


Мы всегда будем вместе

by BlueHydra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Слоберн, ангст, драма, дружба, полиамория, постканон, элементы фемслэша
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHydra/pseuds/BlueHydra
Summary: Ведь так?
Relationships: Наруто Узумаки/Сакура Харуно/Саске Учиха, Наруто Узумаки/Саске Учиха, Сакура Харуно/Какаши Хатаке
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Сакура отворяет дверь и входит в дом. Оставляет пакет с овощами ждать её на полу, пока разувается.  
Проходя мимо ванной, кидает на стиральную машинку халат, снимает с головы протектор и кладет его на тумбу в коридоре.  
Моет руки, а затем и два килограмма купленных на рынке помидоров: её движения методичны, ещё в обеденный перерыв она продумала каждое свое действие.  
Сакура посматривает на время: у неё ровно двадцать минут. Она задержалась на работе, но не то чтобы ее гости отличались пунктуальностью. Остаётся успокаивать себя этими мыслями.

Она надрезает кожуру у восьми помидоров и отправляет их вариться. Сама занимается заваркой чая: подбирает сорт, смешивает его с ромашкой и добавляет немного седативного себе в чашку. Общий заварник заливает кипящей водой и ставит посреди стола. Расставляет четыре чашки, четыре глубокие белые тарелки. Тащит из общей комнаты ещё один стул, и теперь их тоже четыре.

Задерживается около окна, увидев проходящих мимо знакомых шиноби: с отстранённым раздражением понимает, что именно этим двум ловеласам она три дня назад прописала постельный режим на две недели.

Помидоры разварились. Сакура слишком устала, но раздражение всё же рвется из неё: она фыркает, сливая воду, снимает кожуру. Перемалывает раздетые овощи в блендере, добавляет специи, чеснок, зелень. Долго думает, добавлять или нет 100 грамм дайкона, как ей когда-то советовала Ино, или всё-таки следовать рецепту.

Решает не рисковать.

Суп булькает, чайник закипел. Сакура присела за стол и вытащила стопку документов: начала заполнять прямо на обеденном столе. Прошло ровно тридцать пять минут с её прихода домой, а никто так и не позвонил в дверь, не залез через окно.

Сакура поглядывает обеспокоенно то туда, то туда, и нервно постукивает ногтями по столешнице.

Наконец, о деревяшку стучат. Она бросает взгляд на часы: опоздание ровно на пятнадцать минут.

— Привет, Какаши, — произносит Сакура, едва распахнула дверь.

— Заблудился на дороге Жизни, — добродушно улыбается Шестой Хокаге сквозь маску: она понимает это по морщинкам у уголков глаз. Немного опущенные веки выдают накопившуюся за день усталость. — Все уже на месте?

Сакура пропускает его внутрь.

— Взгляните сами, Шестой.

Целый месяц прошел с того дня, как Наруто и Саске выпустили из больницы, и неделя, как Учиха позволили жить с Узумаки в целях безопасности.

Если задуматься, то Обито, Мадара и Кагуя были будто в другой жизни и вовсе не с ними. Даже обрубки на месте рук её друзей напоминают скорее об их неразрешимом конфликте, чем о войне. Силами Ямато и строителей из страны Волн деревня выросла буквально на глазах, и ничего, кроме вида братской могилы, не могло омрачить общие радостные настроения.

Жизнь продолжалась.

А команда номер семь, точнее, отдельные ее представители, казалось, единственные стояли на месте.

— Это грубо, — супится Наруто, откидываясь на подушки. В темноте глаза отдыхают.

— Что именно?

Саске сидит на подоконнике пред распахнутым окном и дышит свежим вечерним воздухом. Пустой рукав колыхается, здороваясь с ночным ветром.

— То, что мы не пришли к Сакуре на ужин. А если и Какаши-сенсей не придёт? А если она…

— Он придёт, — обрывает его Саске, поворачивая голову в сторону кровати. — Я разговаривал с ним сегодня днём.

— И ты сказал, что мы не придем? — восклицает Наруто, вскакивая на кровати и впиваясь взглядом в Саске.

Тот смотрит на него спокойно, без лишней эмоциональности. В его лице ни капли раскаяния или скрытой агрессии.

— Нет, но он понял.

Наруто стонет и вновь откидывается на подушки.

Рука начинает ныть, и Наруто знает, что у Саске тоже.

— Она не заслужила нашего к ней отношения, — бессмысленно говорит Узумаки в потолок, зная, что никто ему на это ничего не ответит. Он озвучивает голос своей совести, которая у них одна на двоих — его собственная.

Наруто не видит, но кожей чувствует, как Саске пожимает плечами.

Он поднимает правую руку в плечевом суставе и с холодным чувством тревоги внутри понимает, что не может пошевелить пальцами. Потому что… их нет.

Саске смотрит в окно и слушает звуки улицы, но всё равно прекрасно знает, чем занимается Наруто. Ещё яснее видит те щупальцы страха и неприязни к отсутствующим пальцам.

И чувствует разочарование. Прежде всего, в себе. А затем — облегчение и трепет глубоко под ребрами. У него ведь тоже нет пальцев, только на другой руке.

И они здесь. Оба. Без рук, но здесь. Не истекают кровью, но всё ещё дрыхнут до рассвета со смешавшейся чакрой.

Наруто шумно выдыхает.

— Она точно расстроится. И обидится.

— На тебя — нет, — равнодушно отпускает Саске, лучше всяких откровений показывая, что ему не всё равно.

— Расстроится, — упрямо повторяет Наруто и сталкивается с беззлобным взглядом Саске. — Мы должны были пойти.

Учиха не отвечает, показывая, что разговор исчерпан, и отворачивается обратно к окну.

Наруто хочет сказать так много. _«Давай возьмём вместе миссию», «давай вместе попутешествуем», «давай вместе…»._

Всё, что угодно, только бы рядом. Он слышал, что Какаши говорил Сакуре несколько дней назад: Саске в Конохе лишь на время, после его отправят на миссию, чтобы не гневать деревню и старейшин.

Плевать, — думает Наруто. Они уйдут вместе.

Наконец-то, вместе.

Другое дело, захочет ли этого Саске.

Наруто попросил держать Саске рядом с ним. Поселить их под одну крышу, чтобы «держать под надзором».

Саске был слишком не дурак, чтобы не понять подоплёки в сбивчивом объяснении Наруто, но и слова не сказал.

Сна — ни в одном глазу. Мысли так и роились коконом шумных пчел, и Наруто надеялся, что в голове Саске происходила та же какофония.

Узумаки вскакивает с кровати и в два шага оказывается перед Саске. Нагло двигает его ногу и садится напротив. Тот одаривает его скептичным взглядом.

— Давай потренируем ту штуку?

Дважды скептичный взгляд и фырканье в придачу.

— Саске.

Наруто знает, что у Саске похожее задание от врача. Определенно похожее. Он устало выдыхает, прикрывает глаза, и поворачивает голову к Наруто.

— Ты первый. Три на три, не больше.

Так много, — изумляется Наруто. Раньше у него не было ничего от Саске, а теперь он сам готов был поделиться с Наруто чем-то сокровенным.

— Правда или действие?

— Первое, — отвечает Саске обречённо: смысл упражнения этой недели в правде.

Наруто призадумывается. Что же он хочет узнать?

— Ничего на ум не приходит? — язвительно интересуется Саске.

— Наоборот, — качает головой Наруто.

Слишком много вопросов от совсем глупых, типа любимого цвета, до совсем неуместных. «Ты не планируешь как-то разобраться с Сакурой?»

В конце концов, решает Наруто, у него впереди еще два вопроса.

— Ты рад быть здесь? — Кажется, он все-таки собирался спросить про любимый цвет, но в последний момент что-то пошло не так.

— Относительно, да.

— Это нечестно, — тут же ерошится Наруто. — Ты должен отвечать «развернуто и от всего сердца».

Лицо Саске скривилось и не вернулось в прежнее состояние: видимо, ему врач приказала то же самое.

— Хорошо. Я рад быть здесь, в комнате над землёй вместо промозглой темницы, где меня поместили в смирительную рубашку и запечатали глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не об этом спросил, — хмурится Наруто.

— В следующий раз будешь уточнять, — огрызается Саске. — Правда или действие?

— Правда, — буркает Наруто себе под нос.

— Какой у тебя любимый цвет? — спустя секунду выпаливает Саске.

Наруто улыбнулся.

— Раньше я бы сказал «оранжевый». — Саске закатывает глаза — слишком предсказуемо. — Но теперь я отвечу — красный.

— Почему?

— Это цвет волос моей матери.

Между ними повисает молчание. Наруто не может перестать улыбаться, а Саске не знает, что ответить. Он кивает и выбирает «правду» несмотря на то, что они ещё какое-то время молчат.

— Что тебе больше всего нравится в Конохе?

У него самого тысяча ответов на этот вопрос, и он задает его скорее для того, чтобы убедить Саске в красоте их родного места. В том, что их жизнь здесь имеет смысл.

Учиха думает, едва заметно хмурится. Едва собирается что-то сказать, передумывает и выдыхает.

— Наверное, память, — наконец произносит он. — Память о брате, о моей семье. О мирной жизни. — Саске смаргивает воспоминания. — О тебе.

— Обо мне? — переспрашивает Наруто.

Саске молчит какое-то время, разглядывая зажегшиеся вдалеке огни сквозь капли начавшегося дождя.

Он оборачивается к Наруто.

— Ты — единственная причина, по которой я все еще здесь, Наруто. Заруби это себе на носу.

— Но так будет не всегда.

— Нет, всегда. — Саске качает головой.

Узумаки готов ринуться в объяснения, но сдерживается. Он должен быть терпеливее.

— Если меня… вдруг не помилуют, что ты будешь делать?

Такой бессмысленный вопрос, на который Саске и так знает ответ.

— Я этого никогда не позволю. Я встану на колени, я надавлю на Какаши, но этого не произойдет, Саске. Я обещаю. — Саске ничего не говорит, и Наруто бормочет: — Сложновато, правда? Может, продолжим завтра?

Саске долго смотрит в его глаза и не сопротивляется, когда Наруто берет его ладонь в свою. Учиха привык спать без одеяла: вначале он настаивал на том, чтобы спать на полу, но поутру они оба, почему-то, просыпались на холодных деревяшках. А от Наруто даже на полу чертовски жарко.

Кровать-полторашка вмещала их обоих так, что не было необходимости соприкасаться телами. Но, как это часто бывает, такие вещи происходят самопроизвольно.

— Ты беспокойно спишь, — роняет Наруто. Они лежат лицом к лицу, но эмоций Саске не прочесть: сквозь пелену дождя фонарному свету никак не пробиться.

— А ты липнешь ко мне, словно я игрушка или животное. — Саске демонстративно отодвигается на край, отдёргивая руку. — Я постоянно будто валунами задавлен во сне.

Наруто звучно хмыкает, а затем придвигает Саске за поясницу обратно. Съезжает чуть вниз и зарывается носом в чужую кофту на груди, удерживая Саске на месте еще и ногой.

— Придурок, отпусти.

Наруто так сильно устаёт за день: визиты в больницу, к Цунаде, к Хокаге, а также общий быт с Саске, который тот активно контролирует и регулирует, что просто-напросто проваливается в сон. Сон спокойный, безмятежный, навеянный теплом от тела Саске, который, как только Наруто засыпает, прекращает свое ворчание и вплетает пальцы в светлые пряди.

— О чем задумалась, Сакура?

Харуно сморгнула наваждение, возвращаясь к булочке с чаем.

— О Наруто с Саске. — Она была уверена, что и без ответа у неё на лице всё было написано.

— Не увлекайся, оно того не стоит, — легкомысленно прокомментировал Какаши, очевидно, желая ей только лучшего.

На секунду ей стало настолько уныло-грустно, что самообладанию стоило больших усилий удержать жалобу.

В тишине кухни Сакура, казалось, слышала звук поднимающегося пара от чашки.

Какаши увлечённо читал, за что она так и не нашла в себе сил пожурить его: за весь долгий день у него есть всего пара часов спокойного отдыха, и он хочет провести их исключительно по зову души.

А душа требует «Тактику флирта», пока мозг не отключил последние нервные клетки в приказе поспать.

— Ты ещё не говорила с Саске? — спрашивает он как бы между делом.

— А смысл? — Сакура постукивает ногтями по столешнице, еще глубже утопая в безрадостных мыслях. — С самого начала было понятно, что единственный, с кем захочет говорить сам Саске, — это Наруто. Я не хочу видеть его усталый от жизни и от меня взгляд. Так что спросите что-нибудь попроще.

Какаши откладывает книжку и откидывается на стуле, смотря на бывшую ученицу:

— Если ты продолжишь так говорить, у Саске не останется защитников.

— Сложно защищать того, кто может убить, лишь бы его не защищали.

Какаши вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Сакура, ты же сама знаешь, это его механизм защиты — «если я сам убью всех, кого люблю, врагу некого будет убивать».

Сакура задумывается. Быть может, Какаши как всегда недопонял её?

— Какаши, лишь для ясности — я больше не влюблена в Саске. — Бровь у Шестого дергается, он явно полон скептицизма и не верит ей. Еще бы, столько мучений из-за этой безответной любви, в которую они с Наруто ненароком затесались и начали разгребать неприятности между ними одну за одной. Хотя проблем между Наруто и Саске, несомненно, гораздо больше. — Он действительно не безразличен мне, но не как мужчина, а как человек. Мне никогда не понять его, Наруто, да даже тебя. — Она легко перешла на ты, как всегда, когда они вдруг переключались на личные темы. — Но я всё ещё девушка из его прошлого, связанного с командой семь. Он не может запретить мне сочувствовать ему.

По очертаниям маски она замечает, что Какаши кривит губами.

— Сложно найти шиноби без тяжкого прошлого, особенно когда на долю каждого поколения выпадает война.

— Я и сама прекрасно понимаю, что вхожу в редкую касту исключений из правил. Но так уж сложились обстоятельства, и он не должен позволять себе выпадов раздражения в мою сторону только поэтому.

Сакура складывает руки на груди и вытягивает ноги. Под маленьким столом неудивительно, что она натыкается на чужие босые ступни, тем не менее не отодвигаясь.

Видимо, Какаши также решил, что отстранится она, поэтому поленился двигаться.

Возникла пауза, в конце которой Сакура нашлась в удивительно неловком положении. Сердце зашлось в лихорадочном стуке, но не из-за учителя, а из принципа того, что некий человек — мужчина — за долгое время был столь близко.

— Когда ты успела так вырасти? — чуть ли не обречённо выдавливает Какаши, рассматривая её и не узнавая.

— Это не я, а Пятая, — пожимает плечами, но как-то чересчур уныло. — Я много наблюдала за ней.

— Надо думать. — Какаши устало закатывает глаза, как каждый раз, когда разговоры заходят о Пятой — он до сих пор не мог взять в толк, как она так ловко скинула на него все обязанности.

Его оголённая тёплая кожа всё ещё под её ступней.

— Вас не смущает моя компания?

Какаши возвращается к книжке.

— А должна?

Она молчит, и это красноречивее любых слов.

— Предполагалось, что так.

По появившимся около уголков глаз морщинкам она понимает, что он улыбается.

— Я настолько растерял учительский авторитет?

Сакура начинает злиться и потому, полная закипающей ярости, медленно-медленно ведет ступней вверх по его ноге, задирая брюки.

— Будто вас это когда-то волновало.

Он усмехается и, как бы между делом, роняет:

— Сакура, ты расстроена.

Её ступня останавливается и исчезает под собственным стулом.

Сакура откидывается на спинку и берет новую булочку с тарелки. На сегодня необдуманных действий достаточно.

Когда ушел Какаши, она сразу же легла спать, решив оставить посуду на утро. Никаких свитков, отчётов, книг, ответов на письма — всё свалить в кучу и оставить до утра.

Потому, стоя в рассветном сумраке перед зеркалом, Сакура с обожанием любовалась собой после душа. Выспавшись, она чувствовала прилив энергии в каждой клетке тела. Ей хотелось надеть юбку, и даже жилет джоунина (если бы она надевала его под халат) сейчас казался красящим её дополнением.

Сакура действительно выбрала бордовую длинную юбку под штаны — в декабре не приходилось выбирать, а мёрзнуть она категорически не хотела. Высокие сандалии скроют все недостатки, потому Сакура осталась еще немного постоять перед зеркалом.

Ей нравилась её округлая, едва выступающая над поверхностью тела белая грудь; розовые волосы, которые щекотали плечи, легко поддавались расчёске. Её тело было женственным и красивым.

Действительно красивым.

Сакура вспомнила свои вчерашние слова и ощутила прилив неопознанной радости. Она была по-настоящему счастлива, что сказала это вслух: она больше не влюблена в Саске. Другое дело — эта болезненная привязанность, с которой всю жизнь борется и Наруто, и она сама, но… с этим она разберется как-нибудь попозже.

Почему-то она надеялась, что до Наруто сама собой дойдет вчерашняя информация. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он обременял себя ещё и её чувствами, которые уже давно видоизменились, но всё так же волновали лучшего друга.

А вот она ему кто? Детская влюбленность? Саске — его лучший друг, но она совсем не похожа на него. Почему-то не хотелось ставить себя вровень с той же Хинатой — подмывало начать ругаться, что она всё-таки чуть ближе.

Всего на секунду её внутренний сенсор уловил волну чакры. Сакуре не нужно было оборачиваться: кто-то из приставленных Шестым АНБУ, вне сомнений, также считал ее тело невероятно красивым.

Она крутит ручку в пальцах и медлит с концом работы. Так хочется этим вечером зайти в кафе или бар, немного выпить (и даже, быть может, потанцевать), но так не хочется терпеть чужие взгляды на своей спине и даже в упор на лице. Обычно Сакура пользуется залежавшимся приглашением Ино, и энергетика подруги отгоняет от неё приставучие мысли и излишнее внимание.

Но Ино занята делами своего клана, и Сакуре стыдно дёргать подругу лишний раз в это трудное для её семьи время.

Само собой приходит понимание, что сейчас все без исключения разгребают последствия войны, и только ей — почему-то — не хватает работы в госпитале.

Сакура вздыхает и позволяет чувству вины вновь затопить себя с головой. Остаться, что ли, на лишнее дежурство?

Она вспомнила о своем желании потанцевать (возможно, даже в чьих-то руках) и вновь застонала от стыда. В самом деле, нашла время.

— Я знаю это выражение лица. Прекращай, Сакура.

Харуно поднимает голову от стола и видит в дверях самого ненужного сейчас человека — Шизуне.

— Ага, — бездумно растягивает Сакура и продолжает писать отчёт. В конце концов, за ним она и пришла.

— Шикамару передал, чтобы ты сегодня зашла к нему лично.

— Тогда если хочешь, можешь идти домой, — кивает Сакура и прощается с Шизуне.

Неожиданно она в приподнятом расположении духа, чуть не подпрыгивая, идет к резиденции. Кивает посту, секретарю, и поднимается на второй этаж. Через стенку от кабинета Хокаге она находит Шикамару: тот тоже что-то пишет и пишет, и, судя по выражению лица, его скоро стошнит от этой волокиты.

Сакура, строя из себя важную персону, удерживается от соблазна сесть в кресло напротив Нара и протягивает бумаги.

— Сакура, умоляю, сядь. У меня скоро в глазах начнет рябить.

Харуно кривится, но садится. Не признаваться же, что может запросто заснуть в сидячем положении.

Шикамару откидывает ручку и прячет лицо в ладонях. Пару секунд отдыхает таким образом, а затем отнимает руки и забирает у неё отчет. По диагонали прочитывает все десять страниц, и глаза у него явно просят пощады от такого количества мелкого текста.

Сакура ругает себя, но не может сдержаться: рассматривает серьги в его ухе. Она подмечает аккуратное колечко на внутреннем завитке: как-то раз, когда его и её команда надрались в перерыве между миссиями, Нара решил, что еще один прокол ему просто необходим. Точнее, решила Ино, а Шикамару оставалось лишь выполнить её прихоть, только бы Яманака усмирила свою страсть.

Колола, естественно, Сакура. Она же медик, поэтому точно проблем не будет. Почему-то этот факт, а также то, что она касалась чужого лица; что рука Шикамару придерживала ее за бедро, чтобы пьяная Харуно не свалилась и не повредила ему самому ничего, покоробили её, заставляя краснеть при встрече с Нара еще неделю.

Интересно, — подумалось ей, — помнит ли Наруто об этой их вечеринке?

Сай ведь точно помнит. Она недавно задумалась, как всё-таки бережно он хранит их общие воспоминания.

Почти как она сама.

— Как Темари? — решает разрядить обстановку, но сразу же понимает, что получается из рук вон плохо — Шикамару краснеет ушами, но кривится лицом. К тому же, вопрос слишком бесцеремонный.

— В Суне, где же еще.

— Завидую, — вздыхает Харуно и тут же жалеет об этом. Шикамару слишком умен, и ему не надо объяснять, что завидует она отнюдь не расстоянию между ними.

— Не стоит, тут нечему, поверь, — хмыкает он ей в поддержку.

Сакура молча смотрит, как он дочитывает последнюю страницу внимательнее, с ручкой в пальцах заносит руку, проверяет дату, её данные, и ставит свою подпись, а затем печать.

Ей так хочется с кем-то поделиться своими переживаниями, но любой на её памяти выглядит неподходящим, и Шикамару в том числе. Это предсказуемо означает, что расстройства эти яйца выеденного не стоят, но осадок внутри травит капля за каплей.

— Хотел сразу договориться об отпуске, — цедит деловым тоном Нара, доставая календарь и большую тетрадь. — В этом году вряд ли, а вот в следующем… Что думаешь?

Отпуск? Она не предполагала, что такой будет у неё существовать.

Если рефлексия и убьет её, то точно во время этого дрянного «отдыха», который ей проводить ровным счётом не с кем.

— Мне не нужен отпуск, — ровным и уверенным тоном заключает Сакура, кивая самой себе.

Шикамару недовольно хмурится.

— Сакура, только ты не начинай, прошу. Ирьёнинам, как и АНБУ, полагается обязательный отпуск по требованиям регламента. Ваша профессия…

— Входит в список группы А, я знаю, Шикамару. Именно поэтому я сама пойму, если мне понадобится лишний выходной.

— Вот поэтому я и хочу узнать примерные числа.

Сакура задумывается.

— Поставь туда же, где и у Ино.

— Там уже все занято.

— Тогда весной.

— Тоже не выйдет.

Сакура уже не сдерживает пассивную агрессию в голосе.

— Лето?

— Может быть, в середине июля и пара дней в августе. — Нара листает журнал, чтобы свериться.

Внутреннее кипящее нечто приходится успокоить: советник Хокаге явно не в восторге от выпавших на его долю обязанностей.

— Хорошо, но если кому-то еще понадобится это время, можешь сдвинуть меня. На октябрь, к примеру.

Шикамару кивает.

— День рождения Наруто.

Сакура улыбается сама себе. Интересно, будет ли Наруто в этот день рождения с ними, как когда-то на тринадцатилетие?

Будто вечность назад.

Сакура наблюдает, как Нара обводит предполагаемые даты ее отпуска и затем складывает тетрадь и отчёты в стол по папкам.

Она встает.

— Если ты закончил, можем вместе пройтись.

Такая нелогичная и неловкая просьба. Она нарочито игнорирует еще одну характеристику — «некрасивая». Это неправильно, хотя бы потому, что они с Шикамару и друзьями никогда не были. Так, приятели по командам, друзья друзей.

Потому на язык напрашивается еще одна трактовка.

Он поднимает на нее взгляд и задерживается на секунду. За его ум нужно проклясть минимум на три колена вниз.

Чтобы не выглядеть легкомысленной в своих же глазах, Сакура пообещала себе, что будет спрашивать о прогулке лишь одного человека за вечер. И сейчас так глупо проворонила свой шанс, о Боже.

Если он согласится, то она скажет, как ему идет серьга в хряще.

Если откажется, она улыбнется, будто ничего не было, и сам Шикамару благополучно забудет об этом недоразумении.

Пауза затягивается.

— Сакура, ты уверена?

— В чем?

— Я не могу понять, о чем ты.

Ах, проклятие отменяется. Он все же сомневается, что именно она имела в виду.

Она решается на отчаянный и ошибочный шаг, идя на поводу у волны адреналина, захватившей её до кончиков пальцев.

— Мне нравится твоя серьга.

Шикамару отводит взгляд, а кадык дергается. У него нерешительный вид.

— Мне она тоже нравится, Сакура, но сегодня я должен закончить работу.

Когда Сакура закрывает дверь, то порывается заскочить и к Шестому: слишком горяча кровь, слишком громко она стучит в висках от волнения.

Она такая легкомысленная, потому улыбается и краснеет по пути домой. Дело даже не в Шикамару, а в том, что она вдруг оказалась не прицепом и не надоедливым балластом.

Сакура порывается побиться головой о ближайший столб: такие глупые вещи заставляют чувствовать себя настолько живой, что становится противно.


	2. Chapter 2

Сакура пишет Саске письмо. На целый лист, неаккуратным почерком, будто она вовсе и не старалась. Но на самом деле Харуно переписывала его столько раз, что уже надоело и хотелось поскорее отправить — передать через Какаши, например.

Она пытается не унижаться в просьбах, не выглядеть нелепо и навязчиво, не перегнуть палку с участием. Пытается как можно аккуратнее пригласить собраться (уже во второй раз), чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы.

Всё для того, чтобы не получить никакого ответа.

Тогда Сакура отправляет с соколом записку Наруто. Просит прийти если не вдвоём, то хотя бы притащить собственную задницу к её дому.

И Наруто действительно заявляется. Потрёпанный, с накинутой на плечи курткой и тортом в руке.

Сакура улыбается и пускает его, сообщая, что приготовила рамен. Хотелось его порадовать, — успокаивает себя Сакура, отмечая, что старается. Но на самом деле, если бы Наруто отмолчался как в тот раз или даже отправил неубедительный отказ, ей пришлось бы все съесть самой, параллельно давясь слезами.

— Какаши не будет? — спрашивает Наруто как бы между делом, своим вопросом красноречиво говоря: про Саске можно и не спрашивать, его прихода ждать бесполезно.

— Я не приглашала его, — честно проговаривает Сакура, накладывая в тарелку Наруто больше мяса.

Он радуется, как ребёнок. «Саске не переносит рамен, потому я без него подыхаю, Сакура-чан». Даже несмотря на болезненные упоминания о Саске, Сакура все равно чувствует разливающееся в груди тепло: в конце концов, какую бы гадость она ни приготовила (а в тринадцать лет из неё был так себе повар), Наруто всегда уплетал за обе щеки.

Она опускает глаза в тарелку: рассуждения относительно друга заставляют задуматься о плохом. Какой-то частью сознания Сакура понимает, что Наруто вроде и рад быть объектом её, Саске — да всей деревни — собственнического чувства, но оно не делает ей чести в данном положении.

Они сидят перед телевизором, накидав на пол подушек и укрывшись одеялом. За окном уже давно темно, впервые за декабрь пошел снег вместо дождя. Температура упала.

Наруто лежит меж ее ног, здоровой рукой удерживая тонкую лодыжку, чтобы не скользила по полу. Смеется над каким-то бредовым шоу, трансляция которого идет из страны Волн.

Сакура обнимает его за шею и плечи, уткнувшись носом в макушку и жадно вдыхая знакомый запах. Несмотря на постоянное присутствие рядом Саске, он не способен перебить энергетику Наруто и его собственный аромат кожи — терпкий и теплый.

Раньше она не так часто обнимала его, и сейчас друг кажется совсем другим человеком: широкоплечий и стремительно вытягивающийся. Но шампунь остался с тем же, как и гель для душа, запахом: смуглой кожи и светлых волос Наруто.

Сакура не заметила, как началась реклама, и Наруто приглушил звук, вернув затем ладонь обратно.

— Сакура-чан, что-то случилось?

Его теплые пальцы едва заметно оглаживают ее голые ноги, и она запоздало радуется, что не поленилась с утра взять в руки бритву.

— Ничего особенного. — Она прикрывает глаза, сильнее прижимая спину Наруто к своей груди. — Я написала Саске огромное полотно, но он всё же не пришел.

— И не ответил, — кивнул Узумаки, увеличивая амплитуду движения руки по ее голени. — Всё нормально, это в его духе. — Она не видит, но чувствует по голосу — он улыбается: — Ничего страшного, я же пришел.

Сакура недобро усмехается и склоняется к его уху, приглушенным голосом говоря:

— Вы что, «присматриваете» с Какаши за мной по очереди, Наруто?

Почему-то ей льстит дрожь, прошедшая вниз по его позвоночнику от того, что губами она прикоснулась к завитку ушной раковины.

— Я не нуждаюсь в няньках, Наруто. Возьми на заметку и обязательно передай Какаши. — Она пропустила момент, когда Шестой вдруг стал гиперопекать ее. Возможно, не стоило делиться с ним переживаниями насчет Саске. Почему-то со свалившейся на его плечи ответственностью за всю деревню Какаши Хатаке вдруг решил заполнить пробелы в их с Сакурой ученической истории, когда он наплевал на неё и Наруто, бросив все силы на тренировку Саске.

Надо будет обязательно спросить у него об этом.

Наруто откидывает голову ей на ключицы и пытается поймать взгляд.

— И все же? Даже если бы Какаши не просил меня, — _хах, он все-таки его попросил_ , — я бы сегодня пришёл к тебе. Ты расстроена, что мы не пришли в прошлый раз?

Сакура не пожимает плечами, но и так ясно, что ответа не находится.

— Наверное, — только и выдает она, и даже такое короткое признание дается ей с трудом.

— Ты скучаешь по Саске? — Не успевает она ответить, Наруто выпаливает, видимо, давно обдуманное: — Он тоже скучает, Сакура, поверь. Просто по-идиотски себя вести так и не разучился.

Харуно усмехается и отвечает без энтузиазма, но и без капли лукавства:

— Я скучаю не по Саске.

Даже когда до Наруто доходит, выражение его лица почему-то не изменяется. Она с удивлением смотрит в его ясные, отражающие блики от телевизора глаза, и хмурится.  
Неужели опять думает, что это ложь?

Иронично, думает Сакура, что сейчас она в таком положении именно с Наруто, а не с Саске.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Сакура-чан. Потому что по тем, кого любят, обязательно скучают.

Сакура вдруг чувствует, как нос изнутри что-то щекочет. Слёзы тут были бы совсем не кстати, она и так всё, что делает — волнует Наруто по своим пустяковым проблемам.

Она тянется к его носу, и Наруто забавно трётся о кончик её носа своим. Они вместе смеются.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Наруто.

Он чуть сильнее сжимает её колено, не поднимаясь выше.

Реклама заканчивается, и Наруто возвращает громкость на прежнее положение.

— Вы целуетесь? — спрашивает она так тихо в его волосы, что в какой-то момент надеется, что все-таки не была услышана.

— Иногда. — Она чувствует, как Наруто пожимает плечами. Этот ответ такой глупый и предсказуемый одновременно, что напрашивается подозрение: «иногда» — значит, раза два за все время, да и то случайно? — Саске просил передать, чтобы ты заходила на неделе.

Или «иногда» — слишком часто, чтобы в этом признаваться?

Внутри она кричит на сердце, чтобы то успокоилось в своем галопе. Намного сложнее оставить тот же размеренный тон голоса.

— Чтобы он меня затоптал? Ну уж нет.

— Я всё больше убеждаюсь в том, что это не он, а _ты_ избегаешь нашей компании.

Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг ее ноги, а затем еще несколько быстрых раз — «я всегда могу списать все на неудачную шутку».

Не в этот раз, — мрачно думает Сакура.

Она молчит так долго, что Наруто первым разрушает напряжение между ними, создавая новое:

— А вы с Какаши?

— Что — мы с Какаши? — не понимает Сакура.

— Ну… целуетесь?

Сакура хихикает ему в шею, и Наруто начинает извиваться от щекотки, тут же возмущаясь. Что, интересно, его натолкнуло на этот вопрос?

— Нет, Наруто, Шестой слишком занятой для такого. Тем более, это всего лишь я.

— Ты — не всего лишь, — кажется, даже раздражённо отвечает Наруто. И, не меняя интонации: — Ты хочешь?

— Что — хочешь? — почему-то именно сегодня ее шестерёнки в мозгу вертятся отвратительно медленно.

Наруто чуть ёрзает.

— Хочешь этого. Со мной.

Она на секунду забывает, как дышать, так сильно ей дало по нервам его предложение. Даже, казалось, кончики пальцев потеряли чувствительность, а в глазах почему-то зарябило.

— Наруто, все в порядке. Я взрослая девушка. Не надо делать мне одолжений, к тому же, — она против воли делает паузу, колеблясь, — сомневаюсь, что Саске это понравится.

Его голос почему-то дрожит от негодования.

— Он не будет против. Я не спрашиваю об этом каждого, Сакура, это не какое-то чёртово одолжение. Я знаю, что ты справишься с этим сама. — Он поднимает к ней голову, укладываясь ей на плечо. — Не хочу быть эгоистом в твоих глазах, но я хотел бы этого, если это то, чего желаешь ты.

Они как обычно сначала нежно соприкоснулись носами, как всегда, когда сидели близко и никто не видел. А затем губы сами нашли друг друга, и Сакура ощутила то незнакомое чувство, что накрывало её при поцелуях с другими людьми. Мимолётных, в барах вместе с Ино (иногда — чаще всего, точнее — с самой Ино), но сейчас ей было действительно хорошо только от того, что это был Наруто.

Она не была профи и не рвалась к этому званию, но больше того — к удовольствию. Приоткрыв веки, девушка с удовлетворением отметила, что глаза Наруто закрыты, а ладонь переместилась с ноги и нашла её пальцы, переплетая их с его.

Она могла так сидеть часами. Программа закончилась, и по телевизору начался ночной концерт-радио.

Они поменялись местами, и теперь Наруто сидел, привалившись к стене, а Сакура оседлала его бёдра.

Именно так она представляла — а она представляла — поцелуи с Наруто: неглубокие, полные нежности, невысказанных чувств и неспешности. Его рука крепко поддерживала чуть прогнутую поясницу сзади, не спускаясь и не поднимаясь.

Сакура отстранилась и уткнулась носом ему в шею. Узумаки плотнее обвил её талию кольцом, и даже с одной рукой его объятия были комфортными и надежными, в которых можно было утонуть в молчаливом обожании.

— Саске не хочет выходить из дома, — вдруг нарушает тишину Наруто. — Как-то раз он вышел за овощами, когда я был у бабули, и противная торговка отказалась продавать ему их. Точнее, _«такому проходимцу»_. — Он затрясся от злости. — Я хотел в ту же секунду пойти туда и высказать всё ей в лицо. Да и историю эту я узнал не от самого Саске, а от его охраны.

Сакура морщится. Вот оно что.

— Он не может сидеть в вашей квартире вечно, — участливо замечает она.

Наруто устало вздыхает, что лучше любых слов выдает: за этот месяц ему до слез осточертели эти дрязги вокруг Саске.

— Я знаю. И он это знает. Это просто еще один аргумент в пользу его ухода из деревни, а в данный момент это одна из худших развязок. — Она умалчивает о другой неприятной развязке — его казни. Он трется щекой о ее макушку. — Сакура-чан, пожалуйста, не бросай меня.

_«Если ты будешь так говорить, у Саске и вовсе не останется защитников»._

Сакура кладёт руку ему за ухо, успокаивающе поглаживая меж светлых прядей. Вот Наруто и связал ее по рукам и ногам.

— Он никогда не станет относиться ко мне так, как к тебе.

— Он _уже_ так к тебе относится. Не надумывай себе всякого, а просто приходи. — Наруто наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к ее лбу. — Во всяком случае, я все еще здесь. И Какаши.

— У Какаши своих дел полно.

— И тем не менее, всегда есть время для меня, тебя и Саске.

Сакура чувствует, как колют лоб те участки подбородка, что поросли едва видимой на свету щетиной. Потому прижимается ближе.

Хочется попросить Наруто остаться сегодняшней ночью у нее, чтобы наобниматься с ним вдоволь. Чтобы хватило еще минимум на неделю. Чтобы хоть на одну ночь забрать Наруто обратно у Саске.

Но она лишь наливает в термос рамена, стараясь не разломать лапшу, потому как неозвученный ответ слишком очевидный.

Прежде чем открыть дверь и уйти, Наруто благодарит её за рамен для Саске (или, если тот воспротивится, для него самого — заканчивает за другом у себя в голове Сакура) и обнимает, отставив пакет с термосом на полку для обуви.

Она вздрагивает от его дыхания прямо у себя между шеей и плечом. Он очаровательно выше неё на полголовы (она предвкушает, как он вытянется еще больше), потому его рост просто удивительно комфортен для объятий.

— Пожалуйста, приходи.

— Я приду.

А что ей оставалось ответить?

***

— Наруто, — слабо проговаривает Саске, пытаясь высказать протест. Он накрывает левую руку друга своей, но лишний груз не мешает Узумаки двигаться, как вздумается: навалившись сверху, он чуть неловко, но осторожно отводит с бледного лица длинную челку, закрывающую глаза и большую часть лица. Делает это медленно, не оставляет ни одной пряди, и глаз Саске с ринненганом тут же закрывается.

— Открой, — бормочет, обдавая горячим дыханием, Наруто в чужие губы. — Тебе разве удобно?

Саске пару секунд пытается игнорировать его, но затем сдается: смотрит на него двумя своими проклятыми глазами.

— Слезь с меня, если не хочешь, чтобы Сакура грохнулась в обморок прямо с порога. — Несмотря на строго сказанные слова, Саске гладит большим пальцем его ладонь и не отворачивается, когда Наруто спускается ниже и ведет губами по нижней челюсти.

— С ней все будет нормально. — Останавливается у едва розоватых, плотно сомкнутых губ. — К тому же, она уже давно всё знает.

Саске легко толкает его назад и красноречиво смотрит в глаза.

— Что?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — прищуривается Саске, впервые за день проявляя столь явно негативные эмоции. — Ты спрашиваешь _«что»_? И как много она знает? И как давно?

Наруто задумывается, параллельно (якобы незаметно) склоняясь обратно.

— Хм… довольно давно. Саске, она боится тебя больше, чем ты ее, и постоянно испытывает вину из-за этого. — Он возвращает серьезное выражение лица. — Ты собираешься и дальше пыхтеть недовольством?

Саске недоволен буквально всем, что связано с Сакурой, и Наруто не может игнорировать эту данность.

— Почему ты все еще так к ней относишься? Вот здесь, — он поднимает руку и тычет пальцем Наруто в лоб, — что не так?

Наруто растягивается в своей обычной улыбке до ушей, а его глаза превращаются в невидящие щелочки.

— Как это — «так»?

— Как к члену семьи.

Узумаки ловит его руку и переплетает их пальцы. Саске не отдергивает руку, но по нему видно, что он очень близок к этому.

— Саске, она мой единственный близкий друг после тебя. Не только мой, но и твой. — Он молчит секунду, а затем все же выдает: — Она скучала по тебе так же сильно, как и я.

В глазах Саске отражается столько скептицизма и заготовленной язвительной желчи, что впору надевать защитный костюм и будить девятихвостого.

— Дай ей шанс. Когда на прошлой неделе я навещал ее, то просил о том же. — Наруто гладит почти прозрачную кожу около глаз Саске, склоняясь и пытаясь прикоснуться губами к его. Учиха отворачивается, но Наруто не жалуется: прижимает плотнее к кровати всем весом и мычит в шею, щекоча. Саске краснеет и начинает отбиваться, но Наруто отпускает его лишь тогда, когда в тишине квартиры раздается стук в дверь.

Но распахнув ее, Наруто обнаруживает отнюдь не подругу.

Сакура стучит по стеклу в своем кабинете и выдыхает едва слышно:

— Я знаю, что ты здесь. Чем без дела сидеть, лучше помоги мне.

Обернувшись, она удовлетворилась своей настойчивостью: шуршащий плащ АНБУ выдал присутствие охраны в ее кабинете. Пришло время вынести что-то полезное из гиперопеки Какаши.

— Пойди спроси, есть ли у Шестого время этим вечером.

Она посидела за столом, походила по кабинету, полежала на софе. В тишине и одиночестве вопрос начал казаться ей с подвохом, со скрытой провокацией.

Что ж так долго.

Ей необходимо было спросить мнения Какаши. Только он знал, как нелегко ей было видеть Саске после всего случившегося.

В праздном безделье она начала шарить по выдвижным ящикам: бумаги, какие-то инструменты, которые давно пора выкинуть, склянки с лекарствами. Она перебрала весь мусор, выкинув его к чертям, а затем в дальней части нижнего ящика нашла бутылку крепкого саке из Суны.

Подарок Канкуро, чтоб его.

Она хотела разделить ее с Ино, ведь Суна славилась своей особо ароматной и терпкой выпивкой. Но, похоже, не судьба Яманака откупорить пробку в этот раз.

Сакура глотнула из горла и закашлялась: настолько горькой она была. Пустой желудок отозвался недовольным урчанием. Сакура уже пожалела о том, что вообще открыла бутыль.  
Почувствовав чужое присутствие, она сделала еще один щедрый глоток для храбрости и быстро спрятала все улики своего баловства.

— Хокаге готовы принять Вас.

Сакура быстро повесила халат на вешалку у двери, сменив его курткой, и едва не выбежала из больницы.

По мере приближения к резиденции она постепенно поняла, что второй глоток был явно лишним. По крайней мере, не надо было набирать полный рот. Холод улицы не успел отрезвить ее до того, как она отворила дверь в резиденцию, а теплый воздух внутри только закрепил эффект легких ватных ног.

Улыбка сама собой расплылась на лице при виде ребят на посту охраны. Вместе с пустой радостью в ней расцвело новыми красками чувство вины.

Перед дверью кабинета она остановилась, как во сне снимая с плеч куртку. В принципе, примерно такого эффекта она и добивалась: теперь визит к Узумаки и Учиха не казался таким уж страшным стихийным бедствием, а воспринимался как какое-никакое развлечение в череде рутинных будней.

В таком настроении она еле сдерживала свой энтузиазм, когда без стука ввалилась в кабинет.

Хатаке был окружен стопками бумаг. Они если не стали выше с ее последнего визита, то явно не уменьшились. Она ощутила острый приступ жалости: Какаши совсем не стремился к этой должности (как и Пятая, впрочем), потому испытывал схожие переживания в связи с этим (только менее эмоционально). Сакура не без сочувствия наблюдала, как ему приходилось оставаться ночевать в резиденции, вместо одеяла прикрываясь плащом Хокаге, чтобы спустя час отдыха снова приступить к работе. При всем желании она никак не могла ему помочь: едва ее голова привыкнет к рутине заполнения бесконечных отчетов, Пятая перестанет ей помогать и уйдет на заслуженный отдых, оставив на плечах Харуно полную ответственность за госпиталь.

Впрочем, Цунаде необязательно знать об освободившихся часах в графике ученицы.

— Хотите, помогу? — против воли вырвалось у Сакуры. Ее воспаляющийся от крепкого алкоголя на голодный желудок мозг обрабатывал запросы языка с опозданием.

— Все нормально, я уже разобрался, где можно обойтись факсимиле и отправить сразу Шикамару. — Она вспомнила такую же гору документов вокруг Нара и внутренне содрогнулась. Хорошо, что кроме Шизуне, Пятая все еще помогает ей с документацией как формальный глава госпиталя. — Ты что-то хотела?

Как он красиво, однако, умолчал о приставленном к ней АНБУ.

Сакура ничего не ответила, чуть подзабыв о причине своего визита и рассматривая портреты предыдущих Каге у самого потолка. Наруто был удивительно похож на своего отца, когда смотрел серьезно и прямо. Улыбка с прищуренными во время смеха глазами ему достались, судя по всему, от матери.

Какаши поднял на секунду взгляд, а затем вернулся к бумагам.

И снова посмотрел на неё, замерев с ручкой в руках.

— Ты же должна быть у Наруто с Саске, нет? И… ты выпила? — Она обречённо взглянула ему в глаза, и Какаши вздохнул. — Зачем, если всё-таки собралась идти?

— Для храбрости, — как-то чуть не плача выдавила Сакура. Внезапно она поняла, что вряд ли дойдет сегодня до квартиры Наруто — он никогда на неё странно не посмотрит, но вот Саске… Остаётся только представлять в голове его, полный презрения, раздражения и равнодушия, взгляд. — Я не думала, что саке такое крепкое. Ещё и не ела ничего с утра.

Какаши отложил ручку и собрал в стопку те документы, с которыми в данный момент работал, убрав в стол. Она наблюдала, как он стянул со спинки стула плащ Хокаге вместе с шляпой и дошел до шкафа.

Убрав атрибуты Шестого, он вернулся к столу, взяв брякнувшие в руке ключи.

— Вы куда? — растерянно спросила Сакура.

— Я — и ты тоже, кстати — к чертям отсюда. Ты сама сказала, что с утра ничего не ела.

— А как же Наруто? — Она начала заламывать пальцы. — Я обещала ему, что приду на днях, а прошла уже неделя.

— Ничего страшного, придешь завтра или послезавтра. Отправлю к ним кого-нибудь, предупрежу.

Сакура вдруг почувствовала приступ смущенного хихиканья, который удалось остановить на стадии зарождения в горле.

— А так можно?

Какаши пожал плечами, накидывая на плечи куртку.

— Должны же быть преимущества в этой проблемной должности. Хоть какие-нибудь.

— А работа?

— Даже если я останусь до ночи, завтра на месте освободившихся папок появятся новые.

«Резонно», — думает Харуно.

Сакура вскакивает, поспешно натягивая куртку следом и на вполне твердых ногах подбегает к двери.

— У Шикамару нахватались словечек?

Он пропускает её вперед, закрывая дверь на ключ. Какаши будто хотел как-то ей ответить на вопрос о Шикамару, но в последний момент передумал.

Ребята с поста горячо прощаются с ними, но в глазах у них застыл вопрос.

— Смотри на это с хорошей стороны: можно поваляться и посмотреть телевизор. Или потренироваться в парном дзюцу, — активно фонтанирует Наруто, хотя и дураку понятно, что убеждает он в сказанном скорее себя, чем Саске. Тот выглядит так, будто предполагал такое развитие событий.

Когда они поинтересовались у парня из АНБУ, почему Сакура вдруг изменила свое решение, он любезно ответил, что это-де не ваше дело, но будущая глава госпиталя вместе с уважаемыми Хокаге-сама решают какие-то важные вопросы.

— Интересно, они на свидании? — задумчиво тянет Наруто, развалившись на диване и бездумно смотря в потолок, не в силах усвоить материал из свитка. Они с Саске все-таки решили сдать теоретический экзамен на джоунинов, потому исправно занимались каждый день. Даже если это и было бесполезным занятием, оно здорово занимало их на какое-то время. Точнее, занимало Саске, ведь Наруто через пятнадцать минут становилось скучно, и он начинал донимать Учиха глупыми шутками и такими же идиотскими историями из жизни их общих знакомых из Академии.

Наруто предполагал этот вопрос как риторический, потому чуть не подпрыгнул, когда с кресла ему вкрадчиво ответили:

— Она не отменила бы визит к нам из-за свидания. — Узумаки чуть было не обрадовался внезапному участию и интересу своего друга к их подруге, но весь энтузиазм тут же был обрублен: — Она просто струсила.

Наруто кинул в него подушку, попав точно в цель. Саске покрепче перехватил ее и вернул обратно с гораздо большей силой.

— Ай, ну я же шучу.

— Я тоже, — язвительно отозвался Саске, удовлетворенно возвращаясь к свитку.

— Саске, ты зануда и вредина.

— А ты идиот и раздолбай, но я же не жалуюсь.

Наруто обиженно хмыкает и отворачивается к спинке дивана. Однако в силу своей патологической неспособности долго дуться, через минуту поворачивается обратно.

— Бабуля попросила спросить еще раз, не хочешь ли ты восстановить свою левую руку. Если честно, я сам до сих пор не понял, почему ты упрямишься.

— Это напоминание.

— И о чем? О расенгане и чидори? — его голос полон насмешки.

— О тебе. — Эти два слова заставляют Наруто вмиг заткнуться.

— Слушай, это глупо. Даже когда мою руку восстановят, я не перестану думать о тебе каждый день. — Колеблется секунду, но все же продолжает: — Каждый час.

— Даже когда я буду далеко, я хочу, чтобы она служила напоминанием.

Наруто нечего ответить. Он не раз пытался начать переговоры с Саске насчет его дальнейшей жизни в Конохе: они могли бы быть просто джоунинами, взять по команде генинов, или вступить в АНБУ. Саске мог бы входить в группу его личной охраны, когда Наруто станет Хокаге.

Но планы Саске так и не поменялись, что следовало и из его последней фразы: путешествовать он намеревался исключительно в одиночку.

— Я больше не отпущу тебя, Саске, — сказал Наруто тоном «просто для информации».  
Учиха отложил свиток и взглянул на него со своего кресла.

— Когда-нибудь до тебя дойдет, Наруто, что в деревне мне никто не рад, кроме тебя. Я хочу искупить свою вину перед тобой и перед жителями, но лучше мне это делать подальше от Конохи.

— Да нет у тебя передо мной никакой вины, когда уже ты прислушаешься ко мне? — взволнованно выпалил Наруто, вскакивая с дивана прямо перед Саске. Тот остался на месте, сохранив бесстрастный взгляд даже смотря снизу вверх. — Но она обязательно появится, если ты наплюешь на все мои потуги и смотаешься до конца наших жизней в другое измерение.

— Я буду приезжать, — спокойно вставляет свои пять рё Саске с полной уверенностью, что этого достаточно.

— Да не нужны мне эти одолжения, Саске Учиха! — уже кричит Наруто, вспомнив недавние слова Сакуры. — Все, чего я хочу, так это чтобы моя семья была рядом со мной. Видеть их как можно чаще, иметь возможность говорить «я дома» и слышать в ответ «добро пожаловать».

Саске смотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом еще пару секунд, а затем встал и направился к спальне, таким образом уходя от разговора в буквальном смысле.

— Ты слишком эмоциональный, — цедит он, подбирая с пола свитки. — Когда мы не виделись три года, тебя это как-то не особо волновало. К тому же, — даже Наруто может понять, что следующая фраза далась ему нелегко, — ты вполне в состоянии завести себе семью. Насколько я помню, наследница Хьюга все-таки нашла слова, чтобы признаться тебе.

Наруто на секунду замирает от изумления — откуда он только все разузнал? Узумаки в тот же момент готов был признать, что у деревни все же существовал некоторый список недостатков: например, непрерывно работающее сарафанное радио.

Он чувствует, как ногти в сжатой в кулак ладони оставляют полумесяцы на коже.

— Я думал, после всего, что произошло между мной и тобой за эти года, тебе не приходится сомневаться во мне.

Саске останавливается, но не оборачивается.

— Это не имеет отношения к браку и жене с детьми.

— Это, чтоб тебя, имеет прямое к этому отношение!

Когда Саске оборачивается, чтобы успокоить разозлившегося друга, ему приходится уклоняться от меткого кулака. Они падают на пол, сражаясь в одинаково сильной ярости друг на друга.

— Ах, как же давно я не ела тонкацу! — радостно восклицает Сакура, уплетая за обе щеки кусочки нежной отбивной. Какаши не в пример ей намного медленней расправляется с оякодоном. — Как же я любила дни, когда вы водили нас в Ичираку. Правда, никогда не ели.

Какаши хмыкает. Он приспустил маску и теперь предстал перед ней незнакомым человеком.

Она списала красноту щек на не выветрившееся саке.

— Вы были слишком озабочены моим лицом.

— Мы и сейчас им озабочены, — улыбается Сакура, отпивая из высокого стакана имбирный лимонад и пряча улыбку за ним. — Так необычно видеть оба ваши глаза.

Какаши улыбнулся, ничего не отвечая и продолжая ужинать.

Как ни крути, он был тем, с кем ей было комфортно находиться. Свободно дышать, не думая над каждым словом, вошло в привычку. Хотя очевидно, что Какаши заело до дыр чувство вины из-за пренебрежительного к ним отношения в прошлом.

В заведении разгоралась вечерняя суматоха: музыку включили чуть громче, некоторые столы опустели, когда парни начали приглашать девушек на танцы. Сакура наблюдала за кружащимися в сомнительном ритме парочками с полупустым взглядом, обдумывая все и ничего одновременно. Чуть больше месяца назад люди в страхе перед войной не знали, что делать и где спасаться, в то время как сейчас беззаботно вертелись на танцполе местной забегаловки. Этот умиротворенный вид не мог не радовать, разгоняя по венам тепло удовлетворения: они сражались не зря.

— Ты носишь его, — словно из-за ватного слоя донесся до Сакуры голос Какаши.

Она вернулась к нему из омута задумчивости и проследила взгляд, направленный на её запястье. Саднящие из-за лимонада губы тронула улыбка.

— А как я могу не носить?

Шестой размял плечи и, сделав глоток холодного чая, выдохнул. Спина от бесконечной офисной работы его явно подводила.

— Сейчас я жалею, что выбирал недостаточно внимательно. Это было сродни заданию класса С, откуда я знал, что тебе нравится.

— Но вы попали в точку, — заметила девушка, крутя на руке браслет из белого агата. Он был довольно широким, оттого её запястье казалось еще более тонким и изящным.

— Женщина за прилавком уверяла меня, что он придаст молодой девушке уверенность и станет амулетом для влюбленных. Сейчас я сгораю от стыда, а тогда на полном серьезе думал, что тебе он поможет.

Его веки чуть больше прикрыли глаза, а брови смущенно сошлись на переносице. Она рассмеялась.

— Я не ожидала от Вас никакого подарка, сенсей. Тот день рождения был лучшим за все время. — Тот день рождения был первым после ухода Саске и единственным, проведенным вместе с Наруто и Какаши.

Она отлично его помнила. Как ясно она держала в памяти и то, что не хотела встречаться с ними, но шумный сокомандник настоял. В ту весну в конце марта было уже совсем тепло, и Сакура не утруждала себя курткой. Будто в насмешку, Наруто назначил местом встречи площадку давней тренировки с колокольчиками.

Ей было грустно, пусто и совсем невовремя праздновать, слишком свеж был осадок от произошедшего с Саске. Если бы она была достаточно ловкой, чтобы увернуться от его удара и поспешить с сообщением к Хокаге…

Наруто уже ждал её, полный энтузиазма, как и всегда. Он радостно поведал ей о скором уходе (буквально через полчаса), обеспокоился ее изменившимся выражением лица (Сакура-чан, я же рассказывал тебе о своих планах) и громко поздравил, залившись краской до самых ушей.

— С днем рождения!

И попросил вдруг взять ее за руки, да столь бесцеремонно, что Сакура растерялась и не успела возмутиться.

— Какаши-сенсей должен вот-вот подойти! — судорожно запричитал Узумаки, все еще держа ее за руки, когда привел под памятное дерево, на котором сам раскачивался в первый день. — Вот-вот, Сакура, не уходи, пожалуйста!

Сейчас она вспоминала его волнение перед ней с теплотой и грустью — вот что ей стоило вести себя с ним чуточку помягче? Легко было осознавать, что как товарищ куноичи не совсем оплошала, но как друг, девушка и человек совершенно точно упала в грязь лицом.

— Ах, да где же он… я же просил не опаздывать… Ладно, сделаю без него!

Сакура на всякий случай отняла руки и опасливо отошла на шаг, но Наруто этого не заметил: он настойчиво хлопнул в ладоши. А затем еще раз. Спустя пару секунд еще раз.  
Исчерченное полосами лицо залилось краской. Он испуганно глянул на Харуно, хотя она все еще покорно ждала, никуда не убегая, и снова попытал удачу новым хлопком. Казалось, он сейчас заплачет.

— Йо, переводил старушку через дорогу, — раздался голос их учителя с самой нижней ветки. Сакура подняла голову, дабы убедиться, что это именно Какаши. — С днем рождения, Сакура.

Он щелкнул двумя пальцами, и внезапно на нее сверху посыпались настоящие _осадки_ из цветов. Бутончики ромашки, фиалки и портулака: она узнала нетипичное для конца марта наполнение клумб Яманака.

Она узнала те цветы, которые они с Ино собирали для нежных букетов, когда еще были детьми.

Сакура застыла, не в силах вымолвить и слова.

— Сакура-чан, с днем рождения! — Наруто вынул спрятанный в дупле яркий венок из тех же цветов и надел ей на голову, словно это были не цветы, а настоящая корона. — Это, конечно, не набор кунаев и не свитки по медицине, но теперь ты настоящая Цветочная Королева!

И что ей стоило тогда обнять его? Обнять за внимание, заботу и любовь, которые она совсем не заслужила?

Какаши, будто почувствовав её настроения, быстро слез с ветки и вложил в руки бархатный мешочек со своим подарком.

— Ну, Наруто, нам пора — Сакура, кажется, собиралась праздновать с Ино, не так ли? А тебя уже ждет Джирайя-сан.

Наруто предсказуемо начал возмущаться, но все же двинулся в сторону ворот. Какаши остановился, чтобы позвать Сакуру, но она так и стояла в том же положении, спиной к нему.

Он был не силен в утешениях и сострадании, но все же накрыл ладонью ее тонкое девичье плечо и чуть потянул на себя:

— Давай же, Сакура. Даже если у тебя нет планов с Ино, я могу угостить тебя раменом или окономияки. А сейчас нужно проводить Наруто.

Когда она вскинула взгляд, Какаши удивился и, в какой-то мере, залюбовался блеском в ее влажных глазах и мягкой улыбкой, полной невысказанной благодарности.

— Да, мы ведь теперь долго с ним не увидимся.

— Хорошо, что вы не носите ту глупую шляпу и плащ, — прокомментировала Сакура его внешний вид для поддержания оттенка юмора их беседы. Они вышли из кафе, и сапоги девушки утонули в успевшем выпасть невысоком слое снега.

Деревня уже вовсю готовилась к предстоящему Новому году: едва наступило первое декабря, красные бумажные фонари, ёлки и мандарины попадались буквально на каждом шагу. Хотелось списать данный феномен на то, что люди просто-напросто стремятся оставить предыдущий не слишком удачный год позади, но подобная шумиха поднималась с наступлением декабря каждый год.

— Если старейшины все-таки добьются высечения моего лица — упаси Господь — на скале Каге, их отсутствие мне уже не поможет в маскировке.

Сакура рассмеялась.

— Столько времени провести за бумажной работой и не получить хотя бы места на скале — Вы, должно быть, шутите.

По набранному в грудь воздуху она поняла, что он порывался ей ответить, но перед ними вдруг возник нахлобученный по самое не балуй уличный клоун в маске и костюме огненного петуха:

— Пусть ваш год будет удачным, пусть счастье преследует по пятам молодую пару! — Стоит ли говорить, что возникшую неловкость можно было прощупать пальцами. — Фото на память, фото на память!

К сожалению, такие вот фотосессии были бесплатными. Фотографии позже проявлялись и вешались на пути к храму, чтобы в новогоднее утро жители могли взглянуть на своих соотечественников и, возможно, порадоваться за знакомые лица.

Какаши нахмурил брови, намереваясь остановить этот цирк: только фотографии с бывшей ученицей на всеобщее обозрение ему не хватало. Как вдруг Сакура оказалась ближе, чем позволяла субординация; она юркнула рукой под его локтем и обняла за поясницу.

Всего секунду Шестой находился в глубоком и тяжком раздумье.

— Скажите: «Наруто»! — крикнула им наглая птица. Краем глаза Какаши видел, что девушка улыбнулась, а ее взгляд в камеру потеплел.

Он притянул Сакуру к себе в объятие и чуть наклонил голову в ее сторону, пытаясь в той же манере улыбнуться под маской, но вышла лишь усмешка.

Можно было просто постоять рядом, это фотография _жителей_ деревни, а не _влюбленных_ жителей деревни.

— «Наруто»!

Но обниматься, должен был признать Какаши, всё же не так плохо.


	3. Chapter 3

Что удивительно, в обеденный перерыв у фактической главы больницы было отличное настроение. Даже запланированный визит к Шикамару по делам бухгалтерским не портил ей душевное равновесие: пообедать Сакура успевала, утром запланированные операции прошли успешно, а впереди не было ничего экстренного. Разве что покоцанные АНБУ и планы насчет лечения глаз Саске.

Саске.

Сакура вздохнула. Надо выкинуть это имя из головы. Недавняя вечерняя встреча с Какаши немного подняла её моральный дух, но мозги все еще ждали разумного разрешения событий последних четырех лет.

Она увидела его на скале Хокаге, и мимолётная мысль закралась в голову. Возможно, придется поесть на ходу, но ей отчаянно захотелось вновь увидеть бывшего учителя. В два прыжка Сакура оказалась у подъема к скале, остальную часть пути проделав пешком по лестнице вверх.

Какаши сидел на выступе, изображающем лицо Четвертого, и размышлял. Подходя, Харуно назидательным тоном прокомментировала, что сидение на камнях зимой до добра не доведет.

Он хмыкнул под маской, когда она присела рядом.

Зимой деревня с высоты птичьего полета была удивительна. Сакура вздрогнула от растянувшегося в ней струнами нервов чувства умиротворенности. Так высоко и… спокойно.

— Ты в порядке? — нарушил тишину Хатаке.

— Конечно. Даже лучше, чем обычно, — пробормотала Сакура.

— Договорилась с Шикамару насчёт отпуска? Тебе нужно отдыхать.

Сакура едва удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Как и Вам. Только не говорите, что науськали Нара, чтобы он надавил и я согласилась. — Какаши не ответил, потому Сакура лишь вздохнула. — На самом деле, я _жду_ лета.

Снег припорошил следы высохшей крови, спрятал бездыханные тела своим рукавом. Скрыл от посторонних глаз ее саму. А когда весной потекут ручьи — они слущат остатки разложившихся конечностей, смоют кровь, оставив лишь грязь.

С такого ракурса Сакура могла увидеть даже свой дом, что уж говорить о квартире Наруто. Она на секунду задумалась о том, что совершенно не представляет, где сейчас живет Какаши. Что в резиденции — это понятно, но что насчет места с кухней и кроватью?

— Почему так и не сходила к Наруто?

— Шестой, я же просила, причём с самого начала, чтобы Вы не тратили резервные силы деревни на наблюдение за мной. — Сакура поворачивается к нему вполоборота. — Я не нуждаюсь в защите.

— Это не защита.

Сакура нахмурилась.

— И что же это тогда?

Какаши прикрывает глаза, его подбородок чуть опускается к груди, и Харуно наконец замечает: он не спал и, видимо, довольно давно. Ей не нужны глаза Хьюга, чтобы заметить затекшую шею, медленные тяжи чакры, еле-еле циркулирующие в точках застоя. У него слипаются глаза.

— Просто хочу быть уверен, что с тобой все в порядке.

Он поворачивается и смотрит ей в глаза в ответ. Ее взгляд чуть дрожит, Сакура не знает, куда смотреть и что сказать. Грудь изнутри сдавливает эмоция, которую она бы ни за что не назвала вслух.

Только не с ним.

— Со мной действительно все в порядке.

Шестой игнорирует. Его локти на согнутых коленях поднимаются, и ладони ложатся на шею. Незаметно он пытается размять ее, унимая боль.

— Старейшины не оставят Саске в покое, ты уже знаешь, наверное. — Она не знала. — За ним с Наруто следят день и ночь, но при всем желании я не могу в корне повлиять на решение совета. Представляю, о чем они могут спорить, и их вероятное решение совсем не в нашу пользу.

«Не в нашу» равно «ты тоже можешь пострадать».

— Они меня не тронут, ты же знаешь. Кому перейдет госпиталь, когда Цунаде всё окончательно надоест?

— Хотелось бы верить. — Какаши выпрямляет спину и снова пытается якобы непринужденно расправить шею.

Сакура наблюдает за ним с долей скепсиса и легкого раздражения: как бы там ни было, он должен спать дома на кровати. С такими перегрузками его мозг в один момент отключится, причем в самый неподходящий момент.

Она замечает, какие длинные у него ресницы, когда взгляд снова натыкается на ее.

— Могу я? — едва слышно спрашивает Харуно, чуть протянув руку вперед.

— За нами наблюдают, — обрубает Какаши, возвращая вытянутые руки на локти и глаза вдаль, туда, где кончается деревня и начинается густой лес.

— Я просто выполню свою работу.

Хатаке покачал головой: не сейчас, он справится сам.

— Знаете, хоть я и не признаю никогда до конца, но при виде Наруто и Саске рядом, вдвоем и живых, я была готова расплакаться, если бы не предсказала, как разволнуется Наруто и разозлится Саске. — Какаши хотел что-то возразить, она видела это по его встрепенувшейся на вдохе груди, но почему-то в последний момент передумал. Сакура опустила глаза на камень, не в силах смотреть ему в лицо после сказанного: — Они ведь должны были умереть там, в Долине Завершения. А мне оставалось бы быть благодарной, что не на моих руках.

Они оба заканчивают её монолог: кто знает, сколько бы лет она корила себя за бессилие в самый важный, последний момент. Харуно вцепилась в подол куртки, лишь бы не думать о том, как больно ему, должно быть, вспоминать о грехах, в которых его только что ненамеренно упрекнули.

— Мы сильно похожи? Обито и Наруто. Вы и Саске. Я и Рин.

— Даже если параллели сквозь года слишком явные, это всего лишь стечение обстоятельств. Как только формируется закономерность, она тут же разбивается о новый виток случайных событий. — Какаши поднимается на ноги и подает ей руку. — Тебя и Рин объединяет то, что вы медики. Обито и Наруто — общая мечта о титуле Хокаге. А меня и Саске то, что оба живы. Нет, Сакура, мы не похожи.

Она принимает его руку, поднимается и одномоментно понимает, как затекли ее колени: они подкашиваются, и ему ничего не остается, как подставить ей вторую ладонь, на которую девушка доверительно опирается.

— Сейчас я рад тому, что вы все живы. Этого достаточно.

Сакура смотрит ему в темные глаза и чувствует ту же странную незнакомую эмоцию, завладевающую ею до кончиков пальцев. Она борется с порывом сжать его ладони сильнее, может быть, даже скользнуть пальцами под рукава куртки, но сдерживается.

— Есть кое-что, о чем я хотела попросить тебя, — проговаривает Сакура, когда они оказываются в резиденции. Она поглядывает на часы: от обеденного перерыва почти ничего не осталось. — Я взяла выходной на завтра. Не мог бы ты дать мне несложную миссию за пределами деревни?

Хатаке начал рыться в бумагах.

— А ты не хочешь провести свой выходной вне работы?

Она всегда могла взять лишнюю смену в госпитале, но Сакура ощутила острое желание чуть сменить обстановку.

— Вот и проведу.

Шестой покрутился на стуле из стороны в сторону, перебирая листы и бормоча жалобы о том, что до Конохи никак не дойдут новомодные технологии.

— Хорошо, тогда приходи вот по этому адресу, — он черкнул пару строчек на каком-то огрызке бумаги, — моему другу нужна помощь с домашними животными. Я приплюсую оплату к твоим премиальным.

Сакура вовремя одернула себя от комментария, что с животными может повозиться и бесплатно. Она прочитала адрес: почему-то окраина Конохи.

— Не могу пока отпустить тебя из деревни. — Сакура нахмурилась тому, каким тоном была сказана эта фраза. — Но зато там можно погулять на опушке, тоже не так плохо.

Харуно кивнула, проглатывая разочарование. В конце концов, это же она попросила его о миссии, а отказывать Хокаге в таких делах было не принято. Что нашел, то она и должна была принять.

Но горечь от потерянного в никуда выходного осела в ней тяжелым грузом. Планы сменить на время обстановку рассыпались одномоментно, и Сакура горела желанием узнать причину этого в ближайшее время.

***

— Это глупо. — Сакура насупилась. — Мы не о таком договаривались. И вообще, на что я трачу выходной!

— Ничуть не глупо, совсем недавно одна из моих собак родила щенков, и за ними нужен глаз да глаз. Поэтому мне и необходим помощник.

Ситуация была хуже некуда. Провалявшись полдня, Сакура еле сползла с кровати, а потом дотащила свое бренное тело по холоду к условленному месту. На секунду испугавшись, что забыла протектор, Харуно успевает отчаяться, — идти назад довольно долго, — но он оказывается в кармане.

Девушка стучит в дверь двухэтажного дома, подпрыгивая на месте от освежающего морозца и улавливая возню внутри. Ей открывает высокий мужчина в маске.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — совершенно убитым тоном заявляет Сакура, когда ей под ноги бросается свора нинкенов. Они на поводках, у каждого свой отдельный, но на нового человека они реагируют как самые обычные дворовые псы. Нетерпеливо тявкают, и только мопс Паккун, единственный без поводка, спокойно садится у ее ног.

Какаши, занятый своими мыслями, сует ей в руки узел из всех поводков (собак по меньшей мере с десяток, причем самых разных размеров и пород), а сам в расстегнутой куртке исчезает за дверью на пару секунд. Возвращается с охапкой из трех щенков бигля, которые щурятся от холодного ветра. Хатаке ловко застегивает куртку, и теперь их любопытные мордочки торчат из-под воротника.

— Вы не говорили, что держите у себя стаю, — уныло сообщает результат своих раздумий Сакура. Собаки дотащили её до границы деревни, где хозяин разрешил их отпустить. Сам он предельно внимательно следил за щенками, которые под впечатлением от белого мира вокруг опасливо озирались и топтались по кругу.

— После всего я решил держать их у себя, мне так спокойнее. К тому же, ухаживать за ними не напрягает.

Сакура высоко поднимает ноги и посматривает за подпрыгивающими и зарывающимися в снег с абсолютно чистым радостным безумием собаками. В лесу еще холоднее, а они идут аккурат к одному из дальних полигонов.

— Если бы они вас напрягали, — она не закончила.

По голосу было слышно, что он улыбается.

— То что?

— Лучше скажите, почему вы вдруг отказались пускать меня за пределы деревни.

Тут пришла очередь Хатаке отмалчиваться.

— Какаши, Вы же знаете: я способна постоять и за себя, и за Вас.

Ее губы тронула игривая улыбка. Как ни крути, фактом своей силы она похвастаться могла.

— Неужели я позволю своему чаду защищать меня?

Ей не понравилось, с какой усмешкой это было сказано. Сакура фыркнула.

— Поздновато спохватились. Раньше вас это не сильно беспокоило.

Занятая причитанием и возмущением, она пропустила кривой корень у тропинки и тут же полетела вперед. Вышло бы очень неловко, если бы не перехватившая ее поперек живота рука.

— Спасибо, — язвительно буркнула Сакура, прочно вставая на ноги.

— Мне не впервой ловить тебя, хотя если бы знал, что придется приглядывать за еще одним щенком, то пошел бы один.

Он лишнюю секунду держал её плечо, когда помогал выпрямиться. Сакура обратила внимание, но тут же отмела лишние мысли, когда в нескольких метрах заскулил один из щенков. В два шага Какаши оказался у дрожащего комка шерсти, поднимая его к себе и расстегивая куртку.

— Можно мне? — робко спросила Сакура, не отрывая глаз от рук Хатаке.

Она расстегнула верх своей куртки, и он положил маленькую собаку в тепло, тут же застегивая замок до воротника.

— Замёрз, — выдыхает он клубок пара прямо у ее лица. — Отогреется и снова бегать.

Девушка чувствует, как щенок вертится на её мягком свитере, поддерживаемый снизу руками, а затем утыкается ей в грудь и холодным мокрым носом сопит. Сакура улыбается, хотя планировала хмурится и злиться до последнего, а затем и вовсе смеется, когда щен крохотными лапками с когтями пытается выползти и высунуть нос на свет.

Ладонь Какаши оказывается совсем близко от ее лица, оглаживая влажную мордочку.

— Куда лезешь? Сиди, где оставили.

Она поднимает взгляд и видит, что его куртка все еще расстегнута. Само собой получается отнять одну руку от груди и застегнуть её. Сакура сталкивается с ним взглядом. Они молчат несколько долгих секунд, и их достаточно, чтобы Харуно почувствовала себя на редкость неуютно. Щенок не отвлекает от забившегося в припадке сердца, разгоняющего кровь до кожи щек.

Как же она ненавидит свою излишнюю впечатлительность.

Они продолжают путь до полигона молча, за это время Сакуре доверили греть под курткой оставшуюся двойню щенков, сдавшихся под напором холода немного позже. Он оставляет её ждать на скамье, а сам идет на середину поляны к ораве резвящихся собак.

Казалось бы, животные-ниндзя, способные говорить и помогать в бою, сумасшедше бегают за мячиком в борьбе за какое-то угощение, которое Хатаке регулярно достает из кармана штанов, когда этот самый мячик ему приносят обратно.

К сожалению, Харуно растеряла весь свой запал злости, наблюдая за ним.

Все заканчивается тем, что она сама оказывается привлечена к игре. Пока вымотанные собаки отдыхают около скамьи, Хатаке показывает, как дрессировать щенков. По ее личному мнению, они еще слишком маленькие, чтобы тренироваться.

— Вот поэтому собаки-ниндзя не для тебя. Ты же их избалуешь, — без укоризны заявляет ей Какаши.

— Кто сказал? — разъяренно-радостно вопрошает Сакура, отбирая у него собачье печенье и пускаясь в бег с маленькими собаками. Она слишком занята, чтобы заметить, с какой насмешкой поглядывают на них нинкены.

Они вьются прямо под ногами, и Сакура запутывается, поскальзываясь на предательском льду и теряя равновесие.

Её подхватывают и поднимают от земли.

— Можно было просто удержать за руку, я бы не упала, — говорит Сакура, фокусируясь на своих руках, по инерции обхвативших его за шею.

— Тебя вообще на землю лучше не пускать, это я уже понял, — говорит Хатаке, все еще удерживая её на руках.

— Твои собаки смотрят, — она чувствует, как вновь заливается краской стыда. — И твоя охрана.

— Ну и пусть смотрят.

Рядом все еще вьются разыгранные щенки, потому Сакура спускает ноги по одной, боясь отдавить непоседам хвосты. Одна его рука все еще держит её за спину близко к себе. Ближе, чем позволяет субординация и чем позволял он сам тогда, на скале.

— Я на миссии, — совершает она последние бессмысленные попытки вернуть их настроение на тот же товарищеский уровень выполнения плёвого задания. Сакура вдруг вспоминает, как на таких вот заданиях несколько лет назад Какаши всегда наблюдал за ними издали, прикрывшись книжкой, а то и вовсе в блаженной дрёме.

А сейчас вдруг он так близко, разрушая все лично установленные преграды, удерживает её рядом с собой.

— Ничего страшного, я сообщу Хокаге, кто тебя отвлёк. Ему сделают выговор.

Сакура все еще стояла близко к нему, оправдывая все лишь защитой от северного ветра. Она почувствовала, как его пальцы скользнули по её запястью, прямо под рукав свитера.

— На тебя не похоже, — сдавленно прошептала девушка, забывая о собственных словах про наблюдающих.

— Что именно?

— Отвлекаться.

В постепенно сгущающихся сумерках, — посетила её шальная мысль, — их навряд ли заметят. Подумают, что он просто забирает у нее щенка или смотрит в лицо.  
Она касается его запястья у кромки перчатки, а его ладонь скользит вниз, по ходу вен и пальцами меж её пальцев, едва касаясь.

Их прерывает лай псов, предупреждающий о лишних наблюдателях.  
Когда они возвращаются, Сакура с грустью думает об испорченном моменте и о том, как глупо, должно быть, выглядела. В этот раз ей поручили всех трех щенков с самого начала. Отогревшись, они разомлели и быстро уснули, укачиваемые мерной ходьбой. Перед тем, как ступить на улицу, Какаши привязывает к ошейникам шлейки.

До дома Хатаке они доходят, когда уже окончательно стемнело. «Вот как Шестой Хокаге проводит свое свободное время», — не без улыбки думает Харуно, передавая хозяину его щенков и помогая с остальными собаками. Несмотря на приглашение, куртки не снимает, пока на кухне присматривает за тройняшками, после небольшого перекуса остатками собачьего печенья тут же уснувшими на лежанке.

Мокрые после водных процедур псы устремляются на второй этаж, чуть ли не наступая на головы друг другу. Когда Какаши появляется в проёме, Сакура отвлекается от поглаживания дергающего во сне лапкой и самого беспокойного щенка и встает.

— Ты совсем их избаловала сегодня, — говорит он, скрестив руки на груди.

Ей остается только пожать плечами.

— Развращенных не развратишь, избалованных не избалуешь больше, чем они уже избалованны.

Она идет к выходу мимо Хатаке, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Обувается.

— Может, останешься на ужин?

Слышны его шаги по кухне позади, звяканье посуды и шелест набираемой в чайник воды.  
Девушка оборачивается.  
Как же ей не хочется ничего испортить, даже если ничего между ними и нет.  
Сакура прислонилась плечом к стене в коридоре.

— Какаши, последнее время… — её голос предательски дрогнул, и слова на секунду провалились в горле. — Ты пугаешь меня своей заботой. Скажи мне честно, что-то ведь происходит?

Он не отреагировал, статуей замерев у кухонного стола. Её пробрал озноб, когда Хатаке развернулся и приблизился к ней в несколько секунд, нарушив границы личного пространства. Вынул руки из карманов брюк и вдруг заключил ее в крепкое объятие, чуть подняв от пола так, что Харуно пришлось встать на носочки. Неосознанно она попыталась отклониться, но Какаши прижимал её чересчур настойчиво и неподвижно.

Против воли дыхание участилось, а к щекам притекла горячая как магма кровь. Со стыдом у неё возникли мысли о том, что он кожей чувствует бешеное сердцебиение под её ребрами.

— Ты даже не можешь вырваться из моих объятий, Сакура. И упрямо твердишь, что тебе не нужна защита.

У нее сдавливает легкие, и в глазах все расплывается. Харуно поднимает руки и сначала невесомо, а затем уже чуть более смело кладет их ему на затылок и шею.

— Дело не в том, что я не могу, Какаши. — Не зная зачем, она дрожащими пальцами развязывает узел его протектора. Он упал с глухим звуком, соскользнув с головы и задев ее плечи. Сакура погрузила пальцы меж жестких светлых прядей, деликатно сокращая расстояние со своей стороны. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь понять, почему ты так ревностно скрываешь от меня и Наруто с Саске важную информацию, которая нас безусловно касается. Почему ты так сильно переживаешь из-за этого? Что случилось на твоем последнем собрании со старейшинами?

Какаши отстраняется, но ровно настолько, чтобы прислониться своим лбом к её. Наконец его объятия не похожи на оковы, и Сакура свободно кладет руки на обтянутые стандартной кофтой шиноби плечи. Шерсть привычная на ощупь.

— Лучше сразу обозначить, кого собираешься защищать, что я и сделал. Старейшинам это не понравилось, как и большинству имеющих голос.

Сакура смотрела в его черные глаза, рассматривая параллельно застарелый шрам. Ей так и не удалось разузнать, видят ли сейчас оба его глаза достаточно хорошо спустя уйму времени.

Где-то глубоко внутри она знала, что он хочет защитить не их, а отголоски прошлого в лице Рин, Обито и его самого в них. Исправить ошибки, которые, благо, ей исправлять не было нужды. В этом непреклонном желании он забывал спросить свою нынешнюю команду.

Харуно хоть и прокручивала в голове осуждающие слова специально для Шестого, сама занималась отнюдь не тем, чем стоило бы гордиться. В свободное от работы время ее снедали воспоминания о времени как до, так и после ухода Саске, когда они с Наруто обменивались письмами и мыслями, которыми желали достучаться до Саске. Как внезапно все разбрелись по своим делам, забыв, что седьмая команда вообще существовала.

Как сам Какаши, убегая от воспоминаний о тренировках с Саске и довольно однообразного чувства вины из-за факта игнорирования других учеников, избегал её. То, что Цунаде согласилась обучать безродную и слабую девчонку, было настоящей удачей. Сакуре следовало быть десятки, нет, тысячи раз благодарной за то, что Пятая поставила на её упорство и желание догнать сокомандников, а не на гены, которые вовсе не располагали к успеху.

У Наруто же был Джирайя, который сгладил яркие и колючие эмоции.

За все три года отсутствия Узумаки Сакура и Хатаке сталкивались по большей мере с десяток раз, и все, что она получала — снисходительное утешение в голосе и обнадеживающие морщинки вокруг глаз, свидетельствующие об улыбке. Или совсем ничего, когда случайно натыкалась на бывшего учителя, спящего под тенистым деревом жарким летом, естественно, с прикрытым книжкой лицом.

Цунаде рассказывала, что он часто заявлялся к ним на тренировки с ночных миссий. И в принципе не особо горел желанием тренировать шумную и конфликтную троицу, по чистой случайности прошедшую его тест. И даже после того, как Наруто и Саске выбрали свой путь, он не посочувствовал ей, позволив выбрать и сковать дорогу своими собственными решениями.

Разумеется, без его участия.

А теперь он вдруг так нежно и обеспокоенно обвивает её руками, будто Сакура из хрусталя и рассыплется от неосторожного слова, не то что от удара.

Будто после Кагуи она растеряла все силы и не в состоянии боле справиться с другими сложностями.

— Ты, кажется, забыл, что это шиноби нужно защищать от меня, а не наоборот, — с улыбкой бормочет Харуно, пытаясь мягко намекнуть Шестому, что это по крайней мере глупо — утаивать от нее что-то.

Но Какаши весь в своих мыслях, по его затуманенным глазам это особенно хорошо различимо: её слова проносятся мимо его разума.

— Не всегда я могу довериться тебе в собственной защите. Иногда лучше послушать меня, — его голос также крепчает, темнея на пару тонов.

Сакуру расстраивает его злость, и обдумываемые годами мысли одномоментно срывают плотину ее воли и выдержки.

— Раньше тебе было все равно. — Она хотела добавить «на меня», потому как Наруто Хатаке все же отправился спасать от обезумевшего Саске в Долине Завершения, когда им было по 13. Но последнее время она и так слишком часто била его по одному и тому же больному месту.

Ей до сих пор не давали покоя мысли, о чём же они тогда говорили. О чём думали и что чувствовали в том особенном месте, только вдвоём.

Харуно одергивает себя, чувствуя, как ее с головой заливает чувство вины. Ведь на войне он думал и о ней. Тогда им вообще было не до друг друга.

— Прости, — вырывается у нее, хотя и не собиралась извиняться.

Хатаке отстраняется, распрямляясь, и теперь особенно заметна их разница в росте.

— Я, вроде как, не должна была этого говорить.

Даже с признанием своей неправоты все равно оставляет себе пути к отступлению.

— Раньше мне действительно было по большей мере все равно.

Он снова близко, непозволительно близко для существующих правил субординации. Поднимает её опущенное лицо за подбородок и смотрит в глаза, разглядывая, как до этого делала она. Сакура смотрит в ответ и невольно сравнивает с Саске: у того тоже черные глаза, но будто менее задумчивые. На дне взгляда Учиха она видит не особо скрываемую просьбу удалиться.

В глазах Какаши она улавливает просьбу остаться на месте.

Харуно тянется к его маске. Большими пальцами оглаживает ткань, ощущая ладонью угол нижней челюсти. Поднимается на носочки и плотно прижимается губами к щеке.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, Какаши. Но ты должен рассказать мне, что происходит.

Сакура тут же видит, насколько её поведение нелогично: она мечется от злости и кнута к состраданию и нежности, к прянику. Разумеется, в глазах Шестого это и выглядит как юношеский максимализм, как запутавшийся троекратно клубок чувств, откуда она по нитке выуживает слова и действия. Которые, скорее всего, могли быть предназначены для кого-то другого.

— Не делай так больше, Сакура. — Она действительно разгадала его. Он подумал именно то, что девушка проанализировала в его глазах.

— Тогда не обнимай меня с такой нежностью.

Какаши смутился. Даже под маской она уловила его мимику.

— Если бы я знал, что ты все так поймешь, то ничего не говорил бы.

Сакура с полуулыбкой закатила глаза. Испугался, ну надо же.  
Харуно мягко сбросила его руки со своих плеч, когда отступила на пару шагов. Со следующим вдохом она привела в порядок мысли.

Последнее время такие жесты слишком сильно на нее воздействовали, сбивая с толку.

— Какаши, мне нужна была защита в 13. Мне нужно было одобрение в 14. Цунаде научила меня и защищаться, и уважать себя. Сейчас я прошу лишь об одном — вспомни, что моя сила сравнится с силой Наруто, Саске и твоей. — Она развернулась и целенаправленно пошла к двери. Коснувшись ручки, Сакура помедлила и произнесла: — Поговорим завтра. И, пожалуйста, больше не относись ко мне, как к ребёнку-генину.

Сакура идет по улице чуть ли не бегом, и с каждым шагом все больше разрастается в груди злость, затмевая разум. Как он только решился сказать ей это? Пусть оставит эту самоотверженную немую заботу за дверьми резиденции.

Девушка резко остановилась, напугав прохожего, когда звучно хлопнула себя по щекам. Но недовольство не ушло, оно разгорелось пуще прежнего внутри под гнетом чувства вины — он все-таки ее бывший учитель и друг.

Ноги сами собой донесли её до знакомой двери прежде, чем она успела опомниться. Помявшись, Сакура постучала. Неправильно было решать проблемы в таком настроении, но впервые за долгое время куноичи поддалась спонтанно возникшей серьёзной ярости.

Дверь распахнулась, и она прищурила глаза: полоска света ослепила её.

— Саске, кто там?

Черный глаз не отрывался от её лица. К счастью, слишком свежа была обида на Какаши, чтобы она смутилась или испугалась.  
Последний раз они стояли так близко, когда Сакура и Обито путешествовали сквозь миры в поисках последней реинкарнации Индры, и Саске помог ей устоять на ногах.

— Привет, — твердо выпалила Харуно, не желая отступать.

— Привет, — кивнул Саске. Через секунду он отступил вглубь квартиры. Она шагнула в тепло и затворила за собой дверь. Учиха окинул её взглядом, убеждаясь, что в помощи девушка не нуждалась, и удалился в сторону кухни. — Это Сакура, Наруто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TryPotato нарисовала красивую иллюстрацию ^^: https://vk.com/trypotato?z=photo-163526455_457239078%2Falbum-163526455_00%2Frev


	4. Chapter 4

— Это Сакура, Наруто.

— Сакура?!

Раздался топот похуже слонопотама. Наруто появился в проеме, едва не сбив друга.

— Я не вовремя? — улыбнулась Сакура, кидая куртку на комод, умещавшем другие мелочи хозяев квартиры. По блестящим глазам Наруто она поняла, что все еще была всегда ожидаемым гостем.

— Что за глупости, даттебайо? Ты всегда вовремя, да, Саске?

Его молчание она приняла за немного недовольное, но все же согласие.

Наруто принялся абсолютно бесполезно хлопотать над сковородкой, пытаясь левой рукой положить Сакуре поесть под её несмелые отказы. Но она вынужденно замолчала, когда Саске подвинул Наруто и самостоятельно положил щедрую порцию на белую тарелку. Учиха поставил её на стол, а затем выключил чайник.

Сакура поковырялась вилкой в мясной запеканке, не решаясь поднимать взгляда. Боковым зрением она улавливала еле удерживаемый левой рукой Наруто стакан и ровный столбик пара от кружки Саске, но посмотреть в глаза не решалась.

Почему-то ей казалось, что их лица всё ещё побитые и в крови. В такие моменты было легко смотреть на Какаши — его она без труда представляла в голове более-менее живым.

— …останешься?

— А? — удивленно пробормотала Сакура, отрывая наконец взгляд от тарелки и переводя его на Наруто.

— Говорю, останешься? А то поздно уже, к тому же, у нас тут воссоединение команды номер семь. Пижамная вечеринка, — веселится и подёргивает плечами Наруто, выстроив план их совместного времяпрепровождения за пару секунд.

Сакура мнётся. Смотреть на Наруто в какой-то мере так же привычно, как и на Какаши. Мысль о том, что с ним _почти_ всё в порядке, она с легким сердцем принимает.

Вилка звякает, и Харуно от греха подальше её откладывает. Неровный вздох особенно отчетливо слышен в тишине маленькой кухни.

Она поднимает взгляд на Саске и чувствует, как ей страшно-обидно-волнительно. Дискомфортно. Ураган эмоций, что скрадывает дыхание и сжимает в тисках сердце. Как мантру она повторяет: «не отводи, не отводи, не отводи глаз».

Его волосы быстро отрастают, но она сразу понимает, что его цель — скрыть ринненган. Плечи расслаблены, а пальцы беззвучно постукивают по стеклу кружки.

Чувствуя чужой взгляд, он поднимает свой.

— Я тоже не против.

Сакура прекратила заламывать пальцы под столом и наконец свободно откинулась на спинку стула.

— Я здесь не за этим. — Ей снова нужно было зеркало, чтобы убедиться: она тоже взрослая, тоже сильная, точно такая же, как и они, достойная уважения. Только что спорила с Хатаке по поводу того, в чём опять сомневается. — Хотела поговорить насчёт Какаши.

— А что с ним не так? — пробормотал Наруто, подгибая под себя одну ногу. — Утром мы разговаривали, вроде все как обычно.

Саске внимательно ждал ее пояснения.

— Он что-то утаивает. Мне кажется… — Она замолчала, когда Саске коснулся в красноречивом жесте своих губ. Наруто переглянулся с ним и кнопкой выкрутил громкость на телевизоре. Они чуть наклонились над столом друг к другу. — Мне кажется, что-то происходит внутри совета старейшин. Они ведут переговоры не только относительно судьбы Саске, но и относительно тебя, Наруто, и теперь уже и меня. Какаши с его гиперопекой последнее время не может не настораживать. Он толкует что-то о необходимости меня защитить и… все это дурно пахнет.

— А ты не думала, что он так выражает свою симпатию?

Сакура скосила взгляд, полный скептицизма, в сторону Саске. Злиться на него было намного менее энергозатратно, кроме того, довольно приятно.

— Какая к чертям симпатия, Саске?

Сакура отметила, что впервые назвала его вслух по имени, позволив себе лишнего. Позволив себе шагнуть к нему и к разрешению своего внутреннего конфликта чуть ближе.

— Вы стали проводить много времени вместе.

Ей показалось, или он постарался уколоть её?

— В любом случае, это не то, о чём ты мог подумать. — Вернуться к спокойствию было верной стратегией. — Я опасаюсь, что…

— Что мы под прицелом? — прервал вдруг Саске. — Как ни странно, но да, не я один.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, ребята, можно помедленнее? — голос Наруто вывел их из напряжения, заставляя обернуться. — Вы же не думаете, что Какаши что-то имеет против нас?

— Нет, — возможно, слишком эмоционально отозвалась Сакура. Она заметила, как Саске красноречиво скосил взгляд на неё. — Точнее, он из тех, кто всегда будет на нашей стороне. Только вот его решения…

— Он точно не обговорит их с нами, — кивнул Саске. — Сакура, если кому и стоит пытаться, так это тебе.

— Вы спятили. Оба. — Наруто обратно откинулся на спинку стула и нахмурился.

Сакура едва ли не вздрогнула. Кто бы мог подумать, что она найдет в лице Саске союзника. Что он поймет её и согласится с практически беспочвенными домыслами.

— Это же всё твои догадки, Харуно, — словно бы читая мысли, заявил Наруто, — по-настоящему же нам ничего не грозит. Война окончена, Акацуки нет. Мадары, Кагуи и компании - тоже. Пора расслабиться, мы же герои, в конце концов. — Наруто остановился, в сердцах всплеснув руками, когда Саске предупредительно сжал его плечо, чтобы тот сбавил тон. — У вас паранойя, ребята.

— Пусть так, — кивает девушка, соглашаясь, — пусть паранойя. Когда я попросила у Какаши миссию в другую деревню, он отказал мне.

— Потому что пока ты нужна в госпитале, — кивает Наруто, считая все происходящее нормальным порядком вещей.

— Или просто не хочет выпускать из-под своего крыла. Ведь пока мы находимся на территории деревни, то официально под защитой Хокаге. — Голос Саске рассудителен и внушает доверие. Харуно, сомневаясь прежде, теперь и сама начинает загонять себя в яму недоверия еще глубже.

— Знаешь, когда я приглашал тебя в гости, то под разговорами по душам не это имел в виду. — Наруто все еще дуется, хотя до конца непонятно, из-за чего. Однако в следующее мгновение его лицо просветляется. — Но я рад, что с вами все хорошо, раз вы пустились в обсуждения мировых заговоров. Серьезно, ребят, вам пора отдохнуть. Такие потрясения до добра не доводят.

Наруто делает звук тише и вырубает телевизор, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Отныне никаких волнений и страхов. Только светлые планы на будущее, и ничего другого слушать я не собираюсь. — Голос Наруто становится чуть тише, когда он исчезает в соседней комнате. — И ты, Сакура, остаешься с нами. Сейчас я вынесу тебе одежду, ты сходишь в душ, а потом мы будем до ночи смотреть фильмы. Я даже поставлю будильник, чтобы ты не опоздала на работу.

Сакура переглядывается с Саске и чувствует, что бешено стучащее сердце понемногу успокаивает свой галоп. Она смиряется с мыслью о том, что Учиха всегда был склонен к активному обсуждению разных тем, а молчаливым он казался лишь ей и другим его ненормальным фанаткам.

Наруто впихивает ей в руки стопку одежды с полотенцем и толкает вглубь ванны.

— Добавь горячей воды, она уже остыла, наверное, — выкрикивает он в щель, уже закрывая дверь.

Сакура поворачивает замок и наконец с легким сердцем выдыхает. Раздевается, складывая вещи несуразным комком на стиральной машинке — завтра разберет. Над наполненной до половины офуро уже не поднимается пар, потому она выкручивает кран с горячей водой. Маленькое окно у потолка впускает холодный воздух, забирая духоту и жар. Девушка быстро ополаскивается, используя гель и в качестве шампуня, а затем не без удовольствия опускается в чересчур горячую воду.

Она играется с водой, то набирая в ладонь лужицу, то возвращая её в общую массу. Думает о том, что было бы, останься она на ужин у Какаши, о том, что до неё в этой воде сидели Наруто с Саске, что вероятно, даже не по отдельности. О том, что завтра придётся поговорить с Хатаке, что чуть позже придется поспрашивать Саске о его мыслях по поводу всего происходящего вокруг.

Сакура погружается под воду, отсчитывая блаженные секунды под толщей инертной воды, а затем возвращается на воздух. Встаёт, закрывая форточку и тут же обматываясь в полотенце.

На лицо сама собой наползает усмешка, когда Харуно натягивает чёрную футболку и тянется к шортам: в складку сложено белье вырвиглазного оранжевого цвета с безумным принтом тарелок рамена. Этот Узумаки позаботился даже об этом, не побрезговав и не задумавшись, что, по идее, _она_ могла побрезговать.

Ну не надевать же шорты на голое тело, в самом деле.

Она протирает запотевшее зеркало у самого выхода. Футболка, как и шорты, ей восхитительно велика, но все неудобства решает потуже затянутая на поясе резинка. Волосы после тщательной выжимки в полотенце всё ещё влажные, и Сакура обещает себе, что в ближайшее время отстрижёт их вновь.

Наруто закрывает дверь в ванную и оборачивается к кухне, где Саске осуществляет ежевечернюю борьбу с грязной посудой единственной правой рукой. Узумаки подкрадывается сзади и утыкается носом меж лопаток. Ткань выбранной черной футболки Саске из мягкого хлопка, такую же отобрал у него Наруто, быстро оценив превосходство над привычной синтетикой. Подруге он отдал как раз её.

— Почему сейчас? — Саске не закатывает глаза, хотя голос его полон недовольства. Непонятно только, отчего. Узумаки выключает воду и разворачивает друга к себе лицом. — Сакура через стенку в ванне. Успокой свою вторую голову. — Он выразительно опускает взгляд вниз через плечо.

Наруто скалится и злобно посмеивается.

— Да забудь ты о Сакуре.

— Уж прости, но не могу. Ты сам пригласил её остаться.

Наруто шагает ближе, Саске отступает и в конце концов упирается в стену позади себя.

— Ты меня спросить не хочешь?

Наруто оставляет между ними один сантиметр расстояния, оглаживая его плечо левой рукой то спускаясь к запястью, то вдруг возвращаясь к шее.

— Ты обворожительно пахнешь.

— Это твой дурацкий гель с фруктовой отдушкой, уйди. — Он пышет гневом и мнимой обидой на весь свет, но Наруто не даёт сбить себя с толку.

— Настолько дурацкий, что ты продолжаешь им пользоваться.

Саске не отстраняется, когда Наруто чуть наклоняет голову в сторону и подаётся вперед. Приоткрытым ртом находит плотно сомкнутые губы Саске, которые после пробного, слегка робкого касания приоткрываются. Узумаки, не оставляя времени на раздумья, прижимает его к стене и мокро и в меру амбиций, наглости и жадности целует. Рука Учиха накрывает его затылок, когда он открывает чуть шире рот и первым касается зубов Наруто кончиком языка, своей решимостью и уверенности подавляя не готового к такому ответу Узумаки.

Наруто хочет отстраниться и глотнуть воздуха, когда Саске напористо толкает его обратно к столу и он с грохотом упирается в него поясницей. Кусает нижнюю губу Учиха и оттягивает её зубами, в следующую секунду зализывая ранку влажными губами. Саске хмурится, скользит рукой с влажного затылка на шею, заползая под футболку. Наруто вздрагивает от того, как уверенно и приятно надавливают в определенных точках рядом с выступающими под кожей позвонками пальцы Саске.

— Приятно, — успевает выдохнуть он, когда случайно отстраняется. Учиха никак не реагирует, коротко целует в губы, быстро спускаясь кусачим поцелуем к нижней челюсти, а затем и к шее. Не успевает оставить ничего, кроме влажного следа, когда шум воды в ванной комнате вдруг затихает.

Они как по команде останавливаются, затаив дыхание. Наруто смотрит вниз на их упирающиеся друг в друга через тонкие штаны члены и вместо стыда и вины испытывает лишь новую волну возбуждения. Он притягивает Саске за затылок обратно к своим губам, при этом делая безуспешные попытки потереться своими бедрами о его.

Голова Узумаки настолько тяжелая, что, он уверен, если бы не ладонь Саске на спине, он просто свалился бы на кухонный стол.

А потом можно было бы дать Саске стянуть с себя шорты.

Но тот толкает Узумаки от себя, убегая обратно к посуде, опасаясь, по-видимому, быть пойманным с поличным. Наруто наблюдает за его ушами, горящими красным так, что не заметить было бы трудно.

Он решает не настаивать, перетаскивая телевизор со всеми проводами в общую комнату с коротким диваном и двумя креслами. Учитывая отсутствие одного особенно важного помощника в данный момент — правой руки, — он мучается до тех пор, пока Саске не снисходит до помощи. Наруто ставит на низкий столик данго из холодильника, какие-то очень полезные (только по мнению Саске) и совершенно отвратительные на вкус закуски к коле, а затем слоняется туда-сюда, пока Учиха щелкает по каналам в поисках фильма.

— Если так подумать, у нас никогда не было таких вот вечеринок.

— Ха! — язвительно выпаливает Саске. — Мне до сих пор в страшных снах снится, как вы притащили свои задницы ко мне домой и сидели до ночи, рылись в вещах и чуть не спалили кухню. Это разве не твоя хвалёная вечеринка?

В этот момент из ванной выходит Сакура с полотенцем в руках и вешает его на ближайший стул. «Ну вот примерно так Наруто и сушит вещи», — можно прочитать по лицу Саске, наконец-то нашедшего канал, на котором только началась заставка какого-то старомодного ужастика. Закадровая музыка вызывала скорее смех, чем ужас.

Харуно и Учиха порываются занять кресла друг напротив друга, но Наруто останавливает сначала одного, а потом и другую, сажая их рядом на коротком высоком диване. Сакура переглядывается с Саске, и впечатления у них отнюдь не радостные от подобного соседства. По крайней мере у Сакуры, которая ловит на себе придирчивый взгляд блудного сокомандника: он недоволен либо тем, что ей вручили его вещи, либо тем, что она носит вещи Наруто. И в обоих случаях она поняла бы его возмущение.

Тем временем Наруто с пультом сажает свой зад меж ними, вдруг поворачиваясь перпендикулярно и растягиваясь на них. Ступни он прячет под нагретые ванной бедра Сакуры, а под голову подкладывает подушку, спиной ложась на ноги Саске.

— Всё, я готов к просмотру. Саске, подай мне колу.

Харуно вдруг пробивает на смех не столько от комичности картины, сколько от выражения лица Саске, напрочь выведенного из равновесия.

— Слушай ты, усуратонкачи…

— Да, ты прав, Сакуре будет ближе. Сакура-чан, подай мне колу и вот те мерзкого вида конфеты без сахара!

В конце концов все успокаиваются и погружаются в просмотр. Сакура обнимает полусогнутые колени Узумаки, периодически вздрагивая во внезапно-страшных моментах. Наруто еще несколько раз нажаловался на безвкусные печенья и конфеты. Предложил сходить за чипсами кому-нибудь, даже объяснил, где их спрятал, чтобы Саске не выбросил.

— У вас с Сакурой невыносимая привычка закрывать форточку в ванной. Потом весь пар идёт в квартиру, — бормочет Саске в особенно напряженном моменте фильма. Наруто орёт главной героине, чтобы она не ходила в подвал, но непутёвая девушка всё равно туда спускается. Харуно утыкается лицом в колени Узумаки, не смотря в экран. — Да вы серьезно? Тут ведь совсем не страшно, — заявляет Учиха, неопределённо взмахивая рукой в сторону экрана. В этот момент прямо в камеру выпрыгивает какая-то нечисть.

Наруто визжит, мгновенно отворачиваясь и утыкаясь в живот Саске, а Сакура, которая так и не подняла глаз, мычит:

— Уже всё?

Саске остается только закатить глаза. Он переключает на другую программу, где ведущий безуспешно пытается пошутить между выступлениями комиков. Толкает Наруто и велит ему принести воды, а Сакуру отправляет открыть форточку в ванне.

Наруто со стоном поднимается, отменяя поручение Саске: замерзнут через пять минут.  
Сакура, освободив затекшие ноги, разминает позвоночник и откидывается на спинку дивана. Затылок натыкается на руку Саске, и она замирает, боясь пошевелиться, а потом, будто ничего не случилось, поднимает голову ровно настолько, чтобы не касаться его.

— В тот день мы с Наруто встретили Ино, и она обмолвилась, что их команда часто собирается на ночёвки у Асумы-сенсея, они готовят еду вместе, играют в настольные игры, а потом смотрят фильмы допоздна. Какаши было не найти, да и не знали мы, где он живет, поэтому пришли к тебе, — рассказывает Сакура, внимательно наблюдая, как Наруто роется в холодильнике. Говорит негромко, так, чтобы услышал только Учиха. — Она удивилась, что мы нечасто проводим время за пределами миссий, да и в Ичираку Какаши водил нас от силы раз пять, причём два из них сбежал, забыв заплатить.

Наруто возвращается радостный с тремя бутылками пива и, не скрывая энтузиазма, показывает Сакуре, как научился открывать их при помощи одного стола, одной руки и одной(!) ноги. Само собой на ум пришло воспоминание, как они с Наруто, после спонтанного похода вместе с компанией ребят в бар, решили выпить еще по пиву в каком-то переулке, и ей пришлось научиться открывать бутылки при помощи ключа.

Наруто устраивается обратно и переключает на ужастик.

К середине бутылки она жалеет, что ковырялась в запеканке, голодный желудок привычно и быстро находит алкоголю применение.

Фильм близится к завершению, Сакура уже перестает бояться происходящего на экране, задумываясь о своем и на автомате скребя ногтями по колену Наруто.

Воспринимает ли Какаши их равными настолько, что выпил бы с ними? Теперь они товарищи, а не учитель с учениками. Как назло, даже примера не было перед глазами: Асума, самый близкий к своим ученикам, погиб, Куренай была занята ребёнком, а Гай был исключительно за безалкогольный образ жизни. Сакура усмехнулась тому, что сам Хатаке вряд ли был строгим трезвенником. По примеру Пятой можно было смело заявлять, что бесконечная работа только склоняла к праздному образу жизни.

Как только фильм закончился, Наруто переключил на ту юмористическую передачу, которую начали до этого. Сакура даже посмеялась над парой шуток, когда вдруг почувствовала мозолистые пальцы у себя на шее, у кромки волос. Когда обернулась на Саске, то пришлось убедиться: он касался её на том же автомате, на котором она гладила Наруто. Едва задевал жесткими подушечками время от времени, вызывая мурашки вдоль позвоночника, большим пальцем то и дело надавливая на кожу шеи.

Ей хотелось попросить его больше не делать так, как её накануне одернул Хатаке, но это значило бы, что его действия вызывают в ней беспокойство.

Наруто смеётся, и она вздрагивает, выныривая из мыслей. Ладонь Саске всё ещё живёт отдельно от него самого.

— Всё, на сегодня хватит всемирных заговоров и зомби-апокалипсиса, — резюмирует Наруто, нажимая на кнопку и вырубая телевизор.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине спать они должны были втроём на одной кровати. Сакура давит улыбку и обнадёживающе сообщает, что диван очень удобный. Но по словам Наруто «в этом доме» существуют «несколько правил, которые необходимо соблюдать». Например, все спят либо на кровати, либо на полу, либо на диване. Вместе. Саске спит обязательно с краю. Наруто нужна отдельная подушка. Одеяло у всех тоже общее. И, собственно, еще несколько деталей, которые в данный момент Узумаки не припоминает. Самое отвратительное, что Саске в момент объяснения правил вообще не пытается возразить, будто жил и будет жить, соблюдая их и никому не доставляя хлопот.  
И ей приходится согласиться на том условии, что ей дадут отдельное покрывало.

Харуно мысленно благодарит Наруто за то, что тот ложится посередине и уберегает её от неловкого положения. Саске выключает свет и поворачивается лицом к стене. Наруто, придавленный сверху еще одной подушкой, пару мгновений смотрит в потолок, а затем громко желает всем спокойной ночи и закрывает глаза. Спустя несколько секунд ему почти одновременно отвечают.

Сакура лежит, напряжённая до кончиков пальцев. Она различает, как дыхание Наруто становится тише, переходит в сопение, и только тогда тянет свое покрывало за собой на плечах, вставая. Старается бесшумно дойти по дереву до дивана, по дороге теряя равновесие на носочках.

Когда она выходит на совмещенную со спальней общую комнату, становится легче: здесь шторы раздвинуты, и свет фонарей падает на мебель и неровности пола. Сакура ложится на диван, отодвигаясь от края и закутываясь плотнее в тонкое покрывало: вдалеке от Наруто она начинает замерзать.

Закрывает глаза и готовится начать засыпать (благо, выпитое играет ей на руку), как вдруг диван рядом прогибается. На секунду сердце в страхе ёкает, и глаза распахиваются. Шок настолько сильно накрывает её, что в горле застревают все возможные слова.

Приходится выпрямить ноги, потому что Саске лежит на спине, не собираясь думать о том, что ей, возможно, тоже может быть неудобно. Его глаза блуждают по потолку, освещённому светом уличных фонарей.

— Казалось бы, мы победили, а война еще идет, — разрезает тишину и жужжание в ночи холодильника голос Саске.

— Она всегда шла и будет идти, — тихо отвечает Сакура. — Какаши сказал, что сейчас нужно решить, кого мы намерены защищать.

— И он, полагаю, уже сделал выбор.

— Ты заметил что-то странное?

— Я знаю, что старейшины пытались поговорить с Наруто, но пока вокруг него крутятся Каге и другие желающие поздравить с победой, у них нет возможности склонить его на свою сторону.

— Меня снедают опасения, что если они начнут давить на него, ссылаясь на благополучие деревни, у него не останется выбора, — проговаривает Сакура, выдавливая из себя слова.

— Я так понимаю, это то, с чем сейчас пытается справиться Какаши. Мы здесь не помощники, поэтому вполне понятно, почему он не горит желанием ничего рассказывать. Зачем лишний раз волновать, если вы в любом случае ничего не сможете сделать. — Она почувствовала, как он пожал плечами в темноте.

— Мы же не чужие люди.

— Именно потому, что мы не чужие люди, он и молчит. Вы же с Наруто обязательно будете переживать и взбалмошно лезть с помощью, отвлекаясь от того, что требует вашего внимания прямо сейчас.

— Ты и он совершенно невыносимы, - не без улыбки говорит Сакура, вспоминая свой вопрос про схожесть команды Минато и команды Какаши. — Раз уж мы с тобой уже поняли, что совет плетёт интриги, почему бы не посвятить нас в курс дела? Мы хотя бы знали, с чем имеем дело.

— Наруто в блаженном неведении, пусть там и остаётся пока. С Какаши у нас договорённость, что я сижу тихо и ожидаю, когда волнения улягутся. К весне можно будет задышать свободнее. — Учиха замолкает, обдумывая следующую фразу. — Шестой доверяет тебе больше, чем мне. Скорее всего, просто хочет держать подальше от всей этой грязи.

— До сих пор не могу привыкнуть, что наш Какаши Хатаке в это вляпался.

Саске хмыкает.

— Придумай что-нибудь, когда вы в следующий раз разговоритесь.

Харуно утыкается носом в его здоровое плечо и вдыхает незнакомый запах ополаскивателя. И отмечает, что уже успела привыкнуть к совершенно другому. Кроме того, этот запах не похож ни на один ей знакомый. Наверное, это и есть ответ на вопрос, чем именно пахнет Саске — самим Саске.

— Наруто скоро проснётся и придёт сюда, — бормочет он, точно зная, что Сакура не спит. — Здесь раньше не было мебели, и я уходил спать на пол. Просыпался всегда рядом с ним, только на полу. Сопротивляться в этом случае — бесполезно. Так что пошли обратно.

— Я не хочу… — «быть обузой», — мешать вам.

Саске с трудом поворачивается на бок, оказываясь с ней очень близко лицом к лицу.

— Ты не мешала нам, когда мы истекали кровью на камнях.

— Не я ли являюсь причиной твоего раздражения и дискомфорта? — спрашивает Харуно, впервые в жизни так близко рассматривая его лицо. Повзрослевшее, со спокойным прямым взглядом и без шарингана. — И у тебя есть на то все причины.

— Если разбирать все причины, по которым я могу злиться и раздражаться, то нам не хватит и целой ночи.

Сакура улыбается, и уголки его губ тоже несмело кривятся. Кажется, он и сам удивлен, что умеет шутить.

— Я устала, Саске, — бормочет она с уже растаявшей улыбкой, — потому что я — не Наруто. Я не губка, которая бесконечно может впитывать твою ненависть.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что всё, что я испытываю к тебе, — это ненависть? — слегка надломленным голосом говорит Саске, и Сакура винит в его чувственности бутылку пива.

— Я очень хочу верить в обратное. Наруто ты тоже пытался убить много раз, — задуманный как ободрение, аргумент в его пользу вышел каким-то неубедительным. — Но дело совсем не в этом. Ты сам видишь, как накаляется ситуация. У Какаши тоже туча тараканов в голове, но он остается с нами, а не убегает отмаливать грехи в другие измерения. Намёк понят?

— Кристально, — цедит Саске чуть громче, чем следовало.

Они молчат, прислушиваясь к сопению Наруто и убеждаясь, что он как и прежде в царстве Морфея.

— Я не пытаюсь на тебя давить, — продолжает Сакура, уже начиная оправдываться, — но это не только моё желание, Саске. Мы хотим быть с тобой, своей семьёй. — Она старается максимально выровнять голос, придать ему равнодушного оттенка, чтобы он не подумал лишнего. — Позволь еще кому-то любить тебя, кроме Наруто.

— Ты говоришь то же самое, что и Наруто.

— Значит, у нас одни и те же мысли по этому поводу.

— Или вы два идиота.

Сакура кривит губы в улыбке, прикрывая глаза.

— Или мы два идиота.

— Безнадежно влюблённые, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — особенно серьезным тоном, театрально хмурясь, заявляет Харуно. Её плечи трясутся от едва сдерживаемого смеха оттого, что Саске тоже улыбается.  
Учиха поднимается, с боем отбирая у неё покрывало и уходя обратно на кровать. Там Наруто уже обнимается с подушкой, прекрасно справляясь с теплопродукцией и без одеяла. Саске беспардонно двигает его к стене, игнорируя протестующее мычание и пропуская Сакуру в середину, а сам ложится с краю.

Она осторожно обнимает Наруто свободной рукой, стараясь не задевать по-прежнему болезненные края культи. В тепле и удобстве кровати её тут же срубает, но уже на границе сна и реальности слышны слова Саске:

— Сакура, я подумаю.

Харуно порывается что-то сказать, но клюет носом меж лопаток Наруто и поддается смертельной усталости.

Трезвон будильника на редкость противный. Вот и первая и единственная причина, по которой Узумаки никогда не заводит его. Саске будет похуже живых часов, каждый день встает ровно в полседьмого.

Тут, вероятно, случилось невозможное. Наруто пришлось сесть и на ощупь найти на тумбочке будильник, перегнувшись через двух людей. Он еле разлепил глаза, зевая и силясь вспомнить, зачем вообще с вечера заводил эту адскую машину. Кажется, Сакуре нужно было на работу в несусветную рань…

Сон прошел мгновенно, и глаза распахнулись. Сакура в его одежде. Саске, который от алкоголя пересыпает и, как следствие, просыпает всё на свете. Мировые заговоры. Наруто повернулся и застыл: вполне ладящие, по крайней мере во сне, два самых рано встающих человека в Конохе дрыхли без задних ног. Сакура свернулась в позе эмбриона, запутавшись ногами с Наруто, а сзади её обнимал здоровой рукой Саске, уткнувшись носом в наклоненную шею.

На часах около семи. Будильник звонил явно не раз.

Узумаки упал обратно на подушку, пальцами отводя упавшие на бледное лицо розовые пряди. Светлые ресницы тут же задрожали, и Сакура с трудом разлепила веки. Как и Наруто, ей потребовалось больше десяти секунд, чтобы переварить ситуацию.

— Сколько времени? — прошептала Харуно, втайне переживая, что опоздала.

— Около семи, — пробормотал Узумаки.

Сакура перехватила его ладонь в свои руки и прижала к груди вместе с ладонью Саске.

— Через пять минут разбуди, и не засыпай.

Наруто хмыкнул: кто бы его разбудил на встречу с Хокаге через пять минут.

Глаза Сакуры внезапно распахнулись шире, чем до этого, а взгляд стал намного более осмысленным.

— Подожди. Сколько, ты сказал, времени?

Не потребовалось повторять: Харуно аккуратно высвободилась из-под руки Саске, скользнув к изножию кровати и стремглав устремившись в ванную. Наруто, придвинувшись к нахмурившемуся во сне Саске, прислушивался к возне у раковины. Сделав над собой усилие, всё же поднялся и подошел к кухне, чтобы приготовить хотя бы кофе.

Вот если бы он научился создавать теневых клонов одной рукой, эх, зажили бы, конечно!..

Сакура, подпрыгивая в его любимых трусах (самое дорогое отдал!), натягивает штаны, а затем свитер поверх его футболки. Кое-как причёсывается растопыренными пальцами и завязывает низкий хвост у зеркала, на приобретении которого настоял исключительно Саске. Выпивает пару глотков кофе из кружки, поданной Наруто, а затем в два больших укуса сметает половину порции вчерашней запеканки, разогретой на тарелке тем же Наруто.

На секунду останавливается, пережёвывает. Еще раз запивает кофе, а затем тянется к щеке Узумаки. Тот не теряется, наклоняется и принимает поцелуй.

— Ой, — даже опаздывая, находит время покраснеть, — прости, на автомате вышло.

— Я расскажу Какаши о твоем автомате, — сонно улыбается Наруто, когда она с курткой наперевес выбегает из квартиры, успевая показать ему язык.

Узумаки возвращается в кровать: все-таки по утрам по полу сквозит, даже если форточка в ванной закрыта. Он юркает к съёжившемуся Саске под покрывало и подминает под себя, опоясывая ногой.

— Сакура уже ушла? — неразборчиво спрашивает Учиха.

— Ага. В моих трусах, представляешь?

Саске испускает смешок, кажется, даже до конца не понимая, на какую тему, тут же засыпая вновь. Наруто зевает и решает опоздать на встречу с Шикамару: всегда найдется оправдание, способное сгладить вину национального героя.


	5. Chapter 5

— Почему нет?

— Сакура, это не обсуждается. Если ты хотела спросить только об этом, то можешь быть свободна.

— Это Какаши, да? Он с Вами поговорил? — По тому, как изменилось лицо наставницы, она поняла, насколько была права. — Цунаде-шишо, Вы же сами жаловались мне совсем недавно, что ждёте не дождётесь моего назначения на пост главного врача! Но Шестой Вам что-то наплел, и теперь я почему-то не могу занять эту должность!

— Сакура, _достаточно_. Больше ни слова про Шестого. Иди и занимайся пациентами.

После того, как Сакуру довольно грубо выставили за дверь, она ещё несколько секунд пустым взглядом смотрела на тёмное дерево. Не то чтобы Пятая раньше доверяла ей на все сто процентов, но временами рассказывала даже больше, чем Шизуне. Это не могло не радовать.

А сейчас не могло не настораживать — что же ей сказал Хатаке, раз она выгнала своё доверенное лицо из кабинета?

Несколько дней Сакура обдумывала свой следующий ход. Саске обладал аурой лидера — он был способен поднять всех (в т.ч. и Наруто) на уши и убедить в своей правоте. С другой стороны, именно она завела разговор о подозрительном поведении бывшего учителя и излишнем внимании к своей персоне. А Саске согласился — значит, ей не привиделось. У него и, соответственно, у Наруто были связаны руки. Учиха так вообще находился в подвешенном состоянии — его нельзя было в это впутывать. Как бы ни было неприятно признавать, но Саске был прав — единственной фигурой на доске с их стороны являлась она.

Харуно с тяжёлым сердцем приняла решение наконец принять обязанности главы больницы, чего от неё и так ожидали. В первую очередь Цунаде, которая хотела лишь спокойного отдыха после потрясений на старости лет. Если бы Сакура заступила на этот пост, ей открылись бы многие двери. Звание героини не давало столько полномочий, сколько назначение на эту должность. Она оказалась бы по левую руку от Хокаге, и тому пришлось бы всё ей рассказать.

Это было, разумеется, связано с огромными рисками — у неё не было никакого опыта управления таким объёмом персонала, кроме того, в её отчётах нет-нет да присутствовали ошибки. Существовала масса скользких моментов, связанных с постом главного врача, и в последующие месяцы (если не года) она планировала всему научиться у Цунаде.

Но она отказала. Отказала резко, без объяснений конкретных причин (ей она постоянно говорила о том, что Сакура справилась бы и без посторонней помощи с больницей) и даже намёка на планы. Что означало конкретный провал Харуно.

Сакура сообщила на посту, что уходит на неопределённое время, и решительно направилась к резиденции Хокаге.

Она прошла мимо охраны, остановившись у стойки секретаря.

— Шестой-сама занят? — ледяным тоном процедила девушка. Пришлось представиться, чтобы ходячий тормоз с телефоном и ручкой записала её в журнал посещений.

— К сожалению, встречи господина Шестого расписаны до вечера, Харуно-сан. Приходите завтра, — непробиваемо улыбнулась секретарь, возвращаясь к бумагам на столе.

— Что ж, тогда я подожду конца его рабочего дня.

По лицу девушки прослеживалось, что она хотела как-то прокомментировать происходящее, но в итоге (Сакура отметила это по тупому выражению лица) потеряла мысль. Харуно присела на незамысловатое кресло, больше походившее на обитый кожей стул, и стала ждать. На часах только пробило шесть, а это значило, что сидеть оставалось минимум часа четыре. Если пойдет домой, то непременно пройдет мимо секретаря и увидит ее.

Сакура в какой-то мере была даже рада, что сидеть понадобилось долго. Голова просто взрывалась от злости и негодования, и с каждой минутой пожар становился чуточку, но меньше. Как раз к десяти часам она придёт в норму.

Она думала. На часах стрелка миновала цифру семь, когда Сакура почувствовала знакомую чакру совсем близко от резиденции. Харуно слегка запаниковала: поможет ли ей сейчас Наруто? С каждой секундой время утекало сквозь пальцы, и нужно было решить сейчас. Это же Наруто, он её друг.

Сакура поднялась со своего места и пробежала по лестнице, а затем вдоль по коридору, к туалету.

Нет, решила девушка, он ей не поможет.

Обычно, когда Наруто приходил к Шестому, они вместе занимались документами: Наруто набирался опыта и помогал разгребать Какаши то, что должно было свалиться на него самого в недалеком будущем. Сакура выглянула из-за угла и заметила сосредоточенное выражение лица друга, открывающего дверь: он очевидно был чем-то озадачен.

С другой стороны, если он все еще настойчиво видит в ней дурочку — почему бы не прикинуться ею?

Прежде чем Харуно успела придумать план, как подслушать чужой разговор, Наруто стремительно выбегает из кабинета Хокаге через несколько минут. Коридор опустел, и она подошла к двери.

Когда она опускала ручку вниз, то поняла, что запал ругаться пропал. Какаши никак не выдал своего удивления, видимо, обдумывая только что произошедшую перепалку с Наруто. Узумаки на эмоциях вполне предсказуемо не стал бы ничего слушать, оставив Хатаке наедине с какой-то информацией.

Сакура не спешила подходить, остановившись в двух шагах от входа. Он, откинувшись на кресло, ждал каких-то поползновений с её стороны. Но Харуно молчала. Она вспомнила о словах Саске, а взглянув на белый слепящий пейзаж за окном, вернулась к той их прогулке с собаками.

Их следующую встречу она хотела начать с предложения посидеть (вместе) с его собаками или пусть даже с более рискового приглашения на рождественскую вечеринку, на которую обычно собирались друзья по командам их выпуска. Заманить присутствием Гая, Ибики и Цунаде. И своим собственным, естественно.

Аккуратно спросить — быть может, в вечер Нового года ему будет в тягость готовить и облагораживать дом в перерывах между работой? Быть может, она могла бы помочь? Все-таки от их одноруких товарищей мало толку, но она… могла бы попытаться. И ребят всё же подключила бы к бурной деятельности.

Сакура отвела взгляд. Ещё пара секунд, и она произнесла бы этот надуманный бред вслух. Вроде бы совсем недавно к ней прикасался Саске — Саске! — но навязчивые мысли всё лезли в воспалённую голову и, к сожалению иль к счастью, не о Саске совсем.

Стыдно было признаваться, как подкашивались ноги от одного воспоминания его крепкого и вместе с тем нежного объятия. Хотелось стукнуть себя по голове и желательно чем-то очень тяжелым от того желания, с которым она готова была бездумно выдать все как на духу.  
То, что она отводила взгляд и прерывисто дышала, и так выдавало её с головой.

— Наруто рассказал, что вы неплохо провели время, — всё же нарушил тишину Шестой. Она слышала, как в конце фразы его равнодушный тон дал сбой, и это придало ей сил. Стыд пропал. Появилось клокочущее внутри волнение.

— Мы с Саске разрешили свой конфликт. — Отрицать его наличие было бессмыслицей. Харуно попыталась вернуться к тому, зачем пришла. — Я знаю, это ты поговорил с Пятой.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Не коси под… — она осеклась, — под Наруто. Он делает это искренне, а вот ты увиливаешь от разговора. Убегаешь от проблем. Как всегда, — поставила жирную точку Сакура. Этого должно было быть достаточно, чтобы не переступить черту.

— Сакура, если ты о назначении тебя главой больницы, то это было не моё решение, — голос Какаши был выверен до полутона. Он говорил заготовленные заранее фразы. — Но, безусловно, моё мнение в данном вопросе имело место.

Сакура в три широких шага подошла к столу и с размаху хлопнула по нему ладонями. Дерево под ними затрещало, но выдержало давление; Какаши не сдвинулся с места, так и продолжал смотреть на неё поверх маски ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Значит, так и скажи — «я не доверяю тебе, поэтому попросил Пятую остаться на должности так долго, как это только возможно», — прошипела она, прищурившись. Глупо было вертеться ужом, раз уж пришла с намерением высказать претензию.

— Сакура, тебе бы подрасти.

Её сердце пропустило удар, а затем зашлось в галопе бешенства.

— Что это ты имеешь в виду? — если бы её стихия была огнем, то из носа, несомненно, уже пошёл бы пар.

— Имею в виду, что тебе нужно поумерить амбиции и сбавить самомнение. С чего ты взяла, что уже сейчас достойна поста главы больницы?

В глазах защипало страшно. Какаши знал, куда бить. Куда, с какой силой и какими словами. Если раньше она и колола его, то из желания спровоцировать на правду. Он же сейчас просто топтал её.

В его лице ничего не изменилось, когда зелёные глаза наполнились слезами. Сакура даже не успела ничего сделать с этим: окружающие предметы размылись в непонятную кашу, от Хатаке осталось тёмное неразличимое пятно. Пришлось сморгнуть, и солёная вода, не коснувшись щёк, упала на его стол.

— Ты специально так говоришь, — без капли дрожи в голосе, полном отчаянной злости, процедила она. — Мало того, что ты не уважаешь моё право знать о потенциальной опасности, так ещё и обрубаешь пути, по которым я могла бы пойти и только приумножить благополучие деревни.

И узнать, наконец, обо всех мировых заговорах.

Он молчал несколько секунд, а затем _устало_ выдохнул.

— Вот видишь, Сакура. Ты думаешь, что всё вертится вокруг тебя. Какие-то опасности, которые никоим образом не касаются твоей персоны, воспринимаешь на свой счет и идёшь напролом. Но проблема в том, что никакого тайного заговора нет, а перенимать полномочия Цунаде еще рано.

— Кто это сказал?

— Это сказал я, Шестой Хокаге, Харуно-сан, — его взгляд помрачнел. — И Вам, девушка, пора бы вспомнить свое место.

Она отшатнулась. Нет, он не откинет её на четыре года назад. Не четыре года, а вечность — и Наруто согласился бы с ней. Мерзавец, раз уговоры и сладкие речи не подействовали, решил бить по больному.

Кулаки больно сжались, и ногти ощутимо впились в нежную кожу ладони. Этими ладонями она совсем недавно зарывалась в его волосы, и теперь знала, что они колются. От этого крохотного воспоминания стало еще обиднее.

Сакура увидела на секунду промелькнувшую растерянность в его лице, когда вдруг улыбнулась. Еще пара слёз выкатилась из глаз, на этот раз оставив две блестящие дорожки на лице. Сейчас она вспоминала Саске с любовью: да, она плакала, но Какаши нужно было разбиться в лепёшку, чтобы надломить её. Учиха бил её снова и снова, когда сил сопротивляться не было совсем, и в этом она и Наруто стали похожи: разбей, порви, уничтожь их огнём — теперь у них чёртов иммунитет на такие вот выпады.

— Отлично, Господин Шестой. Не смею дальше Вас задерживать.

В микрожестах его пальцев и наклоне головы она видела, что Хатаке всего на секунду, но запаниковал. Это было приятно, поэтому, выйдя из кабинета, Сакура минуту подождала: а затем вновь распахнула дверь.

Какаши стоял за креслом и смотрел в окно. И бровью не повёл, когда она вернулась. Не сказал ничего, едва Сакура подошла и демонстративно замахнулась. Посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, держа руки в карманах и ничего не предпринимая. Чуть ли не наклоняясь, чтобы ей было удобнее.

Пощечина вышла хлесткой и сильной. Его голова немного дернулась в сторону.

Дверь за ней мягко притворилась.

Наруто нагнал её у магазина, найдя меж полок со сладким. Стал рядом, держа в руках пачек пять лапши быстрого приготовления. Мол, я тут случайно оказался, знать не знаю о вашем разговоре с Какаши. С его стороны было удивительно тактично промолчать и подождать её реплики. Но Сакура не имела ни малейшего желания заводить с ним беседу.

Так они и дошли до её дома.

— Я тебя не приглашала, — жёстко обрубила его попытки войти девушка. Наруто, мягко взяв под руку, обошёл её, забрав пакет.

Харуно вздохнула. Цунаде и Какаши умели подминать под себя. Она не представляла, как сейчас выдержит третью ссору за день.

А они непременно поругаются.

Наруто присел за стол, в то время как Сакура осталась и оперлась о край раковины, отводя взгляд. У неё совершенно не было настроения с ним разговаривать, хотелось лечь спать и забыть об этом кошмарном дне.

— Почему ты так разозлилась на Какаши? — стало ясно, что весь разговор от начала и до конца он каким-то образом слышал. Сакура устало выдохнула, неохотно воскрешая в памяти дневные события. Цунаде однажды сказала ей, что слезы очищают лицо, улучшают зрение и вообще продлевают жизнь, потому плакать стоит без стыда. Вот только застали они её, как обычно, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Потому что думала, что Цунаде дала мне _отомэ_ по рекомендации Шестого. — Сакура поставила чайник и скосила взгляд на грязную посуду: привычка оставлять подобные мелочи на потом еще ни разу не сыграла ей на руку. — _Отомэ_ — это форма наказания учениц старых благородных домов, которое можно получить, совершив ошибку. — Впервые за много лет она наблюдала, с каким вниманием Наруто слушал её. — Когда наставница говорит _отомэ_ , дословно это означает « _достаточно_ ». Ваше сотрудничество в качестве учителя и ученицы прекращается, и нужна веская причина и извинения, чтобы продолжить обучение.

Сакура замялась. Пока объясняла, почувствовала стыд перед шишо: она в неё душу вложила вместе с печатью Бьякуго, а Харуно опять вперёд Наруто в самое пекло полезла.

— Ты решила, что Какаши заставил Цунаде отказать тебе?

Девушка пожала плечами. Эмоции вымотали, и теперь она не могла трезво оценивать ситуацию. Лишь одно не подвергалось сомнению: с запозданием её накрыла тяжким грузом усталость.

— И что теперь? Ты же пойдешь завтра к бабуле, да?

С этим вопросом друга Сакуру настигло и понимание — вряд ли было еще что-то, чему Цунаде могла обучить её. Другое дело, что теперь они с Принцессой Слизней больше не были связаны преемственными отношениями — проще говоря, Сакура вновь стала безродной девчонкой с улицы.

Вот и надо было ей копать. Память услужливо подкинула ей слова Какаши о самомнении и амбициях на закуску.

— Пойду, — процедила Сакура с огорчением в голосе. Идти было надо. Необходимо было извиниться по всем правилам, а дальше уже неважно, что решит Цунаде. Сакура хоть и импульсивная, но разумная: она сохранит лицо им обеим, а потом уж посмотрит, что с этим делать.

Наруто не остаётся на ночь, чему Харуно не удивлена. Он отодвигает её от раковины и по-хозяйски пытается вымыть посуду одной рукой. Сакура слишком выжата, чтобы препятствовать его неловким попыткам поухаживать за ней.

Впервые за долгое время ей хочется выгнать его, как и добрую половину мужчин из своей жизни. И Какаши, разумеется, она выставит в числе первых. За ним покатится Саске, все-таки не успевший пока ничего сделать, но от которого Сакура слишком привыкла ждать удара.

— Прости, — виновато выдавливает из себя Наруто, — я не хочу оставлять Саске одного надолго. С тех пор, как мы начали жить вместе, мне… некомфортно без него.

Сакура протягивает руку и укладывает лоб Наруто на своем плече, поглаживая по макушке. Цунаде часто говорила ей, требуя переступить через себя, что мальчики так и останутся мальчишками, а девочки станут женщинами. И она достаточно сильная, чтобы справиться с этой проблемой сама.

Наруто отчего-то потрясывает, когда он обнимает узкие плечи. Как и у Цунаде, даже после тренировок, спина Харуно не стала шире, сохранив женственность.

Это не очень профессионально с её стороны, но Сакура вспомнила, что давно не осведомлялась о сеансах терапии с психотерапевтом у этих двоих. Хотя именно она и была той, кто настоял на процедурах: Какаши обещал сохранить этот секрет.

— Знаешь, ты была права, — прошептал Наруто, вдруг прижимаясь губами к её уху и порывом горячего воздуха щекоча. — Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.

Однажды Шизуне рассекретила ей, что _отомэ_ не дают тем, кто не сможет прийти обратно и попросить прощения. Для хорошего ниндзя-медика важно переступить через гордость и обиду, чтобы двигаться дальше. Инцидент будет забыт, но он послужит во благо становления её как личности.

Шизуне не упоминала, но Сакура знала — своей первой ученице Цунаде никогда не давала _отомэ_.

Зато Харуно помнила свой первый, будто он случился вчера. Сейчас сами собой возникают мысли, что Цунаде решила лишь проверить её перед накоплением печати Бьякуго, но тогда четырнадцатилетняя Сакура, едва справившись с первой самостоятельной операцией, плакала целый день на знакомом полигоне, утопая в жалости к самой себе. Неправильный диагноз, ошибка, Пятая недосмотрела в своих заботах, и это стоило мужчине из гражданских части желудка, что пришлось удалить. Она уже раз десять со скорбью думала, что придется принять свою незавидную судьбу и работать в магазине родителей до конца своих дней.

Вой потух в груди, но истерике всё не было конца. Как и обычно, злилась Сакура лишь на себя. Перед глазами постоянно всплывал забинтованный Наруто, равнодушный Саске. Она знала, что они сейчас тренируются и преуспевают. А их сокомандница как всегда мешается.  
Последний раз они с Какаши виделись по пути в госпиталь, когда бывший учитель ругался с Гаем: она не постеснялась и подошла поздороваться. Наверное, раз пятый за все время с ухода Наруто. Соперник, убежденный в силе юности, в приказной форме пытался добиться от Какаши похода к врачу.

Она уже могла вылечить эту неловко перевязанную рану плеча, ставя бывшего учителя в неудобное положение: девушка уже была на многое способна.

Рыдая на судьбоносном месте их первой тренировки, Сакура ощутила чужое, отдаленно знакомое присутствие: не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать о присутствии человека высоко в тени листвы. Ей хотелось закричать, чтобы он проваливал и не наблюдал исподтишка за её горем.

Тогда-то Сакуру и осенило.

Почему ей нужна была чья-то поддержка, чье-то разрешение и наставление, чтобы принять решение? Если спустя полчаса громкой истерики он всё ещё ждет её успокоения, значит… Какаши действительно верит, что она справится сама?

Быть может, и Цунаде лишь проверяет её, ожидая правильного хода?

Как иронично, что во время второго отомэ он также был в этом замешан. Сакура не спала, разглядывая потолок и обдумывая слова Наруто и свою речь для Цунаде.  
Впереди был тяжелый день.

— Просто повтори, что он сказал, — спокойно проговорил Саске, сидя на кровати и наблюдая за тем, как она мечется из стороны в сторону.

Сакура пыталась откусить заусенец на большом пальце. Она не грызла ногти с тех времен, когда они были генинами, и Харуно слишком сильно нервничала из-за своей бесполезности.

— «Не выходи завтра вечером из дома, у Дальних ворот будет неспокойно».

Одно то, что Наруто говорил загадками, заставляло волноваться сильнее обычного. Едва солнце зашло за горизонт, спрятавшись в серых зимних тучах, Сакура немедля побежала к Саске. Хоть и пообещала себе не впутывать его, обратиться было больше не к кому. Незаметному АНБУ на крыше она кивнула, повторяя про себя ложь об обязательном осмотре глаз и расспросе о результатах психологической терапии.

Телевизор работал громче обычного, их голоса же звучали на пониженных тонах. Саске всегда был начеку.

— Дальние ворота на западе никто уже не называет дальними со времен молодости моих родителей. Я знаю все забегаловки в деревне, — воскликнула Сакура, — с нападения Пейна здесь нет ничего с подобным названием.

— Но до него было. — Она выжидающе посмотрела на него, и Учиха не заставил себя ждать. — Когда-то «Дальними воротами» называлось место под скалой Хокаге. Иногда я гулял там, и Наруто часто следил за мной издалека, — Саске усмехнулся, — похоже на то, что он хотел быть замеченным. Раньше это был павильон изысков из других стран, сейчас, мне кажется, там уже ничего нет.

Сакура ничего не ответила, вмиг погрузившись в свои мысли. Наруто знал, что она придет к Саске. Знал, что она пойдет за ним.

На секунду она выпала из реальности, до того ей стало паршиво. Узумаки давно пора было признать, что не мечта о посте Хокаге сделала из него уважаемого человека и шиноби. Мечта о Саске, с которым они жили в своем собственном мире, сковала из него нечто поразительное в своем величии и неприкосновенности. Сейчас даже она была больше частью деревни, чем он. Наруто был частью Саске.

— У нас есть план? — дрогнувшим голосом заставила себя заговорить Сакура. Ей сейчас как никогда не хватало Ино с её индивидуальной услугой вправки мозгов на место и Шикамару, сдерживающегося в своей занудной фразе о проблемности. На праздниках, пьянках и в кафе они всегда оказывались рядом с ней, мастерски проявляя себя сильнее неё в эмоциональном плане. Сейчас вместо надежной компании Яманака и Нара она выбросилась разбираться с Учиха и Узумаки, будучи обязанной быть терпимее, ранимее и сильнее одновременно.

И Какаши. Самое время было признаться, что теперь их прошлые отношения окончательно испорчены. Нужно было придумать что-то новое, если она действительно в этом нуждалась.  
Саске поманил её ладонью, и Харуно приземлилась на приличном расстоянии. Он изобразил подобие закатывания глаз, тогда Сакура нервно передвинулась ближе.

— Создай клона, — прошептал он, остальную часть инструкций выдав ей на ухо едва слышно. Сакура кивнула, последовав его плану и как итог откинувшись спиной на кровать. Саске опустился рядом, предварительно сбавив громкость телевизора. Одними губами пробормотал: «Расскажи что-нибудь».

Сакура должна была сказать что-то, что могло бы отвлечь АНБУ. Что-то запретное или то, к чему Какаши просил особенно прислушиваться. Имена, слова, события. Она растерялась от взгляда Саске, немного нахмуренными бровями призывающего её думать быстрее.

Она совсем не умела провоцировать.

— Наруто сказал, что не может спать без тебя, — чувствуя, как кровь отлила от трясущихся ног, начала девушка. — Он не сформулировал четко, но я поняла, что ты бываешь к нему очень нежным. Я бы спросила, с каких пор, но так ведь было всегда. Или я не права?

У Саске дёрнулась мышца на щеке. Оказывается, что-то она да и умеет.

— Я раздражаю тебя? — не без насмешки поинтересовалась Сакура, наблюдая, как он выбирает выражения.

Бледные губы скривились в недовольстве. По старой привычке она задумалась, каково это — целовать их. Нежная кожа, едва розовая, обветрена. Местами лицо шершавое, над верхней губой и вокруг рта видны едва заметные точки роста волос.

Ей вдруг стало противно от своих мыслей: Саске вдвойне неприятно от такого.

— Даже Какаши когда-то заметил, что вы с Наруто одинаково склонны к эмпатии. Мне, как и ему, это не нужно.

Тут уже Сакура закатила глаза.

— Саске, кого ты пытаешься обмануть. На миссиях в лесу, вдали от дома, мне часто не спалось. Вы с Наруто всегда спали рядом, непременно сбиваясь вдвоем.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — скептически процедил Саске. — У вас с Какаши ночной книжный клуб у костра был регулярным явлением.

Она искренне рассмеялась. Отчего-то было приятно, что Саске обращал внимание на такие мелочи. По ночам в тёмном лесу под уханье сов совсем не спалось, и сенсей с его не дающим спать увлечением определенными книгами был как раз кстати.

— Тогда все это казалось шуткой, но Какаши ревностный любитель литературы эротического характера.

— Дешёвой порнухи из переулка. Называй, пожалуйста, вещи своими именами.

Они одновременно скосили взгляд на потолок. Она отдала клону достаточно чакры, чтобы та осталась незаметной и расправилась с АНБУ. Однако никакого шума слышно не было: им нужно поднажать.

Сакура понизила голос.

— Знаешь, ты должен сказать мне, если сеансы психотерапии не помогают.

Саске никак не изменился в лице.

— Это ты попросила Какаши, — утвердительно заявил он.

— Таково было одно из условий твоего освобождения, — хоть голос её был спокоен и тверд, Учиха явно ей не поверил.

— А как насчет других условий?

Глаза Саске переместились на стену позади нее.

— Спустя столько сражений, — Сакура не знала, как донести до него мысль так, чтобы сказанное не звучало как обвинение, — столько ран, столько раз, когда он был при смерти… я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты решил отдать свою жизнь Наруто.

Его лицо было не читаемо. Учиха ответил только спустя несколько мгновений раздумий и рассматривания потолка. Впервые за долгое время он предпочитал просто не смотреть на нее, нежели отравлять молчаливым презрением и равнодушием.

— Боюсь, мы вкладываем разные смыслы в выражение «отдать жизнь», — он вдруг усмехается. — Как бы ни было удивительно, в этом плане мы в кои-то веки похожи именно с тобой.

Сакура чувствует, что они зашли слишком далеко. Когда она размыкает губы, они дрожат. Во рту пересохло, и слова проваливаются вглубь горла. Нет, они не похожи, она не ледяная глыба, она не выдержит той ненависти, которую, словно губка, впитал от него Наруто.  
В этот момент за окном раздается грохот: клон наконец-то выбрала момент и сообразила, как вырубить охрану.

Саске со скучающим видом разглядывал непутёвого АНБУ, отдыхающего прислонённым к тумбочке. Сакура в этот момент бойко натягивала его обмундирование, подавив брезгливость.

— Там больше никого не было? — поинтересовался Саске, чернилами выводя у нее на плече характерную спираль. Пальцами он придерживал предплечье, и Сакура постаралась не замечать этого внимательного прикосновения.

— Нет, — не было смысла напоминать Саске о печати снаружи, которая тут же призовет отряд АНБУ, едва он переступит порог позже шести часов.

Сакура дернулась, когда он коснулся нежной кожи сгиба плеча: непривычно и щекотно.  
Саске еще раз объяснил, где, как он предполагал, находился вход в подземную залу собраний. Сакура кивнула, всё сражаясь с бронёй на руках, не желавшей натягиваться.   
Рано было волноваться, но мысль о том, что по ходу продвижения по вентиляции её могут вычислить и обвинить в измене деревне, совсем не воодушевляла.

— Ты, наверное, ненавидишь меня, — вдруг заявил Саске, когда Сакура уже почти закончила. Бросил в воздух и ждал, пока она поймает и отобьётся чем-то в ответ.

Харуно методично застегивала сандалии, не давая повода отвлекаться. Вспомнилось, как из нее совсем не вовремя полились слезы во время разговора с Какаши, так, по инерции. Очень непрофессионально, но она не дала внутричерепному давлению подняться до критического уровня и взять под руководство длинный язык.

— Нет, Саске. Я рада, что ты впереди. Что всё ещё не даёшь мне расслабиться. Благодаря тебе я и Наруто стали непробиваемыми для других, оставаясь уязвимыми, когда дело касается тебя. Так что будь добр, не распускай сопли, — она улыбнулась. Сакура была прямолинейной и крайне миролюбивой, но этот Саске, делающий над собой усилие по просьбе Наруто, пугал её много больше психа с кровоточащими глазами. — Даже если ты не сдержишь данное Наруто обещание, свистни — и он прибежит. А обо мне волноваться излишне.

Харуно распрямляется и накрывает плечи плащом АНБУ. Проверяет кунаи и другое снаряжение в сумке и повязке на правом бедре. Когда случайно поднимает взгляд на Саске, то к своему удивлению видит… томление.

— Излишне? — иронизирующе ухмыляется Учиха, беря с тумбочки забытую — самую важную! — маску мыши. Он подходит ближе только для того, чтобы отдать её. Не касается, но смотрит из-под длинных ресниц свысока. — Хорошо, я не буду.

Сакура рада, что её уши скрыты капюшоном, но вот щеки напоказ. Если бы это был Наруто, она уже отшутилась бы или стукнула его в живот в качестве профилактики. Все-таки Саске продолжал держать её в тонусе, хоть чувства уже были пережиты и оставлены в прошлом.

Сакура пробежала несколько крыш, а затем спустилась на землю: черепица была слишком скользкой для сапог. Кроме того, форма АНБУ совсем не грела: она пожалела, что не надела хотя бы шарф. И вправду, шиноби специального назначения настолько толстокожие, что зимой ходят с голыми руками. Плащ, хоть и с подкладкой, совсем не спасал.

Пока шла, Сакура вновь задумалась о правильности того, что делала.

Утром она нашла Цунаде в палате Гай-сенсея. Несмотря на очевидную бесполезность процедур, её учитель, как первоклассный врач, приняла решение бороться до конца. Пусть и в виде паллиативной помощи.

У неё с собой был красный рис, жареный лосось и вино. Заготовленные фразы о том, как ей было жаль, вдруг застряли в горле, когда они оказались в кабинете Сенджу. Цунаде откинулась в кресле, потирая глаза: после дежурства настроение было не из лучших.

— Прежде, чем ты начнешь извиняться, я скажу: ничего страшного, — пробормотала она себе под нос, не смотря на неё. — Тебе не следует просить прощения только потому, что того требует традиция.

Однажды Сакура узнаёт от Наруто: Саске из тех людей, которым тяжело извиняться. Очень тяжело просить прощения, быть может, внутри признавая ошибку и коря себя часами, месяцами. Годами. Становится неуютно, когда Харуно отмечает те же черты в Цунаде, а затем и в Какаши. Для неё и Наруто извинения являлись частью повседневной жизни — ты переступаешь через ошибку и выражаешь сожаление. Для них это был целый ритуал преодоления себя.

Сакура подозревала, что, сравнивая их, Цунаде всегда опиралась в частности на эту её черту — умение признать себя виноватой.

По-видимому, Пятой надоел этот спектакль самопожертвования с ней во второстепенных ролях.

— Сакура, я смогла вложить в тебя всё то, чему научили меня, а ты сумела развить эти навыки. И до сих пор позволяешь не считаться с собой. — Цунаде посерьёзнела, но Сакура почему-то не чувствовала себя виноватой. Единственное, что влияло сейчас на её разум, — это искренняя забота наставницы. — Я бы никогда не сделала что-то только потому, что Какаши меня попросил. Он много чего мог наговорить тебе, но вот что скажу тебе я: не связывай себя с деревней раньше времени. Как только ты это сделаешь, то посадишь себя в клетку. В клетку обязательств, больницы и фиксированных выходных раз в месяц. И я хочу преподать тебе последний урок: не оправдывайся. Не чувствуй себя виноватой. Извиняйся только тогда, когда на кону стоит чья-то жизнь. С Узумаки и Учиха ты так и не научилась ценить себя, а Хатаке активно этим пользуется. Хотелось бы верить, что неосознанно.

Сакура неподвижно стояла на месте, переваривая поток информации. Как с ней бывало, в подобные моменты она часто отвлекалась от речи говорящего и погружалась в пучину преждевременной рефлексии.

Цунаде поднялась и подошла к ней.

— Это я заберу, — она выхватила у Сакуры бутылку, — а остальное оставь себе. Я никогда не желала тебе плохого, потому и не принимаю твоих извинений.

По спине Сакуры прошлась дрожь, напоминая, что она ещё жива.

— Если ты не поставишь себя выше остальных сейчас, то потом, пытайся ты хоть всю жизнь, никто не поставит твои интересы выше чужих.

Она вышла из кабинета главного врача на ватных ногах. Не было злости или обиды, которые Сакура готовилась душить. Легкое чувство стыда за свои действия — Пятая была во всем права. Она бы сама заковала себя в лиственную клетку. Но не случись её глупости, не произошло бы и этого разговора.

Ей всегда нужен был толчок к мыслям и никогда — к действиям. Со словами Пятой пришло и осознание, что после осуществления плана по проникновению на вражескую территорию она обязана будет поговорить с Какаши.

И, разумеется, Сакура не собиралась извиняться за тот хук справа.

С какой-то стороны было даже приятно осознавать, что объяснения Саске были главным образом понятны только самому Саске. Сакура проходила дворами в указанном месте не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем нашла искомую забегаловку: через заднюю дверь она проникла в кладовую, проскользнув мимо поваров. По всему потолку была налажена система вентиляции с целью отводить дым от столов с барбекю.

В туалете Сакура забралась на бачок и сняла решётку: пришлось повозиться и подумать о потере пары килограммов, пока залезала внутрь. Пыльная ржавая труба не внушала доверия, но у Харуно не было иного выбора, кроме как довериться предположениям Учиха.

Петляя от звука голосов и избегая дыма, Сакура наконец стала продвигаться по бесшумному участку в толще земли. Было бы увлекательно, если бы не было страшно от практически ощутимой тяжести земли над головой. Понадобилось время, чтобы одна из немногочисленных решёток в нижней части трубы показала ей сперва коридор с промелькнувшей блондинистой головой (Сакура замерла, завидев впереди еще одну решётку, но уже без проникающего сквозь неё света), а затем душный тёмный чулан со швабрами.

Харуно подождала, пока голоса в коридоре стихнут, вынырнув из укрытия и последовав в сторону предполагаемого места действия. По бокам от массивной двери оказались два скрытых в тени прохода, и девушка решила, что войти через главную дверь будет слишком подозрительно, потому доверилась интуиции.

Едва завернув за поворот, она наткнулась на двоих членов АНБУ.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — требовательно спросил один из них, высокий и внушающий тревожность, отчего Сакура на миг растерялась.

— Иду на пост, — в том же твердом и уверенном тоне ответила девушка, не позволяя тени сомнения промелькнуть в его горящих сквозь щели в маске глаз.

— Первый раз что ли? — язвительно отозвался второй, и Сакура до поры до времени решила молчать, а затем просто прикинуться дурочкой. — Вход для охраны не здесь. Ох уж эти новички, одно беспокойство от них!

Второй АНБУ, видимо, не почуял подвоха и запросто объяснил ей, куда нужно свернуть, чтобы выйти у нужной двери. Уже уходя от них, Сакура чувствовала спиной взгляд того, первого, гораздо более опытного нежели второй.

Нужная дверь оказалась скрыта черной ширмой снаружи: не зная о её местонахождении и не подумаешь, что за шторой что-то спрятано. Сакура встала рядом с ближайшей колонной высокой залы, отдаленно напоминавшей одну из тех, в которой проходили бои на экзамен чунина. Теперь можно было ненадолго выдохнуть, находясь в наблюдательной позиции и раздумывая над следующим шагом.

Количество приглашенных впечатляло, а точнее сам факт того, кем они были. Каге деревень-союзников. Высокопоставленные лица. Капитаны. Расслаблялись, попивая в своём окружении шампанское и ведя непринужденную беседу в ожидании чего-то.

Напряжение расползалось в воздухе.

Среди всех людей на неё смотрел почему-то именно он.


	6. Chapter 6

Среди всех людей на неё смотрел почему-то именно он.

Какаши, кивнув стоящему рядом Наруто и Казекаге, медленно, перебежками подошёл к ней  
вплотную, частично закрывая обзор в зал. Голоса раздавались издали словно через слой ваты. Лёгкое волнение растеклось от сердца, и пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы тут же не сорваться с места.

Он не мог её узнать под маской.

Шестой, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо и оперся рядом о металлическую колонну. Сакура выдохнула, как вдруг услышала его вкрадчивый голос:

— Я так не думаю.

Харуно сжала зубы и спрятала чакру еще глубже. Нет, этого просто не может быть.

— То, что я сказал тогда в кабинете, — я так не думаю. Это к слову, раз уж ты все равно пробралась сюда.

Он опять держал свои руки в чёртовых карманах. Какова вероятность того, что никто не заметит, если она шагнет в тень вслед за ним? Лучшим ответом сейчас, к сожалению, было простое молчание. АНБУ — безмолвные, с выверенными движениями — не должны подходить к Хокаге ближе, чем на полтора метра. Сделать шаг, заговорить, да что угодно — лучший способ выдать себя с потрохами.

— Кстати, отличный удар. В лучших традициях Цунаде, — тем не менее продолжал говорить, что в голову взбредёт, Какаши. Даже злиться или расстраиваться не было сил — она сама связала себе руки. — Узнала всё, что хотела?

Он замолчал, ожидая какого-то знака. В этот момент один из старейшин поднялся на невысокую сцену и начал свой монолог: она слушала краем уха политические изыскания, думая о другом.

Сакура сдвинулась на шаг, наполовину погрузившись в тень, постоянно мониторя шиноби АНБУ вокруг: она не сомневалась в постоянной слежке не только за гостями, но и друг за другом.

— Вам разве не пора на сцену? — с долей иронии и в меру тихо спросила Сакура, примечая в другом конце зала Наруто на пару с Гаарой. Они едва слушали старейшину, попеременно о чем-то переговариваясь.

— Слушай, о чём они будут говорить. Ты же за этим пришла.

«Что это за ответ», — нервно подумала Сакура, изо всех сил вслушиваясь в тихий голос старика-старейшины, самую малость отражающийся от стен.

По количеству охраны из Листа Харуно понимает, что собрание уж слишком секретное. Рядом с Гаарой кроме Наруто только его брат Канкуро. Остальные Каге держатся на расстоянии друг от друга, Мей Теруми сдержанно болтает с Цунаде. Кроме представителей скрытых деревень, Сакура видит руководящие должности Листа и много незнакомых лиц.

Ей становится беспокойно, когда она замечает нахмуренные брови Наруто, взгляд которого направлен на сцену. Даже издалека Сакура слышит все, о чем рассуждает старейшина, но не может до конца понять сути. Как будто она пропустила сам вопрос, а ответ настолько пространный, что любой себя дураком почувствует, и уж точно человек, не замешанный в политических играх.

— Тебя никто не заметил? — тихо спрашивает Какаши, опуская маску и отпивая из бокала. Она хотела бы пожурить его за безответственность, но быстро осекается: все здесь ведут себя преувеличенно спокойно. Слишком напускно. — Обратно через вентиляцию ты уйти уже не сможешь. Но не волнуйся, я выведу тебя.

Она предчувствует подвох.

— О чём они говорят?

— Пытаются успокоить надвигающуюся бурю, по всей видимости.

Какая буря, хочется спросить ей, если они только что едва выдержали ураган с цунами.

— Им не нравятся мои решения, — поясняет на пониженных тонах Какаши, — не столько относительно деревни, сколько относительно Саске с Наруто, генинов, условий работы, да даже тебя. Они так надеются избавиться от Цунаде, что вцепились в её наследницу мертвой хваткой, черти. — Хатаке, как и она, замечает брошенную фразу Гаары на ухо Наруто и его короткий взгляд в их сторону. Узумаки не подает виду, что знает. — Цучикаге выступает громче всех.

Сакура хочет сказать, что этому старому пердуну уже давно пора отдыхать в грязевых ваннах у себя среди камней, а не решать, кому и что делать в чужой деревне.

Харуно переминается с ноги на ногу, и это не остается без внимания Шестого.

— Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но тебе по званию не положено, — хоть и смеётся, подлец, его жест поддержки вполне мил.

Сакура решает оставить на потом заготовленные вопросы.

Еще час старейшины распинаются по очереди на сцене, затем их сменяет с короткой речью Хатаке — Сакура понимает по его голосу, что кардинально повлиять на что-то речью с оправданиями или давлением он не сможет. Потому в чисто формальной манере отвечает на пару вопросов, после чего собрание подходит к концу с вполне ощутимой аурой незавершённости — оно не последнее.

Какаши прощается с Каге, кивает Наруто и другим должностным лицам, которых Сакура видит впервые. Он попросил подождать его за центральными дверьми в конце коридора, скрывающими множество развилок — для большей безопасности шиноби выходили в разных местах деревни.

Махом руки он отзывает не видимых ей шиноби АНБУ, делая вид, что пойдет с одним из них в качестве личного попутчика. Остальным необязательно знать, о чём Шестой вдруг решил поговорить со своим подчиненным с глазу на глаз.

Они петляют темными коридорами молча и в итоге выходят недалеко от района, где раньше располагался квартал Учиха.

Ночью особенно холодно.

Сакура сжимает зубы, чтобы не застучать ими, когда ей на плечи вдруг опускается чужая куртка. Не помогающая совсем, впрочем.

Хатаке предлагает снять ледяной плащ и надеть куртку прямо так.

— Я провёл много лет в этом плаще и знаю, как в нем бывает холодно.

Он усмехается, когда видит спираль на её плече. «Ты хорошо подготовилась», — веселится, застегивая чужой плащ АНБУ на плечах.

Сакура снимает маску и прячет под курткой. Блаженное размаривающее тепло окутывает её с головой, когда она натягивает капюшон с белым мехом на голову. Опускает длинные рукава и прячет негнущиеся пальцы.

— А где «спасибо, Какаши-сенсей, за ваше благородство»?

Он специально говорит это, предугадывая её негодование.

— Во-первых, что это за мнимое благородство, за которое я должна благодарить. А во-вторых, теперь мы квиты.

— Я думал, мы стали квитами, когда ты ударила меня.

Сакура заливается краской, но не собирается испытывать вину.

— Я не стану извиняться. — Наружу так и рвется что-то вроде «вы заслужили».

— Хочешь, чтобы извинился я?

Харуно проигнорировала эту провокацию, продолжив путь за ним. Видимо, её молчание было принято как согласие или неуверенность в своих желаниях, потому Шестой не заставил себя долго ждать:

— Ты считаешь, мне есть, за что просить прощения?

Вот уж кто будет извиняться только тогда, когда к его горлу приставят кунай.

— С чего вы взяли, что я их приму? — нахмурившись, цедит Сакура, даже не пытаясь скрыть своей нестабильности. — Цунаде ведь не приняла моих.

— Ах, _отомэ_ , да? — задумчиво восклицает Какаши, разглядывая небо в узком просвете переулка, в котором они оказались. В такую холодную морозную ночь звезды были особенно ярки. — Пятая что-то говорила мне об этом.

— Значит, это был исключительно её план?

Он поворачивает голову к ней, смотря насмешливо. По-другому, она подозревает, и невозможно: как ещё можно посмотреть на красный нос в обрамлении пушистого меха капюшона.

— Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать?

— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос нечестно.

Она искренне не понимает, почему у него такое приподнятое настроение. Из всего сказанного получалось, что его могли очень некрасиво сместить с должности (чему он был бы в каком-то смысле рад), но нельзя было ожидать все той же спокойной жизни, какая была до его вступления в должность Шестого. Защитная реакция? Или как еще объяснить его клоунские замашки.

— Я не хочу жить, как на вулкане. Но и от амбиций отказываться не собираюсь.

— Тогда я оказываюсь в доме на вулкане, ты не подумала об этом?

Сакура на секунду зависает.

— А при чем тут Вы?

Какаши не отвечает, и они молча продолжают путь. Ближе к своему дому он начинает разговор о Цучикаге, о том, что нужно выработать план по его успокоению. Не кризис ли старческого возраста это? Он упоминает, что Каге были приглашены остаться до Нового года в Конохе: сейчас, когда над лесами бушуют снегопады, небезопасно главам деревень передвигаться без должной охраны. Возможно, Сакуре стоит сопроводить вместе с ним Цучикаге: во избежание конфликта, Какаши считал нужным самостоятельно всё проконтролировать и параллельно разрешить проблему.

Они останавливаются около его дома. Сакура расстегивает куртку, но Хатаке отмахивается: сейчас уже точно нет смысла возвращать. Но плащ он ей все-таки суёт в руки.

Он никогда не прощался по-человечески. Этот его взмах рукой, отвернувшись, — издевательство, не иначе.

Сакура разворачивается и делает пару шагов, когда её, словно ушатом холодной воды, накрывает осознание. Она возвращается и ошалело стучит в дверь, пытаясь успокоить раскалённую красную кровь, окрасившую щёки.

Он открывает как ни в чем не бывало, уже босиком. Не удивленный, опять же, ни капли.

— С чего Вы вообще взяли, что на вулкане хоть кто-то живет?! — разъярённо пыхтит Сакура, едва сдерживаясь в выражениях. — И что конкретно Вас пустят в этот дом?

По глазам видно, что он улыбается.

— А я разве сказал, что меня что-то не устраивает? Отличный климат, для легких и кожи полезно.

Сакура насупливается, готовясь выдать новую порцию отборной ругани, но Какаши прерывает её:

— В дверях не говорят.

Даже когда она входит внутрь, он будто не замечает этого: скрывается в глубине дома. Харуно наспех скидывает ботинки АНБУ и бежит за ним:

— Мы не договорили!

Он просит её подождать, расставляя собачьи миски по периметру кухни. Знакомые щенки на лежанке просыпаются, начиная принюхиваться и искать источник шума. По дороге к лестнице он мимоходом помогает ей снять с плеч расстёгнутую куртку.

На громкий зов начинают лениво стягиваться со второго этажа псы. Сакура отпускает язвительное замечание, что такими темпами они станут совсем домашними и вечно сонными. Какаши пожимает плечами.

На место раздражению вдруг приходит тоска. Вот уж кто жил бы в спокойствии до конца своих дней со своими собаками и эротическими книжонками. Возможно, он был бы не против, стань они совсем домашними и расслабленными.

А ведь как только Наруто станет достаточно компетентным, всё может вмиг измениться. Хатаке наконец станет жить так, как всегда хотел. Саске посвятит свою жизнь скитаниям или даже беззаветной службе Наруто, тому, кто не дал ему упасть во тьму.

Но что будет с ней? Среди её любимых людей никто не падал во тьму, а кто и погружался, ждал совсем не её. В такие моменты Сакура понимала, как сильно на неё влияет присутствие рядом Наруто и Саске: на мысли, на желания, на цели.

Было бы неплохо избавиться уже от этого слепого следования.

Наверное, именно по этой причине она опустилась на колени и начала поочередно завязывать мягкими резинками длинные уши некоторым собакам, чтобы не мешали им во время еды.

— Ты упомянул, что им не нравятся твои решения, — пробормотала Сакура, перескочив на более безопасную тему, когда они уже сидели за столом, наблюдая за трапезой собак.   
— Они настолько радикально настроены?

— Пока я занимаю пост Хокаге, буду поступать так, как считаю нужным. Тебе не следует волноваться об этом.

— И всё же?

Какаши переводит на нее взгляд. Наблюдение и ухаживание за собаками явно его успокаивали.

— И всё же под давлением других деревень старейшины могут поменять своё решение относительно моего назначения.

Сакура спускается вниз со стула и передвигается ближе к лежанке с щенками. Рядом с одинаковыми шоколадными комками шерсти ей определенно спокойнее.

— Пока нет смысла думать об этом. Наруто и Цунаде сегодня налаживали контакт с Казекаге и Мизукаге, а после Нового года я постараюсь убедить Цучикаге в целесообразности своих действий.

Сакура не смотрит на него и именно потому не удерживается от сарказма:

— А что делали в это время Вы, господин Шестой?

Он хмыкает.

— Приятно проводил время, пока не могу ни на что повлиять.

Маленькие ушки биглей под пальцами похожи на шелковые кусочки ткани. Они одновременно тычутся ей мокрыми носами в пальцы, после вечернего перекуса уже засыпая. Сзади Какаши оборачивается и ставит чайник на плиту, интересуется, не отталкивает ли её кофе на ночь. Сакура кривится: за проведённое с Цунаде время она так и не научилась начинать утро с кофе или со спиртного в особо тяжелые дни. Завтракать Харуно с горем пополам себя заставляла, но не могла заставить прожевать больше птичьей порции.

Единственный, с кем она пила кофе, был Шикамару. О, тот изрядно налегал на него помимо сигарет. Потому, когда они целовались на вечеринке, Сакура всегда чувствовала горечь на кончике языка и вкус недавно выпитого на работе кофе. Когда они пересекались с Ино, на работе в резиденции, совсем редко в больнице — она не отказывалась лишь из-за самого факта чужого внимания.

Совсем необязательно было пить черный без сахара — но она упрямо повторяла за ним.

— Чай. Или горячий шоколад. А еще я хочу есть. — Какаши развернулся — его брови взметнулись вверх, а около глаз вновь пролегли морщинки. Последние дни она изрядно действовала ему на нервы. Харуно, взяв на колени одного из щенков, засопевшего в её руках, подумала и продолжила: — И переодеться.

Он выжидающе продолжает смотреть на неё, готовый дослушать до конца, но Сакура уже закончила и теперь губы сами собой тянутся в смущенной собственной наглостью улыбке. Она слышит кряхтенье пары оставшихся на кухне собак: чересчур явно смеются над своим хозяином.

Харуно выдерживает его взгляд, а затем растерянно наблюдает, как он поднимается наверх. Какаши возвращается и, проходя мимо к холодильнику, сообщает:

— Ванна на втором этаже.

Как это обычно бывает, внезапный стыд накатывает в мгновение, потому она молчит и не двигается с места. Вроде бы давать заднюю, когда уже наворотила дел, не в её стиле, но сейчас стыд, смущение и желание уйти, хлопнув дверью, смешались в одном котле эмоций, не давая мыслить здраво.

«Фиксация на Саске ни к чему хорошему не привела», — шепчет противный внутренний голос, подливая масла в огонь. Сакура окончательно загоняет себя в угол осознанием собственной излишней навязчивости. Чересчур желая насолить за вчерашний инцидент с его жестокими словами, она отвлеклась и позволила себе подобную вульгарную дерзость.

А ведь он попросил её еще вчера соблюдать субординацию.

— Сакура, — Хатаке не оборачивается от разделочной доски, с которой в данный момент производит манипуляции, — я слышу, как ты загоняешься. Не стоит. Просто иди в ванную, а потом спускайся к ужину.

Харуно с трудом поднимается и на ватных ногах проходит мимо. После быстрого душа она заматывается в большое полотенце и опускается на корточки. Уши горят неистово. Легко сказать — не грузись. Это же не он сначала ляпает, а потом уже думает.

Насколько же эта ванна, обстоятельства и её эмоции отличаются от того, что происходит рядом с Наруто и Саске, что хочется побиться головой об стенку. Она стесняется свалить свои вещи в одну кучу, как это было в квартире Наруто, надевает чистую, с этикетками, домашнюю одежду — чёрные мягкие футболку и штаны, которые теперь действительно смотрятся на ней как на ребёнке — на голое тело.

Ещё не поздно поесть и чинно откланяться. В конце концов, сейчас где-то в деревне наедине с последним Учиха лежит в бессознательном состоянии раздетый до трусов АНБУ.  
В доме её любезно сопровождает Паккун. Проходя мимо гостиной, Сакура видит застеленный широкий диван, на котором уже расположились клубками несколько собак. Какаши прослеживает её растерянный взгляд и поясняет:

— Мне будет спокойнее, если глубокой ночью ты не будешь шастать по тёмным улицам.

Слова возражений застревают в горле как всегда, когда ей позволяют плыть по течению и решают за неё. Сакура с ногами забирается на стул и чувствует знакомую неловкость. Она другая, нежели перед Саске с Наруто, но корень у неё один — непривычно есть кем-то, кроме мамы и Ино, приготовленную еду. Зарплата Сакуры позволяет не разменивать время на сложные блюда, но постоянные упрёки матери по этому поводу выдержать дольше десяти минут просто невозможно.

Она радуется, когда Хатаке прерывает её попытку вновь заговорить о работе. Секунду раздражённый, он смягчается и просит не быть занудой. Перед ней возникает бутылка некрепкого пива.

— Кажется, я задолжал тебе с этого вечера.

Харуно чувствует себя ребёнком, которому родители в сумку в качестве напутствия в школьной поездке подкладывают банку пива и бутылку шампанского. В голове тут же всплывает сцена, когда они с Ино в четырнадцать перебрали с саке после долгого месяца миссий и вынуждены были искать место ночлега буквально на улице: ни одной, ни другой в таком состоянии нельзя было заявляться домой. Отцы, скорее всего, посмеялись и пустили бы, но вот матери… Ино часто упоминала, как рада, что больше похожа на Иноичи. Сакура тем же раскладом дел похвастаться не могла. В итоге спали они на полу у Тен-Тен, так вовремя проходившей мимо вместе с Неджи. Тогда им было как-то не до испорченного свидания — до кровати какой-нибудь добраться бы.

Сакура предложила перед сном глянуть телевизор: эта машина для одурманивания неплохо усыпляла. Какаши присел на краешек дивана, в то время как девушка с ногами забралась в подушки, упираясь ступнями в бок Паккуна. Выскочившая на экране программа была любимым глупым теле-шоу Наруто, потому Сакура оставила её.

Рядом раздался шорох бумаг: в полумраке Какаши перебирал какие-то листы, взятые с кофейного столика перед ними.

Сакура выхватила из его пальцев документы и решительным броском выкинула их за спинку дивана. Хатаке оставался неподвижен несколько секунд, не понимая, куда делись бумаги из его рук, а затем повернул голову к Харуно.

Она лукаво скосила на него глаза.

— Не будьте занудой.

Какаши помолчал, а затем утвердительно хмыкнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана и подпирая кулаком щёку. Сакура переместилась и зеркально повторила его позу, за исключением поджатых под бёдра ног (это она оставила за собой). Хатаке кинул на неё пустой взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Вы спите на ходу.

— Ты тоже, — из-за маски его опустившийся на пару тонов голос казался ещё тише. — Я готов извиниться.

Сакура даже на момент проснулась и скривила губы в короткой улыбке.

— За что?

— За субординацию. Прекрати, меня напрягает твоя любезность.

Она ахает.

— Да как Вы… ты… я всегда очень любезна!

— Особенно, когда отвешиваешь оплеухи. — Больше всего ей хотелось бы сейчас стянуть с его лица маску — настолько нежным и добрым был его усталый взгляд. Оставалось лишь догадываться, как именно он улыбается ей сейчас, но даже сам факт этого дарил безоговорочное удовлетворение.

— Как грубо.

— Согласен. Цивилизованные люди выражают недовольство ртом, а не руками.

Даже не покраснел. Не нужно додумывать, чтобы понять: подтекст был заложен им изначально и, разумеется, специально.

Сакура не сдерживается и заходится в сжимающем лёгкие выдохе возмущения.

— Для уставшего человека вы подозрительно бодры на оскорбления.

Он потирает закрытые глаза указательным и большим пальцем, а она вдруг не сдерживает зевка. От Какаши это не укрывается и растопыренной ладонью он толкает её назад, на подушки. Нарочито небрежно кидает сверху на ноги в черных штанах одеяло, а затем выключает свет.

Сакура слушает, как Хатаке поднимается по лестнице вверх, а за ним раздаётся цоканье когтей собак. Она хочет убедиться, что он дошёл до кровати, но проваливается в сон прежде, чем Какаши сам с размаху и звучно плюхается в постель.

Во сне она почему-то не могла двигаться. Тем не менее, холод даже близко не проползал под кожу: как будто кто-то постоянно нагревал воздух вокруг.

Проснувшись, Сакура не смогла сдержать улыбку: пожалуй, ей тоже стоит завести собаку. Трое из игривой своры Хатаке, в том числе и серьёзный Паккун, облепили её с разных сторон, свернувшись в клубок: все-таки холод с улицы проникал внутрь через незримые щели. Мопс лежал мордой на её подушке, с характерным булькающим звуком похрапывая.

В ногах бесшумно дышала в сгиб колена борзая, почему-то вся в бинтах. Сакура отметила это еще на прогулке: но дома-то зачем? Опасность поджидает за ширмой в ванной и дверью туалета? Или в доме Хатаке есть еще один бабайка, кроме очевидного — его самого, разумеется.

Одеяло и собаки придавили ее намертво к дивану. Паккун подёрнул во сне ухом, когда она попыталась перевернуться, но так и не проснулся. Сакура спрятала голые руки под подушку и решила еще чуть полежать: греющие бока животные дарили так нужное сейчас чувство рассеивающегося волнения. На подставке под телевизор напротив тикали часы: едва перевалило за шесть.

Сзади она услышала тихое шлёпанье босых ног о холодный пол. Нарушитель её спокойствия оперся локтями о спинку дивана, нагнувшись и ожидая реакции. Сакура открыла глаза и подняла голову вверх, наполовину спрятанная под коконом одеяла.

— Картина весьма умиротворяющая, — одними губами прошептал Какаши. Его лицо, даже скрытое маской, выглядело разглаженным и отдохнувшим. У него было хорошее настроение.

Сакура поглядела на него с несколько секунд, а затем отвернулась и снова уткнулась носом практически в гладкий бок Паккуна.

— Я еще сплю, — сонно пробормотала Харуно с закрытыми глазами.

— Знаешь, однажды я пустил их на свою кровать, — было так же холодно, как сегодня, — и это оказалось ошибкой. Они считают, что им теперь всегда можно спать у меня под боком.

— Хотя бы попытайся изобразить недовольство в голосе, — буркнула Сакура. Паккун зашевелился во сне и потерся слюнявой мордочкой о её щёку. Она только беззвучно захихикала, утопая в умилении. Девушка совершенно точно захотела себе собаку.

Хатаке опустил руку и стер с щеки влажный след. Сакура приоткрыла глаза и проследила за тем, как он вытер ладонь о футболку.

— Ванна свободна.

— Не хочу вставать, — капризно отозвалась Сакура, надувшись.

— В следующий раз я отошлю к тебе Булла, и он придавит так, что встать ты не сможешь по совершенно другим причинам.

Булл — бульдог-переросток, и Харуно слабо представляла, как он умещался на кровати, при этом не ломая её и оставляя место для самого хозяина. «С ним уж точно не замерзнешь», — почему-то сделала странный вывод Сакура.

Она подумала, как было бы приятно, возьми её кто-нибудь на руки прямо так, в одеяле. И пусть этот кто-нибудь носит её по холодной квартире туда-сюда, а она будет дремать с Паккуном в руках.

Ах, мечты-мечты.

В зеркале над раковиной на неё смотрит помятое нечто с гнездом на голове, причем грязным. Приходится быстро приводить себя в порядок, а не стоять-спать под горячим душем.

На раковине лежит вчерашнее полотенце и зубная щетка в упаковке. Сакура подносит полотенце к лицу и улавливает ненавязчивый запах чистой вещи. Вспоминает, насколько Саске казался непривычным по сравнению с этим ароматом. Не находит шампуня, потому поддается любопытству и открывает зеркальную дверцу шкафа. По минимуму принадлежностей для душа, старомодная раскладная бритва в стакане, больше похожая на кунай или другое орудие убийства, тут же другие сопутствующие бритью вещи. Пара лечебных кремов, таблетки (Сакура не поленилась и проверила каждую — обезболивающие, антибиотики и мелатонин — ни одного успокоительного) и ножницы. Она с сомнением посмотрела на них, подозревая, что для себя и для собак Какаши держал одну пару ножниц, но все же после мытья головы приложилась к ним.

Было приятно вновь видеть своё не скрытое волосами лицо.

Перед уходом на работу Сакура приняла решение забежать домой, не переодеваясь из вещей Какаши: сапоги наденет от АНБУ, а куртку попросит у него. Возможно, вернёт как-нибудь потом, тогда же, когда и трусы Наруто.

Какаши с характерным звуком почесал щеку поверх маски, причём стало понятно, что не первый раз.

— Почему не побреешься, если щетина раздражает? — спросила Сакура, пережевывая омлет.

— Руки не доходят.

— Может, это сделаю я? — прежде чем подумать, предложила Сакура. Возникла закономерная пауза. Харуно старательно не подавала виду, что смущена своим же предложением.

— А ты умеешь?

Стул передвинули боком к столу; Сакура поставила глубокую тарелку с небольшим полотенцем рядом. Пену приняла решение развести прямо на ладони по факту (из чистой посуды у Хатаке оказались только собачьи миски, владельцы которых все еще дрыхли по разным теплым местам). На всякий случай она поточила лезвие бритвы — оставалось только надеяться, что оно не рассыплется у неё в ладони вместе с ручкой, потому как позвякивало весьма настораживающе.

В детстве, когда клан Харуно процветал на пике торговли, отец часто брал дочь с собой в парикмахерскую, где профессионалы приводили в порядок его лицо и прическу. Сам Кизаши изрезал себе все щеки в попытках сделать все фигурно и красиво.

Под методичные движения профессионального цирюльника можно было заснуть: но дремал лишь отец, а Сакура с интересом наблюдала за каждой манипуляцией.

Вот и сейчас Какаши неподвижно сидел, внимательно следя за тем, как она подготавливает инвентарь. Глубоко внутри можно было заметить лёгкое беспокойство от лезвия в чужих руках около шеи.

Сакура залила полотенце горячей водой, оставшейся в чайнике, а затем встала позади Хатаке. Пальцами она аккуратно прикоснулась к его подбородку, наклоняя назад и опирая о свой плоский живот ввиду отсутствия кресла с валиком под шею.

Его глаза под черными ресницами разглядывали её сосредоточенное лицо. Она подцепила по бокам плотно прилегающую маску и стянула до основания шеи.

Пока выжимала и расправляла полотенце, девушка залюбовалась чужим лицом, якобы намечая план работы: как же оно было красиво. Правильные черты, аккуратный нос и губы, очаровательная родинка справа от подбородка. Ему бы в кино, а не в ниндзя.

Какаши закрыл глаза, чтобы она могла накрыть полотенцем в причудливом конвертике и верхнюю часть лица. В подробностях вспоминая, как тот мужчина сначала распаривал кожу, с помощью масла массировал лицевые мышцы, чтобы те не дрогнули в неподходящий момент, брил быстро и точно, а затем успокаивал пострадавшие участки холодным полотенцем.

Используя масло из шкафа над раковиной (которое ему подарил Наруто по её рекомендации), Сакура прошлась по основным точкам, мягко массируя и применяя немного чакры. По утрам она изредка и себе делала подобное, убирая отёки под глазами. Привычными движениями она прошлась от виска к носу, обводя его контур.

Даже у Саске нос был с небольшой горбинкой, а тут будто… статуя из мрамора. В противовес ей у Хатаке, разумеется, поверхность тела была теплой.

Коснулась ушей, скользя высыхающими масляными ладонями к подбородку (кожу покалывали жесткие волоски) и возвращаясь к скулам и лбу. У Шестого был слегка приоткрыт рот: как бы не заснул.

Она придержала его голову и обошла вокруг. Кисточкой размешала пену в воздушную массу и размашистыми движениями нанесла от щек до нижней части шеи. Взяла в руки бритву, кончиками пальцев направляя голову Какаши чуть вбок, и услышала, как он громко сглотнул. Кадык дернулся.

— Все нормально, я же врач. Умею делать аккуратно, — чуть похихикивая, обнадёжила Шестого Хокаге Сакура, оттягивая кожу скулы кверху и срезая первый отрезок между линией нижней челюсти и виском. Дело пошло быстрее: согнувшись в три погибели, она расправилась с шеей, пока у Какаши дрожала под кожей вена.

Сакура старалась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не оставить на белой безупречной коже порез: на глазу уже был, а потому хватит с него.

Спина затекла, и пришлось упереться коленом о сиденье стула меж его расставленными ногами.

— Очень давно никто не касался моего лица, — пробормотал Хатаке, когда Сакура в очередной раз очищала лезвие о салфетку. Жесткие волоски срезались с характерным хрустом, будто она ему кости ломала, а не брила.

— Почему? Какаши-сенсей, если вас за чтение непотребной литературы на рабочем месте выгонят, вы вполне могли бы стать кинозвездой. Я даже в курсе, кто станет целевой аудиторией, — Сакура только наполовину контролировала свою речь: в остальном пыталась не порезать его в опасных местах над и под губами.

Вытерла лезвие.

— И ты в неё входишь?

Он придерживал её ногу за бедро, когда она неудобно наклонялась и была близка к потере равновесия.

— Кто вам сказал? — из-за нахмуренных бровей и напряженного рта вопрос вышел не таким высокомерным по тону, как планировалось.

— Просто предположил.

Сакура выжала полотенце и сполоснула его под холодной водой в раковине. Завернула его лицо в том же порядке, а затем принялась за крем.

Какаши размял шею. Начал наклонять обратно, но Сакура остановила его. Вновь стала позади и на ощупь начала распределять успокаивающую эмульсию по коже. С замиранием сердца проходилась по губам и над ними, впервые оказываясь настолько близко к этой части его. В голову лезли мысли о том, что кто-то эти губы целовал.

Харуно последний раз скользнула по области около губ, когда его рот вдруг приоткрылся, и он слегка прикусил её задержавшийся указательный палец. Прежде чем она успела одернуть руки, Какаши сжал тонкие запястья и заставил девушку встать перед ним.

Сакура часто задышала, не в силах долго смотреть на его лицо без маски, когда так долго прикасалась и ухаживала за ним только что.

— Знаешь, вчера утром Наруто заявился ко мне и завел подозрительный разговор.

Ну всё, приехали. Сакура залилась краской и отвела взгляд. Всё-таки она не рассчитала достаточное количество сил, чтобы противостоять ему после вчерашней встречи с Цунаде. Два Хокаге — горе в семье.

— И что же он сказал? — сквозь зубы проговорила Сакура и добавила: — Отпусти меня.

Он совсем без усилий держал в ладонях её запястья, не надавливая, но останавливая от побега. При желании она вполне могла выбраться.

— Что сказал? — тем же ровным тоном переспросил Какаши, намекая, что дело совсем не в пощечине, истерике и отомэ. — Наруто упомянул кое о чем, и я захотел проверить, врёт он или нет.

Сакура взглянула в его глаза, не зная, чего ждать. Как бы не выкопать себе могилу.

Большими пальцами Хатаке оглаживал выпирающие костяшки запястий, переместив руки и теперь практически ласково держа её под ладони.

Она сглотнула.

— Наруто не врёт хотя бы потому, что не умеет и не видит в этом смысла, — попробовала спровоцировать его Сакура.

Но это было ошибкой.

— Верно, — кивнул Какаши, соглашаясь, — я тоже сразу об этом подумал. Но он рассказал о том, как и куда целует тебя, и я засомневался. Каков резон врать об этом?

Сакура снова залилась краской. Это полное поражение.

— Что еще он сказал?

Хатаке пожал плечами.

— Кидался ругательствами и злился, но это я могу понять. Так что? — Он поднялся. — Не расскажешь мне, куда и как он тебя целует, чтобы я мог сопоставить факты?

Сакура сжала зубы.

Она убьет его. Просто убьет, и плевать, что там скажет Саске.

Харуно открыла глаза и ответила на его внимательный выжидающий взгляд.

— Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать?

Она испытывает лёгкое давление, потому считает целесообразным отплатить ему тем же, что предоставил накануне вечером он сам. Но Хатаке отказывается заглатывать приманку.

— Честный, — у него дёргается бровь, — если Наруто хочет быть с Саске, то пусть будет только с Саске.

Продолжение напрашивается само собой. Он отпускает её запястья, но Сакура замирает в той же позе, не в силах пошевелиться.

— А ты, — сглатывает Сакура, понимая, что уже поздно отматывать время назад и заталкивать слова обратно в глотку, — чего хочешь ты?

Какаши опирается ладонью о стол, неестественно отчуждённо что-то ища в зелёных глазах.

— То, чего хочу я, не требует объяснений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна прекрасная иллюстрация от TryPotato: https://vk.com/wall-163526455_52


	7. Chapter 7

Наруто задумчиво вертел в руке факсимиле с подписью Хатаке. От скуки начал ставить по десять штук печатей на каждом свободном листе, при этом пребывая в необычно молчаливом и рассеянном настроении. Какаши сохранял спокойствие: давление было не в его правилах, а работы и так выше головы — не до лишних разговоров.  
Скоро к ним должна была присоединиться Сакура, и Хатаке находился в середине размышления о предстоящем разговоре.

Наруто начал страдальчески вздыхать.

Шестой откладывает ручку и откидывается на кресло, приготавливаясь слушать. В последнее время Наруто начал особенно остро ощущать ответственность за своё имя и предстоящую должность, закономерно столкнувшимися в конфликте с его собственными желаниями. Посему он, даже ничего не говоря, источал напряжение сквозь кожу, и Какаши не мог игнорировать ученика.

— Вы же хотели поговорить о Саске, да? — смотря в стену напротив, выдавливает из себя Наруто. Голос его пронизан плохо скрываемой досадой.  
— Дождёмся Сакуру, и я всё расскажу, — спокойно сообщает Хатаке, мысленно прося её поторопиться.

— Какаши-сенсей, я знаю, что вы присматриваете за Сакурой-чан. Но она несмотря ни на что попала на то собрание, всё равно всё узнала. Хотя я послушался вас и ничего им не рассказал.

Какаши молчит. Вероятно, подозревает, что именно Наруто и проболтался Сакуре о месте проведения встречи, а Саске посодействовал, если верить остаточному отчёту АНБУ. Но решает дослушать.

— И в итоге Сакуре не отозвали отомэ. Она не позволит Вам узнать, но она в чертовском расстройстве: бабуля и её поддержка всегда много для неё значили. И теперь они порознь.

Какаши пожимает плечами.

— Это было решение Цунаде, — от самого отомэ до отказа от извинений, и он тут совершенно не при чем — последовательно приходит к удобному выводу Хатаке. Но лицо Наруто нахмурено и скрыто тенью: он мгновенно поддаётся злости, сидевшей внутри уже давно. — Она посчитала, что так для Сакуры будет лучше. Это тебя не касается, Наруто.

Зря он это сказал. Парень, как и всегда, недолго подбирает слова, выдаёт всё как на духу:

— Сакура, как и Саске, мне очень дорога. Какаши-сенсей, вы тоже не последний человек в моей жизни, но защищать я буду именно их.

Хатаке хмыкает, чувствуя разгорающийся пожар раздражения внутри. Он спешно находит для Наруто оправдания, но не сдерживается от вопроса, мучавшего его многие месяцы:

— Наруто, скажи, ты был на меня обижен, когда я уделял внимание Саске, а не тебе с Сакурой?

У Узумаки ясный взгляд — так и не скажешь, что варится в сомнениях денно и нощно. Сейчас как никогда кстати обнажается истинная натура ученика — излишняя категоричность во всех отношениях. Ему намного легче поделить всё на чёрное и белое, отстаивать своё до потери пульса и не считаться ни с чьим мнением.

Какаши вздыхает, прекрасно понимая, что иногда такая линия поведения действительно единственно верная. Но не сейчас.

— Наруто, когда-нибудь ты будешь сидеть на моём месте, и я уже не смогу, как сейчас, повлиять на жизнь вас троих. Ни ты, ни Сакура с Саске просто не послушаете меня. До того момента я хочу, чтобы ты научился слушать не только своё упрямство, но и других, чтобы противостоять им. — Может, хоть сейчас удастся побыть ему сносным наставником. — Пока ты не научишься слышать своих оппонентов и анализировать их позицию со всех сторон, а не только со стороны «они хотят навредить Саске», ты так и останешься героем, которого можно дёргать за ниточки.

Наруто долго молчит. Какаши уже собирается вернуться к делам, когда тот отвечает:

— Я знаю. — Он поднимает взгляд на учителя и усмехается. — И нет, я не был обижен.  
Дверь распахивается, и в кабинет решительной поступью входит Сакура. Какаши сказал бы, что она излишне взвинчена, но решает перейти сразу к делу после вежливых приветствий.   
Он опять занял весь её обеденный перерыв.

— Переговоры относительно суда над Саске подходят к концу, — осведомляет их Хатаке, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лиц каждого из учеников.

Оба на удивление сосредоточены и практически равнодушны: ждут продолжения или хотя бы предположения. Он не заставляет их ждать.

— Его хотят заключить под стражу вместе с командой «Така», а также всеми особо опасными преступниками, которые были пойманы за время войны. — Сакура начала дышать чуть чаще, а взгляд забегал по столу. Наруто впился ногтями в колено, останавливая порыв возмущения. — Но не без хороших новостей, — даже чересчур оптимистично прерывает череду безрадостных известий, — вам следует поговорить с самим Саске. Нужны существенные основания, чтобы оставить его в Конохе.

— А что говорит сам Саске? — негромко, почти отчаянно спрашивает Сакура.  
Какаши избегает взгляда зелёных проницательных глаз.

— Готов встать на путь искупления. И команду «Така», по всей видимости, планирует забрать с собой.

Почти синхронно они взрываются. Беззвучно. Наруто падает на спинку кресла, смотря сквозь Сакуру; та, наоборот, держит спину ровно, не даёт голове опуститься. Больно, должно быть, так сидеть. Как бы она ни сопротивлялась, что судьба Саске её не задевает как раньше, некоторые вещи невозможно подделать.

— Другими словами, Вы просто сообщаете нам, что он в любом случае уйдёт, чтобы избежать тюрьмы? Так Вы всё подстроили? — надломленным голосом интересуется Наруто, по тону которого слышно, что роль Какаши в этом спектакле ему кристально понятна.

— Текущее решение не столько моё, сколько выбор Саске. Всё, что вы можете сделать — попросить его остаться чуть дольше. Я смогу это устроить.

— Для него действительно, — голос Сакуры треснул на середине фразы так, что даже Наруто замолкает, — нет другого выхода?

— Говорю же: вы можете спросить его самого, — несмотря на то, что раньше Какаши отдавал предпочтение Саске, сейчас ему было так же сложно с ним, как и с Наруто. Увещевания о чувствах сокомандников ни к чему не приводили. Не нужно было догадываться, что в противовес им Сакура предпочла бы быть более непонятой. — Основная проблема — Цучикаге с Райкаге. Скорее всего, сразу после дня наступления Нового года, если не во время, мы отправимся в Ивагакуре в качестве сопровождения. Сакуру я хочу забрать с собой, а ты, Наруто, останешься здесь вместе с Саске. Мне нужно будет основательное подспорье в Конохе, пока я буду пытаться договориться с Ооноки на его территории.

— Есть же другое решение, — хмурясь, перебивает его Наруто, — но Вы отмахиваетесь. Это решение Саске, это решение Цунаде, — за пародированием интонации Узумаки не замечает, как передёрнуло подругу на этих словах, — но единственный, кто может повлиять на их намерения, — это Вы. И Вы молчите.

Хатаке опирается руками о стол, спешно подбирая правильные слова. Наруто сейчас похож на раскалённый, взращённый в глубине жерла вулкана комок нервов, который вот-вот взорвётся.

— Наруто, я пытаюсь сказать, что ты забываешь о главном: чего хочет сам Саске.  
В его голове не укладывается этот факт. Сознательность утопает в котле обиды, непонимания и непринятия, и Какаши знакомы все эти чувства, потому он отступает. До нужной кондиции, уровня стресса Узумаки доведёт себя сам.

Те же эмоции отражаются на лице Сакуры, но с менее выраженной тоской: сама прекрасно понимала, что струсит при разговоре с Саске с глазу на глаз, если дела обстояли именно так.

И она не верила в обходные пути.

— Путь искупления, да? — невесело заключила девушка, вставая и уходя из кабинета без прощаний. Следом поднимается Наруто, больше не желая находиться в обществе Шестого.

Когда Узумаки касается ручки двери, Хатаке окликает его:

— Наруто, присмотри за Сакурой на Рождественской вечеринке, ладно?

Он встаёт вполоборота.

— А Вы не придёте?

Шестой пожимает плечами, погрузившись в бумаги вновь, лишь бы не смотреть в полные осуждения глаза ученика.

Наруто быстро разулся, а когда поднял голову, то сердце его потеплело изнутри.

— Я скучаю по твоей причёске, — как-то само собой вырвалось у него.

Саске хмыкает, пожимает плечами. Сегодня он выглядит ещё кислее, чем обычно, но Наруто научился выгадывать момент для давления в правильное время. Наверное, так и выглядело совпадение характерами — он интуитивно, без усилий понимал, когда следовало сделать шаг, а когда остановиться и не вмешиваться в чужие терзания.

— Смотри, что я взял у Какаши, пока он не видел, — скалится Узумаки, уже на кухне обходя Саске и ловко надевая шляпу Хокаге ему на голову.

— Он не мог не заметить, дурень, — пассивно отзывается Саске, щёлкая по козырьку и скидывая шляпу назад, на пол.

Наруто традиционно дуется пару секунд, а потом плавно прислоняется к стройной фигуре Учиха. Саске привычно ждёт немного, чтобы не обидеть, следом отталкивая. Наруто, как кукла, падает обратно: держит его правую руку, скользя вниз и накрывая узловатые пальцы своими. У Саске часто холодная кожа и не только в кистях, и Наруто нравится контраст со своими — смуглыми, горячими и сухими.

Во время ужина Узумаки постепенно загоняет себя в угол всё глубже. Покорное молчание Саске кажется лишь поводом отвести внимание от основной проблемы. Болтовня, что обычно льётся из Наруто рекой, иссякает, и Учиха время от времени бросает на него нахмуренные взгляды. Но в итоге только делает погромче телевизор.

Они перемещаются в гостиную, где совершают обыденные ритуалы перед сном: читают или разговаривают о прошедшем дне (хотя иногда Наруто совершенно не представляет, почему Саске поддерживает такие обывательские темы), иногда смотрят фильмы.

Узумаки заикается о предстоящей вечеринке: Саске, недолго думая, соглашается. Саске, который не переносит скопления людей и веселящихся гуляк.

Он будто предвидит бурю, откладывая свиток и серьёзно смотря в дрожащие глаза друга. Проходит минута, две, но они сидят как сидели, связанные общим взглядом.

Наконец, Узумаки открывает рот. Губы у него сухие, потрескавшиеся от мороза, но во рту скопилась слюна.

— Когда я представляю, как ты уходишь и я… я провожу года, десятилетия здесь, — Наруто пришлось сглотнуть жгучий ком в горле, — я чёртов эгоист, но у меня внутри всё будто сгорает.

Саске сидел тихо и никак не проявлял ответной реакции на слова друга. Тому пришлось отвернуться, несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем эмоции собрались обратно в кучу.

— Всё это время я жил мыслью о том, что ты вернёшься в деревню, а теперь… я не хочу вновь оставаться без тебя. — В глазах Узумаки все-таки защипало от переизбытка переживаний.

— Звучит так, будто я твоя собственность, — усмехается Саске, отворачиваясь.

— Нет, нет… конечно же нет, — судорожно выпаливает Узумаки, мотая головой. — Я неправильно выразился. Может, не сейчас и не сегодня, но пройдёт пара месяцев, и ты уйдёшь. — Учиха медленно взглянул на него из-под длинных ресниц, уже не улыбаясь. — Что тогда делать мне?

— Ты можешь пойти со мной, — тихо отозвался Саске в ту же секунду, будто заранее уже обдумывал этот вопрос.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого? — Он чувствует, как сильно сводит судорогой непривычно холодные ладони, потому впивается пальцами в разведенные в позе лотоса колени. Наруто запрокидывает голову, желая, чтобы сопли и слёзы текли обратно в глубь тела. Его потрясывает не только от расстройства, но и от стыда: Саске не терпит подобных всплесков истерик и бури чувства от избытка переживаний. Хотя сейчас почему-то сидит тихо, не одёргивая и не разбрасываясь пощёчинами.

Когда Наруто в первый раз, ошалев от его близкого и неопасного присутствия наедине, полез касаться, то отхватил ногами по самое не балуй. Все чувства смешались в одно, и он даже до конца не осознавал, чего именно хотел: надрать чужой зад в качестве профилактики или утащить к себе в квартиру от чужих глаз и прямо на пороге задушить объятиями.

Саске вздыхает и толкает Наруто назад, на диван, а сам ложится сверху, прижимаясь ухом к груди. Чужое сердцебиение неровное, когда Узумаки пытается сдерживаться во внезапном рыдании. Последний раз таким разбитым он чувствовал себя после смерти Джирайи, и тогда было намного больше причин быть в раздрае.

— Хорошо, что хоть кому-то помогает эта абсурдная терапия, — невнятно ворчит Саске, чувствуя каждый всхлип эхом у себя в голове.

Наруто рвано, со смешком вздыхает, и его грудь резко опускается. Он поднимает руку и прячет глаза в сгибе локтя, еще и пытаясь отвернуться. Когда он совсем чуть-чуть дал слабину, скопившаяся лавина переживаний хлынула, сбивая всё на своём пути. Учиха оттягивает его руку от лица, находит ладонь и переплетает пальцы. Подбирается выше, утыкаясь носом в щёку и совершенно непохоже на себя, карикатурно подражая, говорит:

— Однажды тот, кого я долго знал, сказал: «Когда я вижу, как на тебя давит невыносимая ноша боли и ненависти, я тоже чувствую боль». — Наруто на секунду подавляет рыдание, слушая свои же слова. — Странно, что такую плаксу, как ты, прорвало только сейчас.

Сначала Узумаки смеётся, но спустя несколько секунд находится только уткнуться носом в чёрные отросшие волосы, чтобы заглушить скулёж. Он не чувствует ладонь, продолжая сжимать пальцы Саске и не замечать, как тот в ответ утешающе поглаживает его большим пальцем. Учиха, задумываясь о своём, пока Наруто изливается слезами, кончиком носа водит поперёк полос усов на смуглой щеке, ощущая их как шершавые шрамы. Прижимается лбом к виску и закрывает глаза, растворяясь в течении секунд. Потому пропускает момент, когда истерика Наруто приостанавливается.

Узумаки дышит намного ровнее и глубже, и Саске чувствует лёгкое покалывание зависти: если бы он так же просто мог вызвать слёзы и смыть накопившееся за последние месяцы, вздохнуть, наконец, чуть спокойнее — уже давно сделал бы это.

Учиха приоткрывает глаза и видит, как Наруто с пустым, но расслабленным выражением лица дремлет, вымотавшись. Потому и шепчет:

— Если хочешь, можешь сказать это.

Внезапно тот распахивает глаза и косит в его сторону блестящие от слёз глаза. Его голос хриплый и усталый, оттого слова звучат вымученно:

— Я люблю тебя, Саске.

Учиха не может ничего ответить, но не отстраняется, когда Наруто мокрыми и липкими губами задевает его, сухие и бескровные. Мысль о том, что для Узумаки это важно, витает в его забитом несерьёзными размышлениями мозгу и будто медиатор воздействует на мышцы, расслабляя их. Поцелуй Наруто нельзя назвать таковым в общепринятом смысле: он будто пытается оказаться как можно ближе всеми частями тела, и губы просто оказались в этом списке.

От переизбытка чувств Наруто засыпает, и Саске остаётся наедине со своей рефлексией. Правда, ненадолго: сопение Узумаки вскоре убаюкивает и его.

За день до вечеринки, глубоким вечером Сакура угадывает свет в окнах Хатаке. Разумеется, оказалась она там не случайно. Дверь не заперта, потому девушка без стеснения разувается и проверяет сначала обитель щенков — кухню, самое тёплое место в доме. Там никого не оказывается, зато от чайника поднимается вихрем пар.

Сакура выходит из кухни в гостиную, где под котацу расположился Какаши. Она держит в еле сгибающихся пальцах кружку с горячим напитком; и вновь тоскует о лете, когда холодной воды было достаточно заместо завтрака и ужина. Мороженое, что та же вода под сладким сиропом, она не считала за еду.

Харуно обходит неловко отодвинутый в сторону диван и приземляется рядом с мужчиной, прямо напротив беззвучно работающего телевизора. Она недолго разглядывает обложку книги в его руках, узнавая и не спеша ёрничать. Сакура вспоминает содержание: ещё в начале обучения она прочла её, но предпочла бы и сейчас вернуться к озадачившему тогда суждению. В нем говорилось о философии человеческого достоинства и связи его с чужими благими намерениями: в Саске угадывался прямой источник подобных размышлений незнакомых авторов.

Удивительно, что и Какаши иногда нужна была помощь извне.

Вместе с тем Сакура не без чувства потаённого удовлетворения отметила: он действительно любитель читать, а не смотреть кино или глупые программы по тв. Было приятно быть посвящённой в подобные мелочи.

Хатаке закрывает книгу, переводя взгляд на неё.

— Читала?

— Цунаде-шишо сделала её частью программы обучения, — пожимает плечами, внимательно следя за его реакцией, — хотя сама и не разделяет позиции этики в этом вопросе.

На несколько секунд он будто выпадает из реальности, выглядя крайне озадаченным.

— То есть она против того, чтобы человек самостоятельно распоряжался своим правом вредить себе?

Сакура наклоняет голову, улыбаясь. Цунаде как никто была против нанесения вреда пациенту, в т.ч. и им самим, потому и поступалась с этикой, справедливостью и прочими вопросами философии. Когда-то это сделало из неё лучшую на медицинском поприще. Способность мыслить исключительно как врач выковало в ней бескомпромиссность и стойкость во многих вопросах.

Сакура отлично понимала, какую ключевую часть повествования они обсуждали: «если личность сознательно идет на самоуничтожение, по всем правилам стоит уважать её абсолютное право на сделанный выбор». Можно попытаться воздействовать на человека, побеседовать, аргументировать, но окончательное решение всё равно за ним.  
Книга была написана не просто философом, но юристом. Она затрагивала этику заключённых и приговорённых по особо тяжким преступлениям.

Так был ли в принципе хоть какой-то смысл в разговоре с Саске?

— Это то, чему она учила меня, — коротко кивает Сакура, не собираясь ни комментировать свою позицию, ни обсуждать позицию наставницы. — На самом деле другие пути решения проблемы Саске не имеют значения, правда? Вы согласовали удобное ему и совету решение, а нас просто поставили в известность.

— Сакура, — вздыхает Какаши, уже утомившийся как никогда актуальной темой, — я знаю вас с детства. Я знаю, что Саске — далеко не плохой человек. Но и не хороший. Из-за шаткой законодательной системы сложно сочетать в себе понимание и осуждение в нужной пропорции, и такие, как Наруто, выбирают что-то одно.

В послесловии автор, однако, уточнял, что по его сугубо личному мнению, целесообразность оказания медицинской помощи всем без исключения заключённым он до сих пор ставит под вопрос и предлагает рассматривать каждый случай индивидуально.

— Я не выбирала, — отрезает Сакура, тут же вспоминая, что говорила о Цунаде и себе совершенно другое буквально несколько секунд назад, — это другое.

— Нет, по сути это всё одно и то же. — Какаши тянется к мандаринам в миске посреди стола и начинает чистить один, растягивая время и медитируя. И он, и она понимали: подходящие слова для Саске не являются таковыми для неё. — Скоро эйфория от близости с Наруто пройдёт, и Саске вновь задумается о том, чего ему хочется на самом деле. Без семьи, брата, без цели. Он, как и ты, и Наруто, из тех людей, которые в лепёшку разобьются, но сделают по-своему. Вдвоём вам, возможно, удастся на него надавить и оставить на какое-то время в Конохе. Но в конце ваши благие намерения обернутся несчастьем не только для вас, но и для него.

Сакура взяла из его пальцев предложенную половинку мандарина. Раздутый от сладкого сока ломтик растаял меж зубами.  
Благими намерениями, как известно, вымощена дорога в ад.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Вопрос был лишним. Казалось, беседа с девушкой где-то помогла ему разобраться в сложном отношении к бывшему ученику, и сейчас Какаши выглядел чуть более расслабленно. Сакура поднялась со своего места.  
— Мне позвать Уухея? — внезапно подаёт голос Хатаке. Уухей — борзая, придавившая её ноги в ночь, когда она осталась у него. — Ты ему, кажется, понравилась.  
Она не удерживается от улыбки.  
— Почему нет?

***

Рождественская вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Харуно лукавила, сопротивляясь уговорам подруги прийти. Она не без облегчения осознала, как это — видеть друзей и знакомых среди живых на таком обыденном мероприятии, как рождественская вечеринка. Ребята с самого начала разбрелись по компаниям. Сакура старалась не думать, каково в подобные праздники приходится Ино или Шикамару — в отличие от неё, у них не было выбора, с кем праздновать. Возвращаться домой, где их ждали с тоской по мужьям в семейный праздник матери, было сложно и, что уж таить, паршиво.

— Они трахались или нет? — с прищуренным взглядом в сторону сокомандников Сакуры спрашивает Ино. Они выпили за праздник, за опаздывающего Шикамару, за мирную жизнь и снова за праздник. Не сказать, что Яманака понесло: и раньше она никогда за словом в карман не лезла. Но комментировать отношения Наруто и Саске, тихо переговаривающихся у дальней стены, пока Узумаки снова не утащили пить — ну как же — за победу, раньше четвертой рюмки не решалась.

Сакура и Наруто в самом начале переглянулись, и тот пожал плечами в сторону Учиха — «что заставило его наступить себе на горло и прийти?»

— Ино, — вздохнула с Сакурой без злобы, но с иронией, — не думаешь, что это не твоё дело?

— Так да или нет? — подруга повернулась к ней с блестящими глазами и красноречиво-пошлой улыбкой. Ясно, не отстанет.

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась Сакура, не желая вертеться ужом в догадках. Даже если нет, обязательно переспят, — решила она и отпустила этот вопрос. Раньше её очень волновал предмет данной щепетильной темы относительно ребят, но чуть позже нездоровое любопытство само собой поутихло. Было легче быть просто их подругой, не чужим человеком, чем частью шаткого любовного треугольника.

— Готова поспорить на свои волосы, что нет, — хмыкает Ино, собираясь отправить в себя еще одну рюмку, но останавливается: хочет дождаться Шикамару, чтобы быть одинаково пьяными. А там, глядишь, дойдут до ещё одного прокола. Быть может, и не уха. Они с Сакурой в этом деле поднаторели, Яманака сама кого хочешь и где хочешь проколет.

— Ино, если бы тогда Шикамару выпил на рюмку меньше меня и досконально помнил последнюю вечеринку, тебе же правда пришлось бы их срезать, и уже давно, — усмехается Сакура, отправляя в рот суши, обильно смоченную в соевом соусе. В этот раз она не собиралась пьянеть до последнего.

Яманака фыркает и оставляет мальчишек без своего вездесущего взгляда, переключаясь на подругу.

— Хорошо, пока Шикамару нет, хочу послушать про Шестого.

Сакура закатывает глаза. Нашла, где и кого обсуждать.

— Раньше ты довольствовалась определением «ваш сенсей-раздолбай», а тут вдруг ударилась в формальности.

— Не уходи от разговора.

Сакура с улыбкой взглянула на подругу. Та подперла щёку кулаком, уперев локоть о колено. «Ну?»

Харуно вздохнула, отворачиваясь в поисках тяжелого взгляда, прожигающего в ней дыру. Долго искать не пришлось: такую зловещую ауру мог излучать только Учиха. Едва она посмотрела на них, Наруто, тоже озадаченный, проследил за интересом Саске. Они держат дистанцию, нарочито не касаясь и зная, что за ними наблюдают. Но Сакура догадывается, что их обращённые друг к другу уцелевшие руки под столом задевают чужие пальцы самыми кончиками.

Она не утруждала себя смущением и просто отвернулась. Впервые за долгое время девушка была рядом с Ино, которая в делах амурных даст фору любому. Не в её положении дрожать.

— Я и не ухожу.

— Дай угадаю, — рядом, задевая её подушку, устало плюхнулся опоздавший Шикамару, — от разговора о ком ты убегаешь. Саске? Наруто? Шестой?

— Всё вместе, — хмыкнула Ино, подавая ему тарелку с суши и наливая саке.

— Не слушай её, Нара, — буркнула Сакура, теперь уже со спокойной душой вместе с Яманака приступая к пятой рюмке. Ещё в первые разы они усвоили, что Шикамару быстро догоняет их, когда хочет. — У неё алкоголь в голове и гормоны в крови, вот и мерещится всякое.

Шикамару быстро опрокидывает в себя пиалу, не размениваясь на тестирование вкуса, и заедает выпитое кусочком тунца. Только после этого скидывает жилет рядом с собой, удобно усаживаясь полубоком к столу и лицом к девушкам. Его усталый вздох напоминает Сакуре, что с приходом Темари в его жизнь их посиделки в одном кругу вскоре станут невозможными.

Нара как будто чувствует её настроение и скептически оглядывает.

— Ну?

Сакура улыбается и обводит взглядом помещение: ровесники быстро запьянели. В одном углу играют в какие-то пошлые варианты общеизвестных игр, недалеко Цунаде спорит о картах с Анко и Ибики, несколько знакомых ребят из резиденции жарят мясо; Ли занят поднятием на спор Чоджи. Тен-тен пытается не грустить в компании Хинаты, бросающей красноречивые смущенные взгляды в сторону Узумаки.

Она серьёзно ничего не понимает?

Противный червячок внутри так и подмывает испортить Хинате настроение на этот вечер.

— Не смей, — обстоятельно говорит неизвестно как прочитавшая её мысли Ино, — я сама ей скажу или попрошу Кибу.

Киба недалеко тормошит Шино, пытаясь развести его на лишнюю рюмку, ведь «он обещал пить вместе с ними».

— Я и не собиралась, — Сакура забирает у Шикамару пиалу под его скептичный взгляд и выпивает. В голове уже ничего не варит, кроме низменных желаний: почесать языком и поприставать к кому-нибудь. Обычно она не стесняется ни того, ни другого, но при Наруто с Саске почему-то неловко. Этот факт навевает раздражение.

Харуно как-то на периферии сознания отметила, что отказ Шестого веселиться был жуткой, невозможной удачей.

— Собиралась, — отрезает Ино.

— Так что там с командой номер семь? — между делом спрашивает Шикамару, пытаясь подловить её на слабости сознания.

— Я гуляю с его собаками, — со стоном признается Сакура.

— И всё? — прищурившись, спрашивает не верящая Ино. — Ты уверена?

Шикамару закатывает глаза.

— Об этом я в курсе, и если это действительно всё, то давайте о другом, прошу. Я и так с ним провожу почти каждый день. Хоть здесь о ком-нибудь другом хочу услышать.

— Ладно, — заговорщицки кивает Ино и подмигивает Сакуре, — как ты думаешь, Наруто и Саске уже спали?

Харуно готова взвыть: опять двадцать пять.

— Ну, — хмурится Нара, раздумывая секунду, — по крайней мере, они так не выглядят.

— А откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят переспавшие люди?! — подозрительно восклицает Яманака. Между ними завязывается стандартная в таких ситуациях перепалка, только Сакура краснеет от новостей Шикамару. Ну правда, как это можно определить по виду? Есть ли алгоритм или он по зрачку понял? Тогда она тоже хочет научиться.

Пока Наруто на пару с Ли напивались до состояния нестояния, Сакура, составляя компанию Нара, довела себя до тянущего состояния истомы в голове и теле. Она уже предчувствовала, как придется ползти до туалета и очищать желудок, чтобы следующим утром чувствовать себя хоть чуточку живой. Нара за последний час успел выйти три раза покурить, всякий раз приглашая девушек с собой. В последний раз пришлось согласиться, как раз тогда, когда подступающая тошнота не давала думать ни о чем другом. Раньше ей как-то удавалось игнорировать эту защитную реакцию.

Она отмахивается от предупреждения надеть куртку: и так слишком жарко. Когда они оказываются меж зданием бара и соседним, он без каких-либо комментариев накидывает ей на плечи свою куртку.

Шикамару, докуривая зажатую меж зубов сигарету, крепко держал её под руку. Харуно попросилась в туалет, но слишком поздно: пришлось справляться с проблемой, где стояла. Пока она балансировала на его руке, поддерживающей её поперёк груди, он не переставал причитать о том, что не может и за водой сходить.

— Темари так не сможет, — истерически усмехаясь, непонятно для чего отпускает Сакура. Своими же руками портит их устоявшиеся приятельские, почти дружеские отношения.

Шикамару опускает руку в снег, а затем прикладывает её к горячему лицу Сакуры, не переставая поддерживать в подобии объятия. Она закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь чужими, такими заботливыми пальцами. Чувство благодарности сменяло раздражение: какого чёрта он так добр к ней, если у него уже есть Темари?

— Сакура, ты надралась, — бормочет Нара, укладывая вихляющуюся из стороны в сторону голову себе на плечо. — Мне позвать Наруто? Может, Саске?

Она чувствует укол недовольства:

— Зачем? Я настолько отвратительна? — в ответ слышит лишь смех.

В воздухе растекается его спокойный голос. Хоть она и не видит, но всё и так понятно: улыбается. Приваливается к стене и одной рукой берёт новую сигарету. Щёлкает зажигалка.

— Может, тебе было бы легче сейчас быть с ними.

Сакура фыркает. Она так до конца и не может понять: неужели он так дорожит их дружбой с лёгким флёром романтики, что даже сейчас хитрит? Мол, не в Темари дело.

— Ещё одна щадящая фраза — меня опять стошнит.

Шикамару добродушно хмыкает, затягивается и не предлагает Сакуре: одна сигарета и её вправду снова вывернет.

— Так боишься быть одной, что не замечаешь, как много людей готовы прибежать по первому твоему зову.

Сакура отстраняется и припадает плечом к ледяной стене. От пробирающего до костей холода голова немного проясняется.

— Ты, например?

— Например, Шестой. Ино. Наруто, в конце концов. — Он выдерживает ощутимую паузу, пока Сакура рассматривает небо над их головами, такое же звёздное, как когда они с Какаши шли вместе с тайного собрания. Нара выкидывает сигарету и через маленькую щель меж губами выдыхает белый дым. — И я, если понадоблюсь. Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

— А Темари?

— Да не в Темари дело.

Сакура закусывает нижнюю губу в улыбке, смотря секунду в пол, а затем игриво переводя взгляд в сторону Шикамару. Чувство опустошения вперемешку с грустью снедает и не даёт отвечать здраво.

— А в чём тогда? Шикамару, ты и сам знаешь, из какого я типа людей.

— И из какого же? — в его глазах плещется на самом дне злость, вероятно, на её нытьё и поведение.

— Которые не встречаются, а прибиваются к людям.

— Господи, да как можно было выдумать это? — громко цедит Нара, уже не скрывая нервозности, отчего пара проходящих мимо людей оглядываются. Его руки в карманах, она знает, подрагивают. — Иди обратно, выпей ещё и может вспомнишь, кто сидел рядом с тобой на прошлой вечеринке. Или не пей и оглянись вокруг: никто о тебе не забывает, чёрт возьми. Сидел бы я сейчас рядом с вами, если бы не хотел? Проводила бы Ино с тобой прорву своего времени, если бы не любила тебя? Ты сама кому даришь свои выходные, раз предъявляешь подобное? — Он замолкает, отворачиваясь от замершей от такого непривычного всплеска эмоций Харуно. Трёт большим и указательным пальцами глаза, морщась. — Прости, я не должен был кричать.

Но Сакура уже не замечает, вспоминая прошлую вылазку командами, когда Наруто, напившись до беспамятства, ушёл гулять и оставил её одну в чайном доме. О ком говорил Нара?

Шикамару пару секунд смотрит на её озадаченное лицо, поднимает руку и почти нежно растрепывает волосы:

— Пора возвращаться, — и обнимает за шею, практически утаскивая обратно в тепло.

Сакура отсаживается от Шикамару по другую руку от Ино, но тот ничего не говорит.   
Почему-то внутри её опять мутит, и она приваливается к подруге. Мысль о подступающей тошноте едва ли не вызывает слёзы отчаяния: ну вот куда было столько пить? Она же не Цунаде, чтобы так налегать на свой организм. Да и та мучилась от похмелья чуть ли не дни, когда Сакуре приходилось разбираться с работой вместе с Шизуне.

Ино прижимается щекой к её макушке и тычет в губы трубочку от стакана с водой: так думает Сакура, потому что глаза плотно закрыты в попытке предотвратить акт рвоты. Девушка слышит знакомый голос Узумаки совсем рядом, но не может разобрать слов — разговор ведётся не с ней (или ей хочется в это верить — даже лишний вдох сейчас выступает провокатором разливающейся слабости в теле).

— Сакура, здесь Наруто, открой глаза, — бормочет Ино. Сакура чувствует её тонкие руки, выравнивающие непослушное тело относительно стены. Даже с закрытыми глазами мир плывёт. Яманака касается высокого лба тёплой ладонью, и Харуно принимает в себя волновой поток чакры. Тошнота чуть успокаивается. — Подруга, да ты совсем в дрова.

— Я заберу её, Ино. — Каким образом, задаётся вопросом Сакура, после соревнования с Ли Наруто всё ещё на ногах, да ещё и спорит о чём-то с Яманака? — Сакура-чан, ты тут?  
С трудом разлепляя глаза, девушка фокусирует взгляд. Покрасневшее от теплоты помещения и алкоголя лицо Узумаки совсем близко. Смотрит обеспокоенно, дожидаясь ответа.

— А где Саске? — зачем-то спрашивает она.

Наруто задорно хмыкает.

— Никогда не поверишь — оказывается, он отвратительно переносит алкоголь. По общему состоянию он недалеко от твоей кондиции. Но на ногах выстоит. Наверное, — с тем же смешком добавляет друг. — Пойдём домой?

В затылке на секунду мелькает вопрос о том, чей дом и зачем идти, но застревает между языком и губами. Она тянет руки и обвивает ими шею Наруто; тот, придерживая её одной рукой, поднимается на ноги и поднимает за собой девушку. Узумаки ойкает, и Ино подхватывает нетвердо стоящую на земле Сакуру с другой стороны. Не прощаясь — ей уже не до них — она не своими усилиями доходит до общей прихожей, когда её обратно сажают на ступеньку. Рядом, всего в паре сантиметров, чувствуется присутствие чакры Саске. Такой же нестабильной, как и её собственная.

— Заберёте её с собой? — раздаётся над головой голос Нара. Сакура падает на сидящего слева человека, убеждаясь еще и по запаху, что это Саске. Как ни странно, тот приваливается в ответ. Она слышит стук падающей обуви, но даже не пытается потянуться к сапогам. На стыд ещё перед Учиха не остаётся сил.

— Поможешь? — улыбается, как можно понять по голосу, Наруто. Каким-то образом он оказывается самым трезвым среди них. — Раз уж ты всё равно большую часть пропустил. Я этих пьяниц не дотащу с одной рукой.

Нара осведомляется, хватит ли Наруто одного белого друга для Саске и Сакуры одновременно.

— Шикамару, не слушай его. Кто ж виноват, что эти, — раздаётся совсем близко укоряющий голос Ино, видимо, обувающей Сакуру в сапоги, — накидались. Возвращайся обязательно.  
Сакура с трудом разлепляет веки, натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд Шикамару, недоумённый, как лучше поступить в данной ситуации.

И она вспоминает.

Он помогает ей надеть куртку, когда Наруто уже справился с данной задачей относительно Учиха и вышел за двери, дабы не создавать толчеи.

Нара застёгивает замок и разворачивается, оперативно закидывая её руки себе за плечи и подхватывая под ноги. Чтобы было быстрее, уверяет он.

И она вновь вспоминает, что что-то подобное уже случалось.

— Смотри, не свались.

Всё-таки Нара следует проклясть. Желательно до праправнуков.

Для того, кто несёт половину с лишним центнера, он двигается довольно непринуждённо. На холоде ей вновь значительно легче: несмотря на слабость, тошнота отступает.

— Где Наруто и Саске? — бормочет Харуно в чужой воротник. Когда руки перекрещиваются на его шее, ей чуть легче дышать и контролировать общее состояние.

— Идут впереди, — спокойно отвечает Шикамару, по голосу смотря как раз на них.  
И в прошлый раз случилось нечто подобное.

Впереди шумят её горе-сокомандники, споря о том, что Учиха в данном состоянии не сможет взобраться вон на тот забор. Нара кричит им, чтобы унялись, но спорить бесполезно.

Сакура чувствует, как они поднимаются по лестнице, а затем её сажают на тумбочку в тёплой прихожей. Звуки доносятся словно сквозь вату, но по ощущениям с неё снимают куртку и обувь. Берут на руки, словно принцессу, и доносят до мягкой горизонтальной поверхности. Она разлепляет веки и находит покрасневшее от мороза лицо Шикамару совсем близко.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — бормочет она практически ему на ухо.

— Шестой всё ещё на собрании, и я тоже, вообще-то, должен там быть, — он секунду мнётся, — Какаши попросил пойти и присмотреть за тобой.

Ну конечно. Стал бы Хокаге просить своего советника об этом, если бы не знал, что с ней может случиться что-то подобное.

Тогда она оказалась в одной комнате с несколькими парнями, в том числе с Ино и Шикамару, потому неуютно Сакура себя не чувствовала. Они начали играть в настольные игры, затем в карты, и, вероятнее всего, невезение ей передалось от Цунаде воздушно-капельным. Проигрывая, она всё опрокидывала и опрокидывала в себя алкоголь до того момента, как не смогла распрямить ноги и встать.

Кто-то положил руку ей на плечо и спокойно сообщил, что подменит на не дающемся поле боя. Уже тогда Сакуру слегка мутило, но отчего-то она осталась на диване с поджатыми под бёдра коленями с определенными намерениями выяснить личность спасителя.

Хатаке сел рядом, по виду абсолютно трезвый, и мягко забрал у неё карты, коснувшись пальцев. Тогда, будучи просто джоунином, он не пугал и не отталкивал своих коллег по цеху, и те с удовольствием согласились на эту непредвиденную замену, видя, как он не отстранился от прильнувшей к нему Сакуры. Вероятно, предвкушали представление.

Горело всего несколько ламп, Шикамару и Ино вышли на перекур, потому не видели всего творившегося дальше безобразия. Парни были заняты перешучиванием с «Хатаке-саном» и делёжкой алкоголя, посему также не обратили внимания, как она подвинулась ближе к его лицу:

— Умеете играть, Какаши-сенсей?

Он не отодвинулся, даже когда её ладонь скользнула к его не занятой картами руке на бедре. Она игриво постучала подушечками пальцев по тыльной стороне кисти.

— Умею, Сакура, а вот тебе и пытаться не стоит.

Она карикатурно нахмурилась, искренне обидевшись. У него вырвался смешок.

— Почему?

— Потому что мужчины способны на коварные вещи, лишь бы увлечь и обмануть тебя.

Харуно без капли стеснения поднялась чуть выше, и теперь их лица разделяли всего несколько сантиметров. Летний зной прокрался в пропахшую арома-свечами и алкоголем комнату.

— Даже Вы? — выдыхает она, скользя рукой по его плечу в подобии объятия.

Сакура чувствует тело чужим и ватным, не знающим команд, когда твёрдая рука Какаши удерживает её от падения назад.

— Даже я.

Не закрывая глаз, она коснулась наугад очертания его губ через маску, с наслаждением наблюдая за обескураженностью в глазах учителя. Баловство нескольких секунд, из которого её шестнадцатилетний разум сотворил целое приключение и в итоге забыл. Если бы он не сжал её талию, останавливая, Сакура бы придвинулась намного ближе.

— Как такое вообще возможно забыть? — бормочет в пустоту Харуно, когда за пропустившим в квартиру хозяев Нара закрывается дверь.

Сакура вздыхает и понимает, откуда растут ноги в их с Какаши недо-истории.  
Над ней громко дышат, а затем касаются щеки ледяной с мороза ладонью.

— Пошли в ванную, — хмыкает Наруто, щипая за кожу лица в разных местах. Узумаки наклоняется ниже и чмокает её в губы: — Сакура, спать вредно.

Она с трудом поднимает руки и пытается отбиться. Наруто, сохранив ясность сознания, без труда перехватывает её будто без костей трепыхающиеся конечности и обнимает ими себя за шею. Параллельно причитает, пока Сакура не в состоянии достойно ответить: только слабо огрызается. Сакура, поднятая на ноги, вынужденно цепляется за друга, забывая, почему отбивалась.

Он спрашивает, а затем без стеснения снимает с неё свитер, штаны вместе с бельём. Берёт под колени и мягко ступает в ванную комнату, как Сакура понимает по влажному и тяжелому воздуху, звучно отражающего шаги. Наруто отдаёт её в объятия едва теплой воды, придерживая за голову и фиксируя на месте.

Как только попытка вытянуть ноги оборачивается провалом, а ступни натыкаются на другого человека в маленькой ванной, Сакура разлепляет веки. Справа доносится шорох, буквально через секунду сменяясь звуком погружаемого в воду тела сзади.

Вода, словно ковшами, с громким плеском выливается за пределы керамического бочонка.  
Она не успевает разглядеть частично скрытое чуть намокшими волосами лицо Саске перед собой, когда с двух сторон её ограничивают длинные ноги Наруто, а сама она оказывается откинута на горячую грудь, не соприкоснувшуюся с вылившейся водой.

— Кайф, — едва не взвывает в лучших традициях Инузука Наруто. Выдыхает, пропуская мокрые пальцы сквозь непослушные патлы, укладывая их в зализанную прическу.   
Опирается затылком о плитку стены, остужая голову, рукой под водой удерживая на месте Сакуру.

Сакура максимально поджимает к себе ноги, стараясь не думать, куда вытянулись ноги Наруто. Она вообще старается не думать, потому что, проснувшись окончательно от прохлады воды и контраста её с горячей кожей позади, на ум приходят разные мысли.  
Саске небрежным движением убирает с глаз чёлку. Вода отзывается на его движения колыханием и капаньем за пределы бортика.

Сакура смотрит в потолок и параллельно на открытую форточку, находящуюся обманчиво высоко.

Она чувствует _всё_.

Несмотря на остывающую воду, сквозняк из окна, леденящего душу взгляда Саске, который чувствуется кожей, ей невыносимо жарко.

— Что такое, Сакура? — говорит ей в ухо, обдавая дыханием совсем близко, Наруто, чем вызывает волну мурашек по рукам и немеющим в одной позе ногам. Она не поворачивается к нему. — Если тебе неудобно, вытяни ноги.

Харуно старается не думать о целях Наруто, о том, как, должно быть, неприятно может быть Саске. Узумаки, ненавидящий моменты неловкого молчания, прячется лицом в сгибе тонкой шеи и щекочет, бурча. Не ожидавшая такого удара в спину Сакура ворочается, копошится, пытается освободиться, но в итоге только пинает Учиха в живот невольно распрямившимися ногами. Тот поражённо выдыхает, кричит на Наруто, на Сакуру, чтобы те успокоились.

Раз уж они всё равно здесь сидят.

Харуно боится убирать ступни, упирающиеся в противоположный борт ванны с двух сторон от Саске, не наткнувшись на лишнее и ещё глубже закопав себя в яму неловкости. Краснота захватывает её с щеками, ушами и шеей, даже когда она чувствует опускающиеся в коленях ноги Учиха.

Наруто пальцами ступней щекочет её под голенью, теряя опору и съезжая по дну под воду. Смеётся, не обращая внимания на возмущения.

Сакура не может прочитать выражение лица Саске. Недовольство, смешанное с раздражением, — но он выглядел так же, даже когда находился в неплохом расположении духа. У него тёмные, иногда выступающие над поверхностью воды затвердевшие соски. Сакура радуется, что полулежит, но эйфория длится недолго: сидящему напротив сквозь прозрачную гладь не составляет труда рассмотреть всё, под нею спрятанное.

Но он взгляда не опускает.

Она чувствует ноги Учиха, под водой скользнувшие меж нею и Наруто. Желание отпустить сальную шутку так и клокочет в груди, потому Харуно не сопротивляется, пуская на губы неаккуратную, многозначительную улыбку:

— Сколько выпил Саске?

Наруто влажными пальцами отводит и её укороченные совсем недавно волосы назад, касаясь щёк, век и лба. Так просто обнажая главный комплекс её отрочества и скользя по нему своим царапающим подбородком.

— Не знаю, я же отходил, — пожимает плечами он, возвращая руку под воду, и смотрит на Саске со стороны Сакуры. — Саске, ты не протрезвел?

Его бледные щёки краснеют:

— Заткнитесь.

Это простое эмоциональное слово заставляет трещать по швам ледяную стену меж ними. Наруто, придвигаясь вместе с Сакурой вперед и атакуя водяными фонтанчиками Саске, грозится при дальнейших оскорблениях взять его в плен и заобнимать до смерти.

Когда битва утихает, в глубине прозрачной воды все касаются всех, Сакура, собственноручно усыпившая чувство самосохранения, решает не откладывать в долгий ящик беспокоящий всех вопрос.

— Так мы не можем об этом говорить?

Саске кладёт локоть на бортик и опирается щекой о кулак.

— Конечно, мы можем.

— Почему ты так сильно хочешь уйти? Опять.

— Я уже предлагал Наруто и могу предложить тебе: если хотите, уйдём вместе.

— Ты не задумывался, что это давление? — лёжа на Наруто и чувствуя его напрягающиеся мышцы торса, она всё равно умудряется сделать тон огорчённым. — На Наруто, забывая о его мечте и целях, и на меня, даже не спросив.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что, умоляя и заставляя оставаться в деревне, вы не оказываете давления на меня? — со спокойным, свойственным ему во время выигрышных словесных баталий скептицизмом спросил Саске.

Наруто задышал чуть глубже, не решаясь встрять в разговор. Его ладонь поглаживала девушку по плоскому животу, спускаясь до кромки коротких волосков внизу и возвращаясь к краю рёбер. Сакура удручённо подумала, что в разговоре тет-а-тет они не смогли ни к чему прийти, и теперь он надеялся на её рассудительность.

— Всё выглядит так, будто тебе без разницы, с кем путешествовать: хоть с командой «Така», хоть с нами. В то время как нас не устроит в Конохе никто, кроме тебя.

— Это не так, — возражает он в той же манере, — вы почему-то уверены, что команда «Така» — всего лишь инструмент. Хотя с ними меня связывает гораздо больше, чем пользовательские и взаимовыгодные отношения.

Сакура, ступнями задевая чужие бока, думает о Какаши. Вероятно, он хотел им помочь сильнее, чем желал показать, раз обратился к занудным книжкам, которые переносил с трудом. Цунаде однажды прокомментировала её увлечение этикой: шиноби живут и умирают слишком быстро, быстрее, чем ты вникнешь в первую главу зазнавшегося автора пространной писанины о том, что хорошо, а что — плохо.

Однажды он признался ей, что после чуть более близкого с ними знакомства Какаши начал читать книги по педагогике. Двенадцать — непонятный возраст; как бороться с детьми, вступающими в переходный возраст?

Вздыхает, отметая мысли о Хатаке.

— Когда-то они продолжили идти за мной не только из чувства благодарности или долга. Вам не захочется это услышать, — Саске берёт едва заметную, но ощутимую паузу, подготавливая их к следующему своему удару, — но мы отлично сработались. Не хуже, чем команда номер семь.

Сакура под водой накрыла ладонь Наруто, уже давно замершую.

«Даже лучше».

В отличие от Саске, они просто не хотели принимать кого-то другого. Дело было не в том, что Сай или Ямато-семпай чем-то были плохи или не подходили им в командной работе, нет. Всё из-за природного упрямства, когда после возвращения Саске они ни разу не позвали кого-то из них на ужин или быстрый обеденный перекус, хотя бы чтобы вспомнить былое.

Пусть они и не виделись три года, Сакура отлично понимает этот решительный блеск в чужих глазах (точнее, в одном — с белой склерой и чёрной радужкой).

Саске двинулся дальше.

— Компромисс не принесёт успеха ни вам, ни мне, — поникшее выражение лица подруги придало ему сил, — вдали от Конохи в течение многих месяцев, а может быть и лет, вы зачахнете. Такая жизнь не для вас. Если вы откажетесь от мечты и планов, это не сделает меня счастливым, но надломит вас. «Таку» здесь ничего не держит. Останься я здесь, ни старейшины, ни Каге, ни феодалы не пожелают забыть обо мне. В конце концов они добьются либо заключения, либо более жёсткого наказания. — Он поджимает губы, на секунду сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. — Не это ли лучшее доказательство того, что я дорожу нашей связью?

Сакура бесшумно втягивает в себя воздух, надеясь, что давление изнутри заглушит порыв затрястись. Ей достаточно галопом бьющегося сердца в груди у неподвижного Узумаки, что стучит по её спине.

— Значит, ты всё-таки бросаешь нас? — тихо выдавливает Наруто из замлевших губ.

— Ты неправильно задаёшь вопрос, Наруто, — перебивает его Сакура, отводя в противоположную сторону голову. — Сколько ты готов пробыть здесь, прежде чем уйдёшь?

Саске отнимает от лица кисть.

— А сколько вы хотите?

— Хотя бы несколько лет, — надорвано говорит Наруто.

Слишком много.

— Год?

Он дёргает бровью. Всё ещё нет.

Не желая больше спорить, Сакура ровно и твёрдо заявляет, пресекая все возражения:

— Летом, в июле у меня отпуск. Мы можем провести его все вместе. Весной волнения улягутся, и можно будет свободно передвигаться. Кроме того, — добавляет она от себя, — я думаю, рука Наруто уже будет готова.

Он качнул головой. Внутри неё развязывается один из десятков комков нервов.

— Так… хорошо.

Сакура не отвечает за Наруто, но её не покидает стойкое ощущение обведённой вокруг пальца дурочки.

Они включают горячую воду, которая льётся за спиной Саске и согревает.

Узумаки расстроен до слёз, это легко определяется по голосу, несмотря на попытки пошутить.

— Итак, кто выходит первым?

Наруто в одних шортах наклоняется, вытаскивая из нижнего отсека холодильника крепкое пиво. Сакура, замотанная в широкое полотенце под предлогом того, что прошлую одежду не вернула, залезла с ногами на стул, обняв колени.

— Полгода — это не так уж и мало, — бормочет она, наблюдая, с какой одержимой яростью друг пальцем откупоривает крышку. Его глаза пустые, а когда на пораненной коже выступает кровь, он и внимания не обращает.

— Не так уж и мало? Не мало? — громким шёпотом упрекает её Наруто, пока Саске возится с одеждой в спальне. Ставит перед ней и собой бутылку с намерением догнаться. — Ты хоть представляешь, _насколько_ это мало?

— Наруто, пожалуйста, не будь таким эгоистом, — едва не хныча от внезапной и нехарактерной злости друга, просит девушка. — Постарайся понять его. У тебя будет на это время.

— Полгода — это не время!

Наруто быстрыми глотками осушает сходу половину бутыли. Сакура, всё ещё чувствующая себя неуверенно после выпитого на вечеринке, делает пару дежурных глотков: сейчас всё кажется крепким.

— За полгода вы с Саске создали связь, которой оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы ты молил о пощаде для него.

Впервые, когда это действительно требовалось, она попадает в цель. Взгляд Наруто в пустоту постепенно приобретает осмысленное выражение, и Сакура выдыхает. Не хватало ему потерять контроль сейчас.

— Просто потерпи, — подкрепляет выбранную линию поведения девушка, — плыви по течению до поры до времени. Быть может, что-то изменится.

Наруто прячет лицо в ладони, а затем смотрит на неё. Устало, но нежно.

— Я так рад, что ты здесь, Сакура. Расскажи что-нибудь, прошу.

Харуно облегчённо улыбается и решает поведать то, что настойчиво вертелось в её голове в течение последнего получаса. Она никогда бы не рассказала Наруто что-то столь откровенное, но сегодня решает сделать исключение.

— Как бы мне ни было странно находиться с вами двумя в одной ванной без одежды, — бормочет Сакура скорее для себя, чем для друзей, — так я чувствую себя намного комфортнее, чем с Какаши и в одежде. Я рада, что мы одного возраста.

Ей далеко до уровня эмоциональных потрясений своих сокомандников. Но, опираясь на возраст, кое-где Сакура в состоянии противостоять даже Саске. С Хатаке она чувствует, что проигрывает постоянно.

Узумаки хитро скалится.

— Это ведь потому, что ты любишь нас больше?

— Дурак.

Даже сидя спиной, она чувствует его завистливый неоднозначный взгляд.

Они легли по обе стороны от Наруто.

Сакура была склонна после выпитого к желанию прилечь, а Саске, которому, как оказалось, вообще было противопоказано спиртное, после ванны совсем разморился и вовсе бездумно обнял Наруто и засопел. Она сама еще пару минут лежала с рукой Узумаки на своей спине, думая лишь о том, как сильно ей хочется, чтобы эта ночь, полная окончательных решений и тем не менее хороших нот, не кончалась.

— Вы не хотите заняться сексом? — прорезал тишину голос Наруто.

Сакура даже не отреагировала: день был тяжелый, да и она почти заснула. Прошло ровно три минуты по её интуиции.

Она слышала, как Саске приподнялся на здоровой руке, лежа на противоположной стороне от окна, и вполне бодрым, но крайне ошарашенным голосом поинтересовался:

— Что ты только что сказал?

Сакура едва ли не со стоном вытянула из себя пояснение:

— Наруто всегда, когда намешает себе коктейлей, жутко возбуждается. Не обращай внимания, если, конечно, не хочешь этим воспользоваться, — к концу фразы Сакура не уследила и хмыкнула. После тяжелого, хоть и с предсказуемым финалом разговора, она желала лишь провалиться в сон без сновидений.

— Я всё ещё здесь, — буркнул Наруто с закрытыми глазами.

— Наруто, давай займемся этим утром, хорошо? Я до тошноты хочу спать. — Сакура только плотнее прижалась щекой к его груди, подтверждая свои слова.

— Утром уже никто не захочет, да и мне будет стыдно. Давайте сейчас, пока все ещё немного пьяные.

Сакура снова хихикнула, не пуская звук из груди: Саске, хоть в ванной и вёл себя раскованно и спокойно, был не немного. Да и она сама еле передвигала языком.  
По звукам с другой стороны кровати там не выходили из состояния ступора. К такому откровению в ночи его жизнь явно не готовила.

— Ребята, даттебайо, я что, о многом прошу?

Ответом ему было молчание.

— Сакура могла бы сесть мне на лицо, а Саске — сесть между ног и…

Тут уже Сакура вскочила, внезапно зардевшись, и в шоке залепетала:

— Наруто, ты о чем вообще? Я никогда, да и Саске…

— Если ты это сделаешь, то и я тоже.

Голос Саске был далёк ото сна и, судя по всему, уже довольно давно. Сакура от напора с обеих сторон сама проснулась и теперь переводила взгляд с Саске на Наруто и обратно.

— Да вы издеваетесь… — с прищуром произнесла она.

— Если ты брезгуешь, то, если помнишь, мы все только что из ванной, тебайо, — как всегда, когда начинал нервничать, Наруто вновь подхватывал своё слово-паразит. О чем Сакура не преминула ему напомнить. — Да мы только тебя и ждем.

— Почему теперь вы перекладываете на меня ответственность, когда раньше никогда и слушать не желали? — проговорила она обиженным тоном, одновременно испытывая и смущение (все это очень хорошо, но тема обсуждения — секс втроем — не оставляла её равнодушной), и странное ощущение удовлетворения. Глупо, но она была даже горда тем, что Саске не хотел начинать без нее.

— Так ты садишься мне на лицо или нет? — абсолютно бесцеремонно вздергивает бровь Наруто.

Сакура в момент заливается краской и тут же стягивает с них одеяло, надевая его как плащ и уходя в гостиную.

— Эй, Сакура-чан, ты куда? А ты, Саске, ну-ка положи на место свою учиховскую задницу!

Диван был довольно узкий, но, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, они уместились вдвоем. Не в первый раз она была так близко с Саске лицом к лицу (ну, чуть ниже, все-таки он был выше), но неловко было как в первый. Без Наруто им быстро понадобилось одеяло. Сакура просунула свою правую лодыжку меж его ног, согреваясь.

Саске умел обнимать по-своему. Его рука мягко прижимала её к нему меж лопаток, достаточно отстранённо и ненавязчиво. Сама Сакура сложила согнутые в локте руки перед собой, чтобы максимально уменьшить площадь поверхности.

Без Наруто стало как-то грустно.

— Я была в шаге от того, чтобы согласиться.

Саске резко отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Сакура, ты дурочка? Пошли обратно.

Она едва сдерживалась от порыва расхохотаться в голос, когда они в ночи, спотыкаясь, держась за руки, гуськом пошли обратно.

— Просто сядь уже.

— Я не могу! — панически воскликнула девушка, сидя на подушке над головой Наруто и не решаясь осуществить задуманное. — Я же раздавлю тебя и ты задохнёшься!

Узумаки звучно шлёпнул её по голому бедру, нагло улыбаясь.

— Садись уже, даттебайо. Мне нужна ещё будет эта рука.

Сакура скинула полотенце, в которое была замотана всё это время, и приподнялась на коленях, упираясь рукой в гладкую грудь над печатью запечатанного демона. На секунду проскользнула мысль, что думал Курама, если мог наблюдать события со стороны Наруто постоянно.

Хотя, прерывает себя она, ему сотни лет. Неужели ему ни разу не приходилось видеть трёх подростков, едва вышедших из пубертатного периода и ни разу не напивающихся до состояния сексуального желания ко всему, что находилось в радиусе двадцати метров?

Грех было сопротивляться. Им троим и так повезло с компанией.

Чужой язык там, где его нахождение не предполагалось, был горячим, шершавым и возбуждающим. Сакура рвано выдохнула, выгибаясь в спине и сталкиваясь взглядом с Саске.

— Медленнее и нежнее, — бормочет Сакура, с прикрытыми глазами ложась грудью на пресс Наруто и открывая рот навстречу двум скользящим друг о друга членам. Она чувствует ладонь Саске, касающуюся её спины и плавно перемещающуюся в волосы и направляющую. Неожиданно ясно замечает контрастирующую с бледной кожей бедра Саске руку Наруто, пальцами впивающуюся в него. Она является индикатором для движений и действий. Харуно сама иногда прерывается, чтобы скорректировать чужой рот у себя меж ног.

Саске одной рукой сложно одновременно направлять голову девушки и помогать им с Узумаки, потому он заставляет её взять свой полностью, беря в мозолистую ладонь с длинными пальцами член Наруто, надавливая на головку и быстро двигая по всей длине.  
Наруто под ними содрогается, прекращая заниматься Сакурой и сжимая бедро Саске сначала до белых, а затем до красных пятен.

В тишине комнаты раздаётся его полустон-полувздох на пределе объема лёгких.

Сакура видит, как её шея, грудь и рука Саске оказываются заляпаны, но возбуждается от этого только сильнее. Через несколько секунд, когда напряжение в руках и ногах отпускает, Узумаки делает то же самое с ними: языком и свободной рукой.

Саске, дыша, держит рот приоткрытым, чтобы не поддаться соблазну выпустить скопившийся внутри звук освобождения от гложущего напряжения.

Немного погодя они лежали поперёк кровати, идентично смотря в потолок и не спеша двигаться куда-то, хотя бы чтобы смыть предсказуемые последствия. Харуно стёрла с груди, шеи и лица чужую сперму полотенцем, не стыдясь себя ни на йоту.

— Вау, — цокнул Наруто, вытягиваясь и хрустя суставами, — слушайте, раз такое дело, у меня…

— Просто заткнись, — одновременно прервали его полёт мысли Харуно и Учиха.

Она смотрела, как удовлетворённо и желанно они целовались, сплетаясь языками в глубине ртов. Мда, а с ней Узумаки строил из себя невинную монашку.

Они одновременно отстранились, и Наруто заключил её в точно такой же мокрый, сексуальный поцелуй, в то время как Саске, потянув тонкое запястье в белом браслете, примкнул губами к нежной коже, просвечивающей вены. Прелюдия наступает после основного действа; Наруто любовно кусает-целует её за мягкую грудь.

Когда пришло время ложится спать, Саске плотно прилегает к Узумаки, и Сакуре ничего не остаётся, кроме как лечь на свободный край на другом конце кровати. Она кое-как перелезла, по дороге чуть не упав то на одного, то на другого. Добравшись до места назначения, порвалась уже отбирать подушку у Наруто, но Саске подсунул ей свою со словами, что привык спать и без неё. Спасибо, что на кровати.

Харуно развернула одеяло и накрыла их, а сама отвернулась к стене, чтобы не смущать своим лицом Саске. Но внезапно почувствовала руку, проползшую под подушкой и притянувшую её обратно.

Она поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбаться. Волна тепла заставляет её поджать ноги и сжаться в комок, но девушка поворачивается и закидывает ногу на друга, задевая разбросанные клешни Наруто. Подбирается, утыкается носом во впадинку под его ухом и слушает сопение Узумаки с другой стороны. Его лицо приобретает такое выражение, будто он только что опустился в громадный чан с тёплой сахарной ватой.

— Ненавижу, когда меня сжимают с двух сторон так, что я дышать не могу.

Сакура по-доброму усмехнулась уже в полудреме и переполненная абсолютной и неизмеримой радостью. Всё-таки Саске действительно был нежным.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующий день Сакуре сообщили о решении Цучикаге выдвинуться до дня празднования Нового года. В дверь квартиры Наруто постучался АНБУ, причем постучался не раз и не два: Саске и Наруто будто запрограммировали себя не вставать до вечера. Выбравшись из-под одеяла и аккуратно сдвинув руку Саске, она содрогнулась от холода квартиры, не успев даже смутиться своей наготы.

Снег под ногами звонко скрипел, напоминая о детстве: Сакуру уже давно не покидало ощущение, что в детстве все цвета, звуки, времена года были полнее, ярче и громче. Еда вкуснее, а игры веселее. Во взрослой жизни присутствовали свои плюшки, но даже холод и высокие сугробы отбрасывали её в лучшие и безмятежные воспоминания.

Впереди шествовали Цучикаге в сопровождении охраны из четырех человек, тех, кого она в помине не знала. Видимо, в целях секретности все Каге предпочли прибыть в Коноху без своих советников; доказательством тому был Гаара, оставивший в Суне Канкуро и Темари. Она шла по правую руку от Какаши, а немного отставая за ними тенью следовали двое из АНБУ.

В ней зрело желание потрогать мягкий мокрый снег, слепить на скорую руку снежок, покалывающий морозцем ладони сквозь перчатки, и запустить им в кого-нибудь. С этой спонтанной идеей пришло на ум воспоминания об утре после рождественской вечеринки: Наруто, чья чакра девятихвостого освободила его организм от алкоголя подчистую, попросил её обстричь его неудобно лезущие в глаза волосы. Сакура и сейчас легко представляла перед глазами его ёжик, что приятно колол пальцы, когда она зарывалась в него ладонью. Разумеется, за этими раздумьями она не замечала, как Какаши то и дело косил на неё взгляд.

Сначала Сакура взялась за затылок с помощью машинки, которую откуда-то достал Саске. Чудо техники, с которым она не представляла, как управляться; впрочем, как и Наруто. Её уровень новичка стоил Узумаки бритого под несколько миллиметров затылка и шеи. Ну теперь-то она точно поняла, что нужно делать, — радостно-отчаянно подумала Сакура и принялась за чёлку, виски и макушку. Попытки перепрыгнуть выше головы обернулись тем, что им пришлось прийти к тяжёлому вердикту: убрать следы жалких потуг горе-парикмахера Харуно и оставить ёжик. В конце концов, успокаивал её Наруто, волосы не зубы — отрастут.

Они поставили стул перед зеркалом в ванной, потому как рост Наруто уже не давал ей возможности не вставать на носочки. Девушка наклонилась, отряхивая голову друга и смотря в зеркало на результат своей неудачи, будто бы сравнивая со своими обкорнанными космами. Наруто же больше глядел на сосредоточенное лицо подруги. Сакура запустила пальцы в получившийся ёжик, мимоходом массируя кожу головы. «Совсем плохо?» — спросила, поморщившись, когда Наруто тепло улыбнулся и прижался своей щекой к её, встречаясь с неуверенным взглядом зелёных глаз в зеркале. «Всё отлично».

Она так расчувствовалась от этого простого жеста, что обняла его за шею, раскачиваясь и рассматривая их в зеркале.

«Я горжусь тобой, Наруто. О таком друге мы с Саске могли только мечтать».

По его улыбке и прищуренным глазам она поняла, что он ей просто не поверил.

Вздыхает.

— О чем задумалась? — спрашивает Какаши в излюбленной ненавязчивой манере с ноткой веселья.

Сакура подумала, что будет откровенно жестоко отвечать на его вопрос так же, как она ответила во время несостоявшегося воссоединения седьмой команды у неё дома, когда пришёл лишь бывший учитель. Тем более оставалось только догадываться, как много слышали АНБУ и что именно успели доложить Шестому. Не то чтобы она стеснялась их… просто некоторые вещи лучше было бы оставить между ними и не травмировать ничью психику.

Сакура, в упор глядя на спины Цучикаге и компании, обогнавших их на добрую сотню метров, заговорила на пониженных тонах:

— Взяла с собой копии медицинских карт команды «Така». Если с Саске ещё можно что-то придумать, то их вызволить без серьёзной причины будет сложновато. Хочу попробовать помочь им с медицинского поприща. — Но если вспомнить их скудные показания, тут же отметила для себя Сакура, то её ожидали долгие дни в попытке найти основательные оправдания бывшим приспешникам Орочимару.

— И вы с Наруто нормально к этому отнеслись?

Сакура пожимает плечами.

— Если он собирается уходить, пусть лучше будет хоть под каким-нибудь присмотром.

Какаши, видимо, ждал продолжения, но Сакура молчала. На разговоры не было настроя ну никакого, особенно с её привычкой перечитывать отчёты по сеансам мозгоправов. Если с Наруто медленно, но верно всё двигалось к переосмыслению и принятию откровенно безрадостного прошлого, то антисоциальное поведение Саске стопорило и его, и лечащего врача. Тем не менее, для неё эти отчёты были единственным способом убедиться в намерениях Саске и в его нестабильности во многих вопросах. А также абсолютного нежелания возвращаться к ранам, нанесённым Конохой, вкупе с категорическим отказом обсуждать что бы то ни было, связанное с братом или кланом.

— Не хочешь узнать, как Саске это провернул? — отстранённо спрашивает Какаши, потому Сакура не сразу выныривает из своих дум.

— Что?

— Мы довольно много с ним разговариваем, — сообщает Хатаке, что становится для неё интересным сюрпризом, — о Наруто, о тебе, о деревне и дальнейших планах. Это ты натолкнула его на идею.

— Какую ещё идею? — осведомляется Сакура, предчувствуя нервный тик.

Он поворачивается к ней и улыбается одними глазами.

— Напомни потом рассказать, ладно?

Сакура закипает мгновенно, забывая о проблемах друзей, о команде «Така» и их картах в рюкзаке, обращая всё своё внимание на Шестого.

— Хокаге-сама, я клянусь…

Хатаке выглядит до тошноты довольным, будто его миссия на этом фронте выполнена. Чуть-чуть и начнёт насвистывать от удовольствия. Сакура ворчит с несколько минут, а затем сама собой успокаивается, возвращаясь к напускному равнодушию в лице.

Зима в этом году выдалась чересчур снежной. Цучикаге, существующий в объятиях каменных стен Ивы, не понимает, чем обернется тихий холодный день. Никто не сообщал причин, но Сакура и так все поняла: пешая прогулка такая медленная потому, что Ооноки уже давно не молод. Суставы подводят, да и битва с Мадарой не прошла мимо, обострив все подавляемые медиками болячки.

Он не знает, как страна Огня и в особенности Коноха бывает льдисто-холодна к незваным гостям издалека. Как к сумеркам сгущаются тучи, воет вдали ветер, приглашая в свои невидимые руки гонимую с севера вьюгу. Как ночью не видно ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки из-за колючих агрессивных комков снежинок, бьющих в лицо. А вот Какаши знает и, ссылаясь на погоду и ни в коем случае не на медлительность самого Цучикаге, предлагает разбить лагерь.

У Сакуры отдельная палатка. Скромная, но она вполне может сидеть и не горбиться в ней, даже вытянуть ноги. Харуно раскладывает выуженный из свитка спальник, кидает рядом рюкзак и ложится животом на совершенно не отгораживающий от промёрзшей земли матрас. Пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься, достает из рюкзака медкарты и зажигает холодную лампу с теплым светом: от костра ей не достается его совсем.

Любимым вопросом знакомых оставался тот, в котором они интересовались её «медицинским взглядом». Якобы Харуно, став первоклассным врачом, видит людей исключительно с точки зрения медицинской, подмечая все шрамы-переломы-проблемы с головой. Но дело обстояло немного не так. Действительно, Сакура часто замечала проблемы со здоровьем, но чем дальше, тем всё больше… игнорировала их. Она напоминала себе диагностический аппарат, ставя галочку («девиантное поведение») напротив человека («сотрясение») в рядовом режиме, забывая, что медкарты рядом нет и что она вроде как обязана сообщить о проблемах. Но за пределами госпиталя и поля боя что-то в ней будто выключалось. Она всего лишь девушка, да, шиноби, да, медик. Но конкретно в данный момент она не на работе, так что пациенты подождут до больницы.

Однажды Цунаде посоветовала ей не лезть в быт людей за пределами больницы. Там, на безликих улицах, она теряет свои права врача на отстаивание жизней. Если человек оказался в палате, он стал пациентом, — делай, как считаешь нужным. Борись. Оставь этику философам. Но не на работе лучше и легче остаться просто человеком.

К слову, ни у Цунаде, ни у неё самой этому совету следовать не получалось.

Перечитывание копий медкарт Наруто и Саске выбивало её из колеи каждый чёртов раз. И если с Наруто хоть как-то удавалось совладать, а точнее, с собственным чувством вины, то от бессилия в случае Саске скрежетали зубы.

Антисоциальное поведение, эгоизм, подсознательное нежелание идти на контакт, отказ от разговоров на тему семьи и брата в т.ч., запущенное ПТСР, неадекватное реагирование, зацикленность.

В чём и заключалась главная его проблема. Зацикленность на всём. На своей утрате, на брате, на цели, на Наруто.

Сакура уткнулась в нахлобученное под грудью одеяло, прогоняя осточертевшие мысли и убирая дела друзей обратно в рюкзак. Сейчас нужно было разобраться с другой проблемой — командой «Така». Даже если она и успела соблазниться медицинскими тараканами товарищей.

Карин, Суйгецу и Джуго. Озабоченная тюремщица тире фантастический сенсор, жестокий убийца из несостоявшихся мечников Тумана и натуральный психопат с пограничным расстройством в крайней форме. Сакура, листая скудные данные в температурном листе и почти пустую графу «жалобы» («ищет сокомандника», «канючит» и «сохраняет молчание» соответственно), только вздыхала. Харуно успела по диагонали пробежаться в записях отчёта о допросе Ино, который она ей любезно одолжила, но тут же забрала, грозясь гневом Ибики.

Их отказ идти на контакт в подвалах глубоко под Конохой был вполне понятен. Иногда чудил Джуго, видимо, сказывалось пребывание в знакомых условиях тюрьмы, где его долго держали. Печать активировалась, и он говорил довольно жестокие вещи.

Спрашивал о Кимимаро или Саске, в зависимости от того, что было на обед.

Сакура восстанавливала в памяти куски записей из блокнота Ино. Слишком скользкие законы Конохи не позволяли оправдывать преступников, только если это не было выгодно самой деревне.

Или судья не считал преступление, повлекшее последствия для психики, особенно тяжким.

Сакура несильно, но звонко хлопнула себя по лбу. Вот где начинались проблемы. Мало того, что ей придётся выступать в суде, так до кучи бороться с системой правосудия в родной деревне. Легко было причитать о несправедливости до тех пор, пока она не коснулась тебя самого. Как доказать царившую в пещерах Орочимару по всему свету жестокость? Если Карин станет отрицать — а она станет, как поняла Сакура по словам Ино — множественные случаи насилия, в том числе и сексуального, акты принуждения её деятельности в Тюрьмах, а также вынужденность некоторых случаев безжалостности (вряд ли Карин просто покивает головой, когда скажут о принуждении или, не дай бог, самозащите). Понятно, что смерть близких среди шиноби была обычным явлением, но никто не говорил, что все справлялись. Суйгецу практически не упоминал о своём убитом талантливом брате, как и не вдавался в подробности экспериментов, которые Орочимару проводил над представителем знаменитого клана Кири — Хозуки.

Самым человечным и наиболее безобидным казался Джуго, единственный, кого Ино удалось успокоить взыванием к воспоминаниям о друге из прошлого. Он готов был умереть за секреты Саске и за свои, пока Сакура не попросила Учиха поговорить с ним. За разговором наблюдала дюжина человек врачей, АНБУ и людей из допросной, но Саске они не смутили. Он попросил Джуго не говорить больше, чем ему хотелось оставить при себе, но и не молчать во благо Саске. С ним самим, мол, всё и так будет нормально.

Сакуре показалось правильным то, что хотя бы им она займётся сама. Аккуратно, медленно, быть может, ему не хватает хорошего слушателя. Им она могла выступить. Джуго неохотно отвечал на вопросы, но быстрее, чем Карин и серьёзнее, чем Суйгецу, потому Сакура выдохнула, подчитывая материалы по психологии и этике бывших заключенных и девиантных личностей.

К Карин она боялась подходить. Можно было только предполагать, что творилось у неё в голове, когда Саске сначала пронзил её вместе с Данзо, а затем приказал Сакуре добить сокомандницу. Харуно решила дать время и себе, и ей, чтобы переступить через это унижение.

Суйгецу надел маску весельчака, отстёгивая колкие шутки в сторону оставшейся части «Таки», даже не пересекаясь с ней. Он представлял наиболее достоверный источник информации о творившихся вокруг него экспериментах Орочимару. Ино упомянула, что очень размыто видела Саске на задворках картинок тех лет. Затуманенные воспоминания были окрашены криками и болью, сквозившей фантомом через сознание.

Её бы воля — свалила всё на Орочимару, оказавшимся крайним. Теперь его искалеченные эксперименты должны были отвечать за результат чужой больной фантазии.

Она содрогнулась. Оказавшись на свободе, они нашли в Саске того, кто помог им двинуться дальше. Не поэтому ли он оставлял себе возможность взять их с собой?

— Йо, Сакура, тепло у тебя тут. Ещё и лампа завалялась. У меня в палатке промёрзнуть можно до костей.

Харуно, не поворачиваясь, закатила глаза.

— Какаши, это палатка на одного.

Краем глаза она уловила, как он одним движением раскатал свой спальник и плюхнулся на спину. Жилет где-то потерял, а вот книжка была при нём.

Она проглотила вопрос о том, в который раз он уже перечитывает серию этих книг. Сакура, как и Наруто, были непосредственно знакомы с содержанием, девушка даже перечитывала некоторые моменты во времена душевного одиночества, но нельзя же быть столь ярым фанатом!

— Думал, ты захочешь напомнить о том, как Саске обвёл вас вокруг пальца.

— Неинтересно, — фальшиво отозвалась Сакура, отворачиваясь и убирая медкарты обратно в рюкзак. По тому, как промолчал Какаши на её грубый жест, она поняла, что излишне агрессивна с ним. Девушка обратно растянулась на спальнике и улеглась щекой на сложенные ладони, повернув лицо к читающему Хатаке. Его глаза размеренно бегали по строчкам. — Вы не собираетесь рассказывать?

— Тебе разве было интересно?

Ему действительно была неприятна её грубость. Чувство вины больно укололо самолюбие.

— Да.

Она начала дрыгать ногами, чтобы чуть согреться в подступающем со всех сторон сквозняке. Хатаке молча сложил печать, и из схлопнувшегося облака появился сонный Паккун. Открыл уже пасть, чтобы начать ворчать на холод, а затем заметил Сакуру. Бурча, лёг ей под бок и засопел.

Девушка подвинулась на другую сторону спальника, придвигая мопса к себе и накрывая негреющим одеялом. Бедную собаку выдернули из нагретого дома, догадалась она, потому он так быстро отдавал ей накопленное тепло.

— Как-то раз, когда Наруто был у тебя в гостях, ты положила ему с собой рамена, — смилостившись, начал Какаши. Положил раскрытую книгу на нижнюю часть лица, скрытую маской, а сам убрал руки под голову вместо подушки. — Наруто ненавидит овощи, но ты накрыла их сверху грибами эноки и отваренным яйцом. — Он усмехнулся. — Саске это очень вдохновило. Только Наруто мог не заметить ненавистные овощи лишь потому, что они были спрятаны в бульоне.

Сакура промолчала, даже когда Какаши посмотрел в её сторону; она спрятала взгляд на полу меж ними. Палатка действительно была на одного, поэтому их спальники плотно прилегали друг к другу, не оставляя места развернуться.

Значит, Саске всё-таки попробовал то, что она передала ему через Наруто.

— Получается, я сама натолкнула его на эту идею.

Хатаке нахмурился, недовольный её выводами.

— Сакура, тебе пора перестать перекладывать на себя ответственность за действия других.

Она поднимает взгляд темно-зелёных глаз из-под ресниц, не меняя выражения лица.

— Я поняла свою ошибку с госпиталем. Не надо о ней напоминать постоянно. Одна ошибка не влияет на дальнейшие мои решения.

Он улыбается: она понимает это по приподнявшимся скулам и морщинке около глаза, когда он отвернулся. Сакуре до жути приятно, что он не перебивает её, дослушивая даже когда не согласен.

— Ты помнишь хоть что-то хорошее обо мне? — спрашивает Какаши внезапно, откладывая книгу. — У меня складывается ощущение, что ты в обиде на меня за что-то, что я не могу упомнить, такой вот растяпа. Твои успехи никогда не оставались мною незамеченными, а наставничество Пятой вышло намного более выгодным для твоего роста. — Она наблюдает за его ровным выражением лица, не выдающим его чувств ни на едином слове. — Ты не можешь отрицать, что моё вмешательство было излишним: сейчас ты являешься лучшей версией себя.

Он не понимает. Вообще.

— Конечно, я помню несколько хороших вещей. Вы пару раз носили меня на спине после тяжелых тренировок, когда я ног не могла разогнуть. Наруто после при каждом удобном случае просил понести его так же, — кивает Сакура, в упор следя за его реакцией. Она замедляется, делает паузу, чтобы создать искусственную интригу. — А еще… Вы, наверное, и не помните.

— На память жаловаться не приходилось, — в его голосе слышится нетерпение, смешанное с растерянностью. Сакуре хотелось думать, что это шок оттого, сколько деталей она помнит об их непродолжительном сотрудничестве в качестве команды номер семь.

— Боюсь, неподходящее место. Напомните как-нибудь…

— Сакура.

— На прошлой вечеринке, летом, когда мы играли в карты… и Вы… ты помог мне, — дальше можно было не продолжать.

Какаши останавливает её жестом, перекладывая освободившуюся ладонь на грудь и не смотря в зелёные глаза.

Сакуре не нравится противное чувство неловкости и сожаления от начала разговора. На подсознательном уровне ей казалось, что не стоит и касаться этой темы, но застарелая непробиваемость дала о себе знать.

— Сакура, нет нужды чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке: я уже забыл о том недоразумении.

Решил соскользнуть. Так долго думая, Какаши, судя по всему, вернулся к своему первоначальному плану действий — притвориться дурачком.

— Я не просила Вас забывать. И я не чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

Она замечает, как дёргается его кадык.

— Сакура, — применяет запрещённый приём, называя по имени, снова, — у тебя сейчас такой возраст, понимаю, когда хочется всё попробовать. Не хочу тебя обижать, но я староват для тебя.

— А, то есть дело только в твоём возрасте?

— Скорее даже в твоём. — Он запинается, раздумывая, не слишком ли резко это звучало. — Ты ещё ничего толком не попробовала, а уже собираешься прыгнуть в омут, о котором понятия не имеешь.

Стоит ли упоминать, как она оскорбилась этим хоть и отчасти правдивым, но довольно беспардонным заявлением.

К тому же, что-то она да и пробовала.

— Откуда вы знаете? Может, я уже все в жизни перепробовала, войну так точно, — насупленно заявляет Сакура и слышит смешок неверия. — Вы же за мной не следите.

— Не слежу, — тут же соглашается Хатаке, но весёлого настроения не теряет. Она старается не загонять себя в угол лишний раз, предполагая, знает он или не знает о них с Наруто и Саске. В принципе, там и знать нечего. Они остались друзьями, а Учиха с Узумаки остались связанными избранными.

И всё-таки. Оскорблённым её выходкой он не выглядел, значит, проблема была не в них.

— Даже в твоей жизни шиноби это проявляется, — наконец говорит Хатаке, — ты поспешно принимаешь решения, не видишь цену извинениям, с трудом выносишь ответственность, разумеется, со слезами.

Сакура сжимает зубы. Каким же он мерзавцем иногда был.

— Зачем ты поучаешь меня? Ты давно не видишь во мне ученицу и, даже не отпирайся, не равнодушен ко мне.

— Конечно, не равнодушен, — спокойно соглашается Какаши, — нас многое связывает, я капитан твоей команды. К тому же, ты все-таки моя ученица, хоть и бывшая.

Она так долго молчит, что он всё же косо поглядывает на неё. Сакура за прошедшее время не потеряла скептицизма в лице. Так и тянет на громкое заявление, мол, хочешь в игры поиграть — играй, но не со мной.

Харуно думает и тянет время, поглаживая Паккуна по гладкому боку. От собаки действительно очень тепло. Разглядывает облегающую плечи водолазку, которую он носил и четыре года назад.

Или уже пять лет?

Ехидство и язвительность затухают в зачатке, и девушка ощущает, как растекается в груди апатия, в перспективе подъедающая самооценку вновь. Опять это воспитание, которое ей не сдалось. Попытки переделать. Они бок о бок прошли войну, а она всё такая же импульсивная для него.

Ребёнок без ощущения ответственности за свои действия.

— Раз Вы такой правильный, Хокаге-сама, то почему позволяете себе забываться?

Он усмехается её попыткам дожать свою позицию, но их прерывают: с другой стороны палатки совсем рядом слышны скрипучие на снегу шаги. Один из АНБУ отодвигает подоткнутую занавесь и обращается к Хатаке:

— Шестой-сама, не могли бы Вы выйти.

— Что такое? — хмурится заранее Какаши, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Вероятно, что-то не так с Ооноки-сама. Харуно-сан, Вас не пустят.

— Плевать я хотела.

Она набрасывает на плечи куртку и выныривает из этого омута неловкости навстречу бурану.

Их пустили, потому что метались как подбитые хищные птицы, не зная, что делать. Только вот кунаи и мечи держали в руках.

Палатка была высокой и просторной, Сакура со своим средним ростом легко могла встать на носочки и не согнуться. Вот уж кто не брезговал прелестями титула, но оно и понятно: старик в постели не подавал признаков жизни.

Рядом с футоном безучастного Каге сидел пацанёнок — её ровесник. Но по лицу было понятно, что всю войну просидел в тылах. Он трясся, боясь прикоснуться к Ооноки, которому очевидно требовалась помощь.

Сакура мгновенно оказалась рядом с ним, уверенно миновав агрессивную и, как следствие, глуповатую в данный момент охрану.

— Что за диагноз? — отчеканила она, напугав мальчишку-сиделку. Тем не менее, он дрожащим голоском пролепетал:

— Д-диабет…

В такие моменты она гордилась своей наставницей и соглашалась с Какаши: лучше Цунаде Сакуру Харуно никто не мог выдрессировать.

— Операции?

— Не было.

Врёт как дышит.

Сакура не разменивается на ругань, скепсис или попытки образумить мальчика: он действует по инструкциям, которые запрещают разглашать проблемы со здоровьем самого главного человека в деревне. Цунаде рассказывала, как до последнего боролись за безмятежную старость Третьего, чтобы никто не дай бог не заметил слабость сильнейшего Хирузена.

Она наклоняется к груди, проверяет дыхание, прижимает пальцами ярёмную вену на шее: пульс совсем слабый. Высокая температура и блестящий от обильного потоотделения лоб.

Харуно уверенно раздвигает запах одежды и видит знакомый корсет. Бросает слова негромко, но резко и с придыханием, словно бьёт по лицу:

— Если ты сейчас не скажешь, что за операция была проведена, через полчаса эта информация перестанет быть актуальной.

Мальчишка вздрагивает и прячет мечущийся взгляд.

— Ясно.

Быстрее, чем успевают среагировать на такую дерзость шиноби охраны, Сакура разрезает ножом из чакры одежду вместе с корсетом и переворачивает Цучикаге на бок. Видит швы под разорванными бинтами.

— Да что Вы себе… — кричит кто-то из охраны, но она не слышит.

— Грыжесечение?

— Да, — понуро сообщает парень, — сразу после конца войны.

— Реабилитация в лучшем случае составляет три месяца. У Вас, — Харуно кивает на Ооноки, — далеко не лучший. Ему показано было лежать, а не путешествовать за сотни километров в чужую деревню. У Вас есть идеи?

Она сохраняет профессиональный тон Цунаде. С момента встречи до настоящего та оставалась для Харуно единственным и неповторимым кумиром, на которого хотелось равняться. Сакура никогда не забыла бы первый обход, в который Цунаде взяла её с собой: Пятая дала несколько рекомендаций постояльцам стационара, пробежавшись глазами по медкартам и отчётам курировавших ирьёнинов, а затем перешла к новопоступившему молодому человеку. Она даже не помнила его имени сейчас, но в памяти отразилось, как Цунаде к нему прикасалась, проводя рядовую диагностику: как к хрустальному. Руки женщины, способные одним ударом разворошить половину Конохи, были настолько нежными, участвующими и вместе с тем уверенными, что эта картинка навсегда врезалась в память Сакуры. Когда они вышли из палаты и прошли в её кабинет, то первым делом Цунаде спросила её мысли. Её, безымянной девчонки с улицы, заурядность на фоне товарищей и пока что не знающей достаточно, чтобы даже предполагать.

Цунаде Сенджу посмотрела на неё, как на равную, и спросила о возможном диагнозе. И неважно было, что Сакура ничего толком ответить-то и не могла. В рассказе Пятой о результатах диагностикума и выводах о диагнозе не было ни капли высокомерия. Сухие факты спокойным, располагающим голосом. «Наука на то и наука, что ей можно научиться, Сакура».

Мальчик её возраста сглатывает.

— Возможно, осложнения?

Тогда ей было четырнадцать. А сейчас ему явно больше, уже может что-то сказать.

Сакура кивает.

— Осложнения, сепсис, а ещё более вероятно, что повредили оболочку мозга. Всякое может быть.

Парень сглатывает и говорит сдавленным шёпотом, будто так его никто не услышит.

— И что теперь делать?

Сакура не задумывается над ответом; она его знает.

— Пока не вскроем — не выясним.

В палатке повисает душащая, несмотря на леденящую за пределами палатки вьюгу, тишина. Но лишь на несколько секунд.

— Я буду оперировать.

Она чувствует холодное лезвие, плотно приставленное к шее. Тут же как в плохо прописанном фильме рядом возникает Какаши, направляя кунай в сторону шиноби позади нее.

Прежде напускно невозмутимые ниндзя пришли в движение: даже капитан охраны Цучикаге поднял оружие на неё. Двое из АНБУ, бедняги, находясь в меньшинстве, заслонили Шестого от направленного не на него оружия.

Хатаке оказался у нее за спиной, готовый отбивать удар в следующую секунду.

Она чувствует его присутствие позади, слышит равномерное и тихое дыхание у уха. С другой стороны сглатывает джонин, держа меч у ее пульсирующей вены.

Сакура не боится: бывала в ситуациях и похуже, потому просит опустить оружие.

Голос её все также тверд, она не может позволить себе отступиться от того человека, кем она теперь является. Потому никакого альтернативного пути нет, и Харуно решает стоять до конца. Боковым зрением Сакура улавливает напряжение Какаши и понимает, что в его планах как раз отступить, а потом уже мириться с последствиями. Он хочет поступить, как Шестой.

Она поступит как Сакура Харуно.

— Вы не можете, Харуно-сан, — голос капитана охраны Цучикаге разозлённый и не терпящий возражений. Обычно именно такие и становятся капитанами и командирами. — Наш ирьёнин прибудет к концу ночи, сообщение было послано по каналу связи. Мы не позволим вам прикоснуться к телу правителя.

В подтверждение его слов люди вокруг не изменяют боевой стойки.

— Через полчаса смысла в операции уже не будет, — говорит Сакура, решая рисковать собственной жизнью, но не жизнью пациента. — Все, кроме парня справа от Вас, — она кивает в сторону того парнишки с повязкой, типичной для ирьёнинов Камня, низшего по рангу и неспособного сделать ничего, кроме как наблюдать за ухудшающимся состоянием пациента, — должны выйти и не нарушать санитарных норм. Он будет ассистировать и не даст Вам повода засомневаться во мне.

— Интересно, как вы собрались оперировать с лезвием в горле? — ехидствует тот самый, приставивший меч к её шее.

Кровь в венах густеет и становится подобна лаве, обжигающей внутренности от собственного умственного и физического превосходства.

— Если не хотите, чтобы ваш многоуважаемый лидер загнулся посреди зимней бури, когда мог быть спасён, то засуньте себе своё лезвие куда подальше.

***

— Я думал, у вас тут всё конфиденциально.

— Так и есть.

— Тогда что он тут делает?

Саске косит взгляд в сторону ёрзающего на стуле Наруто.

— Это групповой сеанс.

— А такие бывают?

— Разумеется, особенно с семейными психотерапевтами.

Саске складывает руки на груди, не изменяясь в лице.

— Смешно.

Наруто продолжает ёрзать и кидает нервные взгляды в сторону Саске. Пришли они сюда порознь, как бы не ушли так.

— Как прошла ваша неделя? Я прочитала отчёты закрепленного за вами врача, но так и не поняла: что-то произошло?

Наруто смущённо пыхтит. Учиха едва сдерживается от настойчивого желания дать ему затрещину.

Оба молчат.

— Вы немного продвинулись в понимании друг друга?

Эта незнакомая женщина слишком много о них знает из одних только записей в медкартах.

— Нам не нужно продвигаться в этом плане, — наконец нарушает молчание Саске.

Наруто заметно чуть расслабляется; его плечи проседают, а нога перестает нервно дрыгаться.

Вот поэтому Учиха и был против этого принудительного лечения того, чего нет. Никому из этих докторишек в жизни не понять того, что они испытали, истекая смешивающейся на камнях кровью в Долине Завершения. Они мыслят слишком приземленно.

— Саске-сан, мне сообщили о вашем решении уйти. Ваш побег ничем не обернётся: проблема, что живёт в голове, будет преследовать Вас везде. Вы только и делаете, что копите в себе тревожность, совсем не давая ей выхода.

— Наруто тоже не даёт ей выхода, — вставляет Саске, замечая, как тот ковыряет носком ботинка ножку стола.

— Даю, — бормочет Узумаки, гипнотизируя угол кабинета напротив.

За окном постепенно сгущались тени, выдворяя жалкий дневной свет на долгую ночь, пока он снова не набрался бы сил и не постучался в новое утро.

— Что бы сказали Ваши родители, узнай они, как Вы страдаете?

Почему-то дёргается именно Наруто. Испуганно озирается, предвидя кипящего изнутри Саске, но в лице того лишь обречённость.

— Это уже неважно.

— Вы рискуете довести себя до срыва, если продолжите душить эмоции. Сопереживать — нормально, отпускать себя рядом с семьёй — нормально.

— Зачем Вы всё это говорите?

Женщина берёт в пальцы ручку, не собираясь ничего записывать. Вопрос остался незаконченным, потому как провис в конце.

— У Вас не было проблем с констатацией своего внутреннего состояния до сегодняшнего дня. Так может, дело в Наруто-сане? Не хотите, чтобы он был в курсе? Поверьте, это часть терапии.

Саске начинает потряхивать, он впивается ногтями в колени; Наруто боится пошевелиться.

— Социализация — часть терапии, дружба с не нужными мне людьми — часть терапии, беседы — часть терапии. Я прошу только оставить меня в покое. Жить в аду — не обсуждать его, мне от этого только паршивее.

Женщина откладывает ручку.

— Не хотите об этом поговорить?

— Сакура не рассказывала тебе, почему ждёт лета? Не поверишь, так на неё не похоже… Июньское празднование начала жарких дней. Ты, кажется, и не помнишь… Какаши не обещал, но поклялся подумать, как проведёт летний отпуск, если он ему вообще достанется. Саске?..

Едва выйдя из здания больницы, они будто поменялись местами. Наруто, попав в кабинет и не ожидая увидеть там и Саске, набрал в рот воды и практически не отзывался. Зато Учиха… давно он не позволял так растрясти себя из колеи.

Сакура уехала, и Наруто даже не у кого было спросить, чего добивалась эта беспардонная терапевт. Увольнения, — сам себе подумал Узумаки не слишком серьёзно. На воздухе было значительно легче переживать и забывать произошедшее. Наруто действительно хотел услышать от самого Саске, что его беспокоило, но из всего им сказанного выходила лишь полнейшая неурядица.

Он не не хочет быть рядом с Наруто. Но с остальными ему претит даже находиться рядом, хоть на ключ и ставни запирайся.

— Зачем она тебя так обкромсала?

Наруто вначале даже не понимает, о чём он. Саске вырывает кусочек мысли из потока безумных раздумий, не удосуживаясь уточнять.

— А, так ты про волосы. Случайно получилось, но ничего страшного, тебайо.

Они останавливаются. Рождественские праздники дают о себе знать: людей на улице к семи часам совсем не остаётся, все разбредаются по домам после конца сокращённого рабочего дня.

Наруто давит улыбку и в жалком подобии отвлечения шутит:

— О, а знаешь, знаешь? Можем обняться, если хочешь. Шучу, конечно, даттебайо! Я помню, что ты… — Саске падает меж его смеха ради расставленной руки и культи, — ненавидишь обниматься.

— Заткнись, усуратонкачи.

Наруто несмело кладёт ладонь ему между лопаток; поглаживает пару раз. Чувствует, как спустя несколько секунд утешительного жеста Саске склоняет голову и прижимается щекой к его.

В такие моменты, Узумаки знает от Сакуры, его прорывает на бредовые разговоры не просто так.

— В сезон дождей одно удовольствие подниматься в гэта к храму по каменной лестнице. Вода стекает так бурно, что напоминает водопад.

— Ну конечно, — давит из себя Саске совсем тихо, и Наруто прижимает его крепче, но делает этим только хуже, — гэта, ещё и без таби. Что может быть хуже.

— Что может быть хуже мокрых носков, ты хотел сказать?

Из его груди вырывается смешок-всхлип, и Узумаки не может определиться, что это.

— Да, ты прав. Что может быть хуже них.

***

— Мы не позволим Вам остаться с Цучикаге-сама без охраны.

Условия непозволительны. Но куда более непозволительно промедление, раз уж теперь она правит балом.

— Отлично, ваш ирьёнин и любой человек из охраны.

— Я тоже остаюсь.

Она не успела дождаться согласия капитана охраны, как их прерывают. Все взгляды обращаются к Какаши.

— Кто-то же должен тебя защищать.

Сакура приказным тоном распоряжается покинуть помещение, отодвигает на оптимальное расстояние капитана охраны, что с обнажённым мечом держится совсем близко к ней, просит принести её рюкзак. Даже готовая ко всему и всегда, предусмотрительность может сыграть совсем не на руку. В её распоряжении набор хирургических инструментов, антисептик, тары, бинты и спецодежда. А еще собственная чакра. Она очерчивает круг, захватывая капитана и Шестого, и просит их закрыть глаза, медицинским дзюцу очищая рабочее пространство.

Она не может рисковать, вытаскивая на свет божий чужой мозг и оставляя возможность подцепить какую-то заразу из воздуха.

Мальчик не совершает лишних движений, надевает спецодежду и ждёт её указаний, подготовив Каге к предстоящей операции. Сакура не без лёгкого ликования отмечает его экстаз от предстоящей и, очевидно, первой серьёзной операции.

Если всё закончится хорошо, — обещает она себе, позволяя ему надеть себе перчатки вышколенным движением, — надо будет поговорить с ним о дальнейшем обучении.

Капитан и Какаши, замотанные в те же балахоны, что и ирьёнины, с обнажённым оружием совсем близко от её шеи, смотрят на неё в упор.

Сакура переглядывается с Хатаке и кивает ему. Берёт в руку скальпель.

— Начинаем.

Делает разрез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-163526455_67 - иллюстрация от той же TryPotato ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Она стянула первый стежок шва аккурат в тот момент, когда в палатку ворвались разгневанные ирьёнины Камня. По скукоженным в недовольстве лицам можно было догадаться, что снаружи им уже обо всём доложили. Сакура пересчитала марлю и использованную вату; на секунду в сердце привычно кольнуло, когда не добрала двух промокашек, но выдохнула, едва весь мокрый от пота в холоде палатки ассистент передал ей испачканный материал.

Мужчины порываются оттолкнуть её, но теперь их останавливают капитан охраны и Какаши. Под пристальным взглядом иностранных ирьёнинов она молча зашивает кожу и накладывает марлевую подложку под бинт.

Она снимает маску, срывает с себя спецодежду и выбегает на холод. Снаружи — сказка. Блестящие сугробы, яркое зимнее, хоть и не греющее солнце. Изо рта вылетает клубок почти непрозрачного пара, а прохладно лишь от испарины на лице и под одеждой. Сакура содрогается из-за пробирающегося под кожу сквозняка и оборачивается обратно к палатке, чтобы поговорить с капитаном охраны и ирьёнинами, но замирает, видя порывисто выходящего из палатки Какаши. Он целенаправленно приближается к ней с её курткой в руке.

— Я решу этот вопрос, — говорило всё в нём еще до того, как было озвучено.

— Но это было моё решение.

— Будет лучше, если ты оставишь дипломатию мне. Ты и так постаралась.

Взгляд Какаши усталый; от ещё одной бессонной ночи круги под глазами просели глубже и темнее. Она затылком чувствует, как за ними наблюдают — ей это совсем не нравится, но ничего поделать нельзя. Хатаке накидывает на съёжившиеся плечи куртку и толкает к палатке. Она качнулась, но с места не сдвинулась. Сакура всего раз позволила себе бросить взгляд в его сторону: он и капитан охраны были близки к тому, чтобы на начало пятого часа перекинуться неудачной шуткой. Она даже готова была подкинуть затравку, но в последний момент отвлеклась на прижигание лопнувшего сосуда; кровь брызнула прямо в лицо, и девушка неизящно отклонилась.

У него было время подумать над её безрассудством. Проклясть последними словами, восхититься бесшабашностью в стиле Наруто, пожалеть о своих словах про ответственность. К счастью, постоянный контроль давления Ооноки неплохо отвлекал. Проходили часы, Сакура вычистила рубец, разобралась с образовавшимся свищом, который служил причиной жуткого нагноения, и пришла к выводу, что больше Какаши не будет с ней церемониться. Чтобы сохранить гордость, лучшим решением станет вообще не упоминать об этом и о них в целом. Она догадывалась, что он возьмёт всю ответственность на себя.

Запах гноя и другой гадости, которую занёс предыдущий хирург, пробивался сквозь маску. Из интереса она посмотрела на мальчика: не поморщился. Цыплёнок.

Какаши был слишком занят, чтобы впустую играться с младшей коллегой. Тогда к чему всё это было? Прощупывал почву?

Она затянула лигатуру слишком резко и тут же увидела краем глаза, как напрягся капитан охраны.

Думать во время операции о личном было не лучшей привычкой. Как обычно такое бывает, от осознания собственной ущербности в каком бы то ни было плане просто руки опускаются, а настроение делать хоть что-то пропадает. Неужели она ошиблась? Ошиблась с Саске, Наруто, с Какаши? Где ей теперь собираться по кускам, такой плаксе, как справедливо отметил Хатаке?

Ликвор стекал из поврежденной оболочки спинного мозга и смешивался с гноем. Сакура отточенным движением устранила заразу из стерильной жидкости с помощью чакры.

— Сакура, давай позже об этом поговорим?

Они стояли, как два дурака, в одних намокших от пота кофтах и отказывались двигаться, пока кто-нибудь из них не уйдет.

— Я должна сказать, что он проснётся, — несмело возразила она.

— Я найду, что сказать, Харуно. Просто иди к себе в палатку.

Она продела руки в рукава куртки и отвернулась. Заходить Сакура не стала: температура внутри упала до градуса снаружи, а забиваться туда же, откуда с трудом вылезла, не хотелось от слова совсем.

Спрятавшись за своей палаткой и усевшись на корточки лицом к лесу, она обняла колени. Лужа пота на спине остыла и теперь ярко ощущалась ею неприятным покалыванием. Ночные переживания выбили большую часть эмоций, и осталась только ватная пустота, которая была сравнима с всепоглощающей беспомощностью. Ещё хуже ситуация становилась от осознания того, что по-настоящему расстраивали её невысказанная истинная реакция и вымученность слов Какаши.

Сакура спрятала лицо в ладонях. Как бы ни хотелось повернуть время вспять, она сделала бы то же самое.

— Эй, девушка, вы плачете? — раздался внезапно сверху чей-то незнакомый голос. Он напугал её.

Сакура мгновенно отняла ладони от лица и вскинула голову: рядом с ней мялся тот самый, что язвил про лезвие в горле.

— А, это Вы, — сухо констатировала Харуно. — Нет, не плачу. Что Вам нужно?

Он неопределенно протянул букву «э», дальше убеждая её в своём интеллектуальном уровне.

— Там про Вас говорят, — наконец сподобился на ответ неуклюжий мужчина.

— И что? — Ярость накатила на неё мгновенно, голос повысился на несколько тонов. — Ждёте не дождётесь, когда удастся всадить свой мерзкий меч в моё горло?

Мужчина опешил, смутившись ещё сильнее. Её гнев притупился под давлением удивления от странного, неловкого поведения охранника.

— Девушка, может Вам, того, сигаретку? — Почесал за ухом. — Только у меня одни самокрутки…

Сакура с несколько секунд посмотрела в его грубое, неотесанное лицо с блуждающими по округе, по всему, кроме неё, глазами, и вздохнула, помотав головой. От переминания с ноги на ногу тянуло ударить себя по лбу, чтобы выбить этот цирк одного актёра из сознания. Как будто обезьяна, обрадовавшись единственному зрителю, решила показать всё, что умеет.

— Ну, не знаю… давайте свою самокрутку, только не маячьте перед глазами.

Он в той же неловкой манере вытащил сигарету, попутно уронив всё валявшееся в его карманах барахло. Она едва удержалась от закатывания глаз. Демонстративно сжала в руках кривую и помятую трубочку, а он всё стоял.

Ино в таких случаях не удерживается от ядовитых замечаний на тему того, что некоторым парням просто природой не дано умение общаться с противоположным полом.

— Вам поджечь?

— Сама справляюсь.

Мужчина (едва старше Какаши) развернулся и понуро пошлёпал обратно к команде. Если это была попытка извиниться за лезвие в горле, то бесповоротно провальная. Сакура спрятала белую, заполненную сухим растением трубку в карман штанов и юркнула в палатку: время собираться, как раз подумает, что сказать вражеским силам, задумавшим сместить Какаши с должности Хокаге под предлогом вреда Цучикаге.

***

Ива была подобна обвешанному гирляндами каньону. Ветер разбивался о горы, укрывающие её со всех сторон, огибал их несмелыми и слабыми шарфами, бежал к вершинам в белых шапках и падал к застывшим ручьям. Днём воздух пропитывал гул от толпы людей, чьи голоса эхом путешествовали по улицам, но терялись, едва выходили за пределы деревни. Сбитые с толку, блуждающие по крышам однотипных высоких построек серого цвета, они скрывались в перевалах и растворялись в пещерах.

На подступах к деревне их скрыл спустившийся с гор туман. Сильные перепады температур не давали вечнозелёным деревьям покрыться льдистым оперением, омывая их текучей влагой. С помощью техник повелителей земли у них получилось практически безболезненно доставить бессознательного Ооноки до его дома с личным ирьёнином. Сакура дождалась, пока тот подтвердит, что сон — лишь последствия наркоза, и в течение двух суток он должен был прийти в себя.

Гостиницу им выделили с наворотами. Высокие узкие оконные проёмы с плотными узорчатыми шторами, скрывавшими вид на улицы деревни, кипящей предпраздничным настроением. Сакура скинула куртку и ботинки на ковёр, плюхнувшись в чём была на широкую кровать с гардинами. По-королевски, и в обычное время Сакура даже пошутила бы, что этого слишком много для неё одной, но силы стремительно покинули не только ноги, но и мышцу языка. Как была, она погрузилась в сладкую дрёму, которая была прервана стуком в номер.

Какаши приоткрывает дверь и сообщает, что до вечера будет занят по делам не только деревни, но и Цучикаге. Потому советует ей отоспаться и не напрягаться, со всем остальным он разберётся сам.

Сакура ничего не отвечает, только неопределенно взмахивает рукой, показывая, что информация была принята к сведению. Хатаке никак не реагирует, не прощается, дверь тихо притворяет за собой. Девушка с остервенением трёт пальцами лицо и оттягивает нижние веки: где же то сладкое время, когда дробный сон был ей недоступен. Отдохнув жалкие полчаса, её мозг был вновь готов на подвиги, на которые сама Сакура плюнула бы и завалилась отдыхать.

Само собой к ней пришло решение прогуляться по чужой деревне. Едва они оказались в пределах ворот, она вынуждена была расстегнуть куртку. Воздух, словно топлёное молоко, обволакивал. Зима здесь являлась не в пример мягкой и щадящей, можно было без опасности заболеть ходить в тёплой кофте и лёгкой куртке.

Снег задерживался в рубцах покатых стен каменных зданий, что напоминали приземистые грибы без шляпок. Люди широко и быстро шагали мимо, разговор у них был резкий и громкий, и некоторые слова этого наречия были не всегда понятны Сакуре.

Шикамару ничего не говорил, но Ино не утаила от неё, как порой выбешивал его диалект Темари. Не всегда, они виделись редко, не успевали устать друг от друга, да и самого Шикамару сложно было вывести из себя. Сакура даже подозревала, что говор Темари злил скорее саму Ино, чем их друга.

Она так и сказала — «говор». Хотя и у них, вне сомнений, выплывало в разговоре конохское наречие. Сакура тщательно следила за своей речью, особенно наслушавшись жалоб пациентов-гражданских или Наруто с его неиссякаемым запасом слов-паразитов. У Третьего, по её воспоминаниям, несмотря на возраст речь была чистой и красивой. Как и у подавляющего большинства представителей знатных кланов.  
Разумеется, и у Цунаде с Какаши не проглядывались даже намёки на диалект. Было бы стыдно Каге выражаться неподобающе. Темари принадлежала к правящей семье, но, видимо, народность Суны оказывала на шиноби большее влияние, чем ей хотелось бы.

Гаара говорил мало, и она не замечала за ним особенных словечек. Но Канкуро любил пошутить, что, как следствие, развязывало ему язык. Он и не замечал, как люди вокруг время от времени морщатся, не понимая, о чём толкует кукловод.

Она прислушивалась, оглядывалась и изучала. Гуляла по главной улице вдоль прилавков, изучая довольно развитую торговую систему. Всё больше на глаза попадались витрины с яркими вывесками и рекламой. Сакура невольно задумалась, что раньше _гражданские_ были _для_ военного благополучия, а теперь всё стало совершенно наоборот: главная точка средоточения вооружённых сил становилась обычным перекрёстком товаров с приятным дополнением в виде шиноби.

Но Ива старше Конохи. Сакура почувствовала гложущее беспокойство, но попыталась просто отмахнуться: хотелось бы верить, что её родной деревне такое не грозит в ближайшее время.

Она остановилась напротив высокого и широкого окна магазина косметики. Ассортимент приятно удивил, но не менее изумила цена. Девушка наклонилась к разрекламированному продукту, читая состав на коробке сквозь стекло. Так увлеклась, что не заметила подкравшегося консультанта.

Отказавшись от услуг, спросила про пигмент, использовавшийся в изготовлении помады.

Консультант, разочарованная её отказом, нехотя пояснила сравнительно высокую цену:

— В этой помаде используют кармин, он ненамного дороже дикого шалфея. Но доставляется из страны Ветра, а там не жалуют наш способ изготовления.

Сакура не раз говорила Ино, что погоня за модой её когда-нибудь убьёт. Шалфей или сафлор столетиями использовался не только принцессами и гейшами, но и шиноби. Она собственными глазами видела, как этой краской разукрашивают фарфоровые маски АНБУ. Но люди в попытке изобрести кунай всё мечутся, лишь бы подороже и поярче. А если уж этот навороченный кунай где-то запрещён, то набьют цену вдвое, нет, втрое больше.

«Последние технологии».

Книжные киоски тут сохраняли традицию приверженности к определённым издательствам. Они рассредоточились по всему торговому кварталу, стараясь не пересекаться. Вдалеке завиднелось здание местной больницы, но Сакура всё же решила заглянуть в один со смутно знакомым названием.

Она протискивались меж плотно стоящих полок выбивавшейся из общей картины лавки: потолки низкие, стеллажи стоят плотно, а скромные окошки еле пропускают свет. Единственное, что нашла — одну из поздних книг Джирайи, успевшего, видимо, напечататься в каждом мало-мальски стоящем на ногах издательстве. Сакура прислонилась плечом к одной из полок, приколоченных к стене, и раскрыла находку на первой странице. В отличие от остальных его книг, с которыми они с Наруто ознакомились в своё время, в этой присутствовало предисловие. «От автора — самая глупая часть книги. Как если бы вам дали слово на экзамене, отправили на пересдачу, а вы начали распинаться по билету за закрытыми дверьми аудитории».

Сакура усмехнулась. Плохой человек вряд ли бы написал такое о себе в собственном разделе «от автора». Это навевало тоску о Цунаде.

«Единственное, что можно понять из предисловий — автор либо желает нахвастаться, отбивая всякое желание читать дальше этого самого раздела, либо оправдаться и всё равно испортить впечатление от прочтения».

Сакура едва не рассмеялась. Ей захотелось по прибытии в Коноху расспросить Наруто о его учителе. О Цунаде, она знала, её друг не захочет спрашивать ничего, кроме субъективщины. Он бывал у неё в кабинете почти так же часто, как и у Какаши, больше говоря о жизни, чем о делах. Сакура подозревала, что наставница просто видит в нём своего погибшего младшего брата, потому благосклонно рассуждает на глупые темы или отвечает на нескромные вопросы.

Харуно переминается с ноги на ногу, быстро перелистывая страницы, выискивая что-нибудь, за что зацепился бы взгляд.

Вопросы скромнее, чем предложения секса, разумеется.

Тем не менее, Сакура радовалась, когда заставала Наруто с Цунаде за обедом или простым разговором. Она не хотела представлять, как ему, должно быть, не хватает Джирайи. Пусть Саске и вернулся, некоторые невосполнимые аспекты его жизни так и остались пустыми.

Возможно, в этом крылась одна из причин её злости на Какаши. Она ведь часто, даже слишком часто, на него злилась.

— Эй, ты собираешься её всю перечитать? Для таких, как ты, существуют библиотеки! — рявкнули из-за прилавка.

Сакура от неожиданности подпрыгнула и захлопнула том.

— Я беру её, беру! — немного растерянно от не прошедшей паники залепетала она, выглянув из-за стеллажа.

Харуно перевернула задник книги: вместо аннотации там напечатали диалог персонажей. Сколько Сакура себя помнила, такое делали только на второсортных бульварных романах.

«— Я просто не могу забыть, — проговорил он, — не могу выкинуть из памяти картинки, которых не видел. Когда чужие руки ласкали её тело, когда она предавала меня вновь и вновь.

Мицуха сжала в тонких пальцах подол платья, бретельки которого опустила вниз и оголила грудь несколько секунд назад. Сгорбленная и смущённая предметом разговора не меньше, чем собственным положением, она казалась ещё более хрупкой.

— Возможно, некоторые вещи просто невозможно выкинуть из памяти, как бы ни хотелось.»

Закономерный вопрос, которые вертелся у неё на языке так настойчиво, что ноги принесли бы её к отелю за считанные минуты, — читал ли это издание Какаши? Издание, в котором упоминалось такое простое объяснение, которое он никогда бы не предложил ей.

Он не может забыть своих сокомандников, своих коллег, всех мёртвых и живых, отпустив, но держа себя в клетке из страха за чужую жизнь. Скажи она ему, что из-за смерти Рин он теперь трясётся над своей ученицей, Какаши посмеётся и сведёт всё в шутку.

Может статься, это то, что ей нужно было сказать Саске. Он пронзил её грудь точным ударом с заострённым лезвием чакры, он был в сознании и осознавал происходящее как никогда. Он продырявил грудную клетку Наруто в попытках разорвать связи по такой высокой цене.  
Некоторые вещи невозможно забыть.

Каждый раз, засыпая, в самых страшных кошмарах, посреди незахороненного кладбища своих пациентов и друзей Сакура со стороны наблюдала, как он раз за разом атакует её. Хотя, не подхвати тогда подругу Какаши, а затем и Наруто, это стало бы ей уроком. Как стало бы уроком для Карин, если бы Сакура не спасла её.

Сложно было обвинять Хатаке в неугасающей ясности памяти, когда сама она не могла забыть, как бы ни хотела.

Здание больницы отдавало серостью. Реконструированное совсем недавно, что Сакура заметила по свежей не облупленной краске, оно чем-то отталкивало. Вокруг толпились непонятные группы людей, в закутке между забором и другим зданием разговаривала троица в халатах, выпускающая в воздух пары белого дыма от сигарет. Ни одной девушки в белом халате или синей спецодежде. Сначала желавшая зайти, Харуно решила ретироваться и не действовать на нервы здешним ирьёнинам. Она стала надеяться, что в ближайшем будущем представится шанс спросить про странную ауру центрального медицинского учреждения Ивы.

Когда Сакура проходила мимо, то услышала, как недвусмысленно её окликнули. Она никак не обозначила реакцию, проигнорировав и ускорив шаг.

Когда её плеча коснулась чья-то рука, Харуно приготовилась развернуться и навалять нарушителям мирной туристической прогулки. Кулак поймали и ответили рассеивающим блоком чакры.

Девушка в длинном расстёгнутом пальто криво улыбалась, по-видимому, предчувствуя подобный расклад. Всё в ней содрогнулось, когда избыток чакры всё-таки задел болезненные точки в теле.

Сакура отпрыгнула и порвалась извиниться.

— Они просто хотели кое-что тебе предложить, — массируя пальцами виски, пробормотала Куроцучи Ооноки, — хотя сомневаюсь, что я отреагировала бы по-другому.

Харуно извинилась и коснулась чужого лица. Складка меж бровями разгладилась, и Куроцучи расправила плечи. Взгляд больших карих глаз выдавал неиссякаемые запасы дерзости, которые, казалось, копились в этой язве-наследнице своего деда годами.

Сакура нутром чувствовала, что Ооноки не просто так столкнулась с ней на улице. Они дошли до недалеко стоящего кафе с горячими напитками, подающимися внутри через стойку. Но особой нужды в них не было: на улице после морозной Конохи Сакура чувствовала себя в сауне.

Тем не менее пришлось согласиться на уговоры Куроцучи заплатить за глинтвейн. По-настоящему хотелось лишь отделаться от иностранной куноичи, которой, Сакура замечала по движениям, была по сердцу её компания.

Опять же, Харуно не верила в случайности. Плохое предчувствие нередко обретало реальные формы.

— Я поражена твоей храбростью, — улыбнулась Ооноки, когда они присели за барные стулья и сделали заказ, — жаль, нельзя рассказать никому. Уверена, спасённая Каге жизнь не прошла бы впустую для твоей карьеры.

Сакура неопределённо пожимает плечами, думая, как, не вызывая подозрений и лишних обид, отказаться от компании куноичи. Пожалуй, она предпочла бы поближе присмотреться к купленной книге Джирайи.

— Я сделала то, что и любой на моём месте, — жаль, с Какаши подобная отмазка не сработает.

Куроцучи присвистывает.

— Ну, знаешь, не все ирьёнины честных правил, подобно тебе. — Сакура изумляется, как не скрипит по её зубам сахар. — Например, те, что окликнули тебя, и пальцем не пошевелили бы.

Она тянет напиток из стакана и хитро щурится. Недоговоривает. Сакуре не нравится положение, когда над ней контролируют поступающую информацию. Куроцучи так смотрит, только что не прямым текстом предлагает заглотить наживку.

Харуно никак не комментирует чужие слова, расслабленно поводя плечами и не размениваясь на растягивание беседы. Куроцучи же демонстративно отвернулась, рассматривая забегаловку от посетителей вплоть до скрипучих досок под высокими стульями. Она положила ногу на ногу, оставаясь напряжённой, будто приготовилась бежать. Или её уже паранойя заедает? Тем не менее, говорит куноичи Камня несомненно любопытные вещи.

Сакура вздрагивает, когда Ооноки резко опускает что-то с громким стуком прямо перед её опущенным носом.

— Тебе ведь понравилась она? — криво улыбается девушка, что можно принять как за наглость, так и за робость. Сакура опускает взгляд: красного цвета тюбик.

Помада.

— Я могу себе позволить косметику. Просто не хочу, — спокойно парирует Сакура, не прикасаясь к помаде. Отпивает и не видит, как Куроцучи немного нервно закусывает губу.

— _Просто_ подарок. Если не нравится, выброси.

Сакура рассматривает помаду той же марки, что видела в витрине магазина. Чувствует выжидательный взгляд, но пробовать не собирается. Она понимает, что для хоть какого-либо логичного завершения ей нужно принять подарок. Потому Сакура убирает её в карман.  
Куроцучи закусывает губу и смотрит на неё исподлобья. Верхняя её губа чуть больше нижней, словно древко лука она накрывает лепесток нижней. Взамен помады девушка вытаскивает из кармана самокрутку, точь-в-точь как та, что всучил Сакуре тот незадачливый охранник из свиты Цучикаге.

Харуно наблюдает не без насмешливого интереса, как её новая знакомая испытывает себя на прочность. Невольно сравнивает ту с Ино: подруга детства не позволила бы себе сомневаться даже из осторожности.

— Моя квартира тут недалеко. Если хочешь, можем раскурить.

Младшая Ооноки приводит её в обветшалое старомодное здание, на которое они натыкаются, едва выходят из водоворота торговой улицы. Сакура вслух не говорит, но хочет услышать от собеседницы: столь странная планировка больницы рядом с торгашами много говорит о самой деревне.

Лестница, по которой они поднимаются шаг в шаг, узкая, но чистая. Квартира тоже не блещет изыском, по углам линолеум откололся и почернел. Всё внутри указывает на утраченные богатство и лоск. Тяжелые шторы из узорной ткани выдыхают пыль вглубь единственной комнаты с кроватью и скромной дубовой мебелью. Из интереса Сакура заходит в ванную, но и там кроме заплесневелых ножек длинной бочки со следами кромок воды разного цвета на внутренней стороне, раковины и заржавевшего унитаза ничего интересного нет. Она возвращается в единственную и более-менее обжитую комнату и бросает куртку на стул возле вытертой тумбочки, сверху облупившейся.

Кухни нет. Харуно сомневается, что Куроцучи действительно здесь живёт, о чём не стесняется с ехидным намёком спросить. Та пожимает плечами, будто потеряв к Сакуре интерес, ходит по комнате с зажатой меж губами сигаретой и то ли что-то ищет, то ли пытается починить.

Следуя приглашению и не дожидаясь хозяйки, Харуно с удобством раскидывается на широкой кровати, единственном оплоте хоть какого-то удобства. Покрывало не скользит, проминаясь под её весом и повторяя контур тела. Подушка одна и на другой стороне.

Куроцучи ставит пепельницу из толстого стекла рядом с чужим лицом и ложится рядом, приподнявшись на локтях и поджигая косяк.

— Из Суны, — подмигивает ей, после затягиваясь, — как и вся остальная грязь.

— Прямо вся? — спрашивает Сакура, раздумывая, как подступиться к косяку. Не сигарета всё-таки.

Девушка начинает загибать пальцы. Харуно несильно затягивается и отдаёт обратно.

— Шлюхи, косметика, деньги, трава — ладно, она из страны Чая, — да даже ветра.

— Ветра? — переспрашивает Сакура заинтересованно. Куроцучи кивает, морщась от горечи на языке после травки.

— Ну да, ветра. А ты не знала? Тот, что идёт в сторону Камня — _бист роз_. Идёт на север прямиком из Суны, бушует сто семьдесят дней, из которых всего пятьдесят собирает песок в пустыне. Да и страшны ли этим кочевникам, — бедуинам, — ветра? Накрылись ковром да замотались в шарфы, — она забавно фыркает, — у нас же он бушует месяцами, сходя с лета на осень, разрушая горы, захватывая деревни в свою пучину. Редко доходит до Камня, дед уже много лет чувствует затылком его: отправляет шиноби, чтобы выставляли преграды. Да даже когда доходит до нас, — Куроцучи отбирает у неё и тушит половину косяка, чтобы не терять окончательно голову, и кладёт на край пепельницы, — разбивается о горы и утихает.

— А есть ещё какие-нибудь?

Сакура чувствует прилив адреналина, вымывающий эйфорию из лёгких и головы как всегда, когда удаётся коснуться чего-то совершенно незнакомого. Щёки покрываются румянцем.

— Хм, — задумывается на секунду девушка, перебирая в голове воспоминания, — к примеру, _Харматтан_. Что? Ты и про него не знаешь? — Она хохочет, отпуская неуместные шутки про конохских белоручек. — _Харматтан_ почти никогда не касается страны Огня. Идёт на Восток, прямиком чрез Красную пустошь. Собирает раскалённую бордовую глину и красный песок, пересекает океан и выпадает над островами красным дождём.

Единственные острова на том море — это…

— Да, — с удовлетворённой улыбкой громко протягивает Куроцучи, видя проблеск догадки на её лице, — Кровавый Туман обязан своим громким именем не только жестоким детям, режущим своих товарищей направо и налево. Совсем близко от Кири, красный дождь, стекая по лицам фермеров и шиноби, плавно испаряется в туман красного цвета.

— Захватывающе, — подрагивающим от накатившего волнения голосом бормочет Сакура. В глазах Куроцучи плескается веселье и взбудораженность; они хитро блестят в темноте. Они, в эйфории, начинают молоть чушь и даже доходят до того, что Ооноки не без насилия настаивает на тест-драйве помады. Несмотря на обещание, едва она несколько раз провела кисточкой по чужим губам, свои оставила нетронутыми.

— А ты, — она вскакивает и садится, раскинув колени, — не хочешь мне рассказать какой-нибудь секрет?

Харуно кривит губами и отводит взгляд, немного отвернув голову. Садиться следом не хочется, ещё меньше желания искать в памяти устроившую Куроцучи не-банальность. Потому Сакура мычит, раздумывая.

Глупой фразой — «расскажи секрет» — руководствуется медсестра из родного госпиталя, когда между людьми вдруг повисает пауза. С Ино у Сакуры никогда не было проблемы нехватки тем, а когда все вдруг замолкали, то не чувствовали себя обязанными продолжать насильно. Эта же особа видела в молчании своего злейшего врага, потому вопрос про секрет Сакура тут же восприняла как попытку насмехнуться.

Куроцучи надоедает ждать.

— Тогда могу спросить я? — Сакура кивает, поворачиваясь обратно. — Почему Принцесса Слизней не удочерила тебя?

Хороший вопрос, — отмечает себе Харуно. Вопрос, который требует подкованности в плане не только жизни высоких домов, но и её личной. Внучка Ооноки подозрительно хорошо осведомлена во всём.

Куроцучи протягивает ей обычную сигарету, подбадривая. Сакура рассматривает несколько секунд коричневую бумагу, в которую ювелирно — на заводе, разумеется — завёрнут табак. Она нюхает её и улавливает привкус кофе. Шикамару не жалуется ни на недостаток денег клана, ни на собственный заработок, но покупает исключительно вонючие и горькие. И всё время извиняется за них.

Эти же дорогие. Сакура рассматривает пограничный позолоченный скотч между фильтром и нутром — витиеватые записи на диалекте страны Ветра. Что еще было ожидать от самой богатой и известной семьи Ивы.

— Ну да, не удочерила, — соглашается с актуальностью вопроса Сакура, позволяя помочь себе с огнём. — А зачем тебе это?

— В зависимости от твоего ответа я задам или умолчу свой следующий вопрос, — спокойно отвечает девушка со второй закруткой в зубах. Она движением, общим с жестом Шикамару, прикрывает занимающийся огонь от мнимого ветра. Лицо её привлекательно мерцает в ярком свете.

Шизуне носила фамилию Сенджу. В принципе, в этом не было никакого секрета, учитывая то, что правилам Сакура следовала, даже не в пример Шизуне получала _отомэ_ и выпутывалась из него, но не принадлежала клану Сенджу.

Самое время было посетовать на то, что она бесклановая. Таким старым и уважаемым семьям, как Ооноки, казалось дикостью такое пренебрежение традициями. Особенно, когда учениц за всю долгую жизнь было всего две.

— Я решила, что мне это не нужно, — уклончиво сообщает Харуно спустя раздумья и пару затяжек. Кофейный привкус приятно оседает на языке после травы.

— И Цунаде разрешила? — настаивает Куроцучи.

Сакура вздыхает и быстро сдаётся.

— Я знаю, что девушки отказываются от своих семей и раньше меня, но я просто не нашла в себе сил бросить родителей. Со стороны это бы выглядело, будто с жиру бешусь.

— Это не так, — спокойно возражает она.

Сакура была больше ученицей Цунаде, чем Шизуне. Больше её дочерью. И когда чуть позже после первого _отомэ_ Пятая спросила об удочерении, Сакура не удивилась. Цунаде действительно хотела, чтобы клан Сенджу продолжал жить, и одной Шизуне было недостаточно. Особенно в тот момент неудовлетворённость ситуации ощутилась столь остро, когда у Сакуры получилась печать сотни.

Родители никогда не думали о втором ребёнке. Сакура была любимой, окружённой вниманием единственной дочерью, и, откажись она от фамилии Харуно, у них бы ничего и никого не осталось. Сакура специально травила себя этими мыслями, потому что глубоко в душе готова была на такой шаг.

Как бы на неё посмотрели, стань она частью благородного и талантливого дома Сенджу? Кажется, именно с этим вопросом она окончательно отказалась от идеи быть Учиха.

— Неужели Цунаде не спрашивала тебя об этом опять после войны? — подаёт голос Ооноки, когда Сакура игнорирует её предыдущее замечание.

Даже если бы спросила, Сакура, борясь с тщеславием, отказалась бы. В начале декабря, уставшая от разборок и вымотанная в госпитале, она заявилась домой. Мама, на удивление, не стала кричать и ругаться в излюбленной властной манере. Они с родителями вместе начали смотреть фильм и девушка, тут же заснув у Мебуки на плече, обслюнявила той полруки.

Она бы не смогла. Слишком простая, слишком безродная, слишком… тщеславная. Её по пятам преследовало иное, нежели у наследников именитых домов шиноби, ощущение превосходства над гениями известных кланов, когда временами накатывали воспоминания о войне и проделанных операциях.

Кто бы ещё, если не Харуно Сакура? А что это за клан? Может, вы ошиблись в написании иероглифов?

Может, в итоге даже найдётся человек, что согласится взять её фамилию, чтобы, если не продолжить, то сохранить блеск и славу вспыхнувшей и тут же угаснувшей славы Харуно.

— Не спрашивала. Да и я отказалась бы, — с вызовом отвечает Сакура, не понимая, что Куроцучи от неё хочет. — Ты бы согласилась?

— Я и согласилась, — отвечает девушка. Сакуру передёргивает. Она не очень хорошо читает людей, но почему-то кажется, что, несмотря на хорошее расположение к ней, на дне глаз Куроцучи плещется раздражение. — Деда не доверял ни отцу, ни невестке. Потому и огородил их от моего воспитания. Мы практически не общаемся.

Сакура промолчала. На такое ей было нечего ответить. Не хотелось спрашивать и тем более представлять, каково быть сиротой при живых родителях.

Ооноки хмыкает. Красиво затягивается терпкой отравой, по тонким губам скользит дым, который она тут же втягивает носом и вновь выдыхает ртом. Она использует время для игры как способ подумать.

— Странно, — бормочет девушка, — я думала, Цунаде захочет тебе помочь. Ты ведь не знаешь, да?

Сакура молчит, ожидая продолжения.

— Будь ты Сенджу, старейшины Конохи не смогли бы на тебя влиять. Не удивляйся: дед, хоть и не говорит, видит во мне преемницу и посвящает во все дела. Кровью клана можно переписать правила, а фамилией штамповать трупы неугодных. Они бы не посмели. Шестому ты, видимо, очень дорога, раз водит с собой за ручку по пятам.

Она гадко и звучно смеётся. Сакуре становится препротивно.

— Цунаде не привыкла сомневаться во мне.

Куроцучи не слышит, утирая слёзы смеха. Выросший из табака пепел падает на кровать с блеснувшей внутри искрой.

— Тебя теперь знают многие, — говорит она вдруг серьёзным тоном, вытаскивая следующую сигарету и подавая Харуно. Та знает, как тяжело её замутит после второй, но принимает, лишь бы услышать наконец окончательное развитие чужой мысли. — Дед, если очнётся, обязательно позовёт тебя к себе. — Ей не понравилось, каким тоном и в принципе отношением внучки было сказано это «если». — И пообещает выполнить любую твою просьбу. Он слишком стар и верен традициям, чтобы не обратить всеобщее внимание на оказанную ему тобой услугу.

Вот они и добрались до причины, по которой Куроцучи искала её на улицах Ивы.

— И чего же ты хочешь от меня? — напрямую спрашивает Харуно.

Куроцучи смотрит на неё серьёзным взглядом, гипнотизируя. Совсем неподвижна, но прерывает паузу ровно в тот момент, когда можно было подумать, будто она не уверена в себе.

— Попроси его оставить должность.

У Сакуры вырывается смешок; она незаметно заводит руку с сигаретой вниз, туша об пол.

— С чего бы?

— Дед истинный шиноби, но и ему пора знать меру. — Голос её твёрд и лишён прежней игривости. Слова легко складываются в предложения, будто были обдуманы сотни раз до этого. — Он несомненный герой не одной войны, но на одних битвах деревню не построишь. Помнишь тех ирьёнинов за зданием больницы?

Сакура утвердительно моргает. Куроцучи не злится, хотя лицо у неё словно восковая маска. Она пересказывает осточертевшую тему не в первый раз, но ярость уже выветрилась.

— Все, что они делают — ставят «простуду» и выписывают «лекарство от кашля».

Сакура давится воздухом от смеха. Не думала она, что хоть где-то до кого-то вроде Куроцучи дойдет рядовое название героина. Но в чём-то она была несомненно права: система разваливалась на глазах. Тут не составляло труда привязать к созданному ею образу картину серой больницы, пришедшей в упадок.

— А деда волнуют дрязги на политической арене, такой же ветхой и ненадёжной, как и он сам. Вот скажи мне, чем его не устроил Хатаке? — Она трясёт перед носом Сакуры окурком. — А я тебе скажу. Командир Третьей Дивизии и вдруг Хокаге. Да ещё и едва тридцатилетний. Так просто решает отпустить Учиху Саске. О, дед никогда не забудет того нападения в стране Железа. Хуже Хатаке в его глазах только Песчаный Гаара.

Сакура жестом прерывает её, устав слушать. Ей в мгновение наскучили разговоры о том, что она и сама прекрасно знала. Плюсом ко всему, у неё засосало под ложечкой от осознания закручивания узла правящей системы вокруг её шеи.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я хочу процветания месту, где родилась. Взамен обещаю и слова не сказать в сторону Хатаке или Учиха с Узумаки.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивает Харуно, обдумывая ответ, — а мне какой прок от этого?

Куроцучи криво улыбается и тушит сигарету в пепельнице, отставляя тяжёлое стекло. Ложится на живот, за подбородок отворачивая лицо Сакуры от себя и прижимаясь губами к холодному уху:

— Есть кое-что, — томно шепчет она, — от чего Вторая Цунаде вряд ли сможет отказаться.

***

Сакура опирается лбом о дверь, ведущую в номер Какаши. Ладонь замирает, так и не постучав костяшками по поверхности. Лёжа эффект не был заметен, но от двух затяжек она еле смогла встать на ноги, и пришлось задержаться в квартире Куроцучи. На кухню она ходила в соседнюю квартиру, в которой жил один из тех парней, что толкался рядом с больницей. По её словам, если хорошо попросить, не было необходимости тратиться на траву. Чаще всего она просто прикуривала у своего друга или у тех парней, когда встречала их в деревне вечерами, и только этот косяк единственный за всё время стащила, пока они не видели.

Харуно с благодарностью приняла принесённый перекус, разговаривая о том о сём, придремала на пару часов, а когда проснулась, Куроцучи уже не было. Сакура, чувствующая себя уже намного лучше, просунула ключи под дверь и с чувством выполненного долга ушла.

Она вдыхает и выдыхает. Заходит, забыв постучать, и опирается на закрытую дверь спиной.

Свет не горит, но шторы на всех трёх высоких окнах раздвинуты. На улице довольно ярко мерцают фонари и другие новогодние украшения. Какаши сидит за столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза. В сумерках особенно выделяются тени на его лице. Сакура почувствовала укол вины: пока она развлекалась, он выполнял свою работу. Сколько, интересно, он не спал?

Она несмело здоровается. Какаши открывает глаза, будто и не спал вовсе, и прямо смотрит на неё. А точнее, на бордовый в темноте рот, но ничего не говорит. Сакура переминается с ноги на ногу, а затем подходит ближе, огибает стол и садится на край.

— Как прошёл твой день?

Его молчание её убивает. Даже близко непонятно, о чём он задумался. Потому она вытаскивает из кармана остаток выкуренного с Куроцучи косяка и перебирает его в пальцах, прежде чем предложить:

— Хочешь?

Он стягивает маску в складки на подбородке и зажимает меж губ конец. Пообщавшись с Шикамару, Какаши не стал брезговать сигаретами, потому зажигалка всегда была при нём. Сакура, наблюдая за его ртом с немым вожделением, думает о губах Куроцучи, что точно так же сжимали косяк. Она жалеет, что на нём нет следа от помады, но это лишение не критично портит впечатление от чего-то общего, разделённого Хатаке вместе с ней.

Он не спрашивает, откуда у неё трава. Она не хочет поднимать эту тему, но приятное чувство охватывает её разум, когда Какаши галантно предлагает ей первой затянуться.  
Сакура прикасается губами, мнимо вдыхает немного дыма и не пускает его в лёгкие. Появившийся след от помады исчезает под его губами.

Какаши поворачивается к окну, наклоняется, касаясь её, и приоткрывает створку. Сквозняк проходится по незащищённым частям тела, заползая под свитер и штаны. Дрожь бежит вдоль спины, забегая на ключицы. Она складывает руки на груди, обострённо чувствуя затвердевшие соски.

— Они в смятении, — говорит наконец Какаши, — мне сообщили, что Ооноки пришёл в сознание, но решать какие-либо вопросы просто не в состоянии. Подождём до завтра.

Он ждёт от неё какого-то ответа, но Сакура всё не может собраться с силами. Она не может выдавить из себя ни единого слова, а всё потому, что в довершение их разговора Куроцучи недвусмысленно попросила сохранить в тайне не столько их встречу, сколько разговор, что было понятно: по сути её пытались втянуть в государственный переворот, пусть и бескровный. Сакура отлично осознавала, что всегда может отказаться, но даже предположить не могла, как ситуация в таком случае сложится.

— Мне нужен твой совет, — наконец говорит она. Почему-то мысль о письме Саске казалась не то что бесполезной, но излишней, потому как удивительно точно и уверенно она предугадала бы все его реплики.

Какаши не ёрничает. Встаёт рядом с окном, выдыхая дым в щель, и она становится напротив всего в шаге.

— В чём?

Сакура пересказывает свою беседу с Куроцучи, не вдаваясь в детали их совместного времяпрепровождения. В конце сообщает о просьбе Ооноки оставить разговор между ними.  
Какаши всё это время смотрит исключительно ей в лицо. А в конце монолога отворачивается к окну и бездумно наблюдает за мерцающими сигнальными огнями вдоль подъёма в горы. Сакура знает, потому как во всей Иве горы за резиденцией — единственно действительно потрясающая вещь. При всём уважении к прошлым Каге, лица на скале хоть и внушали уважение и восхищение, но ничего из этого не могло сравниться с трепетом от величия горного хребта.

— И ты всё равно решила рассказать мне? — прорезает тишину его спокойный голос.  
Сакуру пробирает дрожь от испуга принятого ранее неправильного решения.

— Я знаю, не нужно было подвергать тебя такой…

— Да нет. — Он переминается с ноги на ногу и делает последнюю затяжку, быстро туша окурок. — Мне, если быть до конца честным, приятно твоё доверие.

Внутри у неё всё ухает вниз, а в голове шумит столб мелких насекомых. Харуно не представляет, как сдвинется с места с онемевшими ногами и руками. Какаши закрывает окно, и шум с улицы исчезает.

— Куроцучи слишком торопится, — наконец говорит он, — династия Ооноки не первое столетие выступает лидерами здешних земель ещё до становления деревни. Однако Цучикаге действительно не рассчитал силы и взвалил на себя слишком много. — Хатаке прячет руки в карманы и продолжает рассматривать её лицо. Информация, которую он сообщает, с трудом доносится до мозга Сакуры под таким давлением и едва успевает перевариться. Она смущена и проклинает помаду, траву и Куроцучи попеременно. — Когда-то Цунаде разговаривала с ним, и он поделился, что едва его руки затрясутся, а ноги ослабеют, он оставит свой пост внучке. Но, видимо, данные обещания с возрастом быстро забываются.

Он немного запрокидывает голову и разглядывает её из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Сакура, ты слушаешь меня?

Она чувствует, как от всей абсурдности ситуации, в которой оказалась, на глазах вот-вот выступят слёзы. Щёки горят, и Сакура от безысходности прикрывает нижнюю половину лица рукой. Какаши выглядит так, будто готов предложить ей свою маску.

— Да, — неубедительно бормочет Сакура, отнимая руку от лица и прерывисто вздыхая, — да, я слушаю тебя. Так что мне делать? — Она умалчивает о предложении Куроцучи конкретно ей.

Хатаке бросает наконец взгляд в окно.

— Я ей не верю. Но это лично моя проблема — я не верю никому в принципе, — он так задорно улыбается, что у неё снова тяжелеет в груди, — но ты — дело другое.

Сакура напоминает себе моргать.

— В твоё чутьё мне хочется поверить, хотя бы потому, что в жизни надо быть уверенным хоть в чём-то. Так почему не в тебе? Послушай завтра Ооноки, подумай немного. Первая мысль — лучшая мысль, а проблемы мы будем решать по одной за раз. — Он усмехается и чешет затылок. — Я постараюсь их решить.

Она чувствует, как пересохло в горле, когда попытка сглотнуть идёт крахом.

— Сакура, — Какаши на секунду сжимает губы, кажется, сомневаясь, — будет лучше, если ты хотя бы иногда попытаешься дышать.

Сакура еле разжимает руки, и мышцы в них не хотят работать от малого количества крови. Они повисают паклями вдоль её тела. Не остаётся сил и нервов беситься с его странной обходительности вкупе с самонадеянностью. Но способность говорить окончательно покидает её, когда Хатаке касается кончиками пальцев её щеки. Она всё ещё дышит на слабом инстинкте, едва заглатывая воздух. Он отталкивается от подоконника, подходит ближе, и закономерно его пальцы тыльной стороной отводят упавшие на глаза пряди, укладывая их за ухо.

Когда они выпадают, Какаши усмехается своей неудаче и наклоняется.

Сакура слышит только то, как громко в ушах стучит сердце. От непроизвольных сокращений онемевших мышц её удерживает вовремя охвативший ступор. Она чувствует его холодное дыхание у себя на губах.

В дверь стучат. Или в окно — Сакура не разбирает, но Какаши остановился. Ощущение тепла близко стоящего человека пропадает, как и чужая рука у неё в волосах. Она открывает глаза, и на губах у них застыло одно и то же разочарованное, но безмолвное: «Момент упущен».

Стучали в дверь. Хатаке проходит мимо неё и опускает причудливо изогнутую ручку: АНБУ из его личной охраны просит позволения войти. Сакура проскальзывает мимо них, наспех прощаясь с Какаши. Едва она оказывается в своём номере, ноги вновь забывают держать хозяйку в нормальном положении, и Харуно сползает по стенке вниз. К щекам возвращается краска, а замершее было сердце пускается в усиленный галоп.

— О боже.

Она выдыхает и смеётся. Эмоции, словно неуправляемая волна, захлёстывают её голову и вынуждают обнять себя руками.


	10. Chapter 10

Рано утром ему сообщают, что их готовы принять. Какаши просит АНБУ продублировать информацию для Сакуры, сам же он не в настроении выходить и говорить сейчас с ней. Всему виной невыносимая головная боль, которой он тут же находит объяснение: за окном идёт снег. С принятием поста Хокаге, сном кое-как и кое-где на не самом удобном диване без собак мигрень усилилась и начала посещать его чаще, чем менялась погода. Последний раз ему было так препротивно, кажется, во время службы в АНБУ.

Какаши в обычном порядке пожалел, что отказывался от помощи Сакуры и Шикамару, когда они умудрялись замечать его страдания. Радовало то, что по возвращении шарингана законному владельцу боль в глазу на левой стороне уменьшилась.

Они идут бок о бок, Харуно отстаёт всего на полшага. Какаши дышит ровно, но чувствует буквально каждую каплю выступающего на спине пота несмотря на то, что свитер не претендует на звание зимнего, а куртка расстёгнута. Не хочется привязывать неприязнь конкретно к деревне, но, когда климат вынуждает, другого выхода не остаётся. Ему хочется поскорее покинуть Иву и вернуться к ледяной стуже знакомых мест, хоть и не сулящих ничего хорошего.

Их встречают у резиденции и ведут к дому Ооноки. Тот, как и все остальные здания в Иве, высится над землей серой однообразной массой камня-глины. Внутри ждёт охрана, на второй этаж их проводит Куроцучи Ооноки, на которую Хатаке старается не обращать лишнего внимания ввиду вчерашнего рассказа Сакуры. И только у комнаты деда на втором этаже девушка сообщает, что он сначала желает увидеть Харуно Сакуру.

Сакура скрывается за дверьми кабинета Цучикаге, не дрогнув взглядом и не выдав себя единым жестом. Какаши остаётся позорно, подобно псу, дожидаться её снаружи. Что самое печальное, ему вызвался составить компанию не простой молчаливый охранник, а Куроцучи Ооноки.

Хатаке приваливается к стене и достаёт книгу. Открывает на странице, где закончил прошлым вечером, краем глаза следя за внучкой проблемного старикана. По привычке прикрывая левый глаз, но теперь из-за ноющей боли в голове. После церемониального приветствия она, острая на язык и наглая, намного наглее Сакуры, почему-то молчит. Он не верит её насвистыванию, щелчку сигареты, напомнившем о советнике, не верит и спрятавшей сигарету за спиной руке, когда один из приближённых охраны Ооноки выходит из домашнего кабинета и уходит в дальний конец коридора.

Едва Какаши погружается в книгу настолько, что уже не обращает внимание на раздражающие жесты компаньонки, та решает подать голос.

— Вы верите в теорию перерождения? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Куроцучи ответила за него: — Вот и я не верю.

Какаши демонстративно перевернул страницу. Ооноки выудила из-за спины руку с сигаретой и затянулась. Над ней висел знак, запрещающий курить внутри здания. Он был настолько крупным, что сомнений не оставалось — повесили его специально для Куроцучи.

— Откуда можно узнать, что этот мир и эта жизнь — не та, в которой пристало выполнять обещанное когда-то давно?

Какаши пожимает плечами, но Куроцучи не выглядит так, будто нуждается в собеседнике или в слушателе. Но говорит она определённо ему.

— Я всегда оставляю путь отступления.

Когда она молчит больше тридцати секунд, пресловутое чувство такта внутри Какаши заставляет его поощрить девушку на ответ.

— И что же это? — спрашивает он.

— В следующий час, два или в эти сутки я умру. И поблажки перестают выглядеть таковыми. Они выглядят поощрением и доказательством того, что жил ты так, как хотел. — Ооноки выдыхает дым и переводит взгляд на Какаши. Выглядит она озадаченной. — Хотя Вам это чувство должно быть более знакомо, чем мне.

Куроцучи выглядела как девушка, способная впечатлить Сакуру и заставить немного, но задуматься. Хотя бы из гложущего червячка ощущения скрытой угрозы, что и сподвиг её обратиться к нему за советом. Может, это и льстило, но Какаши привык смотреть реальности в лицо, хоть и с некоторым терпением и ожиданием.

— Что ты ей наговорила? — не выдавая осведомлённости, спокойно спрашивает Хатаке. Из глубины поднимается ком раздражения, который ему совсем не нравится. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что Харуно всё-таки утаила какую-то деталь от него. Возможно, даже более важную, чем обещание не цепляться к нынешнему Хокаге и Учиха.

— Мм, кому? — демонстративно задумывается, глядя в потолок. — Ах, той малютке-ирьёнину?

Какаши решает опустить без подколов тот факт, что Куроцучи всего на несколько лет старше этой «малютки».

— Но ведь в вашей голове, — девушка едва тянет губы в улыбке, сбрасывая пепел на безупречный ворс ковра, — она занимает отнюдь не маленькое место. Или я не права?

Он задыхается от возмущения. Но щурит глаза в показушной улыбке:

— Ты это о чём, Куроцучи-кун?

Она ухмыляется. Видно, как ей омерзительно это притворство, когда девушка сумела раскусить его как недозрелый орех. Какаши знает, что это лишь уловки, и ей кто-то помог. Пусть и не преднамеренно. На вражескую территорию Сакуру отправлять категорически противопоказано.

— Да так. О своём.

Какаши бездумно смотрит в стену до того момента, как Сакура выходит ему навстречу. К сожалению, именно сейчас её лицо не прочитать. Ему особенно безрадостно оставлять подчинённую с наглой наследницей Ооноки, но выбора никакого нет.

Старик Цучикаге заметно сдал за последние дни. Все из клана Ооноки отличались долгожительством, но Третий исчерпал почти все жизненные ресурсы; лицо его осунулось, отекло, его неподвижное тело было прикрыто одеялом, и только вздымающаяся в тяжелом дыхании грудь давала понять, что он ещё жив.

Хатаке обратил внимание на стул рядом с кроватью; на нём, вероятно, несколько секунд назад сидела Сакура и не только говорила, но и проверяла его состояние. Учитывая спокойствие всегда нахмуренного и недовольного буквально всем Ооноки, Сакура произвела на него впечатление как врач. Несмотря на неприятный осадок от разговора с Куроцучи, Какаши почувствовал подобие облегчения.

— Мне повезло, что Харуно-сан оказалась рядом в нужное время, — прокряхтел Ооноки вместо приветствия, — о чём я ей и сообщил. Не маячьте, Копирующий Ниндзя, перед глазами. Сядьте.

Не обязательно было догадываться — старик всё ещё находился на эмоциях от разговора с Сакурой, а точнее от её просьбы. Не свойственная ему вежливость выдавала в какой-то мере его обречённость: отступить от своих слов ему не позволила бы гордость. Но подпускать ненавистного союзника так близко — что-то за пределами понимания.

— Видимо, я действительно постарел, раз моя внучка нашла подход к девушке быстрее меня.

Однако радовало, — подумал Какаши, — его прорезавшееся чувство юмора не только к ситуации, но и к себе. Жаль, не без насилия, но Ооноки смирился со своей отставкой.  
Хатаке усмехнулся, складывая руки на груди и пожимая плечами.

— Куроцучи-кун один в один Вы, можете не сомневаться в её кандидатуре.

— Мне лишь хотелось, чтобы она ещё немного побыла ребёнком. В конце концов, — он расстроенно вздыхает, — она всегда может обратиться ко мне за помощью.

— Разумеется, — кивает Хатаке, чувствуя себя немного неловко от необходимости сочувствовать человеку, что вставлял ему палки в колёса несколько месяцев. Гораздо больше вызывала беспокойство перспектива от дальнейшего сотрудничества с гораздо более, нежели старик, непредсказуемой девчонкой. Кроме того, желания старика находят отклик в нём самом.

Ооноки открывает широко глаза и ясным взглядом прожигает Шестого.

— Когда вы доживёте до моих лет, Хатаке, Вы поймёте мои опасения из-за Учиха. Нельзя спускать глаз с этих гремучих змей: едва отвернёшься, они выкинут какой-нибудь вздор. Кровь — не вода, а я как никто знаю, что в их жилах течёт огонь.

— А в ваших?

— Что? — переспросил Ооноки, дёрнувшись и тут же сморщившись.

— Что течёт в Ваших жилах, Третий? — повторил Какаши, наклонившись.

Старик засмеялся, больше кряхтя и кашляя.

— О, — радостно воскликнул он, — об этом Вам лучше меня расскажет Четвертая Цучикаге.

Когда Какаши выходит из комнаты, то замечает, как Сакура подозрительно прячет взгляд. Рядом стоящая Куроцучи подмигивает ему с той же задорной улыбкой и проходит мимо. Он несколько секунд смотрит на Сакуру, надеясь, что она всё же наберётся смелости посмотреть на него в ответ, но проваливается в своей затее. Девушка ждёт, пока он отвернётся.

Хатаке спускается по лестнице, и каждый шаг отдаётся в его голове набатом. Ему не хочется, чтобы Сакура что-нибудь заметила, но и прогнать не может: ему необходимо было развеять подозрения, которые сформировались за время разговора с Ооноки.

— Ты ведь не всё рассказала мне из того, что предложила тебе Куроцучи? — спрашивает он, едва они выходят из здания. На воздухе становится немного легче, но воздух давит на него со всех сторон, звуча в ушах белым шумом.

Оттого ожидание ответа особенно мучительно.

— Нет, — отвечает Сакура. Какаши чувствует, как его обуревает разочарование от собственной правоты. — Не всё. Как ты узнал?

— Твоя подружка сама себя выдала.

— Она не моя подружка. Впрочем… неважно, — добавляет уже тише.

— Сакура, у тебя на лице написано, что она тебя чем-то смутила. Как и вчера. Говоря «подружка», я имею в виду не друга, как Ино. — Он специально оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как она заливается краской. Весь энтузиазм от поиска правды испаряется от осознания попадания по всем фронтам.

Харуно не пытается возражать, по-видимому, всё ещё озабоченная чем-то. Она обгоняет его и вынуждает остановиться; смотрит, широко распахнув глаза. Её приоткрытый рот расплывается в робкой улыбке.

— Ты ревнуешь, — утверждает.

Настоящая головная боль, в буквальном смысле. Какаши чувствует каждой клеточкой кожи, как немеет левая половина лица. Ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы сообразить какой-нибудь мало-мальски достойный ответ.

— Конечно же, нет, — говорит он спокойно, но глаза Сакуры аж блестят, а улыбка становится шире. — Мне просто показалось, что Куроцучи проявляет к тебе чересчур… наглый интерес.

— Ты выглядишь измученно, — заявляет Сакура, сдаваясь и отступая. Они продолжают путь. — У неё мышление правителя: хочет лучшего для Ивы. Она просила меня остаться и…

— И? — нетерпеливо подстёгивает её Какаши.

— И рассказала о традиционной медицине Ивы, которой учат в горной деревушке ещё глубже в хребте.

Хатаке едва не застонал. Если бы ему сказали, что взрывающееся внутри головы чидори напрямую связано с тем, что говорила Сакура, он бы не задумываясь поверил.   
Традиционная медицина Ивы была доступна только лишь ирьёнинам Камня, поскольку строилась исключительно на Дотоне и Суитоне, отрицая надобность Инь и Янь. Люди в горах, о которых толковала Сакура, жили дикарями, оторванными от цивилизации и других поселений, аскетично предаваясь медитации и единению с природой.

Куроцучи решила не только сменить своего деда на посту Каге, но и украсть у Конохи неприкосновенную медицинскую единицу.

С каждой секундой Какаши хотел вернуться в дом Ооноки все больше и отказаться от перспективы нахождения компромисса, лишь бы не связываться с языкастой внучкой Третьего.

Ну разумеется, Сакура согласилась.

— Я отказалась.

Какаши остановился как вкопанный.

— Что?

Сакура стоит к нему вполоборота и морщит лоб.

— Пока что я хочу немного побыть дома. С ребятами и… с тобой.

Он теряет дар речи, потому просто внимает её словам и смотрит в лицо. Сакура, погодя несколько секунд, глядит в ответ и криво улыбается, стесняясь своих слов.

Внезапно к горлу у него подступает тошнота.

Харуно дёргается в его сторону.

— Ты побледнел, — в беспокойстве её голос опускается на несколько тонов.

Он отмахивается и, через силу улыбаясь, ускоряет шаг. Списывает всё на усталость и несколько бессонных ночей; ему достаточно дойти до номера и отдохнуть. Сакура попыталась завязать разговор, рассказывая об отправленных родителям поздравительных открытках, но, получив односложный ответ, замолчала.

Какаши забывает попрощаться, а, зайдя в номер, валится на кровать, только скинув куртку. Ложится на больную сторону, но ничего не помогает. Третья таблетка за пару часов — уже слишком, решает Хатаке и пытается сосредоточиться на избавлении от боли. Быть может, если он попытается заснуть, всё само пройдёт. Но даже сон сейчас похож на беспокойное, но неподвижное бодрствование: судорога касается его век, а дискомфорт и режущая ломота растекается по голове.

Он не знает, сколько времени прошло с момента его возвращения в номер, но в какой-то момент его обдаёт прохладой из распахнувшегося окна, а лба касаются чьи-то аккуратные руки.

— Что случилось? — раздаётся над ухом до ужаса деловое бормотание Сакуры.

Какаши давит из себя усмешку, но морщится:

— Голова разболелась, ничего серьёзного.

— И давно?

Он замолкает на несколько неловких секунд.

— Довольно давно.

Сакура толкает его в плечо и осторожно обследует голову.

— Где именно болит и как? — Он неопределённо показывает на левую сторону головы. Она снимает с него маску, освобождает от свитера и касается висков с обеих сторон головы, массируя. — Какаши, мигрень лечат, а не игнорируют. Она не пройдёт сама по себе.

Сакура прерывается, чтобы зашторить окна. Затем исчезает на несколько минут, а возвращается с настойкой в пузырьке, который заставляет осушить. Какаши порывается отвернуться обратно и придавить больную сторону, но Сакура насильно возвращает его обратно и холодными руками накрывает его горящие от прилива крови закрытые веки.

— Тш-ш.

Он чувствует пульсацию под её пальцами, через минуту переместившимися в волосы.   
Кровать рядом прогнулась, когда она села, подогнув под себя ногу. Лёгкое надавливание в совокупности с мягкими и ненавязчивыми вливаниями чакры под кожу медленно, но верно успокаивали. На смену постепенно отступающей боли пришла усталость, и Какаши ощутил, как тело становится ощутимо тяжёлым и ватным. Он едва успел пробормотать благодарность, когда сон гостеприимно принял его в свои объятия.

По ощущениям прошло не менее часов восьми. Он понял это по темной полосе меж двух не до конца сведённых гардин. Удивительная ясность в голове сбивала с толку.

Одно из окон было едва приоткрыто, и Какаши оставил его как есть, подойдя к двери. Он распахнул её и едва не врезался в Сакуру, занёсшую костяшки кулака, чтобы постучать.

— Отлично выглядишь, — улыбнулась она, и Хатаке, ещё не до конца проснувшийся, кивает. — Не хочешь… прогуляться? Новый год всё-таки.

— Новый год, — зачем-то повторяет Какаши и просит её подождать. Он умывается, быстро одевается и выходит к ней. Они не обсуждают ранее произошедшее только потому, что не хотят портить развернувшуюся вокруг атмосферу праздника.

Но он замечает, как радостное волнение от праздничной кутерьмы вокруг смешалось на её лице вместе с горечью, потому осторожно спрашивает про это.

Они направляются к горам за резиденцией. Там, уверяет Сакура, есть лестница, вдоль которой и расставлены сигнальные огни. В отличие от Конохи, Ива привыкла праздновать на улицах среди соседей, друзей и незнакомцев. Пить и горланить песни, дожидаясь полночного салюта, чтобы подкинуть вверх головные уборы и шарфы.

— Новый год — праздник семейный, — ни к чему не обязывающе говорит Сакура, не выдавая своих чувств до конца. — Наверное, я всегда хотела, чтобы мы собрались вместе перед телевизором, — она хихикнула, — спалили бы праздничный ужин, объелись мандаринов и улеглись спать сразу после двенадцати.

Какаши не удерживается от хмыканья. Такие приземлённые желания не могут не вызывать умиление.

— Мы — это кто?

— Мы — это мы.

Вместе с ясностью сознания накрывает прилив сил для разговора с Сакурой, который, он чувствует, состоится. Она, к сожалению, не выглядит как способная отпустить ситуацию и плыть по течению.

По мере подъёма в гору ветер усиливается. Сакура идёт впереди; они хранят молчание и думают каждый о своём. Какаши иногда отвлекается от созерцания вида мерцающей белыми огнями деревни на её волосы, колышущиеся на ветру. Красные фонари по левую сторону вблизи настолько яркие, что приходится щуриться.

Они проделали немаленький путь, поднявшись над резиденцией и самым высоким зданием Ивы: отсюда фейерверк должен быть отлично виден. Хатаке останавливается, когда останавливается она, и не доходит несколько ступенек до неё. Девушка разворачивается со спрятанными в карманах куртки руками. Ветер гудит над ними, прибегая из лабиринта гор. Здесь намного холоднее, чем внизу, и она пытается спрятать нос в вороте куртки.

Сакура мнётся на месте, спрашивает разрешения и мягко опускает его маску до шеи. Ткань собирается в складки, и она несколько секунд держит пальцы сверху. Но затем для чистоты эксперимента опускает их.

— Могу я попросить?

Какаши два раза растерянно моргает, не представляя, чего ожидать. Звучно сглатывает и кивает.

— Не мог бы ты… — Сакура отворачивается, почему-то не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. Оттого все последующие слова кажутся неправильными и неуместными. — Не мог бы ты поцеловать или обнять меня, но, пожалуйста, искренне.

Она находит в себе смелость взглянуть на него. В лицо надувает ветер, и Харуно морщится. Её с головой поглощает ещё более страшная неловкость.

— Сакура, — от его тона у неё проходит дрожь по рукам, но не от радости, — я могу обнять тебя, укрыв от ветра. Но тебя ведь это не устроит?

Впервые за долгое время ей не хочется плакать от обиды. Она и грусть-то чувствует на бледном фоне, когда в голове свистит звучный гул с горы. Скорее напрашивается вопрос: действительно ли Хатаке настолько проницательный?

Сакура мотает головой.

Какаши продолжает с той же серьёзной решительностью:

— Тогда искренне я могу только оттолкнуть тебя.

Она шагает на ступеньку вниз, оказываясь с ним одного роста и лицом к лицу.

— Имею я право знать, почему?

Возле его глаз пролегают морщинки. По её мнению, улыбаться тут нечему.

— Разумеется. — Он едва ощутимо берёт её за запястье, будто боится неосторожным движением раздавить. — Я не против попробовать с тобой. Я не против попробовать, даже если ничего не получится. Но для начала было бы неплохо, чтобы ты побыла одна.

— В каком смысле?

— Я был один большую часть жизни. Я сейчас не о партнёрах, а о ситуации в целом. Когда умер отец, — его пальцы на секунду сжимают её запястье чуть сильнее, — когда умерли один за одним все мои друзья и командир. И сейчас, — он невесомо скользит по коже ладони и цепляется двумя пальцами за ребро её мизинца, — это нормально, когда твои близкие люди выбирают свой путь. Иногда лучшим решением является не побег, а принятие своего одиночества.

Брови у неё сводятся в одну линию. Сакура не двигается, остро чувствуя его теплые пальцы на своей коже и боясь пошевелиться.

— Зачем ты говоришь это?

— Когда ты последний раз была одна? — спрашивает вместо ответа он. — Без родителей, учителей и друзей. Без мыслей о них. Возвращаясь к насущному, ты не думала, что это то, чего ищет Саске? Хоть на секунду, всего одну, быть свободным от сжирающих его живьём мыслях обо всём. Он хочет побыть один.

Она убирает руки за спину и делает шаг назад, вверх и от него. Но Какаши идёт следом.

— Хватит, — бормочет она, не зная, куда деть взгляд, — хватит, прошу, не нужно учить меня жить.

— И не думал, — тут же реагирует Хатаке, ловя её за плечо и не давая отступить. — Я хочу помочь тебе разобраться в себе.

— Я об этом не просила, — она с трудом заставляет себя не вырываться, иначе это будет выглядеть не иначе как насилие, — я в состоянии сама себе помочь в этом вопросе.

— Поэтому цепляешься за всех вокруг. Буквально умоляешь держать тебя близко, вступать в связь, чтобы только не оказаться одной. Чем дольше ты будешь отрицать, тем скорее своими действиями выроешь себе яму, из которой выбираться придётся годами.

Сакура вырывает плечо, но Какаши держит крепко, впиваясь пальцами в кожу через одежду.

— Не смей, — вынужденно она повышает голос, — не смей командовать или лезть мне в душу!

Его голос в противовес спокоен и твёрд.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты выбирала меня только потому, что больше у тебя нет вариантов.

Ветер не умолкает, но становится тише. Или это у неё в ушах? Сакура в мгновение унимается, перестав вырываться.

— Что?..

Какаши отпускает её руку, убирая свои в карманы. Ей неприятно от того, что ему нечего скрывать, нечего таить от неё. Будто она сама загоняет себя в угол.

— Это не так?

— Нет, — её голос надламывается.

— Саске ушёл, — ровным голосом сообщает он, — и я не могу обещать, что Наруто не убежит за ним, никого не поставив в известность.

— Ч… что?

Сакура понимает, что никто уже её не держит, но теперь она сама в этом нуждается. Какаши что-то объясняет, что это было согласованное решение верхушки и старейшин в том числе, что это пойдет на пользу не столько деревне, сколько самому Саске.

Такая перемена слишком уж резкая. Сакура сразу вспоминает о назначенном сеансе семейного психотерапевта, о котором она договорилась лично. Могло ли быть так, что та женщина расцарапала то, что и трогать не надо было?

Сакура поднимает ладони к лицу и укрывает рот. Как бы она ни пыталась, глаза, хоть и сухие, выдают её с головой.

Она вспоминает, как вчера к нему в номер постучался АНБУ.

— Я хочу вернуться, — говорит Сакура, смотря в его чёрные в темноте глаза. Зрачка практически не различить, потому он выглядит разочарованным.

— Зачем? Несколько минут назад единственное, чего ты хотела — быть здесь.

Сакура опускает голову и руки. Ветер кажется холоднее, чем есть на самом деле.

— Дай мне уйти.

Прежде чем он успевает опомниться, Харуно быстро огибает его и сбегает вниз по лестнице. Возможно, он прав. И она действительно просто боится в конце оказаться одной.

Но когда он окрикивает её по имени, Сакура не может не обернуться. Она, пробежав всего ничего, резко оборачивается, будто только и желала быть остановленной.

Какаши спускается вниз на несколько ступенек, но останавливается, едва достигнув расстояния, когда нет нужды повышать голос.

— Когда ты шиноби, обещания давать бессмысленно. Но я дам нам шанс, когда ты выберешь меня от всего сердца. А не потому, что кажусь единственно верным вариантом. — Он выдерживает небольшую паузу. — Я уже отправил сообщение в Коноху и договорился с Ооноки. Если хочешь, можешь отправиться прямо сейчас.

У неё дрогнуло сердце от того, насколько ровным был его голос. Ей было бы легче, если бы он не был так расстроен, как старался скрыть.

В оправдание себе она попыталась вспомнить, что он сам её оттолкнул.

Когда Сакура оказалась в своём номере, в отеле выключили электричество, а за не зашторенными окнами взорвались высоко в небе салюты. Она, прислонившись к стеклу окна, наблюдала за разноцветными искрами, которые рассыпались под глухие раскатывающиеся звуки. Номер то освещался, то вновь погружался во тьму между новым запуском огней.

Они слепили.

Сакура подошла к кровати и начала собирать разбросанные вещи: складывать и запечатывать в свитки. В голове было пусто, а на ум приходили лишь набатом звучащие слова: «Можешь уходить хоть сейчас». Не так она хотела, чтобы закончился их совместный Новый год. Не было смысла отправлять письмо Наруто, он его мог даже не прочитать. Сейчас ей нужно было быть с ним и выяснить, как Саске вновь ускользнул, наплевав на их договорённость.

«Может быть, это то, чего ищет Саске — одиночества».

Сакура побросала вещи, как были, оставив рюкзак в покое, и вышла из номера. Не стала далеко ходить, без стука проскользнула в комнату напротив. Благодаря салютам ей легко было найти чужую кровать. Хатаке не спал, но и на неё не смотрел: из его окон так же хорошо были видны рассыпающиеся в небе искры.

Она откинула одеяло и присела на край. Разделась. И легла близко, касаясь лбом его спины меж лопаток. Под воздушным пуховым покрывалом было по-особенному приятно согреваться.

Сакура рвано выдохнула, содрогаясь: видимо, в угоду красоте салютов выключили не только свет, но и всё остальное электричество. Со стороны можно было подумать, будто она плачет, но это было не так. Какаши не оборачивался, однако сомнений в его бодрствовании не оставалось. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он её прогонял, но если в таком случае ему стало бы легче, она готова была принять удар по самолюбию.

Вместо ухода Сакура отвернулась и отодвинулась ровно настолько, чтобы присутствие являлось очевидным, но не беспокоило, как до того. Она свернулась в клубок и накрылась почти с головой. Даже громыханье за окнами не казалось нервирующим. Она чувствовала излучаемое им тепло.  
Как ни странно, сон был безмятежным и глубоким.

К вечеру второго января Сакура завидела вдалеке ворота родной деревни. За последнее время она и не помнила, когда испытывала подобное облегчение. Утром она и один из АНБУ отправились в быстрый путь, но на подступах к деревне замедлились. Харуно даже удалось завязать неловкий разговор о работе в праздники, но шиноби охраны умудрился испортить весь настрой, сославшись на трудящегося даже сейчас Хокаге-сама. Весь путь выкидывавшая из головы эти мысли, Сакура едва не фыркнула на АНБУ.

Родители не ждали её раньше, чем через три недели, потому Сакура решила не заходить к ним, а отправиться сразу к Наруто. Было бы неплохо сначала зайти к себе домой, конечно, и привести себя в порядок, но…

Сакура замерла, и остановился её сопровождающий из АНБУ, приготовившись отбивать атаки, но того не требовалось. Девушка сделала несколько несмелых шагов, а затем, не стесняясь, побежала несмотря на усталость от беспрерывной дороги.

Наруто, привалившись к колонне ворот, — она видела даже с такого расстояния, — улыбался ей. Не как обычно, прищурившись и хохоча, но уныло и задумчиво, размышляя над чем-то в продлившемся какое-то время ожидании.

Он не сдвинулся с места, но оторвался от колонны и протянул руку, подхватив в объятие, в которое она разбегу влетела, тут же обнимая его за шею в ответ. Уткнувшись носом ему за ухо, Сакура коснулась его кожи и губами и ощутила, как Наруто едва заметно содрогнулся.

Он ничего ей не сказал ни по поводу возвращения, ни по поводу Саске. Вёл себя преувеличенно естественно, интересовался дорогой, не углубляясь в детали поездки и спросив про Какаши какую-то чепуху.

Наруто довёл её до дома и сказал, что Шикамару ждёт в резиденции бумаги от Шестого. Они замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. В конце концов Узумаки предлагает забрать её после встречи с Нара, не говоря об этом вслух, но вполне ясно доводя до неё мысль — дома ему делать уже нечего.

Сакура морщится и касается рукой в перчатке его лица. Всего на секунду Наруто прикрывает глаза и прижимается к ней в ответ, но тут же натянуто улыбается и отходит.

***

Шикамару забирает у неё из рук документы и, глянув, откидывает в общую кучу. Сакура наблюдает, как он огибает стол и опирается на него поясницей напротив неё, методично вытаскивая из карманов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Кладёт на стол позади и прячет руки в освободившихся карманах.

— Не знаю, что там у тебя происходит с Шестым, — говорит он, смотря ей в глаза, — но я рад, что ты здесь для Наруто.

Сакура прикладывает ладонь к своему лбу, затем целенаправленно пальцами отводя волосы от лица. С тех пор, как отрезала заново, они стали навязчиво лезть в глаза из-за длины.

— Я так понимаю, про Саске ещё никто не знает.

— Что-то заставило его изменить решение остаться. — По лицу Шикамару нельзя понять, о чём он думает. Харуно только и может, что смотреть в пол или в темень за окном, разрезаемую падающим снегом. За несколько дней она отвыкла кутаться в свитера и застёгивать до горла куртку. — Ребята из АНБУ сообщили мне, что со старейшинами он разговаривал последний раз до твоего ухода, причём в присутствии команды допроса. Вероятно, они о чём-то договорились.

— А Ино? — Она ведь тоже в команде допроса. — Ты не спрашивал у Ино?

Нара отрешённо пожал плечами. Харуно отметила, как сильно у него наравне с Какаши просели мешки для картошки под глазами, как он побледнел. Всё-таки нагрузка даже близко не соответствовала допустимым нормам, что отражалось даже на таких шиноби, как они.

— Не знаю, поверишь ли ты мне, но мы с ней ещё не успели увидеться за эти дни.

Она знала это чувство. Чувство одного бесконечного дня с перерывами на сон, который ждёшь словно манны небесной.

— А Наруто? — спрашивает Сакура, испытывая острое желание скрыться от цепкого взгляда Нара. — Наруто никуда не ходил?

Шикамару тяжело вздыхает, а затем отлипает от стола и делает шаг ей навстречу.

— Сакура, ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь будет с Какаши? Со мной? — сокрушённо произнес он. — И всё потому, что я, дурак, послушался тебя и поддался на уговоры. Пускать тебя к Саске было плохой идеей, как и разрешать этот психологический эксперимент. Мне плевать, как и почему вы с Ино пришли к идее развития этого направления, но теперь вам точно не дадут пройти. С поддержкой Пятой или без. — Его взгляд дрожит, и он часто моргает. Заметно, что ночами он, как и Какаши, домой приходит редко. — К твоему сведению, ты была права: это Шестой напрямую повлиял на решение Цунаде не оставлять больницу.

Она закипает. Что-что, а закопать себя Сакура не даст. Не сейчас и не ему.

— Хватит сваливать на меня все косяки. Если Саске ушёл, значит, это было его решение.

— Но если бы твоя терапия имела большее воздействие, возможно, он и не сбежал бы.

С каких пор, спрашивает себя она, Шикамару так ревностно стал защищать право нахождения Саске в деревне?

Харуно складывает руки на груди и намеревается биться до конца, раз уж она всё-таки сбежала из-под крыла Какаши.

— Наруто знает?

— О том, что ты провалилась в качестве психотерапевта или о побеге Саске?

Она терпеливо сглатывает. Несмотря на содержание, голос его остаётся спокоен, значит, и она должна выдержать давление и разобраться в ситуации.

— Я просмотрела все анкеты врачей, желающих работать психотерапевтами, и ни один не показался мне уместным для Саске. У некоторых получается лучше, согласна. Кажется, будто показатели одинаковые, но они совершенно разные. Не каждый умеет работать с людьми, тут недостаточно быть просто слушателем, необходимо обладать рядом качеств. Низкий голос, высокий рост, внешние проявления эмпатии… Лицо или голос, вызывающие доверие. Наруто нужно было, чтобы человек был с ним незнаком. Чтобы взглянуть со стороны и доказать ему важность его переживаний. Саске… он не пустит лишнего в свою жизнь. И пусть я не высокая, и голос у меня не низкий… он сам мне признался: я способна вызвать у себя эмпатию даже к нему.

Шикамару не хмурится. Ему вообще не свойственно данное проявление раздражения, но по его лицу она различает, что он не рассчитывал на отпор. Но на работе от неё ничего другого ждать не проходится.

Он отворачивается и тянется за сигаретами, не предлагая ей. Мрачность, с которой он чиркает зажигалкой, затягивается и не смотрит на неё, пугает неопределённостью. Нара обходит стол и лезет в тумбочку, доставая папку с чьим-то личным делом.

— Подписанные бумаги лежали на столе Хокаге, когда я тридцатого зашёл в кабинет. Разумеется, Учиха уже и след простыл. Наруто будто и не удивился. — Он насмешливо хмыкает сам себе, выпуская параллельно дым из лёгких.

— И куда он направился?

Шикамару достаёт спрятанную между столешницей и шкафчиками пепельницу и стряхивает туда пепел.

— Приказы поступили напрямую от старейшин. — Сакура открывает рот и набирает в грудь воздуха, но Шикамару перебивает её: — Не мытьём, так катаньем, они решили устранить это бельмо на глазу.

— Какаши никогда бы не позволил, — брошенная в воздух фраза выглядит отчаянно и встречается со скептичным хмыканьем.

— Я присутствовал при этом разговоре. Они отправили его и тебя, — странно, что без Наруто, — улаживать дипломатические вопросы, чтобы иностранцы не посмели вмешиваться в дела нашей страны. Не удивлюсь, если случай с Цучикаге был подстроен, — одними губами добавляет он. — И расправились со всем за вашей спиной.

Из груди рвётся смех, но Сакура сдерживается.

— И на сколько? И, что более важно, куда?

Он обводит взглядом комнату, останавливаясь на ней.

— Да чёрт. Его. Знает.

Она забирает с собой копии бумаг и, просматривая за дверью кабинета Шикамару, понимает, что упускает где-то подвох. Её умный друг не мог не заметить, что кроме подписей старейшин та, что принадлежит Какаши, проставлена факсимиле. Хатаке никогда бы не дал добро и не подписал подобную бумагу своей рукой. Она хочет на это надеяться.

На месте описания миссии — а это лишь титульник без подробностей о шиноби, выполняющем миссию — пространно расписано о неких последствиях войны, идее мира и устранении нежелательных нарушителей там, где уже не сыскать ни ниндзя, ни гражданских.

Сакура узнаёт в одном из пунктов назначения его паломничества место, о котором рассказывала ей Куроцучи как о средоточении ударных кратеров от метеоритов — астроблем, а также точки в лесах Шиккоцу — месте обитания Кацуи-сама. На пальцы нападет дрожь, когда среди первых она читает гору Мьёбоку и Долину Завершения.

Путешествие, в конце которого даже такого как Саске может поджидать смерть, отправься он в одиночку. В общем и целом, чего и следовало ожидать от старейшин, отдавших приказ о вырезании целого клана.

Если бы рядом стояло что-нибудь, что можно было раздробить, она уже давно это сделала бы. Взамен ей приходится постоять, прислонившись к стене: закрывая глаза, она находит не успокоение, но бушующую бурю внутри. Ей не терпится выйти на мороз.

Наруто привёл её в обеденную, по содержанию меню отдалённо напоминающую Ичираку. Сакура никогда не была против Ичираку, но было приятно столь участливое поведение друга. Хотя следовало подозревать, что Наруто всего лишь не хотел быть услышанным, потому и выбрал им угловой столик у окна.

Им принесли по глубокой тарелке рамена с наваристым бульоном, который Сакура не без удовольствия сразу отхлебнула. Наруто по обыкновению сделал то же самое, а затем вынул немногочисленные овощи и положил на салфетку рядом. Это не могло не вызывать смеха.

За дальним столиком она заметила Ино в компании Чоджи и пары парней, сидящих к ней спиной, потому не идентифицируемых.

Яманака расплывалась в улыбке, но так натянуто, ещё и отводя взгляд, что Сакуре захотелось к ней подойти и забрать из той тухлой компании. Но в какой-то момент подруга целенаправленно взглянула на неё и подмигнула, игриво сложив губы трубочкой. Харуно слабо верится в легкомысленное настроение подруги: та всегда ведёт себя так, когда нервничает. Даже одевается по-другому — в юбку при такой-то погоде. А теперь, когда вскрылись все их махинации, призванные помочь Саске и его преступным сокомандникам, странно, почему она первым делом не написала Сакуре.

Харуно выдохнула и вернулась к Наруто. Он постукивал пальцами по столу в такт ненавязчивой поп-музыке и ожидал заказ. Им принесли по пиву, и его губы тотчас прикоснулись к бокалу. Она сглотнула слюну, но отпила рядом стоящую воду.

— Ты… не выглядишь расстроенным, — пробормотала Сакура, не зная, как подступиться к другу с разговором. — Или удивленным.

Наруто пожимает плечами; на его лбу пролегает складка.

— Не ты ли говорила, — цедит он хрипловатым голосом, — что решения Саске нужно уважать и принимать?

Он делает ещё несколько глотков, пристально смотря на неё поверх края бокала. По позвоночнику Сакуры движется дрожь; непривычная холодность друга режет её нервы. На ум приходят упрёки Шикамару и она со страхом предполагает, что Наруто о ней подобного мнения.

Знает ли он вообще о том, что терапию с Учиха всё это время проводила она?

— Говорила, — кивает наконец Сакура. — Но он пообещал остаться.

— Значит, давай закроем тему, — обрывает её Узумаки, погружая в рот кусок белой свинины. — Всё нормально. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Всё совсем не нормально. Она видит это по его лицу, которое, чтобы читать, не нужно особой проницательности. Наруто крепко о чём-то задумался и не хочет больше посвящать её в свои тревоги.  
Быть может, пока они дойдут до дна бокалов, друг расслабится достаточно. Она оставляет эту тему, когда он дежурно спрашивает про Иву и про Какаши вновь.

— С ним всё как всегда, — бормочет она, сдаваясь и выпивая сразу несколько глотков пива.

— Я рад, что он у тебя есть, — вдруг заявляет Наруто на полном серьёзе и вроде бы даже не краснея. Она хмурится.

— Наруто, между мной и Какаши ничего нет. По крайней мере, пока. У нас с ним… действительно всё сложно.

Сакура стыдливо прячет взгляд, сосредоточившись на лапше. Не об этом они должны говорить, когда она сорвалась сюда сломя голову.

— Ты думаешь, что некоторые вещи не должны быть озвучены в принципе?

Она поднимает на него глаза. Наруто быстро расправился со своей порцией и теперь был занят исключительно пивом. Даже будучи правшой, он быстро приспособился к подобной жизни. Она бы уже разнесла всё вокруг от злости и обиды на свою беспомощную левую руку.

Скорее всего, они с Саске помогали друг другу в этом вопросе.

— Ты о чём?

— Вчера ко мне домой пришла заплаканная Хината Хьюга.

Сакура ощутила, как в предвкушении неизвестности свело внутренности.

— И зачем?

Наруто закусил на секунду губу, сведя брови к переносице. Непонятно, что именно его озадачило, но оно крутилось у него в голове уже не первый день.

— Хината скучает по брату, — сухо процитировал он, будто перед ним была не Сакура, а Хокаге, перед которым приходилось отчитываться. — Мы говорили о нём. Это было уже после того, как Саске ушёл.

— И чем всё закончилось?

Он вскидывает брови.

— Ничем. Я так понял, она собиралась признаться мне в любви. Но я её перебил и свёл всё в шутку.

Сакура откинулась на спинку диванчика сзади.

— На тебя не похоже.

— Саске думает так же, я уверен, — бормочет Наруто себе под нос. — У вас с ним странное мнение обо мне. Да, я всегда хотел признания, но я не готов нести ответственность за чужие безответные чувства.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Знаешь, что мне сказал Киба? Наорал на меня, как ненормальный, будто это я виноват, что Хината страдает годами по мне. С какой это радости, если мы ни разу дольше пяти минут диалог не вели? Что нас связывает, кроме нескольких совместных миссий? — в конце тирады его глаза закатываются, а рот искривляется, обнажая клык с одной стороны.

Сакура не знает, что ответить на такое. Насколько сильно ему стал нравиться Саске, что автоматически выводили из себя мысли о навязанном общении или отношениях?  
Ей становилось тошно и вместе с тем проще от того, что единственным ориентиром для Саске всегда оставались его собственные идеалы. Несмотря на боль в груди, можно было быть уверенным в том, чего от него ожидать, в отличие от Наруто.

Наруто наклоняется и опирается грудью о стол, протягивая ладонь. Она приближается к нему, опираясь подбородком на подставленную ладонь и располагая свои пальцы рядом с его. Узумаки, не раздумывая ни секунды, сжимает дистальными фалангами кончики её пальцев, не переплетая их до конца.

— Наруто, знаешь… — неуверенно начинает Сакура, опуская взгляд на их соприкасающиеся пальцы. — Мне действительно жаль, что не получилось помочь Саске.

Узумаки ровно дышит и на редкость скупо выражает свои эмоции, потому сердце в груди у девушки заранее ускоряется от поступающего к горлу волнения. Как всегда, когда близость провала и разочарования в чужих глазах душили её, глаза начинало щипать.

Его голос переходит на утробный шёпот; он наклоняется к её лицу ниже.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спрашивает он. — Сакура, я проводил с ним столько времени, что, не настаивай ты, не сказал бы, что Саске в принципе нужна помощь.

Девушка хмыкает, отнимает руку от подбородка и касается шеи друга за ухом. Несмотря на длину, его короткие волосы податливые и мягкие.

— Ищет одиночества, да?

— Я бы не сказал. Он же предлагал нам пойти с ним.

Она чувствует, как поднявшиеся в улыбке скулы сощурили её глаза. Наруто дрожащим туда-сюда взглядом рассматривает её близкое лицо.

— Можешь не продолжать.

Они замолкают. Ей легче от мысли, что Наруто если и знает подоплёку их с Саске еженедельных встреч, то не злится и не считает её виноватой. Смотря на его приоткрытые как дурмане губы сейчас, в глаза с не суживающимся зрачком, она думает не о том.

Язык самопроизвольно движется и облизывает уголок рта. Глаза Наруто мгновенно опускаются вниз.

— Я была бы не прочь поцеловать тебя, — тихо проговаривает Сакура свои мысли, которые по идее должны были остаться не озвученными.

Наруто сглатывает, обводя взглядом бар.

— Я не могу вернуться домой.

— Мы можем пойти ко мне.

Она отстраняется и шарится в карманах куртки.

— У меня кое-что есть.

Приятно было вновь ступить в ночной мороз. Сакура легко взяла Наруто под руку, и они вполне себе уверенно пошли в сторону её дома. Она даже не задумалась, что в таком положении их могли заметить и наплести сплетен, ведь, как оказалось, бокала пива хватило для лёгкой эйфории в голове и тяжести в языке.

— Откуда он у тебя? — с любопытством в голосе интересуется Узумаки, беря её за руку и пряча их ладони в карман своей куртки.

— За заслуги перед отечеством, — чересчур громко отвечает Сакура, — но не перед своим.

— Из Суны? — игриво осведомляется он и, видя её изумлённое выражение лица, поясняет: — Ты что, не слышала, что «вся грязь из Суны»? — из его уст слова Куроцучи кажутся частью сюрреалистической шутки. — После спасения Гаары он и его брат пригласили меня покурить. Траву я понимаю лучше, чем кальяны. Канкуро расстроился, кстати, что ты тогда уехала так быстро.

Сакура громко и заливисто смеётся, не обращая внимания на оборачивающихся на них людей. Так и не скажешь, что парень был расстроен: к подарочной бутылке, полученной ею неделей позже, даже записки не прилагалось.

Наруто ускорил шаг, сославшись на то, что ему не терпится попробовать траву.

Какой-то умник не закрыл дверь в подъезд, и теперь из-за заледеневшего косяка она отказывалась закрываться в принципе. Они залетели в квартиру, Узумаки раскидал в прихожей свои вещи, и Сакура не стала убирать их, поступив аналогичным образом. Она помыла руки и прошла в единственную комнату с кроватью, по пути включая везде свет.

— Итак. — Наруто, зажёгший косяк от плиты, прибегает обратно в комнату, по пути выключая свет. Падает на кровать рядом с ней и усаживается на соседнюю подушку. В свете фонаря с улицы она отлично видит его лицо, но её собственное сокрыто мраком тени. — Правда или выпивка? — смазано спрашивает он с сигаретой в зубах.

Сакура забирает у него изо рта новый косяк, предвкушая, как им ударит в голову, если от половинки на двоих с Куроцучи она уже еле стояла на ногах.

— У нас нет выпивки.

— Плевать на выпивку. — Он хитро щурится. — Давай на одежду.

Она прикидывает, сколько на ней вещей: вопросов на пять должно хватить. В крайнем случае схитрит и снимет ободок, под которым ещё один ободок.

— Давай, — соглашается Сакура, — ты первый.

Он картинно задумывается, но по интонации она понимает, что ему есть о чём её спросить.

— Хотела бы ты повторить наш секс после рождественской вечеринки?

Сакура отдаёт ему косяк и снимает свитер, откидывая его на пол и оставаясь в лифчике.

— Эй! — обиженно восклицает Наруто. — Так нечестно. Ты просто хочешь раздеться.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Пусть это будет штрафной свитер. Больше не повторится. — Она поднимает руки в жесте капитуляции. Наруто подозрительно косится на неё, но соглашается. Затягивается.

Он делает это сравнительно быстро, выпуская совсем немного дыма. Теперь ей интересно, кто из них троих действительно умеет курить.

— Насколько сильно Саске хотел близости?

Наруто тянется и сбрасывает пепел на её тумбочку, прямо рядом с лампой, и передаёт траву обратно.

— Ну, у него стоит, — скалится он.

— Очень за него рада, но это не ответ на вопрос.

Узумаки стонет, сползая по стенке и почти ложась горизонтально.

— Мы единственный раз дошли до конца и это было в ночь с тобой. Он не против, потому что знает, что нам это нужно. Что нам доставляет удовольствие его кайф.

— Он не хочет?

— Ну-у, — тянет Наруто, — иногда он очень страстный.

Сакура не знает, смеяться ей или плакать.

— Ответа на вопрос я так и не дождалась.

Наруто снимает один носок, но под грозное молчание стягивает и второй.

— У вас что-нибудь было с Какаши?

Самый легкий вопрос.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Он не хочет.

— А ты хочешь?

Она смеётся. Смотрит в глаза Наруто, которые кажутся чёрными от безумно расширившихся зрачков, и хохочет опять.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он не хочет?

Она улыбается и снимает свои носки.

— Я не знаю. Просто догадка. — Харуно пересаживается с подушки чуть ниже, напротив Наруто, но в итоге падает ему на согнутые колени. — Какаши устал. Он едва оправился от случившегося с Обито и Рин, как всё навалилось на него с новой силой. — Она обнимает одной рукой его ногу. — Я имею в виду, что не знаю, что бы делала в случае вашей с Саске смерти. Он отлично понимает желания Саске, потому что не так уж и глубоко в душе хочет примерно того же.

Сакура прокручивает в голове иррациональную мысль о том, чтобы подойти к зеркалу и убедиться, что и у неё вместо зеленых глаза стали чёрными от аномальных зрачков.

Ей не хочется тратить свой вопрос на осведомление его очевидного желания или другую глупость, потому она решает пойти другим путём.

— Как ты можешь одновременно хотеть и Саске, и меня? — Почему-то все их вопросы то ли из-за отсутствия Саске, то ли по какой-то другой причине сводятся к Учиха.

Наруто хмыкает и наклоняет тяжелую голову, так и оставаясь, будто в ступоре.

— А как ты можешь хотеть нас и Какаши одновременно?

Резонный вопрос, не может не согласиться Сакура.

— То, что я чувствую к вам, не требует подтверждения. Оно просто есть и будет, потому что я не знаю человека, способного вас победить, и оттого мне легче. — К слову, Цунаде таким похвастаться не могла. — Даже если бы мы не были близки сексуально, я знаю, что мы — ты, по крайней мере, — не оставишь меня.

Наруто молчит и смотрит сквозь неё.

— С Какаши мы находимся на разных уровнях эмоционального развития. Я не всегда понимаю, как нужно поступить.

— Разве не ему нужно об этом думать?

Сакура молчит, и когда Наруто тянет её за руку, она тяжело падает рядом. Как он гладит её по груди поверх лифа, так она касается его живота под вздёрнутой кверху кофтой. Печать на удивление гладкая, совсем не выбивающаяся рельефом на коже без шрамов. Ей жаль, что Саске ни разу не снимал при них (во всяком случае при ней) одежду, потому она не могла знать о наличии или отсутствии у него на теле рубцов. С её запасом чакры и регенерацией, со способностями джинчурики Наруто, их тела были совершеннее, чем у гражданских. 

Она ощущает покалывающее возбуждение в ногах, когда его пальцы раз за разом задевают выступающий под тканью сосок. Сакура прижимается к нему плотнее, переплетаясь с ним ногами и лишний раз отираясь пахом.

— У меня больше сил, — бормочет она ему в слегка пахнущую подмышку, — чтобы безболезненно двигать нас вперёд. К тому же он хочет, чтобы я… перестала за вас цепляться.

Молчание Наруто не кажется подозрительным, но Сакура не представляет, как пожалеет о своих словах.

— Он предпочёл бы, чтобы мы не мешали тебе?

— Что? Нет, конечно нет. — Её сонный голос вполне можно принять за неуверенный. — Он хочет, чтобы я безболезненно повзрослела, вот и всё. А с тобой я совсем избаловалась.

Она смеётся, но когда не встречает ответа, поднимает голову. Наруто смотрит в потолок, и близко не улыбаясь. Сакура крепко обнимает его, не желая продолжения развивающихся у него в голове дум.

— Когда мы с Саске спорили, — ни с того ни с сего начинает Наруто, когда Сакура придремала, — он сказал, что только ему под силу обуздать ринненган для благих целей. Что его единственная миссия сейчас — создать правильную почву к тому времени, когда я стану Хокаге.

— Как легко ты готов идти по головам родных людей, самого себя ограничивая, думая, что совершаешь благое дело? Это и различает вас с Саске: для него если цель оправдывает средства, то не важно, насколько она благая.

— Мне стыдно, — всхлипывает Наруто, — мне стыдно, что на камнях Мадары и Хаширамы я готов был умереть и переродиться вместе с ним, если новая жизнь служила бы ему облегчением. А сейчас остаюсь в деревне только потому, что наобещал в воздух всего на свете.

Сакура поднимается на локте, хмурясь. На лице Наруто в темноте мерцают дорожки слёз, скатившиеся вбок и вниз.

— О, Наруто, — ослабевшим голосом восклицает она, — твои мечты — не всё на свете. Не говори так о себе.

Он ничего не отвечает, и Сакура ложится обратно, наощупь вытирая его лицо и чувствуя под щекой содрогающуюся в немой истерике грудь. Что можно вообще сказать о ней, как о друге и враче, если в такой важный момент все нужные и правильные слова исчезли из головы?

Придавленная утром одеялом, в тепле, она ощущает, как сон сходит медленно. Но пропадает мгновенно, когда накрывает осознание отсутствия рядом друга. Сакура бросает взгляд на время — совсем рано, — и подрывается. Наспех накидывает сброшенный вчера свитер и выбегает из квартиры на ватных трясущихся ногах.

Она стучится отрывисто и настойчиво в квартиру Наруто, но ей никто не открывает и, более того, не отвечает. Сакура не дожидается результатов своих попыток достучаться, кусая губы убегает от красноречивой тишины.

Мысль о том, что она успеет, кажется абсурдной, но сегодня девушка удивительно везучая. Холодный воздух обжигает лёгкие через рот, но Харуно не останавливается даже для того, чтобы застегнуть куртку.

Добегая до ворот сквозь пустынные улицы, Сакура видит вдалеке спину Наруто. Точнее, его ёжик светлых волос, разделённый черной повязкой. Коленки дрожат, внутри всё падает, а сердце, кажется, разрастается до размеров грудной клетки, вытесняет легкие и бьётся в ушах.

Она бежит, чуть ли не паря над землёй. Мороз не ощущается на коже, и единственное, что отображается в её памяти, точь-в-точь по ощущениям — это уход Саске. Когда он ударил её, зарёванную, и только ноги наконец рады были подвести и опустить тело на землю.

Сакура останавливается за воротами, видя всего в каких-то тридцати метрах Наруто и полубоком к ней ждущего его Саске, обоих в зимних плащах.

Она не может поверить, что этот истеричный, полный слёз голос — её, пока порыв ветра не охлаждает влагу на лице.

— Стой!

Наруто оборачивается, по его лицу заметно не столько изумление, сколько решимость. Сакура чувствует, как тело с непривычки содрогается крупной дрожью.

Наруто, будто ожидая от неё безмолвного понимания, неизвестно откуда взявшегося со слов прошлой ночи, кивает и начинает отворачиваться, когда она кричит. Кричит так, что в предрассветной дымке голос разносится эхом вглубь леса.

— Если _и_ ты сейчас вот так уйдешь, то мне не нужна такая дружба!

Она чувствует чужую чакру сзади, но отпускает этот факт. Кто-то будто хотел подойти, но замер. Как остановился и Наруто. Саске с нечитаемым выражением лица издалека взирал на неё свысока.

Узумаки медленно обернулся обратно и посмотрел ей в глаза. Даже с такого расстояния она видела, как сильно он зол.  
Сакура понимает, какую дурь мелет, но ничего не может с собой поделать. К её несчастью, слова Какаши и Шикамару претворяются в жизнь.

— Забери. Свои слова. Назад, — расставляя ударения на каждое слово, чеканит Наруто. Сакура на секунду теряет весь запал, и внутренности заполняются страхом: никогда, никогда Наруто не злился на неё так яростно. Даже тогда, когда она призналась ему в любви, чтобы остановить его гонку за Учиха.

Она выпрямляется. Не утруждает себя вытиранием лица.

— Не заберу, — не менее эмоционально, но твёрдо и бесстрастно отвечает она. — Если для тебя, как и для Саске, бросить меня и деревню — как навернуть рамена в Ичираку вечером, то мне такая дружба не нужна.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Она удивилась, как Саске продолжал наблюдать за развернувшейся драмой вместо того, чтобы просто уйти. Это было бы так в его стиле.

Сакура внезапно вздрогнула. К ногам постепенно вернулась чувствительность, а вместе с ней заработали и холодовые рецепторы. На плечо опустилась чья-то рука в перчатке АНБУ, но она сбросила её небрежным движением. Она узнала эту чакру.

— Забери свои слова назад, — гораздо более несмело повторил Наруто. Так, что у Харуно от жалости к нему и злости на себя вновь навернулись слёзы.

Сакура стояла, словно скала. Разум уже пожалел о сказанном, просил, умолял язык послушаться и как-нибудь спасти положение, но всплывшие в памяти слова Какаши и жест Сая свели на нет все попытки исправиться.

— Нет.

Несколько секунд все стояли молча. Первым сдвинулся с места Саске. Он развернулся, не обращая внимания на друга или Сакуру и холодно бросая:

— Пойдем, Наруто.

Узумаки стоял бледный ни жив ни мертв. Абсолютно опустошённый, он не мог оторвать взгляда от Сакуры. Они с одинаковой эмоциональностью взирали друг на друга, но как только Саске сделал несколько шагов, ступил назад вслед за ним.

Кричать было бесполезно. Сакура увидела краем глаза Сая, который смотрел им вслед вместе с ней. Он скосил на неё взгляд за маской АНБУ, но ничего не сказал. То ли поражённый, то ли растерянный в вариантах ободрения. Любой из них казался сейчас издевательством.

Сакура утерла лицо, смотря друзьям в стремительно удаляющиеся спины, и отвернулась до того, как они скрылись за линией горизонта.


	11. Сайд-стори: Ино

В служебном помещении Отдела Пыток и Допроса было тесно и серо. Благодаря Югао она знала, что в комнатах АНБУ ситуация обстояла примерно тем же образом, а оттого становилась сколько-то, но легче. Не прямо над её шкафчиком, а напротив двери висели лозунги теневого подразделения Конохи — то есть всех, кто занимался подпольной или скрытой от лишних глаз работой: «Человеческий потенциал. Развитие. Система для людей, а не люди для системы».

Куда бы ни смотрела, Ино неизбежно натыкалась на эту запись. Заходя в раздевалку несколько раз в день, оборачиваясь. В зеркале рядом с дверью, застёгивая пуговицы холщовой рубахи тёмного серого цвета, она краем глаза читала вышколенные слова.

Ей оставалось только держать голову чистой и трезвой, потому как пропаганда на уровне, куда она попала, велась адская. Уровень патриотизма, который пытались воспитать в каждом шиноби, не столько поражал, сколько пугал. Девушка вытащила из сумки единственное, что было у неё ценное — блокнот с записями замечаний по поводу почти каждого заключённого в подземной тюрьме Конохи. Он и помогал ей сохранять рассудок: на самой первой странице её ровным почерком значились заметки о Саске и выуженных у него из головы вещах.

Одно имя — Итачи — напоминало ей, что может стать с нею, едва слова о «развитии человеческого потенциала» проникнут ей в голову.

Система для человека? Ха. Может, во времена Первого Хокаге так и было.

Ино заколола чёлку назад невидимками и вышла из раздевалки, целенаправленно повернув в сторону полуавтоматического лифта. Она уже задвинула за собой решётку, когда из-за поворота вынырнул Ибики.

Он запрыгнул внутрь через галантно отодвинутую ею решётку.

— Как дела?

Ино прищурилась и комично покосилась на него. Отец никогда не водил её на свою работу, но иногда к нему, как к главе отдела, приходила домой его небольшая команда отдела Анализа и те, с кем он дружил из отдела Допроса. Когда на экзамене чуунина больше половины ребят себя не вспомнило при виде лица папиного друга, Ино еле как сдерживала улыбку.

— Порядок.

— Когда назначено слушание?

Она была уверена почти непоколебимо, что Ибики уже давно в курсе, но ответила.

— Через две недели.

Всего лишь две недели до момента, когда им с Сакурой придётся отвечать не только за свои решения, но и за действия команды Саске. Ино как никогда надеялась, что Шестой поможет им. Хотя по лицу Сакуры по возвращении из страны Камня по-хорошему невозможно было предугадать, в какую сторону сдвинулась их драма. В любом случае Яманака надеялась на его понимание и снисходительность.

— Слышал насчёт Учиха Саске, — голос Морино принял обманчиво дружелюбные нотки, но Ино промолчала. — Так это правда.

— Создаётся впечатление, — буркнула она, — что о произошедшем не слышал только глухой.

— Они в самом деле отправились проверять, не остались ли чакра Кагуи на Земле?

— Морино-сан, — сладко протянула Ино, — не столкнувшись с данным феноменом непосредственно, никогда бы не подумала, что Вы такой сплетник.

— Брось, Ино, — скептично бросил он, закатив глаза, — и наш упёртый герой войны попёрся за ним. Отвратительный анекдот.

И девушка разделяла его мнение.

Она не нашлась, что ответить, потому просто кивнула. Когда Саске сообщил о том, что недалеко от Конохи заметил подозрительную активность ринненганом, им ничего не оставалось кроме как послать его проверить и под честное слово вернуться. Это сейчас до неё дошло, что план его оказался филигранно отыгранным, даже если и не преднамеренно. Всплески странной, нечеловеческой чакры действительно зафиксировали их сенсоры, но доказать что-либо по факту не представлялось возможным.

И Саске пустили «прошерстить ближайшую территорию» на предмет опасности своими глазами. Даже Наруто, неизвестно как прознавший о всей операции и затесавшийся следом, выглядел уместно с обещанием при случае вправить мозги и снова вернуть в деревню.

— Как там твоя мама? Справляется?

Ино беззвучно хмыкнула. Забота практически всего отдела о делах её семьи, точнее, семьи Иноичи, с каждым днём начинала напрягать всё больше. Даже непробиваемый Маваши, сменивший её отца на должности главы, нет-нет да и интересовался её самочувствием.

— Зимой ни посетителей, ни цветов. Худо-бедно держимся, но это обычная история для сезонного бизнеса.

— И ни одного желающего осчастливить свою даму? — Ибики улыбнулся ей, дёрнув бровью, и его лицо частично покрылось морщинками; шрамы с прозрачной, более светлой кожей не давали возможности растянуть уголки губ шире ухмылки.

Ино расплылась в улыбке в ответ, и они вышли из лифта. Морино-сан похлопал её по плечу и ушёл в противоположном от неё направлении. Она направилась к допросным, в одной из которых уже ждал запрошенный ещё вчера заключённый.

С Карин дела обстояли хуже всего. Именно на плечи Ино легла забота о том, чтобы убедить её на предварительных слушаниях подтвердить при дюжине человек не единичный случай изнасилования, издевательства и другого рода насилие, притом доказывая, что не врёт. Яманака, вечерами думая о судьбе одной из Узумаки, пришла к выводу, что тоже вряд ли стала бы что-то доказывать. Слишком много и грубо с нею обошлись в Отделе Анализа. Когда она отказалась сотрудничать, Ино была среди тех, кто поднимал давние воспоминания, большая часть которых находилась в подсознании.

Приходить снова и видеть Карин без слёз было сродни новому чуду. Ничего, кроме восхищения, она не вызывала.

Ибики, просмотревший записи, сказал позже Ино, что и не такое видят джонины и ребята из АНБУ. Что бывает намного хуже. Но Яманака всё равно отказалась от его услуг вытаскивания из девушки согласия насильно. Она решила следовать их с Сакурой плану до конца, даже если всё будет безрезультатно.

Завидев подругу возле одной из камер, вероятно, ожидающую её, Ино едва сдержалась от язвительного замечания о появившемся свободном времени. Казался очевидным факт, что внутри седьмой команды снова разлад.

Она так сильно хотела утолить своё любопытство, что готова была спросить напрямую Сая, одного из приставленных к ним АНБУ. Не хотелось опять видеть сморщенные брови и слёзы Сакуры от одного напоминания. Сколько лет она прививала ей самоуважение — даже втык от Цунаде не помог.

В камере было очень холодно, а руки Карин, все в отпечатках чьих-то зубов, мерцали от разрядов Райтона, который принимал её естественные колебания чакры сенсора как за попытку вырваться и сбежать.

Ино садится напротив и складывает ладони на колене переброшенной через другую ноги.

— Доброе утро, Карин.

Её лицо кривится, сейчас выдаст какую-нибудь гадость. Это хорошо, отмечает Ино, потому что с этим она способна работать.

— Издеваешься?

— Вовсе нет, — спокойно продолжает девушка. После беседы с Карин её ждёт ещё одна, намного более выматывающая, и стоит поберечь силы и спокойствие. — Как твое самочувствие сегодня?

— Херово, — чеканит каждую букву Карин, что в пустой допросной с высоким потолком отражается от стен, — скажите им, чтобы перестали колоть мне бета-блокаторы.  
Ино кивает, наблюдая за набухшей на виске Карин веной. Её лицо отекло, а под глазами набухли мешки синеватого цвета. Губы сухие, обветренные, и смотрит она за очками не как загнанный зверь, а как разъяренный волк зимой, отбитый от стаи.

— Они призваны улучшить твоё самочувствие, Карин.

— Если хотите улучшить моё самочувствие, то снимите эти чёртовы наручники.

— Карин, я очень хочу тебе помочь, — произносит Ино, не двигаясь с места и внимательно смотря Узумаки в глаза, — и эти наручники снимут, если ты позволишь мне помочь.

— Я не буду. Выступать. В суде, — наклонившись над столом, по слогам шипит она, чуть ли не брызжа слюной.

— Тебе и не придётся, если согласишься пойти на предварительное слушание, — сдержанно отвечает Яманака. — Если оно пройдёт успешно, наручники снимут, тебе позволят выйти и наши встречи сократятся до еженедельных.

Карин резко откидывается на стул и громко хмыкает.

— И для этого я должна признать себя больной. Ага. — Она наклоняется вперёд и щурит взгляд. — Разбежалась.

Ино затыкает в себе отголосок гнева, вспоминая, как выглядят коллеги на допросах и не позволяя себе лишнего.

— Тогда ты останешься тут до поры до времени. А потом тебя отправят в тюрьму. В международную тюрьму на общественные работы. И ты никогда не то, что сокомандников, света белого не увидишь. А детали… ты и сама знаешь, что бывает с девушками в тюрьмах.  
Яманака останавливается, прокручивая в голове сказанное и убеждаясь, что удалось сохранить хладнокровие. Карин, осунувшаяся, но не сломленная, взирает на неё свысока в грязной робе, но в её лице, — Ино готова поклясться, — что-то меняется. Девушка чуть нечаянно не поднимает уголки губ от радости: неужели спустя два с лишним месяца у них получилось сдвинуться с мёртвой точки.

Неужели Карин что-то надумала, сидя в камере со сквозняком и регулярными «профилактическими» беседами с Ибики.

— Предварительные слушания через полторы недели. — Ино достаёт из кармана блокнот и раскрывает его сразу же на нужной странице. — А пока я предлагаю поговорить о том, как выставить тебя жертвой обстоятельств, а не последовательницей Орочимару в Акацуки.  
Она тратит всё утро на беседу с Карин. Снова переслушивает её версию событий и с облегчением понимает, что там есть, за что зацепиться. Ино интуитивно находит места, на которые нужно будет обратить внимание старейшин и Каге. Единственная цель — не дать им вывести дело на публичный суд. Там они точно проиграют без борьбы.

Ино посоветовала Карин поговорить с сокомандниками, чьи камеры находились по соседству, чтобы согласовать показания и не допустить проколов.

Впервые за долгое время Узумаки беззлобно усмехается.

— Они не согласятся. Джуго уже плевать, что с ним будет, раз Саске ушёл из деревни и оставил нас на Вас. А Суйгецу — вредный придурок, который никогда не признает, что что-то пошло не по его собственному плану.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, — на автомате отвечает Ино, делая последнюю заметку в блокнот на развороте Карин и убирая его в карман. Она вышла, обещая вскоре вернуться.   
Карин ничего не ответила, позволяя увести себя обратно в камеру.

Выйдя в коридор и завернув в служебное помещение — ей нужно было немного проветрить голову и перекусить после такого разговора — она обнаружила за столом с нетронутой кружкой чая свою подругу. Та сидела, опустив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, и пустым взглядом смотрела вперёд, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Ну, как успехи? — излишне радостно поинтересовалась Ино, присаживаясь на стул напротив. На Сакуре не в пример обычному халату красовался жилет джонина, который, она могла поспорить, шёл подруге гораздо больше её привычной формы.

Сакура оторвалась от созерцания холодильника и задумчиво постучала по боку кружки. Её рот скривился в недовольстве.

— Такое ощущение, что мы два месяца жизни просто потеряли. — На недоумённый взгляд Ино она продолжает: — У Джуго нет шансов. Вдали от шарингана и Саске его силу невозможно проконтролировать. Я решила поменять препарат, который прописала ему в самом начале.

— Не гони лошадей, он даже осесть не успел, — хмурится Яманака, — пока на рецепторах накопится новый, пройдёт месяца три.

Сакура прячет лицо в ладонях, и тут же зарывается пальцами в волосы, опуская голову вниз.

— У нас нет времени ждать, пока он накопится. Учитывая то, какие наркотики ему давали, с первым препаратом мы только время потеряли.

Сакура повела плечами, вновь придя в норму и спокойствие. Её обречённая готовность принять стечение обстоятельств в последнее время не то, что выводило из себя, скорее нервировало Ино. Так и подмывало самой опустить руки и оставить всё как было, лишь бы больше не находиться под этим адским давлением.

— Что ж, ещё вчера я бы сказала то же самое о Карин, — говорит она непринуждённо, и Сакура поднимает на неё мгновенно заблестевший взгляд.

— Ты шутишь, — бормочет она.

— В кои-то веки — нет, — улыбается Яманака и встаёт из-за стола, не доев бутерброд и вылив полчашки оставшегося чая в раковину. Ино подошла к Сакуре сбоку и потрепала её по щеке. — Давай, подруга, нельзя сдавать позиций на финишной прямой. Не кисни.

Плечи Сакуры опустились, как тогда в камере у Карин, и Яманака поймала себя на иррациональном желании хорошенько стукнуть её, чтобы слюни подобрала и намотала на кулак. Уже даже обида не брала мозг Ино в свои сети — плевать на Наруто и Саске, пусть только её подруга будет в порядке.

Когда с Суйгецу не клеится разговор, Яманака не расстраивается: ну не может всё за один день получиться. Она рисует на полях блокнота его разворота цветочки, пока он развивает свою дурную мысль на её вполне конкретный вопрос. Спустя два месяца Ино уже просто не в силах на полном серьёзе выслушивать его беспорядочный поток сознания и глупых провокаторских шуток.

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— Будешь много знать — будешь плохо спать, — задумавшись и не заметив, без задней мысли выдаёт Ино ребячливый ответ.

Спустя буквально три секунды он разражается громким гортанным смехом: ей сообщили, что недавно Хозуки простыл, и горло до сих пор его беспокоило.

— Как-нибудь переживу. Так каков ответ?

— Почему я должна отвечать без шуток, если Вы отказываетесь отвечать серьёзно?

С напускно понимающим и серьёзным видом Хозуки кивает.

— Справедливо. Вы сегодня так суровы.

Она просто не может нарадоваться подвижкам с Карин. Вся их работа с Сакурой была направлена на их согласие принять помощь, чтобы использовать данный случай в дальнейшей борьбе с рабской системой шиноби. И у Ино почти получилось.

После выяснения потенциальной готовности идти на контакт, Яманака по стандартной схеме переходила непосредственно к личному общению на наболевшие темы, желательно скользящим диалогом. В этот раз пустая болтовня о природе и о погоде затянулась, потому она решила перенести беседу.

Стабильно несколько раз в месяц десятая команда старалась собираться вместе. Не столько в память об Асуме, который за шкирку вытаскивал Шикамару из дома, потому что не существовало таких обстоятельств, когда бы он по своей инициативе захотел пойти.

Последние недели их встречи сошли на нет, что безумно расстраивало Ино. К ней в магазин регулярно приходил Чоуза и приглашал всей командой десять цивильно посидеть (мама Чоджи, разумеется, не против). Как бы ни хотела, Ино не могла согласиться из-за не оставляющей ей ни сил, ни времени работы, при упоминании которой отец друга неизменно грустнел. Она догадывалась, что он просто хочет посмотреть на детей своих лучших друзей, которых ему безумно не хватало.

Чоджи, безумно чувствительный к переменам настроения близких, всё замечал, но сделать тут ничего было нельзя. Нара, как и Шестой Хокаге, теперь редко появлялся дома чаще пары раз в неделю.

Даже опоздание Нара не могло испортить им настроение. Им принесли набор соусов, закуски и сырое мясо. Не сдержавшись и громко сглатывая слюну, Ино отправила в рот несколько сырых овощей.

Глядя на Чоджи, радостно жмурящегося и взявшего на себя обязанность повара, она пообещала себе (не в первый раз) зайти к Акимичи домой с цветами. Ино почему-то резво представляла себя на его месте — а ведь они могли оказаться на месте отцов уже тогда, если бы остались в штабе и удар Мадары достиг и их.

Её горечь травит сильнее новость Чоджи о том, что отец настаивает на том, чтобы найти уже себе пассию.

Ино отворачивается, прожёвывая для вида и отвлечения кусочек огурца. Она не могла представить, что совсем скоро они не смогут вот так сидеть вместе, по-настоящему не отягощённые ничем, кроме работы.

Как только один из них сыграет свадьбу, остальные должны будут поступить аналогично, чтобы новое поколение Ино-Шика-Чо имело место. Разумеется, новость о женитьбе не станет ребром, у них вполне ещё было время. Но что Ино знала точно: замуж она не хотела. Не в ближайшие лет десять. Более того, единственным достойным и проверенным кандидатом в округе, которому она доверила бы свою жизнь, был Шикамару.

Они оба — главы кланов, в которых у главных ветвей по правилам рождался только один ребёнок. Это предало бы все традиции, и второй десяток сложенных команд оборвался на них.

Более высокую форму эгоизма и представить сложно.

Ино, обычно лёгкая на подъём, весь вечер молчала, наедаясь мясом и запивая некрепким пивом.

А как только у одного из них появятся дети, остальные вынуждены будут подстроиться.

Порой Яманака хотелось треснуть Сакуру по её широкому деревянному лбу: то, что её окружали представители знатных кланов, с возрастом всё больше ограничивало в телодвижениях, а не добавляло преимуществ. Каждый обязан следовать кодексу, который объединял в себе залог успешного продолжения рода и передачи бесценных техник.  
Ино любила свою семью. Любила каждую технику и каждую способность, но иногда… хотела отдать их даром кому-нибудь с улицы. Особенно при мысли о том, что ей придётся намеренно искать мужчину, а затем рожать не особо желанного ребёнка.

Ведь, говоря без увиливаний, если Темари решит переехать через два года, это становилось лишь вопросом времени.

Шикамару даже глаза не закатывает, когда Чоджи на удивление резво просовывает руки под его подмышками и обнимает.

— Нет, Чоджи, только не эта херня опять… Ну ладно-ладно, давай пообнимаемся немного, — самую малость покрасневший Нара небрежно-нежно похлопывает друга по спине, пока тот крепко сжимает его в медвежьих объятиях. Ино не может не улыбаться этому зрелищу. Хотела бы она, чтобы они всегда были вместе, но из головы не выходит судьба отцов. В отличие от обычного разговора, этот, последний, отпечатался у них на коре, словно выкаленный железом.

Выходят они в ту же темень, из которой пришли. Январь движется к своему экватору, и потихоньку спадает мороз, отступая к северу и оставляя за собой тишину выпавшего ночью снега.

Они на развилке отправили Чоджи до дома: он находился от барбекю-кафе едва ли не в полторы сотне метров. Ино по привычке помахала другу, когда он обернулся, прежде чем скрыться за дверьми с гербом клана Акимичи.

Шикамару закинул руку ей на плечо и насильно развернул по направлению к её дому: им было по пути, но Яманака жили чуть ниже по улице. Путь был не дальний, потому никто не спешил. Ино не хотела сбрасывать его руку, но давление его тела — кого бы то ни было — ей совсем не нравилось.

Она понюхала свои волосы.

— Я пахну мясом.

Шикамару хмыкнул и наклонился к её лицу, нюхая ту же прядь.

— Тебе кажется.

Но она точно знала, что не казалось. Как не мерещился и витающий вокруг легкий флёр алкоголя. В отличие от Сакуры, которая меры не знала от слова совсем просто потому, что пила бесцельно — лишь бы не слышать мыслей своих, Ино отлично контролировала свой разум.

Когда Яманака приходила к логичному завершению цикла страданий и жалости к себе из-за отца, из-за нескорой, но маячащей на горизонте неизбежной перспективе замужества и женитьбы их команды, сама собой к ней подступала грусть по Сакуре. Последний раз, когда выпивали вместе, она была не в состоянии перешучиваться, а потом и вовсе провалилась в эйфорию от близости Наруто и Саске. Последний раз им случилось сражаться и работать рядом на войне, когда взрывными печатями незнакомому парню разнесло колено. Кровавое месиво, развернувшееся на месте голени, не оставляло путей к отступлению — надо было ампутировать. Но судьба сложилась так, что они решились шить.

Сосуд за сосудом. Нерв за нервом. Мышцу за мышцей. Кость раздробилась крупно, от коленной чашечки и вовсе ничего не осталось.

Вырезать из куска дерева и подготавливать импровизированный имплант пришлось Ино. Она отвлеклась всего на секунду: Сакура, заляпанная чужой брызжущей во все стороны кровью, улыбалась ей глазами над маской. Чтобы понять это, достаточно было взглянуть на складки возле уголков её зелёных глаз.

Сакура, с которой они были боевыми подругами по зову сердца с детства. Чем старше, тем дальше они становились. Даже психологический эксперимент, который они затеяли сначала как инструмент для вызволения Саске и его команды, в итоге обернулся головной болью и одними неприятностями.

С каждым днём подступало осознание, что вскоре они расстанутся навсегда. Пусть в одной деревне, но слишком уж разные у них сферы жизни. Напрашивался вопрос, что её расстраивало больше: отдаление Сакуры или то, что однажды её команда десять обзаведётся семьями и не будет уже никакого Ино-Шика-Чо.

Шикамару не остановился около своего дома, и Ино придержала его за рукав.

— Я сама дойду.

— Не выдумывай.

Она жила в пятнадцати домах от него. Отсюда видна лампа над их дверью и пустые навесные клумбы на заборе.

Ино не смогла идти дальше, и остановилась. Нара растерянно повернулся, не понимая её равнодушного выражения лица. Он подошёл ближе.

— Ино, если какие-то проблемы на работе…

— Нет, на работе всё прекрасно.

Он выкинул окурок, мелькающий в темноте догорающим огоньком, в снег, и раскинул руки, широким жестом притянув её в объятия.

— Раз всё путём, что это за выражение лица?

Она расслабилась в его руках, упираясь переносицей в подрагивающий подбородок. Он совершенно разбаловал её своей заботой, оправдываясь воспитанием клана. Со всем недовольством и возмущением проблемностью, Шикаку воспитал сына с чувством долга по отношению к девочкам.

Его подбородок кололся.

— Эй, Нара, — пробормотала Ино, отстраняясь и находя его взгляд, — мы же друзья?

— Тебе в голову ударило? — у него дёрнулась бровь, а уголок губ поднялся. — Ино, ты мне больше, чем просто подруга.

У неё на глаза навернулись слёзы. Иноичи и Шикаку погибли в одном месте, в одно время, не задумываясь отдали жизнь за деревню.

Она не готова была отдать сейчас и Шикамару.

— Боже, Ино, только ты не начинай… — устало вздохнул Нара, кладя ладонь на затылок и прижимаясь губами к её влажной щеке. — Чоджи, Харуно, а теперь и ты.

Ино шмыгнула носом, крепче обнимая друга и читая в голове медитативные мантры в ускоренном режиме. Кпд их, разумеется, оттого стремился к нулю.

Ей нужно было возвращаться к матери, к клану. К вечерней молитве по умершему отцу. В свою комнату, в конце-то концов.

Он закачал их из стороны в сторону. Его ладонь плавно гладила её по волосам от затылка и до спины, вызывая тревожащие мурашки от холода и чужих рук.

Они стояли так близко к двери с гербом клана Нара, что Шикамару и тянуться не надо было, чтобы постучать и опустить ручку вниз. Он отодвинулся только чтобы перехватить её за руку и втянуть за собой внутрь.

— Мам, со мной Ино!

Из комнаты почти в конце коридора донёсся согласный возглас, приглушаемый шумом телевизора.

Яманака разулась и со знанием дела прошла вперёд Шикамару в его комнату на втором этаже.

— Твоя мама не будет против? — спросила девушка, с размаху приземляясь на неубранный футон. От него по бокам взметнулась едва видимая пыль.

— Тебя? Скорее уж небеса низвергнутся.

Даже с запретом водить незамужних девушек домой, Ино сошлась с мамой Шикамару в антипатии к его пассии из Суны. Она знала и то, что Шикаку, хоть и молчал, души не чаял в дочери одного из лучших друзей и ни разу не придал сомнению то, как удивительно прекрасно их новое поколение их трио с боевой девочкой.

Шикамару снимает жилет и кофту и кидает их на стул. Туда же отправляются штаны с железной сеткой под ними. Ино принципиально не носила в такую холодину дополнительную защиту: как-нибудь справится, а вот попу морозить не хочется.

Она знает, что он знает, что она разглядывает его. Они слишком давно дружат, чтобы Ино чему-то удивлялась в его теле.

У него расправлялись плечи. Становились шире, что было особенно заметно с подобным худощавым телосложением. Дома у Нара было очень тепло, потому футболки хватало с лихвой.

А вот ей в свитере становилось жарковато.

— Чего не залезаешь? — осведомился Шикамару, беря с заваленного бумагами и всяким хламом стола пепельницу и ставя рядом с футоном на пол. Он присоединился к ней, с блаженным стоном стянув с волос резинку.

— Ты не пойдешь в ванну?

— Утром схожу, сил уже не осталось.

— Не поможешь мне?

Нара попритворялся пару секунд задремавшим, но всё же перешёл в сидячее положение. Медленно переполз к низу футона, стянул с неё носки, разбросав, где придётся. Она приподняла бёдра, и он, пальцами разделив бельё и резинку штанов, быстро освободил её ноги от стесняющей одежды, вывернув наизнанку.

Дабы помочь ему с верхом, Ино сама поднялась, и их лица в темноте оказались внезапно близко. Он не мог не почувствовать, как касались их бёдра. Она перекинула со спины волосы, уложив голову ему на плечо, и Шикамару расстегнул застёжку лифа.

— Теперь точно спать, — пробормотал он себе под нос, заталкивая Ино под одеяло и ныряя следом.

Она надеялась, что загробной жизни не существовало, и отец не видел, чем тут занимается дочь.

Когда её пальцы коснулись его щеки, Нара перехватил ладонь, сжав в своей несколько раз («я люблю тебя») и уложив себе на грудь вместе со своей.

— Когда девушки расстроены, меньше всего они хотят, чтобы к ним лезли без спроса.

Однажды это закончится, рассыплется в прах её жизнь и жизнь друзей. Рано или поздно, несмотря на обстоятельства. Так не всё ли равно, если сейчас она поступит, как хочет?

— Кто тебе это сказал? — прошептала она ему на ухо.

Шикамару приоткрыл глаза и в тишине повернул голову в её сторону. На фоне внизу едва слышался телевизор. Его пальцы отвели с её лица беспорядочно упавшую чёлку.

— Темари.

Ино дёрнулась, как от пощёчины. Неприятно было осознавать, что с места подруги, дающей советы в обращении с девушками, её безбожно подвинули. Но скорее неприятна была обида и ревность, которые принцессам не к лицу. В детстве мама упоминала, что такие эмоции — не черта благородной девушке, потому и не надо их взращивать у себя в сердце, годами подкармливая.

Ино вернулась на свою половину, на которую Шикамару подвинул свою подушку, и уткнулась в неё.

Всего стало слишком много.

Если бы только отец был рядом.

Не надо было поддаваться Шикамару, но уже в момент рефлекторного сокращения мышц на руках от подступающей бури в голове прояснилось. С груди на время спала тяжесть, а когда друг развернул её к себе и нашёл губами её рот в темноте, стало почти что легко.

Несмотря на сонливость, он дрожал. Материализовавшейся в сумерках тенью убрал её волосы назад и обвил в кольцо тонкую шею. Широкая лента тени сжалась, забирая дыхание и вызывая сноп искр перед глазами. Шикамару касался губами ярёмной впадины меж ключицами, никуда не сдвигаясь и сосредоточившись на процессе единения их тел.

Тень вокруг горла резко сжалась вновь, и Ино рефлекторно подобралась, порываясь подняться на его бёдрах, но была зафиксирована на месте чужими, настоящими руками. Все мышцы внутри сократились, и под её ладонями спина Нара покрылась мурашками. Они замерли, и Ино почувствовала, как его техника сползает по её телу.

Шикамару заснул чуть ли не через несколько секунд, лёжа на боку к ней лицом и подложив вместо подушки согнутую в локте руку. Яманака валялась на спине, рассматривая его книги в стеллаже — все как одна тонкие. Однажды в Академии ей пришлось разорвать один талмуд на шесть частей, чтобы друг всё прочитал и не отрубился от скуки. Тогда его лень была не более чем морокой, и Ино искренне не понимала, почему Шикаку ни разу не накричал на сына.

Как показала практика, оценки за обучение ни разу не явились показателем успешной и тем более счастливой жизни.

***

Однажды Сакура поделилась с подругой, что иногда её одолевает страстное в своей необуреваемой злости желание проклясть Шикамару колена эдак до пятого. Не потому, что он плохой, нет. Но даже он мог выводить из себя.

Ино сначала притопывала ногой о гулкую землю, но чуть позже перебесилась и успокоилась. Песчаники ценили время и старались не опаздывать, но Темари, по-видимому, не считала нужным следовать собственным правилам.

Яманака восстановила в голове чужестранный диалект, — «утро доброе», — и её передёрнуло.

Почему-то встречать его девушку должна была именно она. И неважно, что у неё самой куча работы, макулатуры на столе, да ещё и цветочный на шее висит. Зачем-то согласилась.

Ино вздохнула и сложила руки на груди в ожидании, согреваясь. Когда это цветочный стал «висеть» у неё на шее? Отец бы такого не одобрил. По крайней мере, счастливей не стал бы, а она и подавно.

Всё, что у них осталось от отцов, — это высокие надежды, не озвученные, но давящие на спину и голову тяжким грузом. И дело было, к сожалению, не только в магазине.

— Утро доброе, — чужой голос прозвучал в нескольких шагах так неожиданно, что Ино испугалась. Надо же, даже с интонацией угадала. — Не узнала тебя, Ино.

Она и сама не узнала бы себя в форме допросного отдела. Когда впервые её увидела, ужаснулась, а сейчас сама рассекает в такой же и думает — крутая. Удобная, строгая и материал дорогой. Шикамару попросил её встретить свою девушку, посчитавшись с насущными делами. Да, Темари — принцесса, советник Казекаге и посол Ветра, очень лестно, что Ино доверили сопровождение. Только оно ей даром не сдалось.

Задушевная светская беседа не вяжется с её кислым лицом. Темари не обращает внимания на подобное отношение, а когда на пути к Хокаге в резиденции они натыкаются на Шикамару, кивает ему в ответ, но никак не выдаёт особого отношения. Она вообще довольно сильно погружена в себя, что заходя, что выходя из кабинета Шестого.

Ино по взгляду Шикамару понимает, что ей остаётся эта миссия до конца дня, и злится. Но, провожая Темари до съёмной квартиры довольно далеко от центра, слышит предсказуемое:

— Когда дойдём, не насилуй себя — по тебе видно, что куча других дел висит.

Ино неопределённо пожимает плечами, не желая отвечать и развивать тему. В обшарпанной трёхэтажке наподобие той, в которой живёт Сакура, Темари открывает дверь ключом и оборачивается:

— Я серьёзно, Ино.

С одной стороны, не очень-то хочется караулить её под дверью, если она действительно никуда не собирается выходить. Но с другой, Темари — посол не вражеской, но всё же чужой деревни. Пока Ино рассматривала две составляющие дилеммы, принцесса Песка вошла внутрь и оставила перед ней дверь раскрытой, приглашая внутрь.

— Нет, я, пожалуй, останусь здесь, — сухо цедит Ино, подумывая спихнуть это задание на кого-нибудь из её отдела. Жаль, самой младшей оставалась она, потому и спихивали подобную муть именно на неё.

— Заходи. — Темари на секунду замешкалась, а затем продолжила: — Друзья Шикамару — мои друзья.

Если бы Ино осталась на пороге, это не было бы проявлением агрессии, но и не улучшило бы ситуацию между ними. Во всяком случае, она всегда боялась быть невежливой, особенно с теми, кто поднялся выше по званию.

Темари останавливалась в этой квартире каждый раз, когда приезжала в Коноху. Она знала, куда идти в сторону ванной комнаты и в каком настенном шкафу искать чай. Внутри было довольно холодно, в отсутствие постояльцев апартаменты не отапливались, и кроме чайника Темари включила ещё и духовку, открыв дверцу настежь.

Глупо упрямиться и стоять, когда предложили присесть. Ино наблюдала, как принцесса передвигается между комнатами, раскладывая вещи и, по мере нагрева пространства вокруг, снимая с себя плащ и куртку. Её не смущала в открытую следящая пара глаз.

— Наслышана о Вашем плане с Харуно-кун, — бросает она между делом, заваривая две чашки чая. — Что люблю в Конохской зиме — чай согревает, но не душит жаром в мороз.

— В Суне ведь тоже холодные зимы, — нарочито не замечая первую часть фразы, пространно отвечает Яманака.

Темари повела плечами, отпив немного без характерного звука.

— Ветра. Они отводят от нас недуг, но и приносят много чего с остальной части материка. Вашу зиму, например. Только вот пока доходит до центра страны, где на многие километры ни единого поселения, песок и снег уже не отличить друг от друга: попадешь в буран и точно не выберешься.

Темари замолчала, погрузившись в какие-то свои мысли. Всё её тело скрывала плотная термоотталкивающая ткань, кисти, руки и шея были обмотаны в узорчатый бордовый шарф с кисточками по краю, из-под которого выглядывали красные от мороза замлевшие пальцы.  
Ино отвела взгляд, но всё равно следила за ней краем глаза.

— Я хочу сказать, — Темари поднимает более осмысленный взгляд от содержимого своей кружки, — то, что вы с Сакурой пытаетесь провернуть, достойно восхищения.

Едва девушка сказала это, Яманака смутилась. Они не стояли на месте, но порой казалось, что исход предрешён и пытаться сродни битью крапивы — глупо и бесполезно.

— Не для нашего поколения, так для следующего ваш шаг — серьёзное намерение. И хоть я согласна не со всем, что вы предлагаете, — хотя как знать, может, я не всё слышала, — но идея имеет разумное зерно.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Ино, разводя руками, потому что просто не знает, что на такое отвечать Темари.

— Я тоже считаю, что система, которая создавалась столетия назад человеком или группой людей, не может без значительных адаптивных изменений подойти каждому в наше время. Если бы меня пустили на слушание, я бы обязательно поддержала тебя.

Её ладонь лежит на середине крохотного стола, и Ино не может оторвать от неё взгляда.

— Суна такая _древняя_ , — она откинулась на стену сбоку, — мне кажется, пройдут десятилетия, если не века, пока шиноби перестанут воспринимать как живой щит и меч, а правящую династию — как инструмент на политической арене.

Яманака неотрывно смотрит на своё отражение в нетронутом чае и не понимает, почему слушает её. Это выглядит как… жалоба? Вполне обоснованная, но такая же бесполезная, как и то, что делают они с Сакурой. Без прикрас они, хоть в благих целях, идут по стопам предков, создавших систему: используют шиноби в своих целях, разворачивая их души и неумелым лечением коверкая личность.

— А ты не хочешь из этого вырваться?

Темари убирают за ухо отросшую по бокам от лица чёлку и ровным голосом переспрашивает.

— А, так ты про советника Хокаге. — Она не называет его по имени. — Мы слишком разные, и, скорее всего, так и останемся в подвешенном состоянии.

Ино едва не давится чаем.

— Ну, — ей хотелось раздвоиться и заткнуть самой себе рот, — Вы же… нравитесь друг другу.

— К сожалению, этого недостаточно. Меня, как дочь и сестру Казекаге, никто не выпустит из деревни с моими техниками.

Ино хмурится.

— В смысле — не выпустит?

Темари поворачивается и коротко, не насмешливо улыбается. У неё обветрена кожа лица в некоторых местах, а волосы выгорели там, где их достало летом солнце. Серая синева глаз, в отличие от её голубой, гипнотизирует своим бушующим морем на дне.

— В смысле при всём хорошем, что есть меж нашими деревнями, я принадлежу Суне. Мой веер, мои техники, мои будущие дети — всё это часть богатства и наследства Песка. Ветра должны дуть с пустыни. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Шикамару мог бы переехать в страну Ветра.

Он никогда бы не уехал из Конохи, и Темари, судя по смешку, того же мнения.

— В пустыне тени совсем короткие. Да и к тому же… кто отпустит главу клана, пусть и к принцессе, и позволит забыть о столетиях накопленных традиций.

Ни ей, ни Сакуре Темари никогда особо не нравилась. Но сейчас Ино хоть и готова поступиться со своим мнением, подруге рассказывать об этом нет желания. Не из-за слов про диалект, про то, что она не из их деревни, а потому, что девушка находит в принцессе сходства с собой. А этого Сакура, как бы ни хотела, никогда не сможет до конца понять.

— И ты… просто оставишь всё, как есть?

Темари подходит ближе на шаг.

— Давай я признаюсь тебе в том, что ты и сама уже знаешь: без меня всё будет так же, как со мной. Если Шикамару найдёт решение — я не против. Но если не захочет, — её выдает небольшая пауза, — значит, не очень-то оно того и стоило.

Она накрыла её руку своей, несильно сжав и тут же отстранившись, будто передав весь груз ответственности на чужие плечи. Буквально говоря, что действия Ино по отношению к ней и её бойфренду — не больше, чем неуважение, на которое принцесса Суны размениваться не собирается.

Всё, что оставил разговор с Темари, — это опустошение. Напрасное, ни к чему не толкающее, не приносящее удовлетворения. Лишь мысль о том, что ветрам легче путешествовать по пустыне, а теням — под кронами деревьев. Всё, ею сказанное, эхом отдавалось в голове на фоне смазанного воспоминания о лете, когда Ино увидела их на фестивале, отдыхавших на скамейке при каком-то баре. Шикамару выигрывал у кого-то в карты, а Темари, прислонившись к его сгорбленной спине своей, выпивала с Канкуро.

Яманака, выйдя на улицу, с наслаждением глотнула зимнего воздуха. С неё, пожалуй, хватит чужого болота отношений. Видимо, она действительно многого не знала о своём друге, раз он позволил затянуть себя в такой переплёт.

***

— Вам самим еще не надоело? — вздыхает Ино, сдаваясь. Она откладывает документы и закрывает блокнот, смотря Суйгецу в лицо. — Уже три месяца вы сидите в подземельях без нормального сна и солнечного света. Все, что здесь есть — холод.

— Напугала, — хмыкнул Суйгецу. — Как будто мы никогда не разлагались под землёй. Тут практически королевские условия — никаких тебе пыток и экспериментов. Надо будет — посидим ещё.

Ино смотрит в его глаза, зрачок в которых всегда максимально крохотный, и хмурится. По указанию Саске они не стали ничего утаивать, и пытки действительно прекратились. Хоть она могла бы поспорить с Ибики: то, как она и другие из допросной использовали свои техники на их мозгах, недалеко отошло от базисного значения слова «пытка». Тем не менее, с Суйгецу сложно поспорить: после пережитого у Орочимару их нелегко чем-то удивить.

Вечером первого дня допроса Яманака иронично задумалась о том, что в конце — не важно, выгорит ли их с Сакурой идея или нет — им самим понадобится помощь. С тем, что она видела в воспоминаниях Суйгецу и Джуго, она ещё могла жить близко к нормальному (пытками и экспериментальными лекарствами нынче никого не удивишь), а вот порывшись в голове Карин, Ино отходила не меньше двух недель. Она часто задумывалась о том, как отцу удавалось сохранять добрый нрав и весёлое настроение почти постоянно. Всегда предельно вежлив, никогда не злился на неё или ругался с мамой. Наоборот, когда Ино хвасталась, что возглавляет в свои семь лет небольшую банду, радовался и предлагал научить драться вперёд Ируки-сенсея.

— Хозуки-сан…

— Суйгецу, — прерывает её тут же заключённый. Ино растерянно моргает несколько секунд, не понимая. Ещё одна черта отца, которую она настойчиво копировала, — вежливость со всеми без исключения. Даже с самым жестоким преступником. Даже с ублюдками-насильниками, даже после того, что насмотрелся в их воспалённых мозгах.

— Принцесса, не нужно формальностей.

Он оперся грудью о край стола и уместил лицо меж ладоней рук, согнутых и широко расставленных. Суйгецу высоко поднял нос, смотря из-под белёсых ресниц сверху вниз. Ему не помешали даже широкие пластины наручников, снабжённые цепью и блоком чакры, не дающим возможности растечься в лужу.

Ино не знала, злиться ей или плакать. Последний раз принцессой её называл отец.

— Прошу, не фамильярничайте, — холодно отпустила Ино, не желая вести дискуссию и раздражаться пуще прежнего. Она открывает блокнот и листает его, чувствуя чужой взгляд на своих пальцах. Она и сама понимает, что половину совершаемых действий можно приравнять к нервному тику. — Не испытываете ли Вы необходимости помочь мне вытащить Вас? Без совместной работы у меня точно не получится выиграть с нынешним положением вещей.

Суйгецу складывает руки перед собой. Его тюремная одежда намокла в некоторых местах. Не стоило ждать от него другого, но у неё уже начинали сдавать нервы: оставалось меньше недели до дня Икс.  
Звенят наручники.

— Если меня выпустят, не хочешь сходить на свидание?

Она поднимает взгляд и видит его гаденькую ухмылочку, но сохраняет постное выражение лица.

— Хозуки-сан, я притворюсь, что не слышала.

У него в то же мгновение меняется выражение лица с воодушевлённого на озадаченное.

— Это из-за зубов? Или потому, что я в лужу растекаюсь?

Ино прикрывает на секунду глаза. Она думает, как правильно объяснить своё нежелание по наитию соглашаться. Половина из её знакомых не умела правильно подбирать слова, авось Асума с Куренай были бы вместе намного раньше.

Уважение, — твердила себе Яманака, — каждый заслуживает уважения. Она ведь тоже не придерживала нимб при ходьбе, чтобы не свалился.

— Хозуки-сан, — она смотрит в его лицо и замечает едва заметную испарину на коже, — я — Ваш дознаватель. А Вы — заключённый на территории чужой деревни.

Испарину в практически ледяной камере допроса.

Он хмыкнул.

— С каждым могло случиться. Даже с Вами.

Ино поднимается на ноги и засовывает руки в карманы, бренча проверяемыми ключами. И ведь не поспоришь — и она могла оказаться в подобном положении. По закону его имела право судить лишь его собственная деревня. По факту скрытые деревни расхватали того, кого считали нужным, и теперь как и она сидели по допросным и пыточным с неудачливыми ребятами.

Суйгецу поднимает сцепленные в запястьях ладони и чешет нос. Наручники угрожающе скрипят заключенной в них энергией Райтона, когда улавливают невидимые капли пота на лице.

Она отводит взгляд и забирает блокнот со стола.

— Вы думаете, мы не понимаем того, что нас ждёт, — утвердительно заявил Суйгецу, всё ещё смотря в её лицо, — но мы понимаем, может, даже лучше вашего. После архаичного общества мечников в Кири, направленного на подавление личности, меня мало что удивит. Да и остальных после житья-бытья с Орочимару. Я стремился быть убийцей. Я расстроился, когда меня выкинули как шавку из их жутко престижной шайки наёмников. И даже сейчас, — он медленно моргает, внимательно следя за её реакцией, — даже сейчас я готов по первому зову броситься, если меня захотят принять обратно.

У него перекосилось лицо, когда он в мерзком и пугающем оскале обнажил акульи зубы.

— Я поговорю с Карин и Джуго, если Вы обещаете подумать над свиданием.

Она подумала совсем не о том. О его зубах. Как когда бы они укусили её кожу так сильно, что боль превратилась бы в наслаждение.

Внешне Ино, к счастью, и бровью не повела. Даже дрогнувшие коленки под широкими заправленными в сапоги штанами не выдали её. Яманака отвернулась и, прежде чем открыть железную дверь, проговорила:

— Если у вас получится прийти к единогласному мнению за сегодня-завтра, я обещаю подумать.

***

— Если я уеду, ты будешь по мне скучать?

Из рук едва не выскальзывает кружка от казённой кофеварки. Яманака разворачивается и пышет агрессивным возмущением в сторону подруги, положившей ногу на ногу и задумчиво водящей ногтем по коленке.

— Что ты задумала?

Сакура переводит на неё свой ясный взгляд, которого Ино пугается на секунду.

— Я подумала, может, если Джуго научится останавливать потоки природной энергии не воздействием на неё, а сдерживанием Дотоном и Суитоном, то это… может сработать.

Ино садится рядом и берёт её руки в свои. Вблизи видно, как подруга напряжена. Насколько претит ей мысль об отъезде и вместе с тем… заставляет взглянуть вперёд.

— Эта поездка — хорошая идея не только для Джуго, — натянуто улыбается Ино, и Сакура облегчённо вздыхает.

— Я хочу хотя бы попытаться, — шепчет Харуно, — попытаться узнать, как хочется жить мне.

— И у тебя обязательно получится, — кивает Ино и сильнее сжимает её пальцы. — Конечно, я буду скучать.

В конце концов, у них есть общая цель. Яманака даже назвала бы её мечтой, но с некоторыми поправками. В любом случае, слушание всё расставит по местам.

***

Когда пятое колесо команды номер семь — Сай — внезапно приглашает её посидеть в кафе за день до слушания, Ино даже радуется. Она давно не получала подобных предложений (Хозуки не считался), к тому же, появилась возможность спросить про Сакуру.

Худшего свидания, чем с Саем, она не могла предположить. Ладно, если бы он был просто робким — Ино достаточно живая и фонтан её часто был неиссякаем в шутках и темах.

Но он не умел общаться в принципе. Ни с девушками, вообще ни с кем. Каждая её шутка была встречена натянутым хмыканьем или вообще проигнорирована, поскольку осталась непонятой. Разумеется, вернуть ей ту же монету Сай не мог. Не нужно было применять перенос разума или техники допросной группы, чтобы увидеть: в голове у него ни единой мысли. Точнее, они есть, но летают в беспорядке и их не собрать. Какую бы тему Ино ни подняла, Саю было нечего предложить взамен. Всё, на что он полагался, — это скупые данные из книжек для учеников Академии.

«Как завести друзей».

По пути в кафе она поклялась высидеть до девяти часов, даже если всё будет совсем ужасно. Но ситуация оказалась не просто ужасной, а кошмарной. Яманака сбежала от десерта, выдумав буквально на ходу глупую отмазку. На свиданиях она обычно расслаблялась, принимала ухаживания и наслаждалась приятной компанией неглупых парней, умеющих ухаживать. Она ошибочно решила, что и в этот раз она приведёт себя в тонус: температура чуть поднялась, и Ино надела шерстяное платье под колготки и сапоги.  
Впервые её ожидания настолько не оправдались, а впереди ждало тяжёлое слушание, к которому она хоть и была готова, но вот настрой подкачал.

Без пятнадцати восемь утра на следующий день Ино уже ожидала Сакуру, чтобы вместе зайти в кабинет совещаний, в котором собирались старейшины и Каге (Цунаде автоматически вошла в круг доверенных лиц после своей отставки).

Она настраивает себя на победу, как её учил отец. Даже если весь мир против тебя: главное — намерение победить. Авось враги испугаются, и пусть ты не силён физически, дух твой невозможно сломить.

«Така» ожидает внутри, и только они с Сакурой ещё не зашли. Ино вперилась взглядом в наручные часы, ощущая, как с каждой исчезнувшей в потоке времени секундой сердце бьётся всё быстрее, а ноги наливаются ледяным свинцом. Сакура ровным голосом сообщает, что ей надо в туалет, на что Ино не может не хихикнуть — она была там пять минут назад. За это время почки не успеют ничего нафильтровать, потому, Сакура, это всё психосоматическое.

Внезапно из открывшейся щели двери появляется Цунаде, тут же притворив её за собой. Она непринуждённо улыбается и кладёт им на плечи руки.

— Не суетиться. Спокойно. У вас есть, от чего оттолкнуться. Сакура, чтобы я не слышала в твоём голосе неуверенности, ясно? Ино, подстрахуй её, если что.

Они одновременно вздыхают и кивают. Цунаде хмыкает.

— При мне они не станут нападать чересчур откровенно. Не робейте.

И заходит обратно, оставляя девушек в ещё более накрученном состоянии. Они одновременно выдыхают: будто бы эту минуту и не дышали. Когда до восьми остаётся минута, Ино берёт Сакуру за руку, и та в ответ сильно сжимает её ладонь.

— Пошли, — неслышно шепчет Сакура, и Ино отпускает её руку, отворяя двустворчатую дубовую дверь.

Старейшины смотрят сурово, не оставляя возможности для наступления. Первый час они только и делают, что обороняются. Неизвестно по какой причине оправдывают Саске, хотя субъект слушания отнюдь не он. Ино краем глаза замечает, как Суйгецу сбоку постукивает ногой и ловит его взгляд своим, красноречиво щурясь.

Сакура плавно возвращает разговор в нужное им русло. Яманака тщательно слушает её монолог, параллельно наблюдая за лицами в зале: все старики как один с постными лицами, несколько человек из АНБУ, которых она знать не знала даже по маскам; Цунаде, нахмуренная, но молчаливо скрестившая за них пальцы; и Шестой Хокаге, чьи глаза неотрывно следят за ученицей.

Они там точно поругались в Иве?

Нельзя, сидя на столь близком расстоянии, так неотрывно сверлить человека взглядом, если находишься на его стороне.

— Уважаемые девушки, — дождавшись конца речи Сакуры, противным скрипучим голосом обратилась к ним Утатане Кохару, одна из старейшин. Даже не поправишь — среди всех присутствующих они, несмотря на строгую форму Ино и халат Сакуры, были самыми юными. — Очень смело и гуманно с вашей стороны предлагать подобные методы оценивания преступников. Но деревня живёт своей жизнью намного дольше вашего, и сформировавшаяся система еще ни разу не дала сбоя. Всё существует на благо нашим гражданам.

Сакура не стала ничего отвечать, что означало очередь Ино выдвигать аргументы на более близкой ей юридической арене.

— Система, созданная человеком или даже группой людей целые столетия назад, не может подойти каждому сейчас. То, что Вы признаёте утрированность и выработанный автоматизм в вынесении решений относительно шиноби, только подтверждает факт наличия проблемы оценивания. — Ино быстро сглатывает. — Времена меняются, и это нормально — менять своё отношение к подчиняемой группе людей. Шиноби не куклы, а люди.

Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, как Цунаде посмеивается себе под нос. Не она, так её преданные подчинённые развернут революцию в этой осыпающейся пеплом гробнице.  
Легко можно понять, кто настроен радикальнее всех. Старуха кривится в презрении, прожигая Ино взглядом консервативной брюзги.

— Раньше шиноби были более патриотичны. Они без сомнений отдавали жизнь за свою страну, за свою деревню, и никто из иностранцев и рта открыть не смел. — Она едва не плюётся в сторону Ино. — А теперь вот запросто покидают деревню. Что-то требуют.

Взгляды, направленные на Сакуру, ощутимы физически.

— Чтобы понять, как работает выработанная схема, необходимо выработать план и структуру общения. А в нашем деле это достигается только опытным путём, — сохраняя хладнокровие, отбивается Харуно.

— Каждый день идёт борьба, если не на поле боя, то на политической арене. Не на жизнь, а на смерть. Щадить? Преступников? Думать о личностях своих? Вот так страны с более жёстким контролем схлопывают страны с развитой терпимостью.

— А как же дети? Дети, оставшиеся без родителей и вынужденные пойти по их стопам? — Сакура невольно шагнула ближе в сторону старейшин. — Времена меняются, потому что раньше никто и подумать не мог о том, чтобы решать проблемы путём похода к психотерапевту — люди исчезали в лесу и тихо вешались. Утекли в небытие события, когда труд шиноби приравнивался к пользе от пушечного мяса.

Ауч.

Ино молчит, застывшая от прозвучавших в тишине зала слов подруги. В конце она настолько завелась на своих же эмоциях, что голос невольно повысился на несколько тонов. Яманака боялась смотреть на Шестого, как, она заметила, не решалась на него взглянуть и Сакура. Таких слов они не обговаривали, готовясь к выступлению.

Она кинула взгляд в сторону Цунаде и поняла: ещё чуть-чуть. Они всплыли практически до поверхности воды, и оставалось преодолеть только поверхностное натяжение жидкости.

— Прошли времена, — заканчивается за подругой Ино, — когда милосердие даже по отношению к своим сокомандникам могло стоить жизни всей деревне.

Очень жестоко. Яманака не завидовала положению подруги, в которое та сама себя и её загнала. Они ударили туда, куда соваться не следовало.

— И что вы предлагаете? — чуть ли не во второй раз за всё слушание подал голос Шестой. Если его и задели слова, он не показал и вздохом своей реакции.

Они одновременно подбираются и обе готовы отвечать.

— Отдел Психологической помощи так же уместен, как и отдел Пыток и Допросов.

— Он позволит рассматривать каждый случай индивидуально и соотносить, являются ли совершённые наперекор закону или приказу действия оправданными или нет.

Сакура берёт со стола рядом пухлую папку документов и подносит её непосредственно под нос Утатане.

— На основе всех проведённых серий допросов и результатов психологических сеансов просим рассмотреть предложение о досрочном освобождении команды «Така» с сохранением наблюдения и общественными работами.

— Если вы ознакомитесь со всеми записями, а также примете во внимание тот факт, что во время войны они встали на нашу стороны, то убедитесь в заслуженности их свободы. — Ино убирает руки за спину в лучших традициях Ибики и непримиримо смотрит на Кохару. — Полагаю, тот, кто должен сидеть в подземельях на месте покалеченных подростков, разгуливает как ни в чём ни бывало.

Хомура, не менее занудный, но чуть более спокойный, чем Кохару, шикает на неё.

— Яманака-кун, Вам стоило бы придержать свой язык.

Какаши выходит первым через служебную дверь, на ходу снимая свою шляпу. За ним удаляются крайне недовольные сложившимся положением вещей старейшины и Цунаде, подмигнувшая им на прощание. Сакура и Ино должны выйти до того, как выведут «Таку», поскольку те ещё несколько дней будут находиться в статусе заключённых.

Едва не перегоняя друг друга, девушки выходят за дверь и секунду стоят неподвижно. А затем разворачиваются, без лишних слов заключая в объятия и начиная подпрыгивать на месте, едва сдерживая возгласы радости.

Джуго было решено отправить вместе с Сакурой изучать традиционную медицину Ивы, дабы Дотон и Суитон подавили природную энергию, неконтролируемо превращавшую парня в зверя. Они настаивали на том, чтобы его признали до настоящего момента недееспособным.   
А вот с Карин и Суйгецу ситуация обстояла сложнее: фактически не было объективной причины прощать их за действия, которые они осознавали.

Пришлось обратиться за помощью к ребятам, и Ино держала пальцы скрещёнными, чтобы они свалили всё на Орочимару, а затем и Саске, как до этого они и договаривались.

— Получилось, — сдавленно шептала ей на ухо Сакура, едва передвигая языком, — получилось.

Яманака признала, что действительно практически получилось, когда с Карин и Суйгецу спустя две недели при ней сняли наручники. На их месте оказались запёкшиеся раны от жалящего райтона, что несмотря ни на что не могло испортить её радости.

***

Ино заколола чёлку назад, как если бы была на работе. Мама вышла в коридор из гостиной и недоумённо поинтересовалась, куда в таком виде Ино собралась на ночь глядя. Казалось бы, куда угодно, но не на работу — в рабочей форме. Именно в ней она и собралась пойти на встречу, устав морально так, что не было сил прихорашиваться. Поменяла только верх на более удобный и комфортный свитер.

Ино с лёгким сердцем отправилась к месту встречи у _Места встречи Философов_ — скудном фонтанчике на перекрёстке дорог недалеко от базара. После Сая вряд ли существовало свидание, способное её разочаровать или удивить, потому кавалер, прежде заключённый преступник из клана мечников в Кири, не наводил положенного ужаса.

Может, потому он и настаивал на своём предложении, когда она пришла в последний раз перед освобождением, чтобы обсудить детали предстоящей жизни и быта.

Как всегда, когда настроение позволяло, Ино чуть ли не сочилась дружелюбием, и вид Суйгецу, обивающего в прямом смысле порожки неработающего фонтана, её умилил. Будто и не было холода под землёй: в массивном пуховике он то и дело подпрыгивал от холода. Поздним вечером, когда кафешки и бары под завязку забились людьми, а улицы опустели, поскольку работяги уже попали домой, приятно было пройтись, зная, что ещё несколько часов в запасе есть.

Ино сразу поняла, что он из того типа парней, которые, волнуясь, начинают нести несуразицу подчас в комплекте с не всегда удачными шутками. Он пытался контролировать шаг, ступая ей в такт, но то и дело обгонял. Ино завела его в одно привычное место, где подавали ледяной даже зимой розовый лимонад и неплохие запечённые овощи с кальмарами.

Суйгецу никак не прокомментировал её полурабочий внешний вид. Он был слишком занят отогреванием рук о глинтвейн.

У неё замёрз лишь нос, и она не без удовольствия сделала глоток газированного лимонада. На языке осталась нотка розы.

— Ты не против разделить счёт? — спросила она, заворожённо наблюдая за клыком, немного выпирающим из-под верхней губы. — Не хочу, чтобы ты тратил первичные отчисления.

— Не переживай об этом, — спокойно ответил он, — мне отдали то, что забрали при обыске. У меня есть деньги.

Ино улыбнулась. Почему-то приятно было услышать не сухое «нет» или «как хочешь».

— В Кири не такой жестокий патриархат, как может показаться, да? — спросила она из любопытства.

Суйгецу хмыкнул ей подстать.

— Потому нынешний Мизукаге — женщина. У нас, — он замер на секунду, — у них, конечно, законы древние, но традиции сходят на нет. Даже общество мечников поредело и забыло как жестокость, так и некоторые хорошие вещи.

Он заметно погрустнел, хотя голос остался ровным. Им принесли еду, поэтому Ино подождала, прежде чем развивать тему. Неловко было говорить о том, о чём она догадалась по немногочисленным беседам о его жизни до встречи с Орочимару.

— Ты скучаешь, — сказала она, пока не притронувшись к еде. — И что за хорошие вещи?

Суйгецу широко открыл рот и засунул в него целиком кусок филе кальмара в остром соусе, даже не заметив. Быстро прожевал, облизав с узких губ рыжий ядрёный соус, и спросил:

— О традициях мечников стараются не распространяться, но... в принципе, уже без разницы. Мы, вообще-то, ратуем за институт брака всеми плавниками.

Она пропускает мимо ушей нервную попытку пошутить. Он опять сказал «мы», не придав значения форме высказывания.

— У нас, а конкретно у ребят из общества мечников, очень красивые свадьбы. Поверь, стоит найти себе кого-нибудь только ради этой церемонии. — Суйгецу отвлёкся от еды, с вдохновением рассказывая. Его глаза бегали от стола меж ними к её лицу. — Недалеко от водной границы страны Огня и Воды есть небольшой остров — Комореби. Он полностью засажен ивами и изрезан каменистыми тропинками, и все они сходятся к храму на воде. Недалеко есть беседка, сотканная из веток ив, где люди глубокой лунной ночью приносят клятвы вечной любви.

Ино подняла брови и уставилась на Хозуки, который сделал перерыв в своём монологе, накинулся на овощи и заойкал от остроты. Ему не хватало её заколки, чтобы отросшие за время заключения волосы не лезли в глаза и тарелку.

— Не знала, что у Вас там всё так романтично.

Суйгецу согласно закивал.

— Раньше считалось, что обещание, произнесённое под сводом чёрного неба и проблесками Луны на лицах нерушимо. Комореби — «свет, пробивающийся сквозь листья». Первый хранитель всех мечей женился в окружении своих ближайших людей — других мечников, и ходит легенда, что после его скорой смерти девушка-избранница обратилась морской пеной.

Яманака сидела, чуть ли не раскрыв рот. Она не знала, что было с её кланом до основания Конохи, но подобных историй слышала всего несколько от матери, да и те — сказки. Всё больше детям рассказывали об основателях, на чьи лица, а раньше и статуи можно было непосредственно взглянуть.

Суйгецу прав — хотя бы ради такой церемонии стоило чуть поискать себе пару.

Они неспешно доели острые блюда, и Хозуки даже отпил у неё немного ледяного лимонада, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить пожар во рту. Он сам был водой, потому Ино не поверила, но бледные губы накрыли край стакана в диаметрально противоположном месте, где пила до того она.

Видимо, ему действительно было с ней интересно.

Ино потерялась в словах, настолько интересно он рассказывал о традициях мечников, всей до одной, умалчивая некоторые детали и изредка упоминая своего брата. В блоке воспоминаний о Мангецу она так же дрожала, делая перерывы, как когда перерывала воспоминания Саске, сразу после войны заключённого под стражу.

Его разворот в блокноте всё ещё иногда не давал ей спокойно спать, но пришлось смириться с тем, что Сакура не поделится с ней более личной информацией об Учиха.

— Ты собираешься в этом постоянно ходить?

Вопрос прозвучал в сторону расстёгнутой сверху черной рубашки, заправленной в штаны. Суйгецу пожал плечами, не изменившись в весёлом выражении лица.

— Я надеялся, что выгляжу хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательно.

Она еле сдержала улыбку, ограничившись дрогнувшими уголками губ. Адреналин добрался до нервов, и пальцы на ногах в сапогах поджались от будоражащей близости его такого наглого и беспардонного до любых шуток лица.

— Она просто отвратительна.

Он облизнул губы и на секунду отвёл взгляд, видимо, справляясь с собой, как и она секунду назад.

— Полагаю, нам срочно нужно что-то с ней сделать.

Ей как-то даже не было стыдно ни за пыльные кладовки в барах Конохи, ни за собственную несдержанность. Она полулежала на двух ящиках саке, которое опасно подрагивало, внутри складского помещения того же кафе.

Пока Суйгецу стянул сапоги и штаны, она успела четыре раза передумать. И позволить ему опуститься на колени, когда он снял с неё нижнее бельё и смял в кулаке, не бросая никуда поблизости. Вот из-за таких вот ситуаций она и старалась надевать юбки, как бы Сакура на неё ни ругалась. Один раз Яманака так сильно разозлилась, что захотела предложить Сакуре пойти с Кибой в это кафе в юбке.

С Суйгецу было приятно иметь дело. В отличие от её предыдущих опытов он не спрашивал: «Ты сюда всех приводишь?». О, нет. Пожалуй, в нём она находила черту, которую любила в Шикамару — привычка не размениваться на мелочи.

Ино задушенно выдохнула воздух из лёгких до предела, чувствуя практически физическую потребность в том, чтобы выгнуть спину. Он ненавязчиво держал её под бёдра, и на вторую минуту она забыла, почему одна его ладонь сжата в кулак. Девушка приподнялась на локтях, и под её рукой что-то звякнуло. Глаза расширились во вполне объяснимом страхе, будто она разбила мамину дорогущую вазу, а затем он перехватил исподлобья растерянный собственной неосторожностью взгляд. И глубже и сильнее захватил её в рот.

Ино выгнуло в этот раз без подсказок разогретого тела, а под головой раздался треск.

— Мне нравятся твои зубы, — на выдохе пробормотала Ино, но Хозуки её услышал. Отстранился ртом, неторопливо водя верх-вниз губами и обдавая горячим дыханием.

— Спасибо.

Она почувствовала их на внутренней стороне сгиба бедра, в паху. Не такие острые, как могли бы быть, но агрессивные. Почти нежно оставляющие красноватые отметины укусов и царапин за собой. Ино потёрлась пяткой о его лопатку, призвав закончить начатое. Девушка несильно придержала его голову, и Хозуки вновь прижался ближе и ускорился.

Её выгнуло до кончиков пальцев на ногах, а теперь и под задницей затрескались бутылки, но Ино уже не заметила.

Ногами она ещё лежала на его плечах, но Суйгецу практически филигранно натянул на неё бельё обратно, за ним последовали брюки и сапоги. У него было абсолютно спокойное лицо, когда попросил её приподняться, чтобы натянуть брюки. Не было и тени расстройства в его лице, но чтобы не существовало и следа, Ино опустилась на колени до не озвученной просьбы.

Ему она была абсолютно не против помочь.

Попав домой спустя час, Ино сразу же побежала в ванную, огибая удивлённую, вышедшую её встречать мать. Она долго мылила руки и столько же смывала с них пену.

Хорошо вытерев, поднесла к лицу. Сквозь насыщенный химозный аромат мыла пробивался запах рыбы. Содрогнувшись всем телом, она вдохнула его снова. В конце концов, рубашка действительно неплохо на нём смотрелась, достаточно неплохо, чтобы оставить её на нём.

На следующее утро Шикамару и Ино провожали Сакуру у ворот деревни. Её лицо, полное воодушевления, — она наметила себе цель и знала, куда идти, — радовало Яманака. Она прижала к себе подругу в прощальном объятии, краем глаза заметив Суйгецу, пришедшего проводить Джуго.

На автомате помахав отдалившейся Сакуре и не заметив её ответного взмаха, не заметив и косого взгляда Шикамару в их сторону, она переглянулась с Хозуки и не смогла сдержать расплывшиеся в улыбке уголки губ.

Жизнь продолжалась. Пусть и не до конца так, как хотелось Ино, но настроения жаловаться не было от слова совсем.


	12. Chapter 12

С каждым днем становилось всё хуже.

В Конохе дожди знаменовали июнь, начало лета, скорый зной со всеми вытекающими: долгими часами дня и со сладким привкусом вечера, что дрожью уходили в ночь заревом заката. Тепло, непонятно откуда взявшееся отличное настроение, пусть даже идёшь по пустой к девяти часам улице один и глупо улыбаешься своим мыслям, и ожидание. Ожидание всего и ничего; осень нескоро, потому отпустить себя и плыть по течению ничуть не стыдно.

Почти на всей территории Камня ливневые дожди заряжали на полвесны и лили, лили и лили. Тучи сгущались, тёмной вуалью скрывая голубое небо, которое лишь ночью показывало свой звёздный свод. Оно светлело только после полудня, когда солнце находилось в зените, но спустя пару часов вновь уходило. Весной лишь пахло: везде, и во влажных листьях, если растереть их меж пальцев, и в мшистых подстилках, если прижаться к ним щекой, даже блестящие от воды камни были по-весеннему шершавые.

Но настроение оттого не становилось менее поганым.

Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы со стороны мягким одеялом опустились на плечи чужие руки поддержки. Пусть словами, пусть неловко, но чтобы были.

Утренние медитации на пару с Джуго не располагали к разговорам, к сожалению.

В глубине леса на склоне горы, довольно высоко, чтобы гражданские поберегли нервы залезать, примостившись на двух озеленевших валунах, они концентрировали в себе ощущение земли и воды вокруг.

Даже если утром дождь поутихал, они сидели в насквозь мокрой одежде. Ещё и грязные из-за нелёгкого пути вверх, а также глубоких расплёскивающихся луж.

Сакура каждые тридцать секунд невольно содрогалась. Температура стояла совсем не летняя, а ветер обдувал холодную влагу, скопившуюся в каждой клетке её тела. Это было намного хуже факта отсутствия горячей воды в допотопном душе в их хижине (по-другому этот новомодный коттедж, построенный по последнему слову технических инноваций, сложно было назвать), намного хуже холодных ночей в продуваемой сквозняками со всех чёртовых сторон комнате.

Радовало одно: лицо Джуго со стекающими постоянно каплями (его валун находился под деревом) выглядело умиротворенным. Пусти его под водопад, казалось, он только обрадуется. Сакуре только и оставалось, что опереться позади спины руками и наблюдать за своим вынужденным спутником: сил сидеть — жить — так уже не осталось. Она винила себя, стыдила без конца: какая-то тренировка смогла так быстро её вымотать. Внутри, — Сакура знала, — у неё всё ещё не иссяк ресурс, из которого она вполне могла черпать энергию и сносный энтузиазм, но он словно закрылся на десять замков.

Зато ночью благосклонно открывался, чтобы Сакура выплакала надуманное за день. И когда казалось, что ниже упасть уже некуда, что проседающее в груди чувство бесконечного и неизгладимого стыда уже не сможет откусить от неё больше, жалость к себе срывала все преграды новой волной слёз.

— Тебе нечего стесняться.

Сакура, отвлекшаяся на созерцание светло-серого сплошного неба над кронами высоких и мелькающих в глазах тенистых деревьев, обернулась обратно к Джуго. Она почувствовала, как с намокших волос стекли капли по носу, обогнув его и упав с подбородка. Одна капля задержалась у кончика носа, защекотав.

— Эмоции не показывают тебя со слабой стороны, — сказал Джуго, не открывая глаз, — они делают тебя человечней.

Сакура сначала промолчала, без стеснения разглядывая его умиротворённое лицо, за которым крылась способность прислушиваться к природе тщательнее, чем остальные.

Да и не только к природе, надо сказать. Из всех её знакомых она могла с лёгкостью признать Джуго самым чувствительным к чужим эмоциям. Как бы ни хотелось свалить всё на расстройство поведения после множества пыток, он сам по себе был таким человеком. Не прилагая усилий, понимал человеческую природу лучше психологов и выстраивал соответствующую линию поведения. При всём при том сохраняя флегматичную натуру.

Такого стоило бояться. Их комнаты находились по соседству, и что-то Сакуре подсказывало, что прошедшей ночью он вполне мог услышать её завывания в подушку сквозь гул отбивающих ритм капель.

Саске собрал очень своеобразную команду, отличающуюся от седьмой по всем фронтам.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я говорю со стариком, Джуго.

Он улыбнулся уголками губ, приоткрывая глаза всего на секунду, чтобы бросить ей ободряющий взгляд.

— Это не мои слова, а Кимимаро.

Сакура тяжко выдохнула. Конец марта, всегда приносивший ей воодушевление от осознания грядущего, давил на затылок и спину, ухудшая и омрачая работу сознания.

Джуго был исключительно деликатен с ней, потому, подумала Харуно, она вполне могла поделиться с ним. К тому же, утренняя медитация подходила к концу.

— Я… не думала, что будет так тяжело.

Сакура не стала уточнять, по воле случая впервые не чувствуя угрызений совести после признания своей слабости. Слабости перед обступившими её обстоятельствами.

Горная деревушка, из которой она целый час спускалась с каменистых неровных склонов ради того, чтобы забрать письма и в крайнем варианте везения — столкнуться с Куроцучи. Та никогда не отказывала ей в сигарете, разговоре, всегда приглашая поесть.

Диета, которой придерживались хранители традиций архаичной медицины Ивы, не предполагала мяса, и Сакура отказывалась. Эти же ребята были столь нелюдимы, а диалект их резал слух и вызывал жуткую тучу недопониманий, что Харуно по минимуму контактировала с ними, а точнее только со старухой Сумире, которая и сконцентрировала в себе все знания, накопленные за столетия.

И дожди. Дожди, что практически не переставали, стучали уже у неё в голове. По словам Сумире, несмотря на разобщённость Ивы и Кири в пространстве, сезонные ливни должны были проникнуть под кожу, вызвав в глубине дремлющий Суитон. О, Сакура отлично чувствовала его в протекающей везде гостевой хижине, разве что не в душе, и так сыром. Холодная вода, тренировки на выдержку и постоянную концентрацию, своеобразная еда и утренние медитации на максимально обдуваемых со всех сторон валунах, до которых необходимо было подниматься не меньше сорока минут по совершенно не протоптанной тропинке. Сакура вынуждена была признаться, что на начало третьей недели её будил Джуго. Осознание неизвестности — сколько это ещё продлится? — только уверило Харуно в собственном отчаянном положении. Учитывая прогноз Сумире, ей ещё воспитывать и воспитывать в себе чувствительность стихий, потому к медицинскому направлению они перейдут в перспективе совсем не скоро.

— Тебе не пора в город? — прервал её невесёлые думы Джуго.

Она окинула его благодарным взглядом. Каждые четыре-пять дней она проверяла отделение почты со слабой надеждой увидеть что-то, что прекратит её страдания. Эти походы маяком освещали чёрные мокрые будни, наполненные сожалением по принятым решениям.

И хоть медитация была не окончена, Джуго ясно дал понять, что прикроет её. Он вообще почти всегда шёл ей навстречу, даже на сеансах терапии вскоре перестал отводить глаза в сторону и деланно молчать. Ему нравилось находиться в компании, вместе с тем Джуго умел сказать правильные слова в правильный момент. Становилось понятно, почему они с Саске ладили.

Но вот письма ему приходили только от Суйгецу. Сакура лично попросила его писать о незначительных вещах, происходящих с ним в Конохе, чтобы отвлекать Джуго от навязчивых мыслей и воспоминаний временами, и Хозуки ещё ни разу не подвёл её.

Сакура спрыгнула с валуна, и вода, накопившаяся в кожаных сапогах без твёрдой подошвы, чавкнула в унисон остальной промокшей одежде. Снизу не было видно, но она знала: валун Джуго проседал, и он постоянно сидел в луже. Харуно, не прощаясь с вновь погрузившимся в медитацию парнем, начала свой нелёгкий спуск вниз по пологому склону. Лестница из камней приближалась к вертикальному положению, и только у подножия Сакура смогла вдохнуть в лёгкие менее холодный воздух намного спокойнее. Спуск занимал едва ли не больше, чем подъём из-за этой самой лестницы.

У подножия бурлили ручьи, стекаясь в заросший лесопарк. Здесь идти легче, но ноги то и дело проваливались в размокшую грязь. Сакура стиснула зубы и забралась на одно из деревьев в пару прыжков: время пути сокращалось, но безопасность страдала — ветки были очень скользкими.

Довольно быстро, не без падений в глубокие ручейки в русле мягкой грязи, она добралась до деревни. Выход находился недалеко от лестницы с сигнальными огнями, по которой они с Какаши не так давно (всего пару месяцев?) назад забирались. Как бы Сакуре хотелось, чтобы места, предметы и даже фразы перестали ассоциироваться у нее с определёнными людьми. Хоть Джуго и дал добро нервничать и не задумываться, определённого рода волнение охватывало её при взгляде вверх, туда, откуда простирался вид на мерцающую в ночи деревню.

В отделении почты никто особо не удивился её неопрятному виду: немногие посетители, пусть и с зонтами, промокли выше колен. Оставленные грязевые следы терялись среди остальных. От затопления Иву спасали местные каналы и наклон местности: вода стекала в противоположную от внутренних гор сторону, туда, откуда обычно держали путь иностранцы и незваные гости.

У _уже_ знакомой девушки Сакура попросила проверить, не пришло ли что-нибудь для неё, а также для Джуго. После кивка Харуно попросила о ручке и листке бумаги. Принесённая стопка конвертов и обрадовала, и озадачила её.

Несколько писем от родителей не внушали радости. Мама волновалась, о чём и сообщала в излюбленной манере агрессивной заботы, чего только стоило её «Дорогая дочь!». Сакура наискось прочитала последнее и кое-как накатала обнадёживающий ответ: почему не отвечала, жива ли она вообще, как обстоят дела в чужой деревне. Попросила не волноваться и пообещала, что в следующем письме, которое напишет в скором времени, подробно расскажет о текущих делах и планах.

Сакура скучала по родителям, но как только садилась за ответ, мысли, как и желание, напрочь покидали её, заставляя отложить лист бумаги до лучших времён.

Следующим шёл один увесистый конверт от Ино. Харуно оставила его до прихода в свою скромную обитель, предвкушая рассматривания разного рода шоколадок и мелочей. Сакура догадывалась, кто из её знакомых начал сушить цветы и закреплять их в украшениях из эпоксидной смолы, но предпочла не задевать в последнее время нервную подругу. Не хотелось давить на Ино, которую, если быть до конца честной, раздавила их работа над слушанием. И хоть освобождённые ребята и подрабатывали у Яманака и её коллег под боком, записи в блокноте не давали ей спокойно спать. Сакура точно это знала.

К бандероли Ино кто-то приклеил конверт от Суйгецу: он был неизменно смятым во всех плоскостях и предназначался Джуго. Из уважения к приятелю, покрывавшему её в данный момент, она не стала ничего рассматривать.

Последний конверт был в два раза меньше стандартного. Никаких опознавательных знаков, кроме её имени. Такое ощущение, что склепали на коленке вручную.

— Сегодня ночью пришло, не поверишь, — бросила ей работница, проходя мимо и замечая, что рассматривает посетительница.

Сакура как всегда осторожно вскрыла его, чтобы как всегда обнаружить клочок бумаги с как всегда коротким предложением, обличающим её чуть ли не во всех смертных грехах.

На эмоциях она выдернула крохотный листок из тетради, на которой расписывали ручки, и, вжимая стержень в бумагу, буквально вырезала ответ, поставив неряшливую кляксу и спрятав послание в новый, тут же лежащий, конверт. По какой-то непонятной причине у них с Саске повелось перебрасываться оскорблениями без обратного адреса. Ей хотелось верить, что она практикует новый вид терапии и находится на верном пути помощи Саске, раз он так язвит… но обманывать себя надоедало.

Они просто перебрасывались плевками в лицо, говоря самую обидную правду, до которой дойдут. Не с Наруто, который обожал переписываться, когда друзья были далеко, а с ним.

Харуно едва не смяла в руках заготовленный конверт. Перегнулась через стойку.

— А больше ничего для Харуно?

Девушка выглянула из-за стеллажа с коробками и лукаво улыбнулась:

— Ты ждёшь от кого-то конкретного?

Сакура скривилась в подобии улыбки и вежливо попрощалась, решив оставить работнице вместо ответа своё красноречивое молчание.

Обратный путь казался и действительно являлся длиннее. Сакура, сгорбившись и накрыв письма как смогла, побежала через деревню и лесопарк. Еще полчаса занял путь до аскетичной деревни, и едва Сакура ввалилась в их хижину, упала без сил на так и не убранный футон в своей комнате. Из-за высокой влажности складывала она его в шкаф или не складывала — запах плесени и мокрой, пролёжанной ткани не уходил. Впрочем, вечером Сакуре было всё равно и на футон, и на вегетарианский суп без намёка на мясной бульон. Лишь бы свалиться уже без сил и заснуть.

Харуно отложила огрызок письма Саске в сумку, с которой приехала. Её не покидало иррациональное желание сжечь или разорвать его практически издевательские послания последний месяц, но вместе с тем они единственные связывали её взмахами крыльев почтового ястреба с друзьями.

Сакура старалась думать о хорошем, но вопрос — обижается ли Наруто? — не покидал головы.

Харуно внимательно прочитала мамины беспокойства; снизу значилась неловкая приписка отца о том, что он гордится ею несмотря ни на что. Мама в рядовом порядке жаловалась на отца, на то, что пора бы уже и честь знать и ехать домой. Сакура подсознательно ожидала, что она нет-нет да и упомянет о её сокомандниках или Шестом Хокаге, но ничего такого: «Свинина на углу снова подорожала, но ты ведь всё равно её не любишь, Сакура».

Она читала и улыбалась. А затем села к низкому столу прямо на сырые доски (она догадывалась, почему все хижины в деревушке выстроились одноэтажным рядом — гниль съела бы второй этаж уже через год, а обвалившаяся крыша могла забрать жизни и так немногочисленных жителей) и написала маме подробный ответ, не углубляясь в безрадостные детали (дождь — не сильный, еда и вода — голодной не сидит, друзья — конечно нашла).

Особое удовольствие ей доставляла распаковка подарков от Ино. В последнее время подруга детства старалась по максимуму поддержать: сначала Сакура отнекивалась, а потом с благодарностью растягивала плитки шоколада на несколько дней, а, выходя в город, надевала украшения. В этот раз Яманака явно спешила куда-то: большая часть событий описана вскользь. Моментам, связанным со слушанием, уделено не больше необходимого времени без деталей. Ино не стала отнекиваться, отвечая на вопрос Сакуры о Суйгецу, но и в подробности не ударилась. То же самое касалось вопросов про настроение:

_«Сакура, если честно, то я устала»_

Харуно ощутила гложущее чувство вины за своё неумение вовремя разглядеть и поддержать подругу, но эти мысли вылетели из головы, когда глаза скользнули ниже:

_«Не лучше ли тебе самой спросить у него? Даже если мы с Шестым пересекаемся по работе, ничего путного сказать я ему не могу. По крайней мере из того, что тебя интересует. Не понимаю, почему ты сама ему не напишешь. Не дури, лобастая»_

Внизу была приписка про то, что она скучала и с тем же нетерпением ждала ответа. Сакура пробежалась глазами по письму ещё раз и вновь задержалась на последнем абзаце.

Действительно, почему она сама ему не напишет.

После того, как сказала такие жестокие слова на слушании. После того, как он равнодушно подписал бумагу о её командировке и не пришёл проводить.

Сакура легла щекой на стол. Сложно было его осуждать: она поступила бы так же. Будь она на месте Какаши, вряд ли подпустила к себе кого-то настолько близко, чтобы он или она набрались наглости бить в спину в угоду своей цели.

Сакура пыталась написать ему, искренне пыталась. Но выкидывала свидетельства своих жалких метаний от чувства вины, на которые он, конечно, ответил бы. Это же Какаши Хатаке, который в лепёшку разобьётся, но поставит интересы команды и друзей выше своих.

Она хотела написать ему и не получить ответа. Тешить себя мыслью, что он сжёг конверт, не прочитав. Что от этого ему стало легче.

Она лежала грудью на столе и не видела ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки — перед глазами выросла пелена, от которой щипало внутри. Впереди ждал длинный день.

— Лучше не ждать, а написать первой. Толку будет больше, и время сэкономишь.

Сакура быстро утёрла влажные глаза, смазанно шмыгнув, и повернулась к двери. Опёршись о косяк и сложив руки на груди, в проёме стоял Джуго. Его волосы были сухие, а взгляд остановился на ней, не рассматривая детали комнаты и не вторгаясь в личное пространство.

Девушка открепила конверт Суйгецу от конверта Ино и протянула Джуго, не вставая. Тот отлепился от косяка и забрал у неё из рук передачку.

— Я знаю, — прошептала Сакура, поднимая глаза и смотря на него снизу вверх. — Я знаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

После обеда Сумире позвала её тренироваться на окраине лесопарковой зоны. Там находилась беседка, к которой вели все поросшие травой и диким кустарником тропы. Временами, когда дождь на несколько часов утихал, она любила сидеть здесь и слушать непривычную тишину.  
Харуно сидела прямо посреди грязевого месива напротив каменной лестницы под навесом.  
Сакура почувствовала тяжёлый взгляд Сумире на себе, а затем услышала с закрытыми глазами её приближающиеся шаги.

— Сакура, ты разве не хочешь научиться?

То, что злость вспыхнула внутри как спичка, совсем не обрадовало её. Слова Сумире задевали, потому что были в какой-то мере правдой.

— Хочу, — ответила Харуно, открыв глаза, — конечно хочу.

— Но ты думаешь совсем не о том, — мягко укорила её женщина, садясь на колени рядом. Она взяла горсть мокрой податливой земли и пересыпала её Сакуре в протянутую ладонь, растирая по центру к кончикам пальцев. — Позволь воде облегчить твой разум, а земле забрать печаль. Почувствуй себя частью всего вокруг.

Она похлопала девушку по кисти, поднимаясь с колен. Вот уж кого не волновал дождь. Будучи самой старой, Сумире единственная говорила на чистом международном языке с лёгким оттенком диалекта. Сакура слушала её, слышала все указания, но до сих пор так и не могла понять, что от неё требуется.

Они с Джуго с какого-то времени начали тренироваться раздельно, и Сакура в итоге пришла к выводу, что у него получилось двинуться дальше. Это и радовало, и где-то печалило, когда она возвращалась к своей неудаче.

Сумире вернулась на скамейку в беседке, притаившейся глубоко меж самыми старыми деревьями с потрескавшейся корой. Сакура сидела напротив неё на одной из наименее покосившихся плит, разорённых вьющимся из-под земли кустарником. Мокрые отросшие волосы лезли в глаза, и она убрала их, оставляя на лице липкий след грязи.

Голос Сумире был приглушен из-за шума дождя вокруг.

— Природная энергия требует крайнего средоточения внимания, — говорит она, — твоей способности чувствовать её вокруг, концентрации на коже. — Женщина в пример проводит ладонью по своему предплечью. — Энергия стихий же спрятана внутри тебя. Ты должна открыть чакра-каналы и почувствовать, как силён твой внутренний источник. Как близко он способен взаимодействовать с водой, — Сумире указывает рукой вверх, откуда капает дождь, — и землёй извне.

Сакура напрягается, пытается прийти к тому, о чём говорит Сумире, но всё тщетно. Как понять то, о чём понятия не имеешь? Ни малейшей зацепки? Примерно те же самые вещи подсказывал ей Джуго, но ни одна не смогла помочь.

Когда Сакура вновь открывает глаза, Сумире крепко о чём-то задумалась. Харуно последний раз оглядывает яркую свежую зелень с вездесущим запахом влажного дерева и поднимается. Отряхивается.

— Сумире, у меня больше нет времени, — говорит Сакура, в тайне радуясь собственной слабости, — больше двух месяцев прошло, а я даже не поняла, в чём заключалась философия медицины народа Камня. У Джуго получилось, потому что его способности к самопознанию выше моих.

Она особенно остро чувствовала облепляющую тело льняную лёгкую одежду и кожаные перчатки с сапогами, всё пропитанное влагой и грязью спустя часы и дни нахождения в этой яме.

— У Джуго получилось, потому что у него не было другого выбора мирным путём обрести покой, — парирует Сумире, строго смотря ей в глаза. — А у тебя получилось намного раньше.

Сакура изумлённо вскинула брови. Если бы получилось, она бы первой об этом узнала.

— Яды ведь не из воздуха берутся, — продолжает старуха, — растения и вода, которой они питаются — всё дары земли.

Ну конечно. Канкуро.

— Я использовала Инь, — упрямо поясняет Сакура, не желая уступать.

— Значит, забудь о ней и подумай, как направила бы свою чакру, не будь у тебя ничего, кроме Дотона и Суитона.

Суровость, с которой она говорит, намекает на нетерпение. Будто Сакура притворяется. Будто она не хочет ничего узнать, а лишь тянет время, чтобы домой не возвращаться.

Она потупляет взгляд и садится обратно. В тот же момент чувствуется, как успокаивается перед ней Сумире.

— Сакура, я вижу, как ты переживаешь. Как не можешь усидеть на месте, оставив любимых людей далеко. Но если ты сейчас сдашься — всё будет напрасно.

Вечером Харуно присоединяется к скромному ужину Джуго, делясь с ним пастилой, которую передала ей Ино. Местная кислая, вызывая обильное слюноотделение, только разжигала аппетит пуще прежнего, насыщения не давая. Ей остаётся вернуться в комнату и попытаться забыть о своей ущербности хотя бы на ночь.

Она ворочается, мучаясь от разных мыслей, жужжащих столбом насекомых в голове. Приходится зажечь свечу, раз уж всё равно не спит.

Сакура достаёт последнее письмо Саске и вчитывается.

_**Дешёвое манипуляторство тебе не к лицу** _

Ответила она ему не менее колко, что он полностью заслужил. Мог бы быть помягче…

Сакура тряхнула головой, раскидывая руки на футоне. Ну конечно, он не мог. Наруто был, но ничем хорошим это не обернулось.

Саске снова заставлял её пугаться своего поведения. Потому что он совершенно точно волновался в своей особой манере, пытаясь «деликатно» намекнуть на то, как она выглядела со стороны. Её бывший товарищ всем своим видом говорил: «не подходи», но так ему, видимо, было много проще взаимодействовать с нею.

Раз уж он горазд раздавать советы, — подумала Харуно, — то почему бы не позаимствовать его восприятие жизни на данном этапе?

Она вытащила лист бумаги из опустевшей за эти месяцы стопки в рюкзаке и карандаш. Даже если поздно что-то исправлять, никогда не поздно постучаться в дверь, за которой её ждут.

Через несколько дней Сумире пригласила её прогуляться вглубь хребта к следующему перевалу. Джуго отсутствовал на завтраке, и Сакура даже не сообщила ему о своих планах, потому как наставница крайне настойчиво поторапливала её.  
Женщина довольно резво поднималась со своей сгорбленной спиной и ненадёжными коленями. Они попали в час, когда дождь утих так же внезапно, как и начался несколько дней назад. Явление было обманчиво: Сакура прекрасно знала, что вскоре он снова обрушится с неба.

Чем дальше по тропе, тем выше вырастали горы, тем темнее были их верхушки; на некоторых Сакура всё же углядела белоснежную шапчонку. В итоге они добрались до той высоты, где кора меж деревьев не до конца освободилась от ледяной корки, и Сакура ощутила подступающий озноб.

Точного места назначения она не знала, а Сумире пребывала в довольно скверном расположении духа, чтобы разговаривать, но вскоре конечный пункт их пути стал очевиден; они поднимались прямиком к месту, которое больше всего поразило воображение Сакуры: незаметная издалека пещера высоко в почти вертикальном склоне потухшего вулкана, чьё чёрное жерло разверзлось высоко над землёй.

Едва они поравнялась с ней, Сакура увидела, что их ждала далеко не сырая шахта, а нечто намного более завораживающее.

Горное озеро, вода в котором находилась в постоянном движении, оттого бурлила, приютилось в выступе скалы. Голубая и едва мутная, подвижная жидкость выливалась за пределы каменного бордюра, циркулируя над и под землёй и возвращаясь в своё пристанище.

— Вода нагревается от жара вулкана, — объяснила Сумире, с кряхтением обходя Сакуру и присаживаясь на камне неподалёку, но не подходя к озеру. — Он глубоко спит, но то, как бурлит озеро даже в самые суровые зимы, не даёт забыть, что сон — это всего лишь сон.

Сумире многозначительно кивает в сторону простирающегося отсюда вида.

— Если подплыть к краю, открывается неплохой вид. Но будь осторожна — там глубоко.

Девушка удивлённо отступила на пару шагов назад.

Ступни первыми касаются раздробившихся влажных камешков у края, острыми краями больно задевающих кожу. Сакура с радостью скидывает с себя всю одежду вплоть до белья, сваливая в одну кучу. Она садится на каменный бортик, неожиданно гладкий и теплый, опускает ноги в горячее озеро и, не раздумывая лишние секунды, с мягким всплеском погружается в воду с головой.

Озеро действительно было чересчур глубоким. С головой под гладью воды, пальцы ног пытались опереться о что-то, кроме стены, но скребли пустоту. Внизу вода была ещё горячее, и Сакуре подумалось, не греется ли озеро непосредственно от магмы, отделённой от него лишь тонким пластом земли.

Когда она всплыла, то почти пожалела: над озером воздух, несмотря на пар, оставался прохладным. Сумире исчезла с камня, на котором сидела, и Сакура начала испуганно оглядываться, оперевшись руками о борт. Её наставница спустилась немного ниже, чтобы подхватить с земли палку. Обернувшись, женщина ободрительно помахала ей.

Сакура улыбнулась в ответ и с облегчением вернулась обратно под воду на несколько секунд. Ей казалось, что никогда она не чувствовала себя счастливее, чем сейчас: с таким простым удовольствием, как горячая вода. Она обволакивала объятием, расселяя по клеткам тела чувство довольства и отгоняя тревогу. Наконец-то её волосы были мокрыми не от холодного дождя, а из-за горячей ванны.

Наплававшись вдоволь и согревшись, Сакура вынырнула у самого дальнего от углубления в пещере места: опуская голову вниз, неизбежно глазами натыкаешься на обрыв. Не бездонный, но устрашающий в своей высоте и необъятности каменных скал на многие километры в любую сторону. Чёрные наверху, покрытые непрерывающимся одеялом леса, горные массивы расступались перед перевалом, однако в пределах её видимости снова соединялись в единый хребет, тянущийся вдаль под голубоватой дымкой.

Сверху шум дождя был слышен до того, как капли опустились на многочисленные листья деревьев. Холод, иглами прорезавший её тело после горячего купания, остужал и по-своему приводил в тонус. Словом, был не лишним.

— Пару недель назад, — непривычно хрипло говорит Сумире, — я привела сюда Джуго.

Ей не нужно перекрикивать дождь, когда он только дополняет её голос и придаёт ему новую тональность. Заговорив, Сакура с удивлением замечает, что нечто похожее затронуло и её:

— Он тоже раздевался и нырял?

— Да, — отвечает наставница, кашляя в кулак. Несмотря на жар, место в скале сильно продувается, но Сакура уже не обращает внимания на щекочущий её мокрые плечи ветер. — И также попал под дождь. Впрочем, как и я когда-то давно.

— Если бы Вы сказали, что здесь зародились стихии, я бы не удивилась.

Тучи были светлыми. Сквозь них пробивались бесцветные лучи, в которых редко блестела рассеянная в воздухе влажная пыль.

— Это одно из священных мест Ивагакуре. Как леса Шиккоцу или гора Мьёбоку. Как Долина Завершения. Старожилы вроде меня ещё верят, что лишь в поиске рождается мудрость. До вас, молодых, попробуй достучись, — она насмешливо хмыкнула, и Сакура обернулась. Не требовалось спрашивать возраст Сумире: очевидно, выглядела она всё же моложе своих истинных лет.

— Лишь в поиске мечущийся обретёт покой, — продолжила Сакура то, о чём говорила ей и Джуго эта женщина несколько недель назад. В чёрных глазах заплясали смешинки, а лицо исказила кривая усмешка. — То есть секрет в том, что никакого секрета нет?

Сумире раздражённо закатила глаза.

— Что ты, что твоя взбалмошная наставница Сенджу — совсем не желаете слушать то, что вам в головы вдалбливают.

Харуно нахмурилась и ничего не ответила. Расслабилась, опустившись немного ниже и оставив затылок на бортике, сохраняя тело на плаву. Едва она расслабила руки, они покрылись мурашками. Изнутри кожа будто перегрелась, и создавалось ощущение, что её сжимали чужие руки.

— Неплохо, — наконец кивнула Сумире спустя время, — но далеко от даже сносного результата.

— Интересно, — бормочет Сакура с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как по лицу катятся дорожки дождя, — а что будет, если прийти сюда ночью?

Женщина неопределённо фыркает, но, думает Сакура, она ведь сама привела сюда чужачку. Значит, придётся смириться, что Харуно в поисках может поступить, как вздумается.

— Делай, как пожелаешь. Ты теперь и без меня сюда дойдёшь, — по звукам она не без труда поднимается с камня и начинает путь назад, используя найденную трость. — Это не имеет ничего общего с контролем чакры, так что на твоём месте я бы спросила совета у Джуго или того, кто неплохо умеет расслабляться.

Она ушла вперёд, и у Сакуры появилось время подумать над её словами. Удивительно, ведь раньше она могла задумываться лишь о холоде, что щупальцами касался каждой клетки тела.

Но ей было тепло. Под дождём, ещё зимним в этих местах ветром, кожа дышала жаром.

***

Джуго ходил в город. Это она поняла по письму у себя на столе: видимо, заходил из вежливости на почту и заодно спросил про неё.

Харуно сразу подумала про Саске и заранее приказала себе не злиться. Пора было прекращать их дрязги, как бы Саске ни было весело от них. Она неосторожно порвала край и вытащила свёрнутый вдвое лист.  
Но прочитав верхнюю строчку, обомлела. Ноги в мгновение задрожали.

_Здравствуй, Сакура, какое бы время суток у тебя ни стояло за окном._

Она чувствует, как ёкает в груди сердце, а вместе с ним переворачиваются все остальные внутренности. Харуно в то же мгновение хватает конверт, на котором вполне чётко проставлена печать Хокаге и отправитель: канцелярия Шестого-сама.

Несмотря на ненормальное волнение, Сакура на некий процент, больше, чем половина, находит в себе силы справиться с ним. Ещё слишком свежи в голове воспоминания, в каком монументальном месте она побывала.

_Если быть до конца честным, я много раз хотел написать тебе хотя бы банальное «как дела», но что-то постоянно останавливало, и я бросал это дело._

Сакура начинает обмахиваться конвертом. Она не знала, что её ждало впереди, но хотелось радоваться, пока предоставлялась возможность.

Нет мнимой заботы, гиперопеки, но лишь не проставленное отдельным абзацем, как бы невзначай:

_Спасибо, что написала._

_Как ты сама понимаешь лучше меня, если я приму твои извинения — значит, я ещё не пережил те события, а в моём возрасте это уже довольно стыдное признание._

_Но поскольку по настоянию твоей подруги мне предписано самому посещать врача, то вынужден не без сожаления ответить — раз уж мы так далеко — меня не задели твои слова так, как могли. Не принимай близко к сердцу._

Она на секунду оторвалась, а затем снова прочитала, чувствуя разливающееся под рёбрами сожаление.

_Яманака косо посматривает на меня, потому остаётся только недоумевать, как за эти два — почти три! — с лишним месяца ты ни разу мне не написала._

_Отвечая на заданный тобой вопрос: если хочешь, задавай любые вопросы. Я не против поделиться с тобой событиями из своей не особо радостной жизни, если ты так настаиваешь. Отвечая на незаданный вопрос: нет, меня это беспокоит не настолько, чтобы умалчивать. И да, я хотел бы тебя увидеть._

_Искренне надеюсь, что у тебя всё в порядке._

_Эпистолярщина — не моё. Я переделывал отчёты, уже будучи джонином, раза по четыре. Потому не обессудь, если заметишь грубость: я действительно иногда бываю грубым._

_Что обычно пишут люди в конце? С нетерпением не жду твоего ответа?_

Сакура переворачивает лист обратной стороной.

_Шучу. Конечно же, я жду его._

Сакура упала на футон, прикрывая лицо листком бумаги. Почему-то в череде её унылых будней сегодняшний день буквально разрезал поперёк чёрную полосу.

У неё горели уши от смущения, когда она перечитывала, и, разумеется, постучавший в её комнату Джуго остался незамеченным. Сакура перевела взгляд в сторону окна, наблюдая за плотной пеленой ливня.

Она точно знала: весна пройдёт, и он закономерно закончится.


	13. Сайд-стори: Саске (1)

**_Дешёвое манипуляторство тебе не к лицу_ **

Ответ на его укол в сторону её непомерного желания контролировать их отношения пришёл довольно скоро. Ему было легко держать в голове каждое оскорбление, нанесённое Сакуре, от которого получал чуть ли не садистское удовольствие. И она это знала. Потому и не могла перестать отвечать.

**А тебе — поощрение маниакальной зависимости Наруто**

Едва прочитал, Саске усмехнулся. В такие моменты она становилась похожей на него, обрубая его хорошее настроение едкой однострочной правдой.

Однако буквально на следующий день пришло ещё одно послание. Вечером, когда Наруто уснул, когда Саске склонился у костра над бумагой и обдумывал, что хочет узнать у неё теперь. Что хотел бы спросить Наруто, если бы они разговаривали.

Если бы они вновь начали общаться спустя два месяца молчания, Саске не мог не признаться себе, ему стало бы легче. Их переписка напоминала карикатуру на дружбу, и ему было бы спокойнее, вернись всё на круги своя. Наруто — с Сакурой; он — где-то на периферии. Но новое, написанное, видимо, в тот же день, что и первое, письмо от Сакуры заставило его передумать. Оно настолько сильно отличалось от их обычных пререканий, что вначале Саске не поверил в почерк Сакуры. Он сразу подумал на Джуго: они вполне могли поладить, а Харуно не хватало порой того, кто мог бы выдать ей руководство к действию. Сакура нуждалась в ком-то, кто смог бы вправить ей мозги на место, но при этом никого не слушала и поступала с точностью наоборот. А теперь вдруг меняла точку зрения.

Саске так изумился завершающему, вскользь упомянутому «А как у тебя дела?», что сидел и вчитывался в буквы по второму кругу. Если и была злость, она оставила её за пределами бумаги.

Иногда ему было легко принять изменения вокруг и поддаться влиянию пластичного настроения.

***

Луна в пустыне посреди раскинувшегося черного полотна слепила. Белый свет отражался от поверхности и делал видимыми барханы на многие километры вокруг. Но было в ней что-то кроме холодного свечения и молчания: в тишине безлюдного пространства на земле она разговаривала. И все её слова были похожи на складную песню, которой Саске не без обездвиживающего восхищения внимал. На то была магия пустыни, в небе над горизонтом которой мерцали редкие звёзды.

Саске мог понять, почему Индра столетия назад прислушался к ней: чем дольше он смотрел, слушал и внимал голосу в выси, тем сложнее было оторваться и вернуться к собственному сознанию. Нельзя было утверждать, будто он раньше был глух к такой завораживающей компании, но с ринненганом чувства обострились, придя на смену холодному анализу и расчёту, оставив лишь едва ли завидное, наполненное ватой тело. Да и то замерзало с каждой секундой, глубже в поры пуская щупальца боры — «ветра, сжигающего без огня».

Он не ощущал более тело своим; оно растворялось, распадалось кусочек за кусочком, атом за атомом. Остались только связи в мозге, отвечающие за восприятие. Даже то болезненное, что отвечало за память, беспокоящее день ото дня, исчезло. Мысли отнялись, словно конечности после тяжкого боя, но он всё ещё оставался на ногах по инерции, обуреваемый новым для себя чувством.

В глубине рвущегося наружу шарингана Кагуя плакала. Саске не мог оторвать глаз от Луны, не наблюдая, но прекрасно всё слыша. Словно прожектор маяка в беспроглядной черни ночного вьюжного моря, белый свет стекал по поверхности пустыни, даря жизнь тени.

Он по привычке сжал меч под плащом, даже зная, кто может так топать внизу по рыхлому песку, а затем и по лестнице. Молчание Наруто если и настораживало где-то в глубине души, то не настолько, чтобы заглушить бесконечное удовлетворение от сложившихся обстоятельств. Ощущение, будто он умер уже не раз и воскрес в этот раз в пустыне, всё также пеленой застилало его глаза, когда он наблюдал за смотрящим наверх Наруто. На секунду Саске показалось, что он тоже всё слышит.

Проходят минуты молчания, пока Наруто разжигает костёр, пока ложится на старые, изъеденные насекомыми и временем ковры заместо кровати и разглядывает глубокое тёмно-синее небо над их головами. Крыша отсутствовала уже десятки лет, и от здания остались лишь полуразрушенные стены и нестройный, ненадёжный второй этаж, на котором они и решили переночевать. Оно вымывалось ветром от фундамента: кладка рушилась следом сама собой.

Саске примостился на подоконнике, выглядывая вдали людей. Но там было пусто.

— Ты в порядке?

Наруто молчит несколько секунд, а затем уточняет:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Потому что ты тщательно наблюдаешь за каждым ястребом, что приносит мне вести, и небезосновательно не веришь, что мне есть, о чём и с кем столько переписываться.

— Потому что знаю, как тяжело тебе было отвернуться от Сакуры.

Наруто хмыкает, и Саске оборачивается, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Друг подложил руку под голову и не шевелился, сосредоточившись на какой-то точке в небе. 

— Что бы она ни сказала мне, мы не перестанем быть друзьями. Она это знает. — Наруто моргает, отмахиваясь от лишних слов в собственной голове. Саске наблюдает, как непривычно муторно ему даётся разговор и задаётся вопросом, почему так. — И я это знаю.

Так хорошо знает, что только через два месяца они заговорили об этом. Причём по инициативе практически незаинтересованного лица — Саске.

Они начали с окраины страны Огня на севере, чтобы через несколько недель вернуться на юг и пересечь бескрайние пески Ветра. Недалеко от Суны, разбитый посреди бури лагерь клана Цветущего Ветра, «бегущей деревни», исчез при таинственных обстоятельствах.  
Типичная стоянка, хранящая в себе развалины столетнего города, разнесённого войнами и природой, не оставила за собой практически никаких видимых глазу следов. За исключением тех, которые мог разглядеть ринненган. Саске не переставал удивляться, как широко было влияние Кагуи, как сильно она хотела остаться на Земле: от старинных гравюр и незаржавевших украшений до днищ котлованов в глинистых пустынях, где в норке прятался хвостатый долгожитель пустыни, отравленный чакрой богини-Кролика, не было на земле, под нею, в океане места, куда бы не протянула она свои когтистые лапы, где бы не волновались в толще её длинные обманчиво-иллюзорные волосы. Где Саске смог бы спрятаться от её жалобных просьб с обращением к нему, к её сыну.

Цветущий ветер исчез давным-давно, но их смешанная чакра всё ещё жила в крупинках песка, заключённых в охраняющем стоянку вихре. Учиха принял решение отправить песок туда, где его можно будет легко отличить от остального пейзажа — в измерение, где их неземной гравитацией пригвоздило к полу.

Пятый Казекаге воспользовался крепкой дружбой их деревень и вызвал Учиха в комплекте с Узумаки в экстренном порядке. Саске было по боку ровно до того момента, как они получили приглашение посетить Суну.

Видимо, чтобы получить точные инструкции ещё одного места нестабильности. Потому как на километры вперёд Саске видел лишь звуковые колебания вибрирующих голосов, незримо воздействовавшие на лучи серебристого света, но и те — лишь в глазах Саске.

— Давай спать? — спросил Наруто.

— Я подежурю, — кивнул Учиха, чувствуя, как в следующие часы начнёт понемногу сходить с ума от завываний, полных мольбы о свободе.

— Саске, — настойчиво зовёт его Узумаки, и он вновь смотрит в его полные спокойной приглашающей нежности глаза, — никого нет на многие километры вокруг. Прошу, иди сюда.

Саске плавится от настойчивого скорее приказа, чем просьбы, и ноги сами ведут его ближе к другу. Его тело стекло рядом с Наруто совсем близко, между ним и костром, когда Узумаки повернулся на бок и затронул его своей излучающейся чакрой, преобразованной в тепло.

— Я справлюсь, — безразлично процедил Саске, на самом деле не желая звучать так.  
Наруто закрыл глаза и придвинулся так, что их лбы теперь соприкасались, а колени стукнулись друг о друга.

— Обязательно. А теперь давай спать.

Губы высохли и потрескались, но Саске все равно пытается по привычке смочить их слюной, что только ухудшает ситуацию. Днём его самое увлекательное занятие — наблюдать за Наруто, по приближению к Суне ускоряющегося.

Он то и дело открывал рот, но, смотря на Узумаки, решал промолчать. На бродячем рынке они обзавелись платками — куфиями, и как бы Саске ни кривился, смуглое лицо Наруто в обрамлении бежевого хлопка, на скорую руку повязанного ему Учихой, отбивало желание дискутировать. Кожа у Узумаки после приобретения платка вернула свою гладкость и упругость, одно удовольствие было мысленно проводить по ней кончиками обветренных пальцев. На свои же руки Саске старался лишний раз не смотреть: в условиях перманентной сухости и злого ветра кожа покрылась множеством мелких трещин.

Сразу после прибытия (и долгого выяснения отношений с молодой охраной) их направили к Казекаге. Будь на их месте кто другой, польстился; Саске же про себя заметил, как такое внимание докучает.

— Клёво у тебя тут, — по-свойски восклицает Наруто, оборачиваясь вокруг себя и рассматривая кабинет.

Гаара откидывается спиной на стул едва заметно у него дёргаются уголки губ. Задержав взгляд на Наруто, он тут же переводит его на Саске и напряжённо следит за неподвижной фигурой у двери. Учиха и не думал двигаться с места: ему хотелось поскорее уйти. Явного дискомфорта не испытывая, Саске не планировал задерживаться в резиденции Казекаге. Больше всего он не любил тратить время попусту, отклоняясь от намеченного.

Наруто будто бы и не замечал трещавшей между ним и Гаарой неестественной сосредоточенности. Он кивал сам себе, трогая вещи на полках и вскользь отвечая на вопросы Гаары о дороге.

Как бы Саске ни старался избегать социального взаимодействия не только со своими старыми знакомыми, но и с приятелями Наруто, в моменты, подобным этому, немой диалог выстраивался сам собой. На этапе, когда начинал проигрывать, Учиха благоразумно вспоминал, что пришёл сюда с Наруто, а не к Наруто, как политическому лидеру в чужой деревне.

Их визит вежливости только и был попыткой соблюсти международный этикет и ничего более.

Саске медленно моргнул, неприкрыто и бесстыдно рассматривая обведённые сурьмой глаза Гаары. По венам растеклось нехорошее сомнение: бирюза в чёрном цвете была действительно красива. Привлекательна от природы. В его внешности, в рыжих волосах и макияже, даже искушённый заметит особое обаяние и притягательность. Что уж говорить о Наруто, который подсознательно видел каждую вызывающую и эротическую мелочь, направленную на него.

Когда зубы соскользнули друг с друга, Саске понял, как сильно сжались его челюсти от злости. Казекаге стрельнул глазами в сторону Наруто в который раз, окончательно выбесив его.

— Оставайся, сколько хочешь, — подчеркнув, что обращается именно к Узумаки, с нажимом сказал Гаара.

Наруто хмыкнул, развернувшись и подойдя к столу.

— Да, помню, мы же тогда договаривались выпить.

Гаара любезно кивнул, подтверждая факт обещания, но не спешил отдавать ему условленные документы с координатами.

— У вас была долгая дорога. Я распорядился выделить ночлег.

Заметно было, как Саске пытаются давлением атмосферы и акцентированием его ненужности выдворить из кабинета, а заодно из Суны. Ему очень хотелось высказаться, что и он не в восторге от вынужденного нахождения в этой песочнице, но молчал, предоставив Наруто полный карт-бланш. Обсудить они могли всё позже. 

И, если быть до конца честным, ему вдруг стало интересно победить. 

— Даже не знаю, — смущённо замялся Наруто. — Саске?

Учиха едва сдерживается от самодовольной ухмылки и равнодушно роняет:

— Если Казекаге не заинтересован в скорейшем устранении угрозы деревне, то, разумеется, можем остаться ненадолго.

Номер был поистине роскошным. После недель скитаний по пустыне, недель без нормального душа, ванная комната в пару десятков квадратных метров с высоким панорамным окном казалась даром небес. Вечером Суна оживала, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом и давало, наконец, продохнуть своим поднебесным жителям. Только рынок гундел как днём. Виной всему была резкая ушедшая на спад зима. Люди гуляли вдоль улиц, подсвеченных мелкими фонариками, разбредаясь по пабам и кальянным.

После пяти минут сидения в горячей воде Саске надоело, и он выполз из неё, хорошенько вымывшись. Всё вокруг было чистым, дорогим и непривычным: начиная от мрамора на полу и заканчивая позолоченными кранами. Их этаж находился сравнительно высоко (насколько вообще можно высоко построить дом из обожжённой глины), и он видел горящий свет в узкой ленте окон наверху резиденции.

Наруто, он подумал, стоило привыкать к такому. Возможно, ему уже выделили отдельную квартиру или даже целый дом в самом центре Конохи. В двух шагах от всего, чего только можно пожелать. 

К счастью Саске, им _обоим_ подобная честь была в тягость, но ради разнообразия было приятно постоять нагишом у прозрачного стекла. Кожа, привыкшая к холоду, постепенно понижала температуру — внутри большинства зданий работала развитая система отопления и теплопередачи. Саске слил грязную сероватую воду и вышел из пропаренного помещения.

Наруто сидел в темноте в общей комнате при всего одной лампе и дремал над свитком с координатами, выданном Гаарой. Саске взял со спинки стула забытый халат и накинул на местами влажное тело. Он подошёл близко совершенно бесшумно, опустившись на подлокотник кресла. Наруто тут же открыл глаза, наперёд окинув осмотрительным взглядом лицо Саске, и принялся тереть их.

— Не верю, что сегодня мы наконец спокойно выспимся, — устало изрёк он, откидывая шею назад.

— Ты вроде обещал выпить Пятому Казекаге, — начинает Саске и тут же замолкает, потому что хриплое дыхание Наруто останавливается.

Узумаки медленно возвращает голову в стандартное положение, смотрит некоторое время Саске в глаза, а потом щурится в сумраке отсвета огней снаружи. Он тянет левую руку к Саске, пока тот застыло ждёт ответа, и пропускает через некрепкий кулак пустой рукав, сжимая его на манжете.

— Саске, — он еле держит себя в руках, его улыбка странно дрожит, — ты ревнуешь?

К сожалению, это звучит больше как риторический вопрос, нежели искреннее предположение. Учиха вскидывает брови и отводит взгляд вниз, наблюдая за недорукопожатием ладони Наруто и пустого рукава.

— Нет, — просто отвечает он, но голос срывается и заглатывает окончание.

Наруто улыбается во весь рот.

— Ты ревнуешь, — утверждает он, прикладывая к губам расшитую подвёрнутую манжету и в следующую секунду отстраняясь.

Пререкания становятся похожи на детскую перепалку, Саске хмурится и приказывает себе прекратить, но ничего не может поделать:

— Нет, — чуть ли не по буквам чеканит он, в чувствах даже немного наклонившись к Наруто. Тот приоткрывает рот и с восхищением и самодовольством рассматривает насупленного друга. Хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент прикусывает губу и тянется к Учиха. Тот пытается задавить его презрительным взглядом, на который у Наруто иммунитет, и в конце концов сдаётся: прикрывает глаза и коротко чмокает Наруто в обветренные влажные губы.

— Наруто, я серьёзно. Мы идём? — уже спокойнее спрашивает Саске, абстрагировавшись от воспоминаний о бывшем джинчуурики Однохвостого и возвращаясь к насущной теме. — Он же пригласил тебя.

Узумаки кривится, силясь побороть чувство слабости и утомления после долгой, изнуряющей дороги. Ему нужно в ванную — вид из окна быстро отрезвит его спящее сознание, и оно настойчиво потащит его к одному из тех особенно ярких в морозе огней.

— Ммм, ты хочешь выпить? — с оттяжкой спрашивает Наруто. Он подозрительно с точки зрения Саске разглядывает его лицо.

— Что-то не так? — автоматически нахмуривается он.

Наруто поднимает глаза кверху и расплывается в весёлой улыбке.

— Нет, — коротко отсекает Узумаки, а затем поднимается с кресла, припадает губами к уху Саске и многозначительно шепчет: — Только если ты собираешься флиртовать со мной, как в прошлый раз.

Саске чувствует, как готов вспыхнуть от стыда. Он отпихивает голову Наруто от себя и жестом указывает в сторону ванной. Ему не хочется говорить вслух, но после той безопасной рождественской вечеринки, когда в конце он не наблюдал ни драки, ни жестокости, ни насилия, которые имел привилегию наблюдать будучи на попечении Орочимару, ему захотелось чего-то подобного снова.

Он плохо помнил, как всё было, но некоторые вещи прочно засели в его голове: как Наруто загадочно улыбался, слушая его жалкие попытки привлечь его внимание на вечеринке, где априори был центром внимания. После четырёх рюмок Саске повело в привычную степь: он пытался вытрясти из Наруто признание, что тому на самом деле хочется сейчас к девчонкам пить на брудершафт или к ребятам с их тупыми соревнованиями и конкурсами авторства Рока Ли.

Но Наруто продолжал улыбаться в пустоту, прикрыв затуманенные мыслями глазами и изредка вставляя «угу» и «ага», плюя на всех и под столом сжимая пальцы Саске, привалившегося к его плечу.

Словом, было, что вспомнить. Но в первую очередь он хотел повторения захватившей его с головой эйфории, чтобы ему вновь было чуть свободнее и легче, а Наруто без драки и криков мягко убеждал его одними и теми же словами.

«Зачем уходить? Когда я наконец поймал тебя?»

— Так мы идём? — игриво осведомился Наруто, невинно похлопав глазами в его сторону. Учиха сел в кресло на нагретое место и повёл подбородком вниз, но дверь в ванную уже захлопнулась.

Саске легко принять недовольство Казекаге. Легко игнорировать подозрительные взгляды, и ещё легче смотреть только на Наруто, постоянно ловя его взгляды на себе. Есть большая разница в том, как он смотрит на Саске и как — на остальных. Они отсаживаются за отдельный стол с двумя диванчиками друг напротив друга, прикрываясь отсутствием мест. Формально они присутствуют, но разговаривают только о своём.

Ему нравилось, что темы не иссякали. Нравилось, что Наруто проводил между ним и остальными черту, ставил забор, строил ограждения и не скрывая показывал особое отношение, никогда не заостряя на нём внимания. Того не требовалось — он как спутник на узкоовальной орбите, сколько бы ни отдалялся, всегда возвращался, изменяя на планете движение приливов и отливов, заставляя вулканы извергаться, а саму планету вращаться скорее и сокращать время суток.

Заглядывая в перспективу, Саске не без иронии признавал, что местами они могут в итоге поменяться.

— Как ты думаешь, — отстранённо спрашивает Наруто, делая затяжку из трубки кальяна, — что случилось с Сакурой?

Саске отпивает из стакана джин с тоником и заедает кусочком мяса, завернутом в лист салата. В среднем темпе жуёт — хотя сложно найти занятие, которое он будет делать не в своём ритме — и не спешит отвечать. Наруто, не жалующий кальян, развалился напротив, уложив культю на спинку короткого дивана. Он выдыхает, сжав губы посередине, из углов рта. Ему легко принять молчание Саске за раздумье, за нежелание отвечать или даже незнание ответа. Наруто слишком сильно разморен, чтобы настаивать и ругаться: его хватает только на то, чтобы пустить дым по столу, а затем рукой закрутить его вверх миниатюрным смерчем.

Саске заинтересованно наблюдает за его действиями. Заканчивает с едой под пристальный взгляд.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает Учиха, выворачивая кисть с нанизанным на вилку мясным рулетиком в сторону Наруто. Тот кивает и отлипает от спинки дивана. Обыденным движением захватывает губами вилку с едой и быстро отстраняется, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Саске позволяет себе пронаблюдать этот интимный момент от начала и до конца.  
Они очень быстро отошли от стола Казекаге, когда к Гааре подсели другие, более высокопоставленные желающие поболтать. Он ни на секунду не выдал разочарования, когда Наруто ушёл в другую часть паба, но Саске почувствовал его на кончике языка вместе с удовольствием.

Наруто докуривал кальян, когда официант принёс ещё один коктейль. Узумаки проводил взглядом исчезающую во рту Саске жидкость, не моргая и медленно выдыхая пар.

Всё потому, что он честно думает над ответом. И на язык так и просится отстранённая формулировка о том, что она не изменилась ни капли. Разве что самообманом перестала заниматься, и теперь лучше него самого может рассказать Наруто, как Саске на фоне и не слишком заметно монополизирует его. Он не чувствовал, что хочет увидеться с ней, но недосказанность в их расставании несколько месяцев назад, словно опухоль в Наруто, пустила свои метастазы вглубь Саске.

— Сакура… — начинает он, когда докуривший кальян Узумаки пересаживается на диван рядом. Опешив, забывает на мгновение, что хотел сказать.

Саске чувствует, как ребра его ладони касается мизинец Наруто, нашедший чужую ладонь под столом. Одновременно с тем его уши и скулы заливает жаркая магма, а внизу живота тяжелеет.

— Что такое? — как ни в чём ни бывало спрашивает Наруто. Подушечкой пальца он поглаживает мизинец Саске, спрашивая разрешения и подбираясь ближе. Ранее вдаривший в голову шум паба оседает едва различимым фоном на задний план, и сейчас единственное, что слышит Саске — стук собственного сердца в ушах да вкрадчивый шёпот Наруто, не изменившегося в лице. — Продолжай.

Узумаки перемещает свою ладонь, обдавая чужую жаром, но ответный и последний шаг делает Саске: переплетает их пальцы, плотно прилёгшие и подошедшие друг другу. Наруто крепко, но не сильно удерживает его.

Учиха откидывается затылком о спинку дивана, не желая представлять и рассуждать, где они и чем занимаются. Тело горит, а теплее всего в паху и руке. Кисть рискует с минуты на минуту выжечься до кости. Саске вдруг желает, чтобы огонь дошёл до его мозга и прекратил страдания.

Он еле шевелит пересохшими губами.

— С Сакурой всё будет в порядке. — И отчасти это правда, если судить по её последним письмам.

Саске сглатывает. Он чувствует себя далеко не уверенно. Намного менее уверенно, как когда сам завёл Сакуру в их постель. Тогда его голова была удивительно пуста. Сейчас же в ней без конца гудят мысли. Спустя относительно долгое время после их последнего взаимодействия в физическом, сексуальном плане он, наконец, чувствует себя в настроении попробовать, о чём и сообщает Наруто. Ему приятно, но нет той жадности до страсти, которой пламенеет Узумаки.

Несложно догадаться, думает Саске, что ему сексуальное желание приходится копить в себе. Тогда как Наруто буквально горит им чуть ли не каждый день.

Учиха прикрывает глаза. Сколько же от него проблем в _этом_ смысле. В такие моменты ему хочется побыть чуть более нормальным и похожим на других людей, чем он есть.

— Пойдём? — предлагает Наруто, бегая взглядом от его глаз к губам. — Чувствую, ты сейчас встанешь и закачаешься.

Саске качает головой, и они остаются ещё на некоторое время, пока его не начинает подташнивать. Наруто прощается с Гаарой и пожимает ему руку.

На воздухе заметно легче. Мороз даёт по лёгким и проникает внутрь незастёгнутого плаща. Они идут на некотором расстоянии друг от друга мимо людей. Узумаки помогает подняться по лестнице. Саске даже не стыдно за то, что он совершенно не умеет пить, пока Наруто только добродушно посмеивается и поддерживает за талию, мягко направляя и обнадёживая, что пристанище для сна уже совсем близко.

Пока Саске доходит до кровати, состоящей из двух сдвинутых вместе однушек, Наруто закрывает дверь. Учиха оборачивается и натыкается взглядом на задумчивое выражение лица друга. Тот тут же успокаивающе улыбается и скомканно произносит:

— В голову сразу лезут нехорошие мысли, правда?

Наруто продолжал скалиться будто и не ему, не подходя ближе и прикрыв затуманенные мыслями глаза. Плотные ночные занавески были раздвинуты, потому свет свободно струился меж ними, мнимо разделяя в пространстве. Саске старается сохранять здравый рассудок, но получается из рук вон плохо.

— К чему ты постоянно прислушиваешься?

Они встретились на полпути, и Наруто тут же сбросил с его плеч плащ. От него совсем не пахло алкоголем, совсем чуть-чуть — кальяном, но в основном им самим. Саске упал в его руки, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Он почувствовал, как с его головы стянули тряпку, которой подвязывались грязные отросшие волосы. Первый раз за долгое время он обернул ею затылок и лоб в качестве украшения.

— Луна поёт, — пробурчал Учиха, приподняв подбородок и сомкнув губы на линии его нижней челюсти. — Не слышишь?

— Нет, — растерянно ответил Наруто, удерживая его на плаву и щекоча отросшей щетиной.

— Я тоже сначала… не слышал.

Саске перекручивает руку и с трудом поворачивает указательным пальцем его за подбородок к себе. Они начинают чуть заметно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону по направлению Саске, пока он концентрирует в ринненгане чакру.

У Узумаки начинает кружиться голова, и приходится оставить технику. Ноги их продолжают двигаться.

— Да, — бормочет он неуверенным голосом, — раз уж ты слышишь, этого достаточно.

Саске отмечает, что сегодня голос Кагуи тише и мелодичнее. Меньше похоже на жалобу, скорее сказка, своим мотивом напоминающая о фольклоре страны Огня. Или, быть может, его мозг случайно выстроил ассоциацию, пользуясь расхлябанностью мыслей. Наруто мягко поддерживает его за спину, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и Учиха охватывает отвратительное чувство: он может провести так часа четыре, не меньше.

Они истанцевали каждый угол в сумерках, избегая лунного света, а затем переместились на кровать. Саске чувствует себя измождённо-сладко, когда Наруто садится ему сверху на бёдра и начинает старательно расстёгивать пуговицы на чёрной рубашке. Когда ловит взгляд Учиха, случайно поднимая глаза, убирает начавшую дрожать руку.

— Извини, — мямлит он, сгорбившись, — я не спросил.

— Я не против.

Наруто не может вернуться к прежней целеустремлённости, и Саске добавляет к его пальцам свои, и дело с пуговицами идёт быстрее. Узумаки откидывает в стороны полы и растопыренной пятёрней ведёт вверх по груди, нащупывает бьющуюся тяжёлым пульсом вену, массирует подушечками пальцев напряжённые мышцы шеи. Под надзором расфокусированного взгляда скользит вниз, мизинцем задевая багровую влажную бусину соска. К другому, также раздражённому жёсткой одеждой и оттого чувствительному, припадает губами, водя ими вверх-вниз.

— Как я хочу, — бормочет Наруто, щекоча дыханием бока с выступающими рёбрами, — коснуться тебя двумя руками.

Саске выбирает слова и так и не может найти подходящих.

— Жарко, — говорит он потолку, ладонью находя волосы Узумаки и зарываясь в них пальцами. Внезапно тот поворачивается к самовольной руке и так же сухо целует большой палец, отчего Саске приходит в себя и поднимает голову. Голубые глаза Наруто светлые даже в темноте. Он упирается подбородком ему в грудину, не переставая пальцами в поглаживаниях задевать сосок. По правой части тела у Саске проходит тепло, преобразовываясь в дрожь.

— Тебе хорошо? — голос у Наруто совсем грустный. Поэтому Саске притягивает его вверх и трётся о его нос своей переносицей. Узумаки падает на кровать и ложится боком, чтобы не давить его своей жадностью до его тела.

Саске подтягивает к себе ногу и задевает бедро Наруто.

— У тебя встал, — посмеивается он сам себе, пока Узумаки без улыбки краснеет.

— Конечно, у меня встал, — парирует он. — Я один в комнате с любимым человеком, который полуобнажённый лежит на кровати.

Они уже разговаривали один раз о том, почему после ночи вместе с Сакурой они больше не были сексуально близки. И на Саске давило больше не чувство вины, а то, что единожды выясненных отношений для Наруто было недостаточно. Ему необходимо было перетереть эту тему по меньшей мере раз десять, а потом вдалбливать неделями в голову и, в конце концов, сдаться. Чему Саске противился рефлекторно и вынужденно.

На следующий день утром ему приходит сразу два послания, оба от его личных ястребов.  
Одно от Сакуры, а другое от Какаши, и Саске не может не забавляться над ними.

После прочтения сообщения от Какаши тут же возникает уйма вопросов без ответов: их переписка работает исключительно в одну сторону. Холодность и деловой тон вытеснили отношения «ученик-учитель» как только их выпустили из деревни.

По последним новостям Цучикаге сдал свой пост в пользу внучки. Так с чего было принято решение его устранить? Не настолько старейшины глупы, чтобы усидеть на двух отравленных стульях — и политика в отставке устранить, и единственного владельца ринненгана с джинчуурики Девятихвостого подставить. И хоть их задача — выполнять приказанное, Саске не собирался подавлять природное любопытство. 

Возможно, им следовало приступить к этому заданию после просьбы Казекаге.

**Я немало озадачена, перечитывая твоё письмо, Саске. Но рада, что ты интерпретировал моё последнее послание как попытку окончить эти переругивания на расстоянии.**

**Ты хочешь получить от меня совет как от друга или ответ как от врача? Боюсь, что результат будет подобен предыдущему; но раз уж ты всё-таки спросил.**

**Тебя беспокоит то, что ты не хочешь секса или то, что не хочешь его с Наруто в той же мере, в какой хочет его он? Тебе стоит поговорить об этом не со мной. Или ты уже пытался?**

**В последний вечер, когда он всё-таки решил пойти за тобой, у нас ничего не было. Ему не всё равно, с кем удовлетворять желание. Более того, я не совру, если скажу, что он не хочет никого, кроме тебя. И не будет хуже наказания, если ты, не разобравшись в собственных потребностях, пойдёшь дальше из жалости.**

Они пересекли границу страны Ветра и направились по негустому пролеску, соединявшему страну Клыка и Когтя, чтобы срезать путь до Ивы и не нарваться на неприятности. В умеренном темпе продвижение шло довольно легко, если бы не едва уловимое напряжение, преследовавшее Саске в лице Наруто с момента, как они покинули Суну. Обычно насвистывающий себе под нос, беспечно шагающий с подпрыгиванием, Узумаки опустил взгляд в землю и терзался неприятными мыслями. Саске не привык лезть: Наруто палец в рот не клади, сам всё выдаст, как на духу. Учиха уже было задумался, а не пришло ли время ему в заезженной форме сарказма поинтересоваться проблемой — любимая им тишина начинала действовать на нервы в присутствии Наруто.

Спустя пару часов пути лес предсказуемо расступился, рассекаемый зигзагом текущей с гор реки. Они вышли в место, где она обмелела, и из воды торчали круглые головы камней, блестящие от влаги. Наруто с разбегу прыгнул на первый, развернувшись и протянув Саске руку. Тот так опешил, что не сразу сообразил ядовитую отговорку. Но Узумаки и после неё упрямо стоял на камне, на котором чисто физически не могли уместиться двое, и протягивал руку.

Саске пару секунд поразмышлял, пытаясь понять, чего добивается Наруто, и так и остался стоять. Узумаки нахмурился, а плечи сгорбились больше прежнего. Он в несколько прыжков достиг другого берега. Течение было довольно сильным, потому, несмотря на скользкую поверхность, камни являлись идеальной опорой. Учиха по его следам проделывает аналогичный путь, но когда Наруто на берегу подаёт ему ладонь, сдаётся и в этот раз принимает её. Парит бесконечную секунду над водой и приземляется лицом к лицу с Наруто.

Он ненавидит в такие моменты свою бледность, выдающую все перемены его сердца. Едва давление повысится на пару десятков единиц, кровь прильёт к скулам, и эмоции как на лбу написаны. Они ведь шиноби, и именно в манере шиноби проходит их путешествие, когда притираются по ночам из соображения экономии тепла, а руку на склоне подают, чтобы не пришлось лечить непутёвого товарища, после задерживающего на дороге.

Наруто очень шумно, глубоко и с присвистом дышал. Его грудь вздымалась в такт бешено дрожащим зрачкам.

Трудно было не заметить, что он ждал разрешения. И на что? За последние месяцы, так близко друг к другу, они едва снова не вернулись к товарищеским взаимоотношениям. Разве что переругивались меньше.

Наруто, обычно касающийся Саске с излишней непринуждённостью и фамильярностью, сейчас боялся отпускать его руку. И Учиха сдался.

Саске сделал крошечный шажок, сокращая расстояние между их телами, и замер с приоткрытыми губами.

Наруто звучно сглотнул, чуть наклонил голову и закрыл глаза вслед за Саске. Учиха чувствовал его прерывистое дыхание у себя на обветренных губах и внутри влажного рта. Они одновременно коснулись друг друга, распробуя ощущения спустя долгий перерыв.

Саске знал, что слишком зажат. Он сам чувствовал свои напряжённые губы и деревянную челюсть, с неохотой опускающуюся вниз и впускавшей не настаивающего Наруто.

— Всё нормально, — прошептал Узумаки ему в рот, практически не отстраняясь и выдыхая слова во время поцелуя, — всё хорошо.

Саске знал, что всё в порядке. Нормально, хорошо или как там ещё Наруто это называл. В такие моменты ему хотелось отключить себе беспрерывно работающий мозг и растаять. Сначала расплавилась бы его рука, которую Наруто любовно держал в своей, будто драгоценность. Затем живот и грудь, по венам расплылась заражённая магма, испепеляя его изнутри.

Последней сгорели бы голова и губы.

У него подогнулись колени, и Наруто, не ожидавший такой подлянки, не успел его поймать. Саске уткнулся носом ему в живот и почувствовал запах Итачи. Ему он тоже дышал в пупок, он тоже всегда ловил Саске объятием, не в силах удержать на весу.

Наруто, судя по голосу, сильно перепугался.

— Саске? Ты…

Учиха обнял его, сжав в кулаке резинку штанов на пояснице, и не отпустил назад.

Он прижался ухом к животу под курткой и прислушался: беснующееся сердце с удвоенной мощью разгоняло кровь по организму, бившись в брюшной аорте словно ещё одно. Саске боялся шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть запах брата, так неожиданно окруживший его со всех сторон. Такого быть не могло — он знал, как пахнет Наруто. Как пах брат перед смертью и под Эдо Тенсей — всё это не было похоже на запах из детства. Запах чистой одежды и маминой еды, запах их дома и Итачи, совсем немного запотевшего после тренировки.

— Не мог бы ты… — Саске сглатывает дрожь в голосе, на всякий случай запуская шум в голове дальше к затылку, лишь бы не корить себя за сказанное после: — поцеловать меня. — И совсем тихо: — В лоб.

Он не видит лица Наруто, но чувствует у себя на коже всю нежность, которую Узумаки вложил в исполнение его просьбы. Саске взаправду плохо, намного хуже, чем убеждала его несколько месяцев назад Сакура.

На полпути они встречаются с Цунаде. Точнее, встречается Наруто. Всё время, пока они где-то в городе — месте встречи — работают с рукой Узумаки, Саске ждёт в номере хостела без душа и кухни. Он слишком долго не спал и ближе к ночи, на секунду переместившись на кровать — полежать несколько минут, засыпает под звуки нарывающего дождя. 

Просыпается через несколько часов, когда за окном раскатывается гром, задевая эхом уголки, куда ворон костей не донесёт, а на другой стороне постели шумно дышит Наруто.  
Не спит.

— Ноет? — тихо спрашивает Саске. Комнатушку освещает молния. Им всегда тяжело в дождь.

— Ноет.

Голос Наруто надламывается, и Саске поворачивается к нему. Он без футболки, а в месте стыковки культи и искусственной руки, обмотанной бинтом, проступила кровь. Учиха испуганно поднимается на локте и чувствует ухающее в пятки сердце, когда видит влажное и блестящее от дорожек слёз лицо.

Он то и дело морщится, уже от того, что мышцы на лбу замлели.  
Саске поднимается с намерением перебинтовать руку, но Наруто его останавливает, и Учиха послушно опускается обратно на бок, лицом к нему. Узумаки поворачивает голову и улыбается сквозь всхлип:

— Я счастлив.

На его лице танцуют блики от сплошных капель дождя. Саске сглатывает и чувствует ком уже у себя в горле.

— Ладно, — только и может прошелестеть он в ответ. Чуть выше тон — и всё, что излил Наруто, вырвется из него не менее сильным фонтаном. Саске осторожно подбирается ближе к новой руке и в утешительном жесте прижимается губами к его собственной коже плеча, целой. — Всё пройдёт.

Наруто с трудом сглатывает и судорожно кивает несколько раз. Его потрясывает.

— Я знаю.

Они лежат молча и слушают гул ливня за окном. С кровли звонко отстукивают о металлический водосточный выступ капли. Как только Саске думает, что дорожки на щеках и висках начинают высыхать, бегущая влага блестит на слабом свету с улицы. Он не собирается останавливать его, но всё же встаёт через несколько минут за сумкой.

— Нельзя ничего принимать, — останавливает его Наруто. — Бабуля не разрешила.

«Мало ли», — думает Саске, но ничего не находит в сумке. Последний раз им было совсем худо в мороз, когда они застряли во время снежного бурана. Ему пришлось дыханием, а потом и заканчивающейся чакрой прогреть последнюю ампулу с обезболивающим, да и ту — украденную. Они разделили её на двоих, и сейчас ничего полезнее спирта в распоряжении его аптечки не было.

Перевязать испорченный бинт тоже не разрешалось. Рука могла _отколоться_.

Саске лёг обратно, разочарованный своей беспомощностью, подтянувшись и уложив голову на подушку рядом с Наруто. Вряд ли они сегодня заснут. Он, уставший и вымотанный, чувствует внутри пустоту. Бьющая через край фрустрация Наруто касается его кожи, проникая сквозь поры, и он с радостью принимает её в себя.

— Она сказала, что поддержит меня, если я решу не возвращаться. — Голос Наруто перестаёт булькать от слёз, он постепенно успокаивается. Боль от сшитых нервов и чужих непривычных тканей не оставляет, но становится чуть более терпимой.

Саске прикусывает язык, не желая пока обсуждать этот вопрос. Чем дольше они находились рядом, чем дальше уходили от Конохи, тем больше Наруто становился действительно импульсивным. Поспешные решения и разговоры, многократно обдуманные, конечно, но не перестающие оттого быть с объективной точки зрения абсурдными.

Идея стать как Джирайя начала преследовать его по пятам.

— «Нет ничего плохого в пересмотре своих приоритетов и желаний». Она ведь уже исполнила мечту своего брата и жениха. Так что…

— Замолчи, — утомлённо и зло выдыхает Саске.

Наруто действительно замолкает от удивления и поворачивает в сторону Учиха голову. Их носы в дюйме друг от друга. Глаза Наруто почти испуганно исследуют выражение лица Саске.

— Почему? — хмурится Узумаки. — Мы могли бы…

Саске медленно моргает, и тот не заканчивает фразу. Он так долго молчит, что Наруто сам начинает злиться и отворачивается.

— Тебе это важно, — наконец подбирает слова Саске. — Тебе всегда было это важно. Это то, чего от тебя ждут. Чего жду от тебя я, чтобы прикрывать твою спину в плаще Хокаге.

Наруто косит на него взгляд и мгновенно смягчается. Тот чувствует себя мошенником и обманщиком, играя словами на уязвимом и всегда открытом для нападения и манипуляторства месте друга.

— Чтобы поймать тебя, если ты упадёшь. Чтобы подать тебе руку, если твои ноги откажут.

Губы Наруто наконец трогает улыбка.

— Звучит как свадебная клятва.

Саске хотел бы смутиться, но на него вдруг нападает страшная серьёзность.

— Называй как хочешь. Не забывай, что у нас разные пути, хоть цель и одна. Твой дом — в Конохе…

— Нет же, он рядом… — прерывает Наруто со снисходительно улыбкой, которой обычно одаривают наивных и ничего не сознающих в жизни детей, но Саске не даёт ему перебить его:

— А мой — рядом с тобой. Но я могу и потерпеть. Сакуре тоже придётся признать, что её место Скрытом Листе. — Он начинает накручивать себя, и постепенно всё сдерживаемое выливается наружу. — Давай, продолжай обманываться. Прикрываться за красивым объяснением, будто я не знаю истинного. Ты забываешь, почему Джирайя ушёл. — Саске не нравится, куда сворачивает разговор, но решает сказать, что хотел, до конца. — Ты забываешь, что от его лучшего друга осталось одно название и насильственные эксперименты над людьми, а от любви всей жизни — страх того, чему она всю жизнь училась.

— Я бы тоже ушёл, — бормочет Узумаки, обдумывая его слова.

Саске ощущает разливающийся по внутренностям холод. Он не понимает, его ли это чувства или уже скорбь Наруто, но пальцем поворачивает его лицо к себе за подбородок.

— Нет абсолютно никакого резона. — Да, они втроём переживают не лучшие времена как друзья и подспорье будущего звания Хокаге, но всё меркнет, когда Саске вспоминает Орочимару. Того, кем он был при их встрече, того, кем он стал. Он никогда и не собирался думать о бывшем учителе, жившем идеей, а не целью, с состраданием. Но замечать чужой груз сожаления удавалось без лишних усилий. — Благодаря тебе я не схожу с ума, — уголки губ дёрнулись. — А Сакура слишком гордая, чтобы пустить на самотёк годы погони за нами. Ты не останешься один.

Наруто дышит с запозданием. Насколько сильно он небезразличен, настолько ясно видит желание Саске образумить его в тоне остальных. И как это выглядит, когда Учиха чуть ли не отобрал у деревни её героя, а теперь испугался ответственности.

— Не сейчас, — глухо отзывается Наруто. Саске трётся подбородком о его плечо.

— Не сейчас, — примирительным тоном соглашается Учиха и, даже ведя в их диалоге и выигрывая, понимает, как сильно проигрывает самому себе. Не сейчас — значит, никогда, и это было то, чего Саске больше всего желал и в то же время от чего бежал прочь.

Он нечасто оказывается так близко к лицу Узумаки на долгое время. На носу и скулах у него рассыпаны веснушки. Такие же рыжие и хаотичные, как на руках и спине. Чем дольше Саске смотрит на них, тем больше ему хочется поцеловать каждую.

— Иногда я вижу огонь во снах. Он горит, сходя с гор и пожирая лес. А я стою у подножия и наблюдаю.

Саске хотелось сказать, что он тоже много чего видит. С момента пробуждения шарингана вся память предыдущих поколений с каждым днём начала сильнее душить его во снах. А теперь, с ринненганом, его видения постарели и вовсе вгоняли его в неясную апатию каждый раз при пробуждении. Он просыпался с чувством, будто смотрел на себя со стороны.

Вероятно, то, что видел Наруто, было отголосками особенно запавших в душу и отпечатавшихся в сердце моментах. Как, например, некоторые сны, которые были красными. Вскоре Саске понял: они такие, потому что увиденное проклятыми глазами — чужое. Так он видел со стороны много чего, но понял окончательно, когда в зеркале скудного убранства комнаты мелькнул Какаши Хатаке.

Даже в таких мелочах Наруто разделял его ношу. Саске прижался дрогнувшими в улыбке губами к веснушке у крыла носа, параллельно вытирая прошедшую в этом месте липкую солёную дорожку. Их дыхание смешалось.

Он ненавидел такие методы, но использовал новую руку Узумаки как оправдание сна, вызванного им обоим шаринганом.


	14. Сайд-стори: Саске (2)

Саске следовало заподозрить неладное заранее, но он понадеялся на себя и ещё больше — на Наруто. О чём впоследствии, конечно же, пожалел.

Они несколько дней провели в пути, выдвинувшись из города, где Наруто пришили новую руку. С вечера третьего Саске почувствовал давление внутри головы, напоминавшее отголосок будущей мигрени. Он, не теряя времени, заглотил содержимое пузырька — травяную настойку, но с каждым часом боль усиливалась.

В итоге было решено обогнуть горный хребет и зайти к Иве с другой стороны — а там уже, на окраине, где не рыщут АНБУ, добраться при помощи Камуи до Третьего Цучикаге. Как-нибудь должны были выбраться незамеченными, справившись с едва живым стариком, пусть и боевым.

На четвертый день, когда они вышли из ущелья, и по левую руку вырос хвойный лес, а по правую потянулась вдоль реки скала, ещё более высокая, чем рождавший её рукав хребта, распогодилось. Как лишённые возможности преобразовать чакру в энергию стихии аскеты, они шли, не останавливаясь, вдоль реки, раз в несколько часов присаживаясь отдохнуть на пологие шершавые камни — обломки гор. Ночь заглотила их раньше положенного, едва солнце провалилось за скалу; пёстрое небо быстро засверкало отражённым от Венеры и Юпитера блеском, характерным для мая.

Наруто тяжело дышал. Что-то было не так, но срок уже поджимал. Будь Саске один, пошёл бы вперёд. Но вопрос о том, чтобы оставить — бросить — Наруто позади даже не поднимался.  
Учиха дремал с открытыми глазами, стоя к реке лицом на шершавой гальке, как вдруг его ринненган забеспокоился. Голова, несмотря на принятое полчаса назад лекарство, загудела белым шумом.

Луна, оранжевая, стремительно краснела. Приблизилось суперлуние, и голос Кагуи вдруг раздался у него в голове. Тело сковало судорогой, а сзади будто бы зашевелились тени, приобретая объём и невидимую его глазу, но материальную форму. Его сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме от иррационального страха, неконтролируемого, первобытного, когда внутри него самого в мгновение разрослась его собственная тень, порабощающая и лишающая воли.

— Ха, — закашлялся сзади Наруто, и что-то внутри Саске шевельнулось. Он вдруг ясно, как наяву увидел свою руку, пронзающую друга насквозь: когда-то, недавно и сейчас. Ради чего — непонятно, ведь пусть и желание Луны — ему уже был подвластен Вечный Мангекьё.

Он ощутил кожей беспокойство второй своей половины, когда Наруто, горячий, как нагретая плита, положил ему на плечо перебинтованную ладонь; и всё вдруг встало на свои места.

То был и он, и сотни — тысячи его предков. Рикудо, единственный слышавший голос с орбиты, знал причину иррационального желания насытиться болью. Страдание, заполнявшее его потомков, лилось через край под играющий в голове голос Кагуи — ищущим каждую секунду спасение в правнуках своих сыновей. В их шатких эмоциях, пластичных чувствах, чтобы, наконец, подтолкнуть следующую реинкарнацию Индры к краю пропасти.

Коллективной памятью шаринган не обладал, но стоило взглянуть на кровавую Луну ринненганом, как ему открылась единственная тайна её соблазна. Этому голосу по-настоящему не было препятствия на земле; он заползал в каждую пору, растворялся в воздухе, от него невозможно было убежать.

— Саске…

Его встряхнули за плечи, но наваждение всё не проходило. Как и не в его силах было оторваться от глаза Луны.

— Саске, чёрт тебя подери! — Следующей ему после невыигрышного зова прилетела пощёчина. У Саске на щеке остался воняющий гнилью развод, протрезвивший слегка его сознание — по крайней мере, позволивший отвернуться от созерцания. — Посмотри на меня!

Его взгляд за несколько секунд сфокусировался, а голос в голове затих, оставшись в затылке фонить. Тени расплескались по плоским камням и сползли к чёрным фигурам деревьев. Ноги вновь стали ему подвластны, и его словно кувалдой приложило осознание: жар, исходящий от Наруто, хуже костра выжигает изнутри без ожогов, но паникой. Саске опустил взгляд и увидел причину влажного шлепка по щеке — бинты пропитались темной, плохо пахнущей влагой от запястья до ребра ладони. Учиха отвернул полу плаща и увидел сведённую судорогой искусственную руку. Куртку Наруто снял ещё вчера. Пот струился с него водопадом, а в отсутствие душа и разрешения мочить культю от них прилично несло.

Видимо, что-то они упустили. Саске одним движением расстегнул застёжку плаща у горла Наруто, а затем на своём. Раздеваясь перед неподвижным другом, он обратил внимание на натянувшее его струной беспокойство. Саске стянул бельё вниз, выпутался из него и откинул кучку вещей ногой от берега.

Вода отвратительной ледяной коркой покрыла его тело объятием, но подействовала отрезвляюще. Саске опустился под гладь с головой, в последний момент замечая застывшего и обескураженного Наруто у берега.

В следующие десять секунд, пока давление заложило снаружи уши, Саске услышал звонкий всплеск под водой, а когда открыл глаза, перед ними размытая фигура Наруто подплывала снизу. Чернота агрессивной лунной ночи проникла под воду, и только когда Узумаки повторил контур его тела своим, опоясывая объятием и поднимая на поверхность, Саске проснулся от долгого сна.

От промокшего бинта медленно отделялась грязь, исчезая в черноте речной воды. Под ногами было пусто, но Саске воспользовался тем, что Наруто обнимал его за спину и настойчиво намекал на возможность обхватить ногами талию.

Узумаки вытащил свою настоящую руку из воды и стащил с сальных волос друга не менее грязную тряпку. Тонкие губы Саске, уже посиневшие, дрогнули в смешке. Он запрокинул голову назад и ощутил, как в сдавленных повязкой местах кожа заново охлаждается. Наруто наклоняется и касается тёплыми губами и носом его кадыка, ярёмной впадины, водя приоткрытым ртом по длине ключицы.

Им следовало остаться и ждать, пока Наруто не станет легче. Пока не пройдёт Суперлуние. Пока они ещё не находились в десятке миль от Ивы, когда пути назад больше не было — в любой момент отступления их могли засечь патрульные АНБУ. Пойди они утром обратно, а не в сторону Ивы, обязательно пересеклись бы с шиноби Камня.

Искусственная рука Наруто горит тем же жаром, что и остальное тело. В нос бьёт гнойная вонь.

Саске подтягивается обратно и обнимает Наруто за шею единственной рукой, зарываясь носом в светлые, слипшиеся в сосульки из-за жира волосы за ухом.

— Я слышу её, — бормочет он, обдавая прохладой смуглую шею, — каждый день, но сегодня особенно громко. Как слышал Индра. Как слышал Мадара.

Наруто крепче сжимает его в объятии и задушенно выдыхает. У него одышка и бьёт лихорадка, но они не двигаются с места.

— Ничего страшного. Я же здесь. — Его рука появляется из воды и накрывает черноволосый затылок. — Я всегда приду, когда бы ты ни начал сомневаться.

Саске чувствует себя обязанным — хуже этого сложно представить наказание. Зато обуревающая его тревожность поутихает, и на место ей приходит волнение:

— Почему Курама не вылечит тебя?

— Тут только отрезать её к чертям, — радостно хмыкает Наруто, и зубы его стукаются друг о друга. — Мы уже говорили об этом.

Словно отрава, с этим непринуждённым смешком, по венам Саске заструилась жажда быть ближе и впитать всё, что хранит в себе чакра Наруто. Что двигает его жизнь дальше. Что заставляет его преподносить свою волю Саске на блюде.

— Ты очарователен, — он позволяет голосу слиться со своими эмоциями, и тогда же тембр приобретает ясный оттенок восхищения и уважения.

Наруто внезапно проходится по его шее размашистым движением языка. Саске заставляет себя оставаться на месте. Он думает о том, что после устранения неугодного Конохе политического лидера им полагается отдых.

Очень длительный отдых. С неделю минимум.

К сожалению, с рассветом стало понятно, что планам их не суждено было сбыться. Им обоим стало хуже, и Саске очень хотелось верить, что между собой они были связаны не больше, чем того требовали печати Солнца и Луны на ладонях.

Ооноки будто бы и не удивился такому развороту событий, хоть и сопротивлялся всерьёз. Саске с целенаправленностью лося, идущего на медведя, вонзил в грудь Третьего Цучикаге Кусанаги, когда в глазах вдруг зарябило. Лезвие прошло прямо сквозь сердце, и смерть была мгновенной. На границе замутненного и ясного сознания Саске услышал звук отворяющейся двери, молнией метнувшись к Наруто — но было уже поздно.

Камуи переносит их с оттяжкой. Саске чувствует, как кровоточит и рвётся шире рана на животе Наруто, но абстрагируется от этого и сосредотачивается на спазме, охватившем глаза. Среди множества ядер чакры в сумеречной реальности без лиц и тел он находит нужное и, выбрав направление, чувствует на кончике языка горький вкус яблочного уксуса.  
Они вываливаются из водоворота Камуи посреди небольшой пустой комнатки, и Саске, падая на Наруто сверху, начинает паниковать, что ошибся и промахнулся. Но в следующие несколько секунд, пока он слезает с друга и готовится искать дальше, дверь резко распахивается, и снёсшая его было агрессивная энергия преобразуется в изумлённый выдох.

Саске не ошибся. Он стягивает с лица Наруто всю в пятнах куфию, и вместе с Сакурой они освобождают его от верхней одежды. Она подсовывает ему ножницы, без лишних вопросов убегая туда, откуда появилась. Грудь Наруто вздымается, но совсем незаметно, а вот из распоротого живота хлещет кровь. Учиха одной рукой кое-как отдирает рвань промокшей футболки от тела, складывая рядом. Свой платок он так снять и не успел, потому задыхается в приступе паники от долгого отсутствия Харуно — он даже не знает, с чего начать оказывать помощь. Самым лучшим решением здесь выглядит идея не трогать его вовсе.

Шаги Сакуры еле слышны за спиной, когда она приходит с горящим в тазу огнём. Пока спирт догорает, она распечатывает каждый свиток. В разворот принесённой тряпки складывает инструменты, рядом кладёт стопку марли и раскрытые бутыли. Нос щекочет специфический запах, когда Сакура изощряется и льёт на руки из грязноватого вида бутылки под мышкой прозрачную жидкость в течение довольно долгого времени.

— Однажды я уже… — недоговаривает она, не морщась, но Саске вполне понятно — лучше подождать лишнюю минуту.

Она, перехватив бутылку чистой тряпкой, льёт жидкость на руку Саске. Он успевает только стянуть с носа платок.

Сакура не притрагивается к инструментам, когда вокруг кистей начинает струиться зелёное свечение чакры. Она прощупывает его грудь, живот, вытирая вблизи раны кровь, из-за которой невозможно увидеть разрезы.

— Здесь и здесь, — указывает Харуно на конкретные точки, — нужно будет прижечь.

Она раздвигает пальцами края; кровь фонтаном брызнула вверх, заляпав ей волосы. Саске, дезориентированный из-за вида Наруто, не сразу понимает, что девушка от него хочет. А затем концентрирует на кончиках пальцев чакру, как если бы собирался сотворить чидори.  
Он оглядывается на лицо Наруто — бледное, безжизненное, но блестящее каплями пота.

— Его лихорадит, — бормочет Сакура сама себе, и, как видно, находит что-то внутри раны, пережимая пальцами и оставаясь рукой внутри. К лучшему, что Узумаки без сознания — как только Саске прижигает в указанных точках, Харуно берёт его за ладонь и меняет свои пальцы на его. Он чувствует мощные пульсовые удары выливающейся крови из скользкого сосуда, который не может поймать.

— Это из-за руки, — отвечает Учиха как в тумане, наблюдая за тем, как Сакура хладнокровно отрезает ножницами куски кожи.

Они растягивают края сильнее. Внутри Сакура с характерным щёлком закрепляет металл по обе стороны от пальцев Саске абсолютно вслепую. Пользуясь передышкой, она локтем откидывает плащ Наруто.

Помывшись на той стоянке у реки, они всё же развязали бинт раньше положенного. Рука изрядно посинела, а в некоторых местах видны были расслойки, из которых стекал гной. Продезинфицировав, Саске сменил повязку, но проблемы устранить не мог.

Ему стало действительно страшно, когда Сакура замерла с расширившимися глазами, забыв о ране на животе. Она разглядывала грязный бинт и куски видневшейся искусственной кожи с затаённым ужасом. Затем Харуно кивнула сама себе и больше не смотрела туда, сосредоточившись на требовавшей немедленного разрешения ситуации.

— Зашей, быстро! — крикнула она ему, а сама кинулась вон из комнаты. Пятнадцать минут она ковырялась в Наруто, приказав Саске следить за его пульсом, едва не залезая внутрь.

У него задрожала рука от осознания, что Сакура ему помогла, но едва пришло время зашить — из горла поднялась кислая вонь, а голова закружилась то ли от напряжения шаринганом, то ли от самой тошноты. Когда Харуно обратно опустилась напротив, он мгновенно взял себя в руки и кривой иглой также нескладно и урывками дошил до торчащей марли.

Сакура набирала из нескольких пузырьков лекарство во внушающий страх шприц. Пользуясь отключкой друга, она довольно резво спустила поршень до конца глубоко в плечо.

Она опустилась на голени и наконец впервые взглянула на Саске. Тот, только посмотрев на неё, осознал свой вид. Растерянный, безмолвный и застывший от шока. Он медленно сглотнул, и Сакура, будто отдав движение в ответ, отвела от лица отросшую чёлку. На лбу остался бледно-розовый развод. Кровь уже начала засыхать, а с марли — течь вперемешку с жёлтой жижей. Осмотревшись, они одномоментно начали убираться. Саске с особой тщательностью тёр использованной ватой необъятную лужу крови с засохшей каёмкой вокруг Наруто.

Сакура, отмывшись, закончила с раздербаненным животом: отрезала нитку и перевязала, облепив пластырем. Они на пару перетащили уже раздетого Узумаки на футон и, не сговариваясь, вышли.

В коридоре они наткнулись на Джуго. Тот, не склонный к яркому проявлению эмоций в обычном своём состоянии, не смог скрыть удивления. Сакура вежливо поздоровалась, а затем попросила его поставить чайник.

Взглянув на себя в огрызок зеркала в ванной — помещении с двумя тазами побольше и поменьше — Саске не сразу узнал себя. Весь в крови — у него от одного вида участилось дыхание. Сколько людей он перерезал, сколько крови пролил на свои руки, но не на лицо — сейчас в отражении на него смотрело лицо Итачи. Сколько бы он ни вглядывался, его собственное там не появлялось.

Саске накрыл глаза липкой ладонью и попытался отогнать от себя увиденные за последние несколько часов картины. Наруто, Итачи — всего сразу было слишком много.

Джуго стучался, но Саске не слышал. Он очнулся от транса, в который сам же себя загнал, когда бывший напарник коснулся его плеча и передал чистую одежду. Ополаскиваясь и стирая чуть ли не вместе с кожей разводы грязи, крови и гноя, Саске пришёл блуждающими далеко мыслями к Сакуре.

Настоявшаяся вода была холодной. Ей, тепличному деревцу с хлипкими корнями, месяцами лить на себя куски льда было наверняка невыносимо.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, в ней будто ничего и не происходило. Однако он так долго был в ванной, что успело стемнеть. Сумерки наложились на тень от серых туч, и стало совсем тускло без света.

Сакура частично отдраила пол, но в отсыревшие половицы кое-где намертво въелись разводы.

Саске долго сидит возле Наруто и смотрит в одну точку. В голову по обыкновению лезут страшные мысли, и у него не осталось сил им сопротивляться, пока помогал Сакуре с нитками и зашиванием. Сколько всего он видел у Орочимару, его опасно замутило, как только он сопоставил разодранное брюхо с лицом Наруто.

Харуно застыла у низкого подоконника в углу, подперев подбородок ладонью и постукивая по щеке пальцами. Если приглядеться, то можно заметить матовые неровности соли.

Футон сырой и пропахший плесенью. Сложно представить, что чистоплюйка Сакура спит на подобном. Такое пристанище противнее, чем мшистая подстилка на прохладных деревьях. Сначала они пытались спать рядом, по очереди. Саске дежурил первую половину ночи, пока Наруто спал у него между ног, положив голову на грудь. У Саске находилась масса интересных занятий. Раньше он был всецело занят мыслями о брате, чему и сейчас уделял немалое время, но всё чаще Узумаки ловил его руку во сне. Саске начинал разглядывать их переплетённые пальцы, часами задерживая взгляд на общих царапинах, разглядывая родинку у Наруто на большом пальце и слушая шум в наполненной примитивными мыслями голове.

Он ждал второй половины ночи, когда они поменяются местами (хотя Наруто, вследствие тренировки с природной энергией, даже во сне сохранял равновесие), Саске прижмётся ухом к месту, где громко стучало сердце, даже в животе отдавая мощным пульсом, впитает в себя всё щедро раздаренное тепло. И заснёт. Тихо погрузится в дремоту, даже во сне чувствуя участливое объятие двух рук.

К своему стыду, Саске не раз допускал мысль (а ночами всерьёз раздумывал) об изменении собственных планов. Наруто, пойди он по стопам своего учителя, не был бы обременён обязанностями деревне больше, чем он сам. В конце концов, рассуждал Саске, не так уж часто ему чего-то по-настоящему хочется. После навязчивой идеи убийства брата желание оставить с Наруто всё, как есть, выглядело не то чтобы уместным, но законным.

Лицо Узумаки разгладившееся, чистое. Рука перевязана по новой, кое-где торчат выпуклости подложенного бинта. Саске падает рядом, его ломит усталость и накопленная утомлённость. Закрывая глаза и не придвигаясь к Наруто, он сводит на нет ползущий от пола холод и приваливается лбом к его здоровому плечу.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему Цунаде когда-то прекратила практику.

Сон давит на виски, но он успевает услышать приглушенный всхлип.

Внезапное пробуждение застаёт его, когда вокруг вдруг становится тихо. На полу не мелькают тени капель, и Саске поднимается с пола. Наруто быстро и глубоко дышит во сне; на лбу выступила испарина, но бинты снова чистые и белые, что на животе, что на руке. Воняет спиртом.

Он проходит мимо комнаты Джуго прямо напротив двери; выходит на улицу. Их хижина находится прямо у ряда деревьев — островка леса, тянущегося внутрь гор и вниз к перевалу. Стену с узким навесом и кусты отделяет протоптанная тропинка из грязи и воды, в которую Саске с готовностью ступает. Рядом с окном в комнату Сакуры, где отдыхает Наруто и которое находится аккурат за углом крыльца, сидит сама Сакура. Она смотрит в одну точку, примостившись с согнутыми ногами на куче накиданной на вёдра соломы и старой кровле.

Саске присаживается рядом. Там, куда направлен её взгляд, влажные деревья расступаются в просвете. Когда ливень перестал, облака выдохлись и посветлели, пропустив меж собой рассвет.

— Так тихо после дождя, — говорит Сакура, и её голос действительно очень громкий на фоне вдруг замершего окружения. Ни бормотания скудного населения вдалеке, ни звука трения мокрых листьев или шлёпанья в грязи, кроме его собственного.

— Каждый раз, когда я готова уйти, — склоняет голову Сакура, упираясь подбородком о колени, — дождь заканчивается, и наступает тишина. Такая очаровывающая, что не могу сдвинуться с места.

Саске чувствует, как вновь засыпает, несмотря на свежесть воздуха и шуршащие мелкие камушки в осадке грязи. Они скребутся друг о друга у него в затылке, но усыпляют.

Напротив на мокрую землю бесшумно стекают с листков дорожки воды, свидетели недавней бери.

В нос забивается знакомый аромат духов, хотя в округе ничего, кроме сырости, пота и запаха немытых тел почувствовать невозможно. Он понимает, что ринненган играет с ним злые шутки в обмен на должную работу, и эти куски сюрреализма в привычном бытии необходимо отогнать.

Саске спрашивает, молясь, чтобы Сакура не заснула и выбила из его головы эти закручивающиеся в смерч мысли.

— Если бы был шанс забыть обо всём, что случилось в прошлом, о всей горечи и боли, в обмен на жизнь в мире фантазий, ты бы согласилась?

Сакура ловит его настроение, но отвечает не сразу, как подхваченная на крючок рыба по инстинкту сопротивляясь.

У неё сжимаются пальцы, то ли от сложного внутреннего противостояния, то ли от холода.

— Нет. — Она косит на него взгляд. — Зачем мне ненастоящая жизнь в обмен на свою, пусть и несчастливую?

— Ты считаешь себя несчастной и обделённой?

— Ты цепляешься к словам. Это нечестно, — щурится из-за согнутого локтя. — Я повторила то, что сказал ты. В твоей интерпретации.

— Я хочу услышать в твоей.

— В моей я хочу оставить за собой право расти и чувствовать себя той, кем я являюсь.

— И что это значит?

— Прошлое — единственный источник опыта, которым располагают люди. И это нормально — искать в нём ответы или причины, по которым сейчас не всё в порядке, — Сакура задумывается на секунду, пальцем почёсывая подбородок. — Но иногда сама травма — это её отсутствие. Что-то, что не случилось, хотя должно было. Первый сексуальный опыт, может, небольшая трагедия в академии или на задании, которая учит всех чему-то, а тебя не научила…

— Это ты про себя? — спрашивает Саске, в упор глядя на задумчивую подругу, пытающуюся помочь ему разобраться.

Харуно опускает руку свободно болтаться на согнутом колене и с оттенком веселья уточняет:

— Вообще-то, я про тебя.

— Все вокруг чего-то лишились. Семьи, родителей, любимых. Поголовно — признанные гении, у которых, как ни глянь, душевного сродства и перспективы понять друг друга больше, чем у нас с тобой.

— Очень скромно, — беззлобно хмыкает Сакура. Её светлые ресницы, короткие, смешно подрагивают, когда она двигает глазами, отдыхая от его давящего, пристального взгляда. — Да, наверное, ты прав. В чём-то норма стала исключением, и вот уже я, как белая ворона, мечусь от одних переживаний к другим при живых родителях. Но есть вещи, которые способна понять лишь я. — Она нежно кладёт ладонь Саске на щёку.

— Например? — недоверчиво роняет он, но от руки не отстраняется.

— Радость первой влюблённости. Намного более глупую от того, что вас определили в одну команду, — Сакура закатывает глаза, посмеиваясь. — Трепет, когда вы вдруг случайно задели друг друга руками, хотя заметила это только ты. — Она убирает руку обратно и упирается подбородком о сложенные на коленях ладони. — Сейчас я чувствую меньше замешательства. Я отличаю привязанность от желания быть как можно более близко. У тебя, как мне кажется, всё… как в тринадцать. Хотя тела уже хотят другого.

— Это не так, — спокойно говорит Саске, наблюдая за смятением, проявившемся на её лице. Он непроизвольно ковыряется в кармане штанов, найдя там сложенную в несколько раз бумажку столетней давности (постиранную не раз вместе с этими штанами). Начинает ковырять её длинным ногтем большого пальца.

— А как? — вместе с вопросом вырывается и смешок. Сакура добродушно посмеивается дальше, так, что на глазах выступают слёзы. — Ты даже не пытаешься скрыть, как плевать тебе на само слово «искупление» и на деревню в целом. Если бы не было… — она прерывается, глубоко вдыхая и собираясь с чувствами обратно. — Впрочем, неважно.

Ему не нравится высокомерность, проступившая в её тоне, будто она здесь единственная всезнайка его и Наруто чувств, проступивших только на им понятном языке уже давно.

— Ты думаешь, что это просто глубокая привязанность?

— Я думаю… — начинает Саске, готовясь нагрубить ей, но в последний момент голос предаёт его. — Я думаю, что это не твоё дело.

— Как стра-ашно, — хохочет во весь голос Сакура, растягивая слова. Она увидела, увидела его насквозь из писем, из его поведения, из нестройных ответов. Вопрос был в том, что Харуно собиралась делать с этой информацией. Извиняться перед ней, как и искать прощения у деревни, он не намеревался.  
А по тому, как она скалилась, Саске увидел невысказанное отражение своих целей — если и быть эгоистом, то от начала и до конца.

С другой стороны, ему иррационально становится отрадно, что Сакура переросла этап в их отношениях, когда боялась сказать лишнее слово, лишь бы не нарваться на грубость. Саске засматривается на неё, и она ровно смотрит на него в ответ, тоже вся в своих мыслях. Он слышит, а Сакура нет, — как в комнате за стеной хрипит во сне Наруто. Как поднимается его температура выше сорока, как бурлит его кровь в жилах, до пузырей выжигая внутренности и вызывая беспокойный сон.

Саске разделяет его боль. Чувствует, как и его сердце начинает быстрее биться, а дыхание становится глубже в попытках охладить внутренности.

— Саске? — обеспокоенно говорит Сакура, тыльной стороной руки касаясь его лба. — Когда ты успел…

Он перехватывает её руку и слегка переплетает их пальцы: у неё непривычно чужие, узловатые и с широкими подушечками на фоне его вытянутых и тонких. Как будто им кто-то во сне поменял руки.

В нескольких метрах Наруто всё так же громко дышит, но только чуть ровнее. Саске просит её вернуться.

Он снова пристраивается на краю футона, и Сакура никак не комментирует их почти одинаковую температуру. Где-то на фоне благодарит Джуго и через несколько минут вливает Саске в рот, приподнимая голову на свои колени, принесённый в плошке отвар.

Для него остаётся загадкой момент, как и когда он вогнал себя в пучину лихорадочных бредней. Ему настолько душно и плохо, что вина ложится ещё и на вновь начавшийся дождь и плохую погоду. Но все сомнения отметают полуреалистичные сны с его участием, начиная от встречи с Наруто у логова Орочимару, где он смотрит на себя снизу вверх. Саске насильно вырывает себя из чужой беспокойной дрёмы и неизменно, смотря наверх, видит снизу подбородок Сакуры. Её рука исчезает справа от него, и, поворачивая голову, он замечает, как она гладит Наруто по голове. Чаще молча, но иногда он даже во сне слышит — разговаривает.

— Почему вы такие неосторожные?

— Вам следует лучше следить друг за другом, вы же одна семья.

_— Вам следует лучше следить друг за другом, вы же братья._

_Когда Саске раскрыл глаза, над ним оказалось улыбающееся лицо его мамы. Её длинные волосы мягко спадали вниз, и он потянулся своими руками, почему-то маленькими и короткими, наверх. Она улыбнулась, и рядом с её возникло обеспокоенное лицо Итачи._

_— Ты в порядке, Саске?_

— Нэ, ты в порядке, Саске?

Он распахивает тяжёлые веки. Сакура двумя ладонями охлаждает его горящие щёки, а в ухо дышит ещё кто-то. Саске ощущает свою голову у неё на коленях.

Лицо Наруто совсем близко. Он пытается повернуться на бок, затем подвинуться к нему, но тело слишком тяжёлое. Друг стонет себе под нос, и Сакура прижимает его за плечо к полу.

— Наруто, без лишних телодвижений, пожалуйста.

Узумаки раскрывает зажмуренные глаза и криво улыбается ей. С трудом поднимает плохо слушающуюся руку и пытается поймать её ладонь; Харуно протягивает свою и крепко держит его, задевая Саске.

— Сакура-чан, я в полном порядке. И Саске-кун тоже, — неправдоподобно хрипит Наруто, прижимая их сцепленные ладони к своей щеке. У него закрываются глаза, когда голова поворачивается и губами он касается её кожи. Одновременно с тем Саске чувствует, как Наруто ощупывает его изнутри своей чакрой, убеждаясь, что последствия лихорадки были ничем иным, кроме как его собственными страданиями.

Но его кожа всё ещё такая же горячая, как у Наруто. Он ярко ощущает это на фоне прохладной и нежной руки подруги, в утешающем жесте поглаживающей его по высокому лбу. Саске бьёт по бедру Наруто деревянным кулаком. Наруто распахивает сонные глаза и с прищуром смотрит ему в лицо, которое Учиха едва чувствует.

— Придурок, — бормочет он, отрываясь от ладони Сакуры и ловя его неутомимый кулак своим. Не спрашивая, переплетает их пальцы и тут же погружается в сон, устав от их компании.

Харуно, будто и не заметив, продолжает перебирать волосы Саске и согнутым пальцем водить по мелким чертам лица Наруто: она очерчивает одну за другой брови, обводит контур вокруг глаза и щипает за нос. Наконец, Учиха замечает, что и она чертовски устала. Ему снилось, что заходил Джуго, но она шептала, что справится сама.

Она спит. Застыв на месте, с открытыми глазами, остановившись во всех действиях. И ноги у неё, наверное, замлели.

— Сакура.

Она вздрагивает, и теперь взгляд более осмысленный. Девушка проверяет Наруто, а затем смотрит, понурив голову, в лицо Саске.

— Что-то случилось?

Тыльной стороной пальцев она сравнивает температуру его лба с нормой.

— Ложись, — голосом, не терпящим возражений, приказывает Саске, — всё уже в порядке.

— Уже, — хмыкает Сакура, порываясь лечь со стороны Наруто, но Саске её останавливает.

— Тебе неприятно? — спрашивает он, когда она ложится под его боком, особенно остерегаясь культи.

— Главное, что тебе не больно.

Она обнимает его поперёк живота. Саске ещё какое-то время не спит, слушая сопение с двух сторон, от Сакуры чуть тише.

Он выпутывается из пальцев Наруто и гладит её по отросшим волосам. Однажды на задании ему довелось их потрогать: тогда они были такими же мягкими и рассыпчатыми, как сейчас. Саске понимает, что она не чужая, но ничего поделать не может — его не хватает и на неё. Остаётся надеяться, что Сакура сама дошла до этой довольно примитивной мысли, поскольку объяснять он ей ничего не собирался.

Саске просыпается глубоким вечером. Глаза долго привыкают к темноте, и он не сразу осознаёт, где находится. Вспоминает, когда Наруто справа делает глубокий вдох во сне. К ночи разбушевался настоящий ураган, и у Саске заныла рука. У Узумаки, скорее всего, тоже, но там были проблемы посерьёзнее тяжко приживающейся искусственной руки.  
При скудном мигающем свете на кухне — по совместительству третьей комнате в доме — хлопочет Сакура. Она не поворачивается, видимо, не замечая его.

На плите бурчит, посвистывая, чугунок с тушёным ужином.

Харуно оборачивается.

— Могу вколоть обезболивающее.

Он опять стонал во сне. Саске сокрушается, но не подаёт виду. Коротко кивает и наблюдает, как Сакура достаёт два шприца и ампулу морфина. Затем, задержав взгляд и тем самым обратив внимание Саске на это действие, убирает второй шприц обратно в выдвижной ящик.

Не отнять у неё отточенности движений ирьёнина. Она в этом похожа на Кабуто — и Учиха не противится процедуре. Сакура выворачивает его обрубок и нащупывает вену. Он во всех красках чувствует, как стальной стержень иглы протыкает кожу, а затем движется внутри.  
Она оставляет в шприце половину, чтобы вколоть остаток через пять минут. Саске бедром полусидит на достаточно низком столе, таком же сыром и ненадёжном, как и всё в этой лачуге, и собирается с мыслями после болезненного лихорадочного сна.

— В Иве совсем не следят за текучкой лекарств? — спрашивает он скорее для подтверждения молчанием, которое она сохраняет, крутя в пальцах шприц. — Что ты принимаешь?

Сакура не поднимает глаз, и он не до конца понимает — от стыда или от нежелания разговаривать. Она облизывает бескровные губы, и он особенно чётко замечает серые мешки у неё под глазами. Её лицо скрывается за трущей глаза ладонью.

— Фенобарбитал. — И, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие вопросы, добавляет: — Ничего серьёзного, всего три недели.

Саске особенно остро воспринимает шум мороси и звук бульканья в кастрюле. У него немеет понемногу культя и кончики пальцев, а в голову закрадывается лёгкая эйфория.

— Тебе нужно возвращаться, — говорит Саске будничным тоном, вскрывая болючую язву, начавшую постепенно отмирать.

— Я не вернусь, — дрожащим голосом сообщает Сакура, опираясь о стол с другой стороны от Саске. Они стоят несколько минут до тех пор, пока не приходит очередь следующей дозы морфина. У неё не дрогнет рука; он с запозданием картинки наблюдает за повторным введением иглы под кожу.

Его развозит. Так сильно, что он удерживает Сакуру за кисть близко к себе. Девушка опустила взгляд в пол, поддерживая его, но не касаясь больше нужного.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, не зная, какие теперь угрозы могут на неё подействовать, — своими попытками быть тем, кем не являешься, ты загонишь себя в могилу.

Сакура убирает руку и отходит на шаг назад.

— Да что ты обо мне знаешь, — цедит она сквозь зубы, а в глазах у неё копятся слёзы. Плечи начинают мелко дрожать, и он понимает, что не от злости, а от крайней степени расстройства.

— Неужели Какаши не просил тебя вернуться? — интересуется Саске, вспоминая, как Хатаке просил обращаться к Сакуре лишь в крайнем случае в своём письме.  
Её молчание можно принять как положительный ответ. Саске крепко держится за край стола, сохраняя тем самым и чистым рассудок.

— Мне не нужно знать тебя, — просто признаётся Учиха, отмечая, что не очень уж и задевают её эти слова. — Плохая, хорошая, полезная или нет… Ты не кастрюля, чтобы быть полезной, в курсе?

Сакура поднимает голову и внимательно слушает то, что вырывается из его едва движущегося рта.

— Ты никогда не задумывалась, почему Наруто так добр ко всем? Потому что нет разницы, на какой ты стороне, кто ты и что представляют из себя твои идеалы, если в тебе реализуется избавление от одиночества.

У неё лицо идёт красными пятнами, а из наполнившихся слезами глаз вытекает тяжёлая капля, стекая по щеке, а затем и вторая. Одновременно из носа начинает вытекать влага. Она громко шмыгает, не делая попыток убрать катастрофу на своём лице.

— Какаши отказался иметь со мной дело, пока не повзрослею, — совсем неслышно шепчет она, и Саске наклоняется к ней поближе. — Вы ушли. Я тоже… — она всхлипывает, и он внезапно чувствует, как колет в груди. — Я тоже хочу, наконец, перестать быть такой… такой плаксой. Такой жалкой.

Саске на нетвёрдых ногах подходит к ней вплотную и поднимает пальцами её голову за подбородок. Слёзы начинают стекать к вискам, и он на удивление не чувствует отвращения. В нём поднимается злость вперемешку с ещё чем-то, что он не может опознать с первой секунды.

— Самое взрослое, что ты можешь сделать — это перестать позволять другим указывать тебе, какой быть. Ты постоянно смотришь на себя со стороны и пытаешься быть тем, кем не являешься. Хоть тебе это и не нравится, ты не особенная и не станешь ею. Ты ведь ненавидишь это место и не хочешь учиться местному делу, потому что практического значения оно не имеет. Ты специально ушла, чтобы довести себя до края.

Он видел её насквозь.

— Сакура…

— Я поняла.

— У меня только одна рука. И когда бы ни понадобилось, я подам её Наруто. Поэтому я прошу тебя не полагаться на нас, на Какаши, а подняться самостоятельно.

Ниже уже некуда. Только вверх.

Он вдруг понимает, почему Наруто так ждал возвращения второй руки. Одной он дотягивается до неё и обнимает, сгибом локтя упираясь между лопаток и не оставляя путей отступления. Его ладонь ложится ей на плечо, а носом Саске прижимается к её виску.  
Сакура стоит, и он чувствует, как дрожат её колени. Но когда маленькие кулаки, сжимающие его кофту, ложатся ему на спину, он идентифицирует чувство, пришедшее вместе с злостью.

Острое, недолговременное желание помочь ей, такое неожиданное и сильное, что Саске не составило труда уловить причастность Наруто к их разговору.

Они стоят так некоторое время. Саске ощущает, как постепенно идущая изнутри вибрирующая истерика успокаивается. Его кофта на плече мокрая, но он продолжает большим пальцем поглаживать участок голой кожи на её шее. Затем Сакура быстро отстраняется и уходит в город за бинтами и лекарствами, а Саске возвращается к Наруто.   
Тот не спал.

— Ты слышал? — любопытства ради спрашивает Саске, хотя знает ответ.

Наруто смотрит в потолок, всё ещё немного не в себе.

— Да, — говорит он достаточно громко. — И, кажется, даже видел.

— И что ты думаешь?

Узумаки поворачивает голову, и лицо его разглаживается. Как будто это он напоследок сжал Сакуру в объятии, когда та порвалась убежать.

— Думаю, что ты испортился. — Усмехается. — Где тот равнодушный ко всем ублюдок, который называл меня своим _единственным_?

Саске поражённо выдохнул. Он тряхнул головой и эмоциональнее, чем следовало, выпалил:

— Пошёл ты.

Наруто расплывается в улыбке и надсадно смеётся, негромко, чтобы не потревожить рану. Саске наклоняется к нему и соприкасается их лбами. Узумаки поднимает руку и пальцами отводит упавшие ему в глаза чёрные пряди.

***

Саске практически не отходит от Наруто, в отсутствие Сакуры справляясь со всеми процедурами. Когда Харуно спрашивает, почему они не кололи в искусственную руку Наруто назначенные Цунаде препараты, он на несколько секунд перестаёт воспринимать её отчитывающий тон. Если бы он хоть раз услышал об ампулах, которые подруга нашла на дне сумки Узумаки, может, всё так и не обернулось бы. Но собраться с силами и спросить Наруто он не может.

Как не может и сказать Сакуре то первое, что пришло ему на ум после того разговора вечером. С Наруто она, однако, тоже держится на расстоянии. Ровно до тех пор, пока не подходит время им уходить.

Они уходят поздней ночью, когда вот-вот и небо посветлеет. Отступают по безопасному пути — вглубь ущелья, но поднявшись наверх котлована, в котором спряталась Ива. Там следуют вдоль линии высокого напряжения; над гудящей изнутри головой треск электричества кажется ещё одной изощрённой пыткой. Именно оно выступает гарантией их незаметного отступления.

Наруто всё ещё тяжело идти, но храбриться и ковылять с еле волочащимися ногами вполне в его стиле. Сакура, дабы прикрыть их, сворачивает с тропы, намереваясь спуститься в город. Провожать их вызвался Джуго, что как нельзя кстати — на полпути Наруто начнёт качать.

Дождь не лил, что удивительно, с самого вечера. По дороге к месту, где Харуно должна была их оставить, Наруто и Джуго шагают впереди и о чём-то увлечённо разговаривают. За время их стоянки он довольно часто появлялся в их комнате.

Поэтому, специально или нет, Сакура шагает рядом с Саске, чуть отставая.

— Представь, что ты осталась одна, — внезапно даже для самого себя заговаривает Учиха, озвучивая зревшую всё это время мысль. Харуно переводит на него растерянный взгляд, и Саске смотрит в ответ. — Если не знаешь, как поступить, просто представь, что теперь некому тебе указать, куда идти, как некому и поддержать тебя.

Они доходят до условленного места молча.

— Как выйдете на перевал — увидите природный источник в пещере. Пройдёте ущелье, и там уже одна дорога — не заблудитесь, — серьёзно рассказывает Сакура, проверяя лекарства и шприцы в сумке Наруто, пока они прощаются вблизи каменной беседки близлежащего лесопарка.

Она замолкает, Саске забирает сумку с лекарствами, и повисает неловкая пауза. Наруто смотрит в пол, Джуго не решается поторапливать и вмешиваться. И когда Учиха уже решает пройти немного вперёд, чтобы не мешать, Сакура делает шаг навстречу.

Наруто раскрывает руки и с готовностью заключает её в объятия. Сакура крепко обнимает его за плечи, стараясь не тревожить рану. У неё зажмурены глаза и нахмурены брови, и стоят они неподвижно.

Саске вспоминает, как Наруто говорил, что они всегда будут друзьями. Он не слышит, но видит, как двигаются её губы:

— Я люблю тебя.

И чуть более громкий ответ Наруто:

— И я тебя.

Саске замечает, как опускаются у Наруто плечи, как он всё же опирается на неё, и начинает беспокоиться. Её ладонь гладит его по ёжику волос на затылке, щекой Сакура прижимается к его шее; кажется, она не была такой низкой до последнего времени.

Отстраняясь, Наруто прижимается губами к её скуле, до последнего не опуская ладоней. Шаг, другой, у них вытянуты руки, и от объятия остаются только касания дистальных фаланг пальцев.

Саске не чувствует ничего до тех пор, пока Наруто не оборачивается к нему лицом и коротко улыбается:

— Пошли.

Он порицает себя за свою сознательность, потому что, кивая Сакуре на прощание, не может списать всё на импульс. Ему показалось, будто без этого жеста они не смогут расстаться. Харуно смущённо дёрнула губами в улыбке, подняв руку и махнув на прощание.

***

Саске держал в руке надёжную рукоятку меча, бездумно рассматривая раскинувшиеся под основанием гор цветастые покрывала диких растений.

— Хорошее настроение?

Только услышав голос Наруто, он понял, что всё это время не переставал улыбаться.  
Учиха развернулся к греющемуся другу в глубоком, но небольшом по площади горячем источнике в углублении пещеры, куда их направила Сакура и проводил Джуго, и замер. То, как Наруто смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных, окрасившихся в рыжий век глазами с горизонтальными зрачками, заставляло шевелиться внутренности его живота.

Наруто недопонял его молчания и застывшей фигуры, потому вытащил руки из воды, оперевшись ими по обе стороны, и забеспокоился:

— Саске, что случилось?

Учиха сглотнул.

— Твои глаза.

Тот моргнул, дразнясь.

— Что — мои глаза?

Ему очень хотелось повестись на провокацию, но Саске заставил себя сдержаться. От греха подальше он предпочёл отвернуться.

— Ничего. Это всё-таки место концентрации природной энергии, как и говорили Джуго и Сакура.

Достаточная долгая задержка с ответом насторожила Саске, и он имел неосторожность взглянуть на Наруто. Тот всё это время смотрел на него и улыбался. Оглядывая лицо, невозможно было не скользнуть вниз — к смуглой распаренной груди, к выступающим ключицам, задерживающим воду, к рукам дивного бронзового цвета с едва видными пятнами веснушек.

Саске скинул плащ назад, одним движением обнажил торс.

Узумаки слишком хорошо стал разбираться — нет, просто предполагать и попадать в точку — какое влияние оказывает на Учиха.

— Я собирался пригласить тебя к себе, — замурчал Наруто, когда Саске бесшумно погрузился в воду рядом с ним, — но ты и сам догадался.

Саске нырнул, чувствуя, как на глубине вода становится горячее. Всплыв, он пальцами пригладил волосы назад и переместился ближе к Наруто. Тот заворожённо наблюдал за ним. Зрачки стремительно передвигались на деталях, что, по мнению Саске, было слегка слишком.

Не теряя времени на объяснения, Наруто протянул руку и указал касанием на его кожу. Тёмно-серую.

Он вновь стал выглядеть как один из экспериментов Орочимару.

Учиха попытался отодвинуться, но Узумаки мгновенно последовал за ним, прильнув кожа к коже. У него на губах застыли слова, и Саске так и не услышал их, потому как Наруто погрузился в исследование этой его формы.

— Навевает воспоминания, — пробормотал он с ухмылкой, касаясь чёрной метки на носу, а затем спускаясь к таким же тёмным губам и трогая подушечками пальцев клыки в приоткрывшемся рту.

— Раньше такого не было, — с мнимым спокойствием утверждает Саске, боясь пошевелиться.

Наруто скользит рукой у него под мышкой, держась за край бассейна и отрезая путь к отступлению.

— Какая потеря, — горячо шепчет он, переводя взгляд с потемневших глаз на чёрные губы и обратно, спрашивая разрешения. Саске на секунду расслабляется, а затем одномоментно подхватывает его настроение. Плечи ощутимо расслабляются, и приходит осознание, какое напряжение и сомнение его сковало.

Наруто кончиком языка задевает его верхнюю губу, а затем накрывает мокрым поцелуем. По спине Саске проходит дрожь, когда одновременно он вплотную прижимается к нему телом и углубляет поцелуй, в первую очередь уделяя внимание увеличившимся клыкам.  
Краем сознания Саске даже немного стыдится — заниматься подобным в святом месте может только Наруто. А теперь и он, поддавшись дурному влиянию.

Учиха улыбается своим забавным мыслям, что Наруто, конечно, принимает совершенно за другое, поэтому глубоко погружает язык ему в рот, притираясь торсом к его животу. Впервые они целуются с открытыми глазами, неприкрыто разглядывая друг друга и возбуждаясь.

— Я люблю и эту часть тебя, — говорит Наруто, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев ему вниз вдоль шеи.

Запрокидывая голову назад и опираясь на бортик, Саске думает, что дальше уже некуда. Что он, что Наруто сильно больные на голову, и лечить это уже бесполезно. Узумаки прислушивается к каждому вздоху Саске и не касается там, где ещё не было обговорено. Зато местам, где они сообща выяснили, ему особенно хорошо, уделяет значительное внимание.

Что-то не так. Почему-то в этой форме Учиха остро ощущает собственное дрожание и отзывчивость тела. И Наруто активно играет на эмоциях, замечая перемену и не теряя времени. Он помогает ему пересесть обратно на камни.

Он никогда ещё не хотел так сильно, чтобы ему отсосали. К счастью, Наруто хотел того же не меньше, потому не нуждался в направляющей его руке — Саске опирался ею за спиной, чтобы не упасть.

На рыжей окраске век выделялись его густые и длинные белёсые ресницы, которые обычно не были заметны. У Саске скрутился новый узел в животе, когда Наруто взглянул из-под них на него, прежде чем взять вставший член в свой рот. Одной рукой он удерживал Саске на месте, а другой помогал себе, сжимая и оглаживая его яйца.

— Прости, — смущённо пробормотал Саске, большим пальцем стирая сперму с его глаза. Он молился, чтобы она не попала ему на слизистую.

Наруто развязно и радостно усмехнулся, позволяя поухаживать за собой, а затем, расставив руки по обе стороны, подтянулся на них, сморщив брови, и завис в воде. Учиха не мог сдержать ответной реакции и подался вперёд, встречаясь на полпути губами в поцелуе. За старание несмотря на всё ещё беспокойную рану Наруто заслуживал тысячи поощрений.

— Священное место, — пробормотал он. Наруто расхохотался, потеряв равновесие и падая обратно в воду. Надо думать, как ему плевать сейчас на этот факт.  
Когда Саске выбрался из воды, его кожа начала стремительно светлеть.

Выбравшись из ущелья с другой стороны, нежели пришли, Саске вдохнул полной грудью. Сквозь расступившиеся тучи проглянулись длинные лучи солнца, осветившие долину по движению реки. Луна скрылась и больше не показывалась, а сырость стремительно высыхала.

Наверху закричал ястреб, возвещая Саске о лёгкой и чистой дороге.

— Куда теперь? — задорно поинтересовался Наруто, не надеясь на определённый ответ и широкими шагами спускаясь с горы.

Ещё раз крикнув, в руку Саске птица уронила футляр.

**Нет ничего противоестественного в том, что тебе хочется семью. У тебя наконец появился шанс получить в одном человеке всё, что ты хотел.**

**Он тебе не брат. Не любовник. Но и не враг. Друзья себя не ведут так, как вы.**

**Хороший, плохой — не ты ли учил меня жить с последствиями принятых решений и свершившихся действий? Так какая разница, если прошлого не изменить? Пожалуй, я отмечу в календаре тот день, когда обскакала Учиха Саске в его же убеждениях.**

**Мне пришло подтверждение о назначении на джонинскую практику. Я возвращаюсь домой.**

На его губы сама собой наползла улыбка.

— В страну Снега, пока _Шестой-сама_ не выдумал ещё одно бредовое задание. 

Потом, может быть, стоит снова наведаться в пустыни. А дальше уже и неважно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На данный момент я закончила 14 глав, следующие в процессе. Рада всегда вашим комментариям и фидбэку)


	15. Chapter 15

Она хочет уйти тихо, но договорённость обязывает её зайти к Куроцучи — Четвёртой Каге-сама — и распрощаться. Они говорят совсем немного, Ооноки-младшая быстро её отпускает, приправляя конец беседы красноречивым подмигиванием.

— Всегда рада видеть тебя в Иве, — бормочет она лукаво, игриво наклоняя подбородок и забавляясь с карандашом в руках. Заходя, Сакура успела заметить, как она сидела, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Флиртуя, Куроцучи всегда отдыхает. Если бы Харуно попросили сказать любой пришедший в голову факт о новой главе Ивы, она указала бы именно на этот.

Когда Сакура с чистой совестью и лёгким сердцем разворачивается к двери, то кожей чувствует, как Ооноки сменяется в настроении. Та бросает в воздух предупреждение с оттенком угрозы. По спине проходится холодок паники, но Сакура старательно не подаёт виду и уходит, чинно прощаясь и игнорируя последнюю зацепку.

Она не чувствует, что всё ещё готова быть дома. Но и оставаться сил нет. Сакура принимает решение обогнуть горы в стороне, куда ушли Наруто и Саске. В первый же день удаётся преодолеть колоссальное расстояние; накопившаяся за последние месяцы усталость будто испаряется. Ближе к вечеру она пересекает хребет в месте истончения: по пологим склонам стекает туман. Вершины теряются в облаках. Сакура задирает голову вверх, и изо рта вырывается клуб пара. К северу, где кончается горный массив, с далёкого моря дует северный ветер. Идя в ночь, она решает сделать привал. Впереди неделя пути. В треске костра и шуршанию почвы, смешанной с песком, Сакура выслушивает вой в пещерах, чьи разинутые тёмные пасти обращены в долину.

Пахнет сухим углём. За пределами хребта к югу — редкий лесок и красные каньоны, но Сакуре кажется, что она слышит шелест листьев. Над головой — россыпь звёздной крошки, которая сверкает от разведённого ею огня. В голове — ни единой мысли, и впервые за много месяцев получается ухватить это чувство. Она держит его крепко, ощущая, как в часто вздымающейся груди оседает живое спокойствие.

Сакуре удаётся придремать, несмотря на мешающее частое дыхание. Приходится притушить костёр, ставший неожиданно жарким. Она укладывается на прохладную землю, подложив спальник. Жар настолько навязчив, что приходится проверить циркуляцию чакры. Но всё оказывается в норме и под контролем.

До неё медленно доходит осознание, когда в редком пролеске дальше от поляны, на которой она обосновалась, мерещится всякое. Чьё-то лицо с жёлтыми лисьими или кошачьими глазами. Смотрит пристально, ничего не предпринимая, но облизываясь.

Сакура понимает, что сковавший тело животный страх — ненастоящий. Она давно так ничего не боялась. А тут — нечисть не хлеще Богини-Кролика. Ей хочется вновь успокоиться, вновь заснуть. В мысли лезет воспоминание о том, как Саске был добр к ней — ей ведь так хотелось просто поспать. Замучившая бессонница отступила под действием лекарства, но произошёл, по-видимому, сильный откат, и теперь она с гордостью могла обозвать себя наркоманкой.

Надо просто переждать, — решила Сакура, поднимаясь с земли и всматриваясь в просвет меж деревьев. Глюк не думал исчезать. Она затушила костёр и направилась в другую сторону, где от поляны вела тропинка. Ночь только начиналась. Ей нужно хотя бы три дня, чтобы лекарство до конца вывелось, а затем можно будет вздохнуть спокойно.

На спине выступал обильный пот, пропитывая кофту. Впереди не просто три дня — три дня и три ночи. Ей нужно держать себя в руках. Последняя доза была небольшой, трёх дней должно хватить.

Сакура утёрла тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба. В путешествиях ночью были свои прелести. Как и в боязни темноты — она развлекала себя воспоминаниями, как обременённый детьми Какаши всегда справлялся о её самочувствии и ждал, пока на многодневном задании в лесополосе ученица заснёт. Наруто и Саске обычно оказывались с одной стороны костра, пинаясь и ругаясь до последнего, а Какаши и Сакура — с другой. Хотя с него сталось бы, зачитавшись, не заметить её страха темноты. Она и Наруто пролистывали до пикантных моментов (коих значилось более восьмидесяти процентов) эти книжки и, будучи отборно пьяными, даже пытались проделывать некоторые эротические элементы. Но литература та — откровенно бульварная, чего уж там таить. Редкие глубокие философские мысли не в счёт.

К ней вернулось воспоминание, как она без задней мысли поворачивалась к нему лицом и подбирала колени к груди, автоматически приближаясь. К счастью, вымотанные руганью ребята быстро отрубались. Какаши до последнего, лёжа то на животе, то на спине, не расставался со своей книженцией. Сначала Сакура немного (но недостаточно незначительно, чтобы отмахнуться) нервничала, но уже через месяц они настолько притёрлись друг к другу, что не обращать внимания удавалось без особых усилий.

На вторую ночь думать об этом стало невыносимо. Сами мысли начали доставлять дискомфорт. Сердце колотилось в ушах, а высокий напор крови не давал прилечь — ноги тянулись бежать. Но вот глаза подводили, и веки слипались. Дольше положенного Сакура гадала, второй ли пошёл день или первый никак не кончится.

Она добралась до Конохи к вечеру третьего, перегнав свой план несколько дней. Перед воротами всё же пришлось отдохнуть — к счастью, солнце почти укатилось за горизонт, и мягкий лавандовый цвет не раздражал сетчатку. В мышцах глаз и голове ударом ритуальных барабанов отдавался каждый шаг.

Ей не хотелось ничего, кроме как наступления ночи. Сакура была готова заночевать под воротами, но, посидев полчаса и подремав, она решила идти. Как только она прошла мимо распахнутых створок, легче, вопреки ожиданиям, не стало.

До чесотки под кожей не терпелось избавиться от нетяжелого, но сырого и тяготящего спину больше грузом неприятного опыта, чем реальным весом, рюкзака. Но для этого пришлось бы заходить домой к родителям — а именно у них ей предстояло остаться на ближайшие месяц-два. Прошлую квартиру пришлось оставить, потому как, бросая работу в больнице, Сакура располагала некоторыми сбережениями, которых не хватило бы на съём квартиры впустую. Существование на последние копейки и отъезд из Ивы удачно совпали. Ей срочно нужна была работы и деньги. По пути в резиденцию Харуно нервно взвешивала варианты: у кого занять, где снять комнату, и как быть с работой в больнице. Общий с родителями быт предполагал ряд сложностей и ненужных вопросов, которых ей до боли в животе хотелось избежать.

Уходя, она хорошенько рассмотрела себя в покоцанное зеркало. По всеобщему мнению её отъезд носил исключительно реабилитационный характер (она тоже так думала), но лицо, зеленоватая в отблеске тамошнего света кожа, синеватые круги под не всегда широко раскрытыми веками говорили о другом. Возвращаясь к родителям, Сакура была обязана выглядеть презентабельно. Потому, отослав Саске последнее письмо, она с чистой совестью ждала два дня. На второй, когда она посетила резиденцию Куроцучи, дабы получить разрешение на выезд, любое внешнее раздражение откликалось в ней бомбой замедленного действия.

И с каждым часом этих бомб всё прибавлялось.

Сакура, не останавливаясь, глянула наверх: в окне кабинета Хокаге свет не горел. Она тряхнула головой — сейчас было, о чём подумать, кроме Какаши.

Войдя в резиденцию, она заметила у стойки секретаря Шикамару, активно комментирующего передаваемые девушке документы. Сакура приветственно махнула рукой, и его губы даже тронула усмешка. Он закончил с поручениями секретарю и кивком головы пригласил её за собой.

Они остановились у кабинета Нара, и, пока он открывал, Сакура как можно отстранённее поинтересовалась:

— Хокаге-сама не на месте?

— По делам в Кири, — отозвался Шикамару, впуская её за собой.

Сакура рассматривала не изменившийся за время её отсутствия кабинет, пока советник искал её заявление на подпись о возвращении.

— Шикамару, — осторожно начала она, беря предоставленную ручку и подписываясь о завершении медицинской практики в Иве. — Не мог бы ты дать мне какую-нибудь миссию? Как можно скорее.

Нара, если надумал спросить лишнее, личное, не подал виду.

— Ты же только вернулась. Хочешь миссию — в больнице всегда не хватает врачей. Вчера как раз разговаривали с Шизуне — она зашивается в детском отделении.

Сакура поджала губы, испытывая крайнюю степень неловкости. Ей не хотелось вдаваться в подробности. А начистоту — она надеялась уклониться от любых разговоров о себе. В конце концов, это одна из его обязанностей — выдавать миссии.

Харуно помычала, пытаясь на ходу выдумать причину, но Шикамару махнул рукой:

— Не напрягайся. Суна в рамках делового сотрудничества попросила об устранении банды на границе. Чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов о несанкционированном пересечении чужой территории, миссия должна проходить смешанным составом. — Шикамару порылся в ящике и выудил нужную папку. — Хотел назначить кого-то из Абураме, но ты тоже подойдёшь. Ну как?

Сакура с улыбкой закивала, в последний момент удержавшись от ойканья: в виске закололо.

— Но в больницу ты всё-таки сходи, — погрозил ей пальцем Шикамару, записывая её имя в бланк и подавая на подпись. На другом листке он выписал подробности миссии. Сакура пробулькала что-то себе под нос, но тут же вспомнила о другой насущной проблеме.

— Шикамару, есть ещё одна просьба…

— Какая? — спокойно повёл подбородком тот без признаков усталости или раздражения.

— Дело в том, что моя старая квартира…

— Да-да, я в курсе, — перебил её Нара, не отрываясь от переписывания. — Твои вещи уже перенесли.

У Сакуры округлились глаза.

— Мои вещи? Откуда?

— От родителей. В твою квартиру.

Она чувствовала себя дурочкой. В доме родителей действительно осталась коробка с летними вещами, но про какую «её» квартиру шла речь?

— В какую квартиру, Шикамару?

Он замер с ручкой в руке, внимательно разглядывая её и пытаясь понять, в своем ли девушка уме.

— В твою. Какаши передал мне твоё поручение. Ты же так торопилась, что не успела перенести вещи. Память отшибло за пару месяцев?

Только вот никакого поручения не было. Тогда они с Какаши вообще едва разговаривали. Шикамару с сомнением наблюдает, как она медленно кивает в знак согласия. Язык не ворочается, а вопрос даже в голове — недооформлен. Нежелательно только, чтобы Нара всё понял раньше неё. С него станется.  
Она забирает документы и вместе с ними лежащий сверху ключ.

Сакура замерла у двери. Немного погодя, потеребив ручку, она всё же обернулась и вдохнула воздуха для просьбы:

— Шикамару, не мог бы ты…

— Сейчас позову, — кивнул он, занятый другими делами. А затем вдруг поднял взгляд, в котором ясно прочитывалось невысказанное предположение: — Тебя проводят.

Центр. В окне — широком, с последней моделью жалюзи — в глаза первым делом бросается скала с непривычного ракурса и кусочек резиденции под крышей. Она никогда не жила на этаже выше второго. На деревянном комоде действительно стояла небольшая коробка с летними вещами, которую кто-то любезно притащил из родительской квартиры. Всё новое, чистое, нетронутое — кто-то регулярно вытирает здесь пыль и проветривает.

Она оборачивается к провожающему, равнодушно вперившему взгляд в пол и ожидающему сигнала, и отпускает его.

Приходится рассмотреть каждый уголок, ступая по скользкому от чистоты полу, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии записки. На всякий случай Сакура осматривает со всех сторон коробку, поверхность под ней и даже заглядывает внутрь.

Харуно открывает нараспашку окно: с соседнего квартала слышна музыка. Гремят маракасы в тон электрической гитаре. Ей даже кажется, что пахнет сиренью — конец мая и ей, возможно, не кажется. Небо — ближе к тёмно-синему, утрачивает свой дивный лавандовый оттенок, и ветер, летний, будто не из Конохи.

Квартира продумана до мелочей — рядом с окном стоит кресло идеальной высоты, и она позволяет себе немного посидеть в грязной одежде, положив подбородок на сложенные предплечья. Место, в которое она вернулась, разительно отличалось от её ожиданий. Изменившиеся в мгновение обстоятельства пошатнули неуверенные планы, потому только и оставалось, что сидеть и не думать ни о чём.

Сакура скидывает с себя вещи, понимая, что в походной одежде, которую только выкинуть, на кровать не завалишься. Потому она присела на прямо на пол и стянула с плеч отсыревшую сумку.

Когда собиралась, Сакура впопыхах закинула комком всё, что осталось от привезённых пожитков, а купленное в Иве сожгла на заднем дворе. Костёр горел под навесом — едва она решилась, полил дождь.

Она встаёт с кучей запутавшихся меж собой рукавов и штанин и закидывает было вещи в стирку, но затем случайно натыкается на не отстиранное пятнышко крови. Она подносит одежду ближе к лицу и вдыхает. Ткань воняет затхлостью, и Сакура не уверена, что запах выветрится. Она комкает выпавшие из общей массы рукава в клубок и выкидывает в мусорный пакет. Одномоментно её начинает всё раздражать, и сумка с вещами опрокидывается. Оттуда выпадает всё: колом стоящие носки, использованные и целые свитки, шишковая (премерзкая поначалу и до сих пор) похлёбка в банке и содержимое аптечки.

Суп деревни аскетов Ивы сразу льётся в новенький унитаз. Носки она отправляет в тот же мусорный пакет. Пара комплектов летней одежды ждёт её на дне принесённой коробки, а с остальным она разберётся позже. Неприятным червячком её мозг начало проедать сомнение — скорее всего, предложение походить по магазинам вместе будет встречено со стороны Ино довольно холодно.

Когда Сакуре казалось, что более подавленно она себя уже не почувствует, что-то снова и снова напоминало ей о самых непритязательных сторонах её жизни.

По полу из упавшей расстёгнутой аптечки покатились ампулы лекарств. Харуно присела на корточки и взяла в руку одну, с красной крышкой. Один укол, всего один в забинтованную руку, на которую уже смотреть было страшно из-за фиолетовых синяков, и её перестанут волновать и друзья, и сгинувший на просторах страны Воды Какаши, и собственная слабость.

На дне аптечки звучно захрустело стекло, но она не обратила внимания. Остатки её концентрации, которые она растеряла по дороге в Коноху, обещав Саске прекратить, сосредоточились на этикетке препарата. Имеет ли смысл держать обещание для человека, который презирал клятвы любые, кроме как с любовью всей его жизни?

Она потянулась за одноразовым шприцом, сомкнув зубы на краю упаковки.

С какого момента она стала ему что-то должна?

Пальцами одной руки она отщёлкнула колпачок и выронила его. Привычным движением затянула выше локтя жгут. А затем убежала в ванную, чтобы коротким душем смыть с себя дорожные воспоминания.

Сакура погасила в крошечной прихожей свет. От мысли о том, что надо посетить Цунаде, показаться на глаза родителям, а затем по возможности встретиться с друзьями… её замутило. Лёгкий мягкий плед быстро отразил её тепло обратно на тело, забирая с собой мысли. Мышцы в кончиках пальцев начали расслабляться, а вместе с ними — ноги и руки; голову на подушке расплавило изнутри. Все мысли исчезли, кроме единственной сладкой о том, что теперь она заснёт на долгие часы.

За окном шумели. Свет фонарей освещал комнату жёлтовато-рыжим цветом.

***

В квартиру настойчиво кто-то ломился. Сакуру не сразу выдернуло из сна, но она всё-таки услышала стук кулаком. Звенел закрытый замок от дёргающейся с другой стороны ручки.

Она уже поднялась, а вот её тело вяло сползло вниз, орудуя едва слушающимися суставами. Объятие пледа исчезло, и Сакура содрогнулась. Брать его с собой не осталось времени: создавалось впечатление, что посетитель, не подойди она в следующую секунду, примется выламывать дверь.

Перед глазами наконец спадает плёнка, когда пальцы поворачивают внутреннюю задвижку замка, а ладонь накрывает дверную ручку.

— Почему ты не сказала, что приехала? — негромко, но чётко и довольно агрессивно восклицает Ино, неподвижно стоявшая за порогом в своём отличительном плаще. — Шикамару сказал, что ты уже четыре дня как дома.

Сакура приваливается плечом к косяку, складывая руки на груди. Неопределённо пожимает плечами — молча. В голове непривычно пусто. Иронично, когда раньше она не могла выбрать нужное из гудящего роя в черепной коробке, а сейчас не может сыскать и единого слова.

— Я не выходила.

Сакура поднимает взгляд на лицо Ино и наблюдает за меняющимся выражением лица: от смешавшейся с непониманием усталостью до читающейся в глазах догадки.

Яманака переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Я войду?

Сакура отлипает от косяка, ёжась, и пропускает подругу внутрь.

Ино в два широких шага оказывается внутри. Она топочет сапогами. Любой шум, шорох Сакура воспринимает слишком ярко. Кожа её перчаток скрипит, когда Ино непроизвольно сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Она пытается незаметно осмотреть квартиру и Сакуру, но эти резкие движения глазами из стороны в сторону, а затем на растрёпанную розовую шевелюру проигнорировать невозможно.

— Ты уже была у родителей?

Её водопад светлых ухоженных волос убран с одной стороны заколкой. Она старается держаться раскованно, и Сакура в каждом движении узнаёт подковку отдела Анализа — они вместе проходили там практику ведения беседы с пациентами категории «не в себе».

Сакура тянет угол губ в кривой улыбке. Она не «не в себе».

— Не успела.

— И к Цунаде не успела.

Сакура согласно кивает — зачем переубеждать? Да и нет охоты объясняться.

— И к Цунаде, — вторит она Ино. В итоге именно подруга оказывается в неудобном положении, когда Харуно своим тоном и словами выворачивает ситуацию из чужих рук.

Яманака чуть теряет запал ругаться: это видно по её вмиг осунувшимся плечам. Она прячет ладони в карманы и звенит ключами. Взмахом головы откидывает с лица чёлку.

Сакура видит, что Ино хочет её спросить: про пустые вешалки с одной-единственной трикотажной кофтой на пуговицах; про две пары обуви — шлёпанцы и сандалии для миссий; про её помятый вид в чёрной футболке и штанах.

За четыре дня она однажды вынесла мусор и отошла, закутавшись в кофту и чавкая шлёпанцами, в магазин неподалёку. Есть не хотелось совершенно, но пара йогуртов и пачек быстро разогреваемой еды ей были необходимы хотя бы для галочки. Как только Сакура оказывалась в зоне видимости незнакомых прохожих, лишь больше убеждалась — пока что идти куда-либо она не имеет никакого желания. Ей было достаточно бульканья в болоте рефлексии о том, правильно ли она согласилась на столь не отдалённую по времени миссию.

С этой мыслью на остальные наложился ещё один слой поволоки тревожности. Толстой, плотной и склизкой под пальцами, как подгнивающая рыба.

Ино искала способ остаться подольше. Она вынула руки из карманов и с характерным звуком скользнула кожей перчаток по чёрному полиэстеру плаща.

— Поговорим? — неуверенно произнесла девушка, и Сакура незамедлительно кивнула. Харуно прошла мимо и уселась на кровать, наблюдая, как Ино быстро разулась и прошла к стоящему напротив постели плетёному креслу.

Её взгляд пытался зацепиться за что-то, но всё, что могло вызвать подозрение, было надёжно спрятано в ящике кухонного стола.

— Не рановато ли на миссию уезжаешь? — как бы между делом поинтересовалась Ино, очевидно растягивая время.

Сакура не в первый раз пожала плечами заместо ответа. Странно было слышать подобное: она практически на сто процентов была убеждена, что все вокруг считают её командировку неофициальным отпуском. То, что Яманака вдруг расценила всё по-другому после столь долгого отсутствия, настораживало.

— Не хочешь обратно в больницу?

На самом деле, она ходила в больницу. Отдохнув, Харуно решила попытать свою выдержку. В конце концов, весь её внутренний тремор мог оказаться надуманным. Цунаде тут же попросила ей проассистировать — обычное дело, рук вновь не хватало. Будто и не было этих месяцев вдали от привычной работы. Но едва они вошли, и Цунаде начала операцию, Сакуру внезапно замутило. Она едва добрела по стенке до выхода из операционной — разумеется, ни о каком дальнейшем ассистировании речи больше не шло.

Она дожидалась Пятую у неё в кабинете. Прошли часы, а Сакура так и не собралась признаться, в чём проблема. Цунаде, хоть и сама была такой, подобного поведения со стороны учениц не признавала категорически. К счастью, Сакура всё ещё было Харуно. Потому всегда могла попросить заявление о временном отстранении.

Она тоже прошла через это, — убеждала себя Сакура, — она скажет, что делать.

Она провела больше двадцати лет вдали от Конохи, и когда Наруто и Джирайя нашли её, Цунаде так и не поборола свою фобию. Чем она поможет?

Сакура валялась на диване, ни о чём особенно не думая. Помутнение сознания прошло, она поела в буфете на первом этаже и теперь дожидалась Цунаде. Та, вернувшись после третьей операции, без приветствий плюхнулась рядом с Сакурой, придавив той ноги.

— Ой! — воскликнула Харуно, пытаясь вывернуться. Сенджу звучно хлопнула её по бедру, чтобы не ёрзала, и Сакура ойкнула снова. — Больно!

— Разлеглась, как в отпуске. Отдых кончился, пора работать, — громогласно ответила Цунаде. В её тоне проглядывались нотки раздражения, но недостаточно злого, чтобы всерьёз заволноваться.

Сакура поджала губы. Боковым зрением она видела, что Цунаде коротко взглянула в её равнодушное лицо.

— Подружилась с Сумире? Она уже была безмозглой старухой, когда я ездила в Иву. Кажется, даже дед был с ней знаком.

Харуно нахмурилась и повернула лицо к наставнице.

— Тогда почему не рассказали мне?

Сенджу сложила руки на груди. Её светлая бровь дёрнулась.

— Хочешь сказать, ты бы не поехала? — Сакура надулась. — О, ну тогда неси красный рис обратно, я приму твои извинения и скажу сейчас.

Цунаде, видя, как Сакура нахохлилась пуще прежнего, задорно хмыкнула, вернувшись в приятное расположение духа. Она с лёгким сердцем, как и всегда, открыто вела дискуссию с уверенностью в собственных доводах.  
Женщина повернулась на бок, упираясь щекой в согнутый локоть.

— Люди полагают, что жизнь — это дорога с развилками, — произносит Цунаде со спокойным блеском в янтарных глазах. — Но после нескольких десятков лет, когда иной раз мы с Шизуне были порознь, я с уверенностью говорю, что жизнь похожа на комнату с зеркалом. В ней то появляются, то исчезают двери. Люди входят и выходят. Ты впускаешь их после стука, а после закрываешь дверь, через которую они вышли, на ключ. И когда удаётся прогнать всех, заколотить каждую дверь до единой, в зеркале отражается один-единственный человек. Нет возможности спутать его с другими, нет выхода — все двери закрыты. — Цунаде замолкает на несколько тяжёлых, долгих секунд. Её взгляд пуст, а голос полон невидимого подтекста воспоминаний. — Смотришь и удивляешься — это что, я?

Зрачок фокусируется на Сакуре.

— И чем сильнее твой страх, когда ты сталкиваешься с самой собой, тем уязвимее ты, снова открывая двери. Не все люди способны долго дёргать ручки.

Она тянет руку и пальцами плотно дотрагивается до того места на предплечье, где у Сакуры намотан бинт. У той всё внутри содрогается от испуга на грани паники.

Цунаде говорит мягко, успокаивающе, не переставая поглаживать кожу поверх бинта и нащупывая его границы.

— Сакура Харуно в отражении так сильно напугала тебя? Или тебя ошарашили собственные переживания? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Сенджу, сжав её локоть и сохраняя внимание на себе.

Она не ругала её; она пыталась ей помочь.

Сакура сглотнула, отвернувшись и бездумно рассматривая стол Цунаде. Чужое прикосновение ощущалось странно.

— Скорее их сила и количество.

— О, это не ново. Поначалу всегда тяжело, — согласилась наставница, кивая. — Никто не может ранить тебя сильнее, чем ты сама.

«Я знаю», — подумала Сакура, но вслух ничего не сказала. Она собственными руками создала себе испытания и сама же не смогла из них выпутаться. То, к чему она пришла сейчас, несомненно отличалось от начальной точки. Но горечь от разочарования в себе, в потраченном времени и — хуже того — в том, что раньше дарило уверенность и чувство лёгкости, теперь отравляло.

— Есть вещи похуже. Намного хуже, Сакура, — пробормотала она её имя, привлекая рассеянное внимание. — Ты не первая, кто пытается загнать себя в угол. Но я не хочу, чтобы в своих поисках душевного покоя ты загнала себя на край пропасти.

— А что, — равнодушный вопрос Сакуры окрасился мрачными нотками чёрного юмора, — бывали случаи?

— Бывали, — незамедлительно кивнула Цунаде, не собираясь уточнять. — Если хочешь временного отстранения от врачебной практики — пожалуйста, это я тебе устрою. Но никаких АНБУ, спецотрядов и прочего дерьма, против которого вы с Яманака начали бороться.

Сакура фыркнула. «Как будто меня туда примут». По этическим соображениям врачи старались держаться подальше от службы в АНБУ. А по закону — если численность профессиональных врачей от населения деревни составлял менее одного процента, им запрещалось участвовать в миссиях выше B-ранга. Исключение составляли, опять же, лица с печатью Бьякуго.

Но что-то Сакуре подсказывало, что Какаши отошлёт её с подобными мотивами, заявись она к нему с прошениями и слёзными мольбами.

Цунаде встала с дивана и красноречиво посмотрела на неопределённое выражение лица Сакуры.

— И кончай с этим. — Она дёрнула подбородком в сторону её руки. — Я ничего не предпринимаю, потому что верю, что ты справишься сама. Но хоть один промах — не жди от меня церемоний. — У неё на лбу пролегла складка. — Я не позволю своей ученице сгубить собственную жизнь.

Сакура насилу раздвинула губы в улыбке, но Цунаде отвернулась и предпочла не наблюдать эти жалкие потуги. Харуно вскочила с дивана и, оставив на вешалке халат, без прощаний удалилась из кабинета.

За все четыре дня Сакура не проронила ни слезинки. Никто не приходил, не беспокоил. И самое смешное: она не могла понять, радостно ей оттого или, наоборот, тоскливо.

— Сакура… — начинает было Ино, но тут же прерывается. Закусывает изнутри щёку, опускает глаза на свои сведённые колени. — Сакура, может, поговорим?

— О чём?

— Судя по письмам та, с кем я переписывалась, и живая подруга передо мной — две совершенно разные Сакуры.

— Правда? — чуть холоднее, чем хотела, роняет она. — Тебе кажется.

— Нет, не кажется, — настойчиво перебивает Ино, сердясь. — Что-то случилось?

— Не-а, нет, — как по команде отвечает Сакура. В её голове — лист с репликами на любой вопрос Яманака.

— Я не верю тебе. Почему ты не сходила к родителям? Они даже не знают, что ты уже в деревне.

В доме родителей подтекает кран. Когда Сакура раньше приходила домой, то подкручивала его сверху, колдовала, но починить изнутри не могла. Отцу — по барабану, а мама уже и внимания не обращает. Как только фантомный звук капающей из крана воды закрался в её голову, посещение родителей само собой отложилось.

Сакура преувеличенно заинтересованно рассматривает стену.

— Не захотела.

Всё, чего она хочет сейчас — прилечь. Вновь закутаться в одеяло и заснуть. Согреться.

Ино морщит брови и смотрит пристально ей в глаза. А затем вдруг всхлипывает почти жалобно:

— Сакура, я же не дура. Невыносимо видеть, как с тобой что-то происходит. Что-то плохое.

Харуно медленно моргает, но картинка перед глазами не сменяется — лицо Ино всё ещё в тени беспокойства. У Сакуры не дрогнет и единый мускул, а внутри — штиль. Лишь зарождается порыв выгнать подругу из квартиры, когда Ино, не спрашивая, вдруг пересаживается на кровать рядом с Сакурой и берёт её ладони в свои.

— Не разбивай мне сердце, — с чувством произносит Яманака. Её руки сухие и тёплые. Сакура сначала смотрит на её аккуратный бесцветный маникюр, затем на свои ногти — странной формы, все в заусенцах, местами отстриженные неровно. Она поднимает глаза на близко придвинувшееся лицо Ино. С такого расстояния виден плотный слой консилера и пудры под глазами, но вот покрасневшую слизистую ей не скрыть.

— Ино, я в порядке, — спокойно отзывается Сакура. — Тебе бы самой отдохнуть.

Яманака прикрыла глаза и, сдавленно выдохнув, улыбнулась. Её брови сошлись на переносице.

— Суйгецу мне говорит то же самое, причём каждый день.

У Сакуры дёргается бровь. Она ищет в себе ростки зависти, обиды или подозрения, но ничего не находит. Потому, улыбаясь подруге и сжимая её пальцы в ответ, Сакура ощутила на языке горечь подслащенной заботой возможности сменить тему:

— У вас всё хорошо?

Ино хохотнула, закатив глаза. Замешкалась, натолкнув на подозрение.

— Представляешь, — задумчиво начала она, рассматривая кресло, с которого только что переместилась, — Суйгецу сделал мне предложение.

Сакура затаила дыхание. Неожиданная новость ударила под дых, выбив из неё наконец-то удивлённое выражение лица.

— И что ты ответила? — проглотив окончание, спросила Харуно.

Ино поджала губы, медля с ответом.

— Конечно же, я отказалась, Сакура.

Глядя в омуты глаз Ино, на дне которых плескалось неопознанное разочарование, непонятно на кого направленное, Харуно ещё больше запуталась. Легко оказалось представить Ино в белом платье на манер страны Воды: полупрозрачная сетка с вышитыми узорами водных растений спереди, идеально подходящая под тон её кожи, открытая спина с едва выдающимися лопатками и повторяющий её изящную фигуру струящийся подол.

Яманака закусила губу, морщась и вспоминая что-то неприятное:

— За эти полгода многое произошло, и я не могу сказать, что он мне не нравится. Но, — она вдруг поднимает лицо кверху, и Сакура замечает в углах её глаз блеск, — я не могу представить себя и его на месте своих родителей. Это не говоря уже… впрочем, неважно.

Они несколько секунд сидят молча. Ино обдумывает, не слишком ли много она сказала — хотя слова так и рвались наружу. А Сакура, отвлёкшись, рассматривает их сцепленные вместе руки. Через кожу подруги на ладонях просвечивают бирюзовые вены.

— Давно мы не виделись, правда? — иронично произносит Харуно, и Ино выдаёт смешок.   
Они переписывались, бывало, по нескольку раз в неделю, но все письма на поверку оказались пустышками.

— Давай завтра встретимся в «Неоновой Луне»? Там наши собираются на вечеринку, — с надеждой начала Яманака, судя по тону рассчитывающая на отказ. — Я тебе расскажу всё, что было у меня, — пауза-подготовка, — а ты мне — про себя.

Сакура мешкает перед отклонением предложения, и Яманака использует эту заминку, чтобы обнять её:

— Я скучаю, Сакура. Очень скучаю.

Ей жжёт глаза. Жжёт горло и лёгкие, когда она обнимает Ино в ответ. Слёзы не приносят должного облегчения, катятся будто по инерции вместе с кивающей в согласии головой.

***

Она так и не решила, был ли ошибкой её выход на корпоратив, если последние несколько месяцев торчала в самозаточении на краю земли. Было легко завидовать Саске в такие дни: он не придавал значения фоновому шуму вокруг, брал, что хотел, а что не хотел — выбрасывал и забывал в следующую же секунду.  
Скорее всего, именно из-за общения с ним скептические настроения и не желали покидать её голову. А может и из-за того, что на такие мероприятия она всегда приходила на пару с кем-то, чтобы не стесняться пройти внутрь.

Снаружи снятого под вечеринку бара гундела доносившаяся из помещения музыка. Сакура посмотрела на себя сверху вниз: чёрная футболка не её размера под серым летним кардиганом и вельветовые штаны, первые попавшиеся под руку. На улице — почти лето, но знание того, что прячется под забинтованным локтем, добавляет неуверенности. Комплект одежды не для праздника.

Сакура, никогда не склонная к излишнему проявлению самоненависти на публике, с размаху хлопнула себя по лбу. Она пришла поговорить с Ино в неформальной обстановке, а не праздновать свои непрекращающиеся неудачи по всем фронтам.

Внутри было шумно, темно и накурено. На неё накатила сбивающая с толку тошнота, и она бросилась к бару, прося воды. Не теряя времени, Сакура начала искать глазами Яманака. Ей нужно было срочно увидеть подругу и с чистой совестью уйти. Беседа автоматически отложилась, но обострённая ответственность крепко держала её на месте.

Бармен хмыкнул, забирая стакан и спрашивая о выпивке.

— Или ещё воды? — добавил он игриво.

— Воды, — кивнула Сакура без тени улыбки. Плечи сгорбились, но она и не думала садиться ровно. Пока она удерживает себя в шатком состоянии равновесия, пусть и скрюченная, она будет стоять именно так.

Сердце в груди и животе отбивало мощные и быстрые удары так, что сводило конечности. Голова кружилась, потому пришлось присесть за барный стул. Она прислонилась лбом к барной стойке, спрятав голову между руками. Взамен агрессивному техно заиграло убаюкивающее мурчание медляка.

Сегодня она ничего не принимала. Ощущение дрейфа на дне моря отступило к затылку, проиграв желанию увидеться с кем-то знакомым. Ей нужно было побиться головой об стенку или всё-таки… хотя бы полампулы. Голова стала бы спокойнее. А сейчас всё, что у неё есть — приближающаяся паническая атака.

Бармен несколько раз окликнул её, но Сакура не отозвалась, потому он коснулся забинтованного предплечья под кофтой. Она дёрнулась и тут же спрыгнула со стула.

— Всё в порядке, — прожевала она себе под нос, отворачиваясь и сбегая. На глаза вот-вот должны были навернуться слёзы, но она изо всех сил их сдерживала. Эта идея была с самого начала плохой, а Ино только подставила её, затерявшись в незнакомой толпе…

Шикамару и Канкуро стоят в нише и о чём-то мило беседуют. В руках у них по стакану виски или какого-то горячительного. Вот у кого она спросит про Ино.

Сакура возвращается к стойке и с каменным лицом забирает у бармена свой недопитый стакан. Теперь ей нужно собраться и вести себя раскованно и спокойно. Ноги всё ещё немного ватные, когда веселящийся чему-то Шикамару первым замечает её.

Он вытягивает к ней руку, и Сакура по неосторожности подходит ближе.  
Шикамару притягивает её за шею к себе и обнимает, утыкаясь колючим от бородки подбородком в её лоб. От него пахнет куревом и немного — одеколоном.

— В Иве так скучно, что ты решила вернуться?

Канкуро напротив молча ухмыляется, и краска на его лице бежит вслед за текучей мимикой. Сакура не может оторвать от него взгляда, но приходится, когда чувствует дыхание Нара — тот пьян. На её памяти, кажется, впервые настолько.

— Шикамару, — собрав себя по кусочкам и встав ровно под рукой друга, начинает Сакура, — где Ино?

— Ино? — переспрашивает он, но Харуно продолжает настойчиво смотреть ему в глаза, не давая растерять мысли. — Она разве в деревне?

У Сакуры округляются глаза. Она перекладывает стакан в другую руку и похлопывает прохладной ладонью по его щеке.

— Шикамару? В каком смысле не в деревне?

Канкуро со смешинкой на губах переводит взгляд то на Нара, то на Харуно. Шикамару задумывается.

— Подожди здесь, ладно? — Он впихивает ей в руки свой стакан, ставит на своё место напротив Канкуро и уходит быстрым шагом в толпу. Сакура растерянно смотрит ему вслед, а затем переводит взгляд на стакан в руках — по запаху совсем не виски.

Чувствуя на себе чужой заинтересованный взгляд, она всё-таки делает маленький глоток, лишь бы занять себя чем-нибудь, кроме разговора. В голове некстати крутятся слова Шикамару о том, что Канкуро сожалел о её скором отъезде после удачной миссии по спасению Казекаге. Сглатывая, она вспоминает, что алкоголь ей лучше не пить, раз уж с последней ампулы прошло не слишком много времени.

— Мне нравится, что ты пьёшь текилу как мы, — его язык мелькает у нижней губы, он отлипает от стены позади. Ей хочется верить, что Шикамару оставил их вдвоём не специально. — Чистой, без всего, маленькими глотками. Так я объясняю нашим гостям, когда они желают попробовать граппу.

Сакура обнажает верхние зубы в улыбке, зная, что отвечать, но не желая принимать крючок флирта. Напротив, она отпивает ещё глоток, и на дне остаётся несколько капель. Харуно запивает водой. Она ставит стаканы позади и понимает, сколько теряет — теперь ей даже за них не подержаться. Тревожность, сожравшая её с потрохами и наславшая чувство пустоты, постепенно возвращалась с момента, как ушёл Шикамару.

— Как тебе вечеринка?

Сакура пожимает плечами и отвечает честно.

— Бывало и лучше.

У неё действительно были дни удачнее.

Канкуро единожды переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Так может уйдём?

О, нет.

Сакура давит улыбку, а сама внутренне содрогается от страха.

— Я ещё не нашла своего учителя. — Она не уточнила, какого именно. — И подругу.

— Я не спешу, — спокойно согласился Канкуро, ища в её глазах прямой ответ на свой вопрос. Он отставил полупустой стакан и оперся одной рукой на близстоящий барный стул.  
Сакура сглотнула и отвела взгляд. Руки сами собой скрестились на груди.

— Канкуро, ты хороший парень, но…

Он расхохотался прежде, чем она закончила.

— Я же не переспать тебе предлагаю. — На этих словах Сакура покраснела до кончиков ушей и ещё ниже опустила голову. — Просто прогуляться.

Она посмотрела в его тёмные глаза. Капюшон верхней рубашки был опущен, потому сейчас она видела, где кончались линии орнамента его макияжа. Сакура помнила, каким агрессивным он был во время экзамена на чуунина, каким однозначным и быстрым во время войны, и как он выглядел при смерти. Его расслабленное выражение лица, направленное, видимо, на то, чтобы её не смущать, не вязалось с образом из прошлого. Слабо верилось, что враг с экзамена, отравленный умирающий парень на носилках в Песке, советник Казекаге и этот флиртующий разукрашенный шиноби — один человек. Ещё один, тоже другой, прислал ей сакэ в подарок без записки.

Распознав в её молчании сомнение после его слов, Канкуро заулыбался. В его тёмных глазах с искорками веселья от светодиодных фиолетовых ламп на потолке заплясали бесенята.

— Не спеши. А если не захочешь — я не обижусь. Просто намекни Шикамару, чтобы он нейтрализовал меня, — подмигнул он, и Сакура прыснула. Ей вдруг остро понадобилось спросить, как именно он собрался нейтрализовываться. Чувствовала она себя всё ещё паршиво, но у него получилось по щелчку поменять атмосферу между ними и настроение разговора.

— Я… о том, что можешь поискать кого-нибудь получше здесь, — продолжил он, наклоняясь к ней вплотную и едва не касаясь щеками. Сакура замерла, не дыша. Он всего лишь выудил из-за её спины пачку сигарет, которую оставил здесь Шикамару, но открывать не стал. Он игрался, вертя её в пальцах, то и дело поднимая к ней взгляд и опуская обратно к своей игрушке.

Только тогда она заметила. Видимо, они с Куроцучи неправильно курили или правильно, но не то. От густой карамельной радужки его глаз остался узкий ободок вокруг зрачка, неестественно большого.

Огромного. Если бы Сакура захотела засунуть в глаз указательные палец, то он непременно бы пролез.

Она захихикала кашляющим смехом. Глумливая полуулыбка, — едва сдвинувшиеся уголки губ, — Канкуро, направленная на неё, только усугубляла ситуацию. Его боевая раскраска фиолетовым пигментом охренительно коррелировала с наполовину вменяемым состоянием. Буквально загнавшие её в угол обстоятельства в следующий миг заставили забыть про поиски Ино и про бросившего их наедине Шикамару.

— Сакэ было неплохим, — значительно смягчившись, закинула удочку она. Канкуро тут же попался на её крючок, выдавая смешок и опуская подбородок вместе со взглядом вниз. Его пальцы ритмично вертят пачку сигарет Шикамару. — Можно вопрос?

— Конечно, — и прежде чем Сакура успевает задать его, перебивает догадкой: — Хочешь закурить?

Он взмахивает перед её лицом пачкой. Она кривит губы, вытягивая их трубочкой в сомнении. Сакура делает ставку на то, что нравится Канкуро достаточно, чтобы он начал её уговаривать.

— Чтобы стоять с такими же глазами, как у тебя?

Он усмехается и красноречиво закатывает свои почерневшие омуты. У Сакуры перехватывает дыхание, когда она видит разводы краски у его рта. В темноте не слишком заметные, как и зрачки, засохшие после разбавления со слюной, они тянутся к носогубной складке, на губах — лишь по краям. Посередине — пустота, его собственный розоватый цвет. И неровный след соскользнувших с нижней губы зубов.

Если и не знает, то он догадывается, _что_ она рассматривает. Потому, не заботясь, что их кто-то заметит в сумерках тени прожекторов, частично поворачивается к стене и встаёт к ней вплотную, едва не соприкасаясь животами. Втихую достаёт из пачки, спрятанной за их телами, косяк и зажимает меж зубами, чиркая зажигалкой с колёсиком.

— Шикамару — извращенец, — комментирует Сакура безуспешное скольжение мозолистого большого пальца по адской детальке механики.

Канкуро, сосредоточенный, всё равно находит время угукнуть. Наконец, спустя секунд пятнадцать попыток высечь искру, неровно свёрнутый косяк роняет к потолку дым. Канкуро не вдыхает, только раскуривает — видимо ему и с Шикамару на сегодня хватило, а затем двумя пальцами подаёт ей. Сакура наклоняется и губами накрывает кончик, задевая подушечки пальцев Канкуро.

Двумя пальцами она задерживает косяк у рта, наученная опытом, но на всякий случай переводит взгляд на песочника. Тот жестом показывает, как глубоко набирает в грудь воздуха, другую руку пряча в карман:

— Глубоко. И задержи, сколько можешь, иначе не торкнет.

Сакура, набирая полные лёгкие пахучего дыма, думает о том, как долго фенобарбитал выводится из крови. Как неудобно, что она позавчера сорвалась с обещания больше не колоться (снова), и теперь ей будет отборно тошнотно утром. И о принятом предложении она пожалеет, вне сомнений, не раз.

Возможно, уже сегодня, в течение этого часа.

Сакура размышляет, выдыхая в грудь ожидающего Канкуро полупрозрачный дым, о тяжелеющей голове и гуле в ушах, когда запрокидывает голову и подбородком упирается ему в грудину.

Когда гортанно, низко смеётся тому, как её развезло, Сакура замечает узорные серебряные серьги в его ушах.

Её так достало воздержание в Иве, шедшее под руку с невозможной, соблазнительной утечкой лекарств мимо рук врачей к торговцам, сочетающих в себе обе роли. Возвращение должно было стать хоть где-то приносящим облегчение.

Он приподнимает верхнюю губу, и там, на уздечке десны, она замечает ещё одно кольцо с шариком.

Её достали предназначенные друг другу судьбой, планетами, Рикудо или кто там ещё дрейфовал сознанием сквозь реальности и время, друзья, как она их называла. Может, ей тоже хотелось быть кому-то предназначенной.

Чтобы смыть такой ядрёный фиолетовый пигмент, нужно очень постараться.

— У тебя только во рту и ушах серёжки?

У Канкуро чуть широковатый, вздёрнутый на кончике нос и крупные ноздри. Губы непонятной под краской формы, немного раскосые глаза. И кожа. Оттенённая матовым бежевым свечением кожа, много голой горячей кожи под чёрными многослойными тряпками.

Он усмехается, забирая у неё косяк.

— Не только.

— Темари устраивает, что её парень и брат столь продуктивно проводят вместе время?

Сакура карикатурно, дразняще куксится, веселясь не на шутку с лица Канкуро — на самом деле, совсем не смешливого, сейчас и пальцем не шевельнувшего, чтобы поддержать интересную ей тему. Он сохраняет спокойствие, но её фраза ему не то чтобы понравилась.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить саму Темари?

Шикамару выныривает из подсвеченного огнями зала со скучковавшимися под ними людьми и становится к ним вплотную. Не научись она только что курить по-настоящему, заволновалась бы и смутилась. Но так — только чуть не хрюкнула от пробравшего её смеха. Не меж теми парнями она хотела быть зажатой всё это время. И чем больше она об этом думала, тем уморительнее казалась ситуация.

Сакура отстраняется на несколько дюймов от Канкуро, тут же утыкается спиной в стойку позади и поднимает руку к его лицу.

— Это, — обращается она к Шикамару, водя указательным пальцем по губам с размазавшейся краской, — твоих… рук, — взрыв хохота, из-за которого её складывает пополам, — твоего рта! дело?

Впервые, кажется, за всё время Шикамару смотрит на неё с подобным интересом. Заразившись им от Канкуро или соскучившись за почти полгода (в последнее верила не Сакура, но жалкие остатки её эго), а скорее всего просто-напросто поддавшись настроению после значительной дозы наркотических и алкогольных веществ, он просунул руку ей под поясницу и за талию подтянул к себе.

— А что, — такой правильный и сдержанный Шикамару нашёл себе собутыльника по настроению и натуре, надо же, — хочешь также?

Сакура сморщила брови, на лбу пролегла складка. Она непонимающе накрыла указательным пальцем губы Шикамару, не давая тому и слова вымолвить:

— Так? — голова дёрнулась обратно, и палец вернулся к бывшему фиолетовым рту. — Или так?

— А как тебе больше нравится? — облизнулся Канкуро, задев влажным языком её палец. Он замкнул их круг, прижавшись бёдрами к её бёдрам и удерживая в вертикальном положении с другого бока.

Она не видела и, как следствие, не поняла, почему вдруг парни как с катушек слетели: её так крупно и эмоционально передёрнуло, что глаза закатились, а дрожь толкнула тело ближе к их рукам. Лампы погасили на следующем треке в самый раз. Её голова оказалась на ключицах Нара, он мягко взял её за подбородок двумя пальцами и поднял кверху.

Ожидать чего-то сверхъестественного было неправильно, как бы она ни пыталась флиртовать раньше, но прижавшийся спереди Канкуро не оставил выбора. Она чувствовала разницу между его чистой кожей и в фиолетовой сухой краске, когда он проводил языком вдоль её открытой шеи. Сакура была не уверена ровно до того момента, как не почувствовала его губы у себя на подбородке, а затем и второй язык рядом с их.

Она открыла глаза и увидела (или почувствовала), как наступателен был Канкуро в попытке отобрать их друг у друга. Ладони Шикамару легли ей на грудь поверх футболки, пальцами он нашёл её соски и достаточно сильно сжал, выкручивая. У неё мгновенно раскрылся безвольный рот, отдавая полномочия ведущих парням, а ноги дёрнулись, и Канкуро без промедлений пристроил их вокруг своих бёдер.  
Едва она перестала реагировать на рот Шикамару, тот заволновался.  
— Канкуро, хватит. Она же не в себе. — Но те были слишком заняты, чтобы услышать его вялые предупреждения. Тогда Нара крепко встряхнул брата своей девушки за плечо и отобрал у Сакуры, которая не очень-то и сопротивлялась, его поцелуй. — Хватит.

Шикамару подкинул её на спине вверх, потому что Сакура нещадно сползала.

— Что-то напоминает, правда? — иронично спросил он, бодро шагая по ночной улице к её дому. Харуно фыркнула, крепко обнимая его за плечи. На воздухе ей окончательно полегчало, но отказываться от бесплатного проката на спине было по меньшей мере глупо.  
— Тогда мне было совсем плохо, — буркнула Сакура, втихую пиная его пятками. — Куда сейчас направились Наруто и Саске?

— Ты же знаешь, я не должен говорить об этом вслух, — пробормотал он охрипшим голосом. Таким тоном, будто хотел закурить, а сигареты остались в баре.

Сакура потёрлась щекой о сгиб его шеи, чуть липкой от пота, но приятно пахнущей. Она вдруг осознала, что таким же заманчивым ароматом, добавляемым в пигменты и другие косметические средства, обладала краска на лице Канкуро.

— Знаю…

Только произнеся это слово, она тут же забыла, какой аргумент хотела привести.

Мимо пронеслись жужжащие фонарики на палочках в руках детей. Чем ближе лето, тем дольше они бегали по улицам. Сакура, покачиваясь, рассматривала кафе с развернувшимися верандами, бары, магазинчики и энергичных прохожих.  
— Между прочим, Какаши должен приехать со дня на день, — с претензией заявил Шикамару. Она фыркнула.  
— С чего ты взял, что меня это волнует?  
Нара даже повернул к ней голову, чтобы она увидела его снисходительный взгляд. Сакура демонстративно показала ему язык.

— Это Ино тебе растрепала?

Шикамару хмыкнул с оттенком грусти.

— Прошли времена, когда Ино мне всё рассказывала.

Сакура вздохнула. Яманака действительно «похитили» из деревни на выходные, никому не сказав. Хуже уже точно не будет.

— Ты ведь ей нравился. Очень сильно нравился.

— И она мне нравилась. И нравится до сих пор.

— Тогда почему…

— Мы с Ино и Чоджи друзья. Лучшие друзья. Что бы они меня ни попросили сделать, я помогу им даже труп закопать. Но как девушке Ино нужен кто-то другой.

— Кто-то не ты?

Он кивает.

— Кто-то не я. Я не буду впрягаться в каждое её желание жить насыщенно хотя бы потому, что сам не смогу существовать в таком темпе. — Нара снова подбрасывает её на спине и продолжает путь. — С Темари всё тоже совсем не определено, как бы вы с Ино не хорохорились. Думаешь, я не вижу? — язвительно интересуется он, не дожидаясь ответа. — Темари — принцесса и наследница Казекаге, если в ближайшее время она не выберет себе жениха, то ей помогут. Конечно, всё не настолько сухо и однослойно, как я тебе описал — нам весело вместе. Нет того безоговорочного понимания, которое есть у нас с Ино, но кому оно надо? В чём-то мы очень похожи, в чём-то различаемся кардинально. Если она, следуя обычаю, попросит мою мать принять себя в наш дом, я не буду противиться. Она — далеко не худший вариант.

— А если есть вариант получше? — бормочет расстроенно Сакура.

— Где? Покажи пальцем, и пусть этот вариант будет так же дерзок и упрям, что вытащит меня в выходной на свидание.

— То есть ты считаешь, что Ино подходит Суйгецу? — идёт она ва-банк.

— Какая разница, что считаю я? Главное, что её устраивают эти отношения.

— То есть нет.

Шикамару хмыкает.

— То есть конечно же, я предпочёл бы ей более надёжного партнёра. Но она умная девочка, пусть сама решает свои проблемы.  
Сакура опускает щёку обратно на его липкую шею. Ей в скулу упирается выступающий над кожей позвонок.

— Она была бы расстроена, если бы услышала от тебя подобное.

Шикамару по голосу улыбается, и Харуно перестаёт расстраиваться из-за подруги.

— О, нет. Она разозлилась бы, как чёрт, узнав, что мы её обсуждаем.

Шикамару оставил её у порога, взяв обещание, что она больше никуда не выйдет сегодня. Сакура покивала, поубеждала Нара в своей вменяемости, а затем выпроводила прочь.  
Спать не хотелось. Потому Харуно распахнула окно, впустив летние запахи оживлённой улицы, которых её лишил Нара, и присела на кресло, залюбовавшись тенями на лицах бывших Хокаге. До них добирался свет фонарей, а ещё… свет от верхнего этажа резиденции. В кабинете Какаши — она знала, это было его окно — горел свет.

С её стороны было бы довольно легкомысленно побежать к нему сразу после данного Шикамару обещания.

В коридоре на всём протяжении горело только две лампы. Сакура остановилась перед дверью кабинета Хокаге в тени, как раз там, где не хватало света. Постучала с неровными паузами и опустила ручку вниз. Сакура просунула голову в открывшуюся щель.

Какаши стоял за столом, опёршись бедром на кресло и скрестив ноги. Он читал содержимое папки в толстом переплёте. Она не могла понять, в дорожной ли он одежде, а рюкзака нигде не было видно. Хатаке не счёл нужным поднять голову ни в ответ на стук, ни на отворившуюся дверь. Потому Сакура бесшумно проскользнула внутрь, толкнув её к косяку пяткой.

Под его равнодушным взглядом из-под ресниц Сакура стушевалась и сцепила сзади ладони в кулак. Губы сами собой сжались.

— Привет, — вышло так, будто она всем своим видом, в том числе и голосом, стыдится присутствия в поле его зрения.

У внешних углов тёмно-серых глаз пролегают морщинки. Между носом и линией нижнего века она замечает лилово-розовые синяки.

Какаши медленно моргает, переминаясь на другую ногу и не откладывая увесистую папку.

— Привет.

Зачем я пришла, — думает Сакура, скрипя зубами и проклиная свою вечернюю безбашенность. Они стоят и молча смотрят друг на друга, и до неё доходит вся неловкость её заявления без приглашения.

— Пришла поздороваться, — кивнула Сакура, нервно хватаясь за ручку. У неё не так много вариантов, куда пойти. Но стоять на месте она не намерена уж точно. — Что ж, миссию я свою выполнила. Доброй ночи.

Какаши кидает папку на стол.

— И не присядешь?

Она чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Нет, вы ведь заняты.

Какаши вздыхает.

— Прости, два дня в пути выбили из меня желание открывать лишний раз рот. — В его голосе слышится насмешка над ситуацией или собой. — Надеялся, что ты сможешь прочитать мои мысли. Прошу, не уходи. Я скоро закончу.

Сакура, преодолевая навязчивые негативные эмоции, оборачивается к Какаши обратно и медленно подходит к гостевому креслу. Опускается после Хатаке. Она кладёт ногу на ногу и скрещивает руки на груди. Намерения, с которыми Сакура успешно дошла до его порога, уже не кажутся достойной причиной увидеться.

— Видел твой отчёт, — спокойно произнёс Какаши, прикрывая глаза и растирая веки большим и указательным пальцами. — Ты сделала всё именно так, как я хотел. Ты молодец. Как ты, кстати?

Сакура еле сдерживается от шокированного аханья. В поддержку себя работают только сжатые до красноватых полумесяцев на коже кулаки.

— Ты знал.

Он открывает веки.

— Ну конечно, я знал. — Хатаке немного мрачнеет, не ожидая от неё подобной реакции и практически обиженного тона.

Её глаза мечутся из стороны в сторону, разыскивая слова.

— Ты бы не отпустил меня в ином случае, ведь так? — Сакура делает паузу, отмечая, как твёрд её тон в сравнении с непрекращающимся тремором внутри. — Ты знал, что как только с постом Куроцучи всё утрясётся, необходимо будет разобраться с Третьим.

Какаши медленно моргает, отодвигая от себя документы и кидая сверху ручку. Он скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на кресло с закрытыми глазами.

— Знал, конечно. Более того, если бы ты захотела вернуться раньше, я бы попросил тебя остаться там ещё на некоторое время. Как видишь, — он слепо развёл руками, — ставка сыграла. Нашему героическому дуэту понадобилась-таки помощь медика, хоть я и просил их справиться самостоятельно.

Сакура шумно и часто дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. Какаши опускает подбородок вниз. В его глазах — бесконечная пучина усталости, и Харуно — всего лишь ещё одна надоедливая букашка.

— Ты не видел то, что видела я, — цедит Сакура всё ещё ровным крепким тоном. — Я не могу вернуться в больницу из-за того, до чего Наруто и Саске себя довели.

Какаши неспешно кивает, параллельно, видимо, переваривая информацию.

— Я в курсе. — «У вас с Цунаде клуб сплетников по переписке?» — При ином раскладе ты бы не стала так скоро брать миссию. И нет, — он бросает на неё ленивый взгляд, — я не видел того, что видела ты. Но видел много чего другого, не менее жуткого.

С неё спадает спесь. То, что она кинула в сердцах, затопило все её предыдущие аргументы. И теперь что бы Сакура ни сказала — всё будет расценено как намерение уколоть побольнее. За что, собственно, она и приползла просить прощения.

Харуно откидывается на кресле, копируя его позу, и понимает, как сильно были натянуты струны в её мышцах. Она думает, насколько уместны её извинения теперь, в контексте почти случившейся ссоры. Да и помнит ли он, что они расстались на не самой приятной ноте?

— Через неделю планировал командировку к Райкаге. Хотел пригласить тебя с собой, — мирно сообщает Какаши.

Сакура поворачивает к нему откинутую на спинку кресла голову.

— А с кем ты был в Кири?

— С командой Гая. Точнее, с Тен-тен, Ли и личной охраной. Мы налегке. — Хатаке задумывается, беря в пальцы ручку и покручивая её меж ними. — Гай просил меня пристроить их в хорошее место. А есть ли место лучше, чем под боком у Хокаге?

Сакура бездумно тянет уголки губ в улыбку. Получается дурно. У Какаши расфокусирован взгляд, и она использует момент для того, чтобы обронить ненужное уточнение:

— Я не хотела ругаться.

— Я знаю, — в ту же секунду соглашается Какаши, внимательно прислушиваясь к каждому её слову.

— Я пришла извиниться.

Его веки дёргаются, и Сакура понимает, что он заинтересовался.

— За что?

— Я ушла, не попрощавшись даже. А потом так просто написала, ожидая ответа.

Какаши едва заметно улыбается, поджимая губы под маской, чтобы не расплыться окончательно. Как в цепной реакции, Сакура ощущает волну жара на щеках. Она опускает голову.

— Ладно, не за это, — сдаётся она. — А за то, что сказала на заседании. — Харуно сглатывает, наблюдая, как до него доходит информация. Как он выуживает воспоминания из дальнего ящика. — Про твоего отца.

Он наклонил голову в сторону, раздумывая и, скорее всего, ожидая продолжения. Но Сакура не собиралась без его отмашки.

— Ты не обязана извиняться, — размеренно отвечает он.

Харуно выверяла слова из последних сил. Она не хотела спускать эту ситуацию на тормозах.

— А я считаю, что судя по твоей реакции обязана была давно это сделать.

Какаши неожиданно озорно кивнул, принимая её аргумент во внимание.

— Сакура, — обратился он к ней, вытягивая руки вперёд и становясь чуть ближе, — я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь. И готов объяснить, почему тебе не стоит чувствовать себя виноватой.

Харуно подбирается, готовясь отстаивать свою позицию.

Он потёр лиловую тень между глазом и носом пальцем.

— Ты исходишь из того, что тебе рассказали остальные. О том, какой мой отец герой или, наоборот, так себе шиноби. Какой он эгоист. Венец всего — история о том, что именно я нашёл его. — Какаши убирает палец от глаза и укладывает щёку на согнутую в локте руку. — Но он был замечательным отцом. Лучшего и представить нельзя, воспитывая такого асоциального ребёнка, как я. Если быть честным до конца, раньше мне казалось, что я помнил всё в деталях. А сейчас не отличаю, где кошмар, а где — явь. Что я точно знаю — так это то, что с ним сделали остальные шиноби и руководство своей травлей. — Он набрал воздуха в грудь. — Так что если мне надо сыграть обиженного и отверженного на заседании, на котором вы боретесь за право индивидуальной защиты, я это сделаю.

Какаши усмехнулся, глядя на её ошарашенное лицо. Сакура дёрнула бровями вверх, не зная, что ответить на такой признание.

— Ты должен чаще мне рассказывать о себе, — наконец сообразила она.

Хатаке рассмеялся, вставая и убирая в стол папки. Он звякнул ключами, подбросив их в воздухе. Проходя мимо, Какаши ущипнул её за щёку.

— Пошли уже.

Они проходили как раз мимо по той улицы, с которой Сакура слышала звуки электрогитары со своего окна. В этот раз человек, сидящий на табуретке за низким барабаном и хай-хэтом, щётками отбивал ритм вместо маракас. Парень с гитарой подпевал себе и парочке девушек, вышедших перед ним потанцевать. Как только он улыбнулся и подошёл к ним ближе, они попытались задействовать его в поворотах и раскачиваниях с места на место.

Какаши остановился и преградил ей путь, повернувшись полубоком. Сакура как в тумане опустила взгляд на его протянутую на полпути ладонь. Он держал её так, будто был готов в любой момент спрятать обратно в карман.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? Если не хочешь, ничего страшного.

Сакура сглотнула. Он не подозревал, как сильно она хотела.

Харуно вложила свои пальцы в его, и Какаши тут же несильно их сжал, ведя её ближе к музыкантам и дальше от гуляющих мимо людей. Когда они оказались в нескольких метрах от парня с гитарой, Хатаке развернул её, заслонив спиной от прохожих. Он аккуратно придерживал Сакуру за талию, недалеко отведя вторую, полусогнутую в локте руку. Она почувствовала благодарность: силы стремительно покидали мышцы, и их сцепленные руки оставались таковыми из-за хватки Какаши.

Раскачиваясь на месте, они всё ещё оставались на некотором расстоянии друг от друга. Ей бы улыбнуться — Какаши время от времени посматривает на неё, но по большей части разглядывает фонарики на верёвочках у вывески кафе, музыкантов и прохожих.

Голос солиста дуэта становится ближе, и Сакура поворачивает голову: он оставил девушек и подошёл к ним.

— Этот тихий рассказ только для нас, — бормочёт он им, не заглядывая в глаза и раскачиваясь себе на уме. — Это музыка глаз, эта музыка для нас.

Какаши подходит к ней на полшага, вопросительно смотря в лицо, и Харуно, чуть не спотыкаясь, подбирается ближе. Гитарист медленно, плавуче отходит, и Сакура чувствует, как и она теперь дрейфует. Хатаке смотрит, не отрываясь, мягко и ненавязчиво ведя в танце. Она смотрит в его тёмные в сумерках глаза и почти слышит, как в груди что-то надламывается. Сакура улыбается, пытаясь стряхнуть накатившую из ниоткуда волну, но удаётся из рук вон плохо. Потому ей остаётся только поднять к нему пошедшее красными пятнами лицо и продолжить улыбаться.

Какаши медленно смаргивает наваждение, которое оказывается реальностью. Он поглаживает её между лопаток большим пальцем.

Слёзы даже через полминуты не желают заканчиваться. В груди ничего не сжимает, и Сакура даже успевает испугаться, что там уже нечему сжиматься и болеть.

— Ты же понимаешь, — тихо произносит Какаши, незаметно склоняя голову к ней, — что я не могу тебя никуда отпустить в таком состоянии?

Поджавшая губы Сакура на выдохе засмеялась, мелко кивая в знак согласия и не смотря на него.

— Я знаю, — прошептала она одними губами.

— Что мне для тебя сделать?

Сакура вяло помотала головой. Парни играли последние аккорды, и волна внутри начала успокаиваться. Она убрала ладонь с его плеча и утёрла щёки и подбородок, куда закатились слёзы. Какаши терпеливо ждал, остановившись и больше не танцуя.

Сакура глубоко и шумно вздохнула, а затем подняла на него красные блестящие глаза. Её уголки губ дёрнулись в искреннем облегчении.

— Ничего.

Какаши отстранился, отступив на шаг, и снова предложил свою ладонь.

— Для таких ситуаций существует специальная терапия.

Изо рта Сакуры вырвался нервный смешок, но она с готовностью вложила свою ладонь в его снова.


	16. Chapter 16

Сакура рассеяно разглядывала крыши домов, мимо которых они проходили. Какаши, убедившись, что она приняла его предложение и идёт следом, отпустил её руку. Меняется в настроении или просто неудобно себя чувствует — она не может прочитать по его лицу. Хотя для начала было бы неплохо разобраться со своими тараканами: после всплеска эмоций, схлынувшего так же неожиданно, как и взорвавшегося, Сакура осязает почти материальные щупальца стыда.

Она развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и зашагала спиной вперёд. Какаши слегка повернул голову в её сторону, удивляясь смене поведения. Возможно, даже пугаясь. Она бы тоже испугалась, внезапно заплачь перед ней кто-либо. Б **о** льшую неловкость трудно представить.

В той части деревни, где как раз и находилась её новая квартира, даже с земли были видны верхушки скульптурных лиц Хокаге. А один из них, чьё лицо пока не было отпечатано на скале, шёл рядом. Её охватило вдохновлённое благоговение. Сакура разглядывала Бьякуго на каменном лбу наставницы, сделанный как вдавленный по трафарету ромб, и невольно загордилась.

— Так когда твоё лицо там появится? — спросила она с улыбкой, разворачиваясь обратно. Вылившееся вместе со слезами истощение дало возможность качнуть маятник переживаний в положительном направлении. Какаши пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь, никогда.

— Эй, — она толкнула его плечом, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, — ну серьёзно. Я уже слышала этот ответ.

Какаши вздыхает.

— После случая с Данзо решили удлинить испытательный срок.

— О, — охает Сакура, не зная, как комментировать. — И когда он закончится?

Какаши о чём-то крепко задумывается, и Сакура с тоской понимает, что он не собирается отвечать. Начинает перебирать в уме, что говорила за последние полчаса, и понимает, что звоночек заткнуться прозвенел не раз. Харуно наклоняется, намеренно заглядывая в лицо Хатаке и привлекая к себе внимание.

Он, моргая, переводит на неё расфокусированный взгляд и смягчается в нём. Она останавливает его жестом, а сама убегает в магазин, примеченный ещё минуту назад. Сакура возвращается с двумя банками пива и настойчиво пихает одну Какаши в грудь.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он из вежливости, особо не сопротивляясь. Сакура, подкалывая, предлагает свою помощь в открытии банки, когда он долго копошится.

— По дороге домой я только и думала о том, у кого бы занять денег, — подводит она разговор к интересующей её теме. А затем не сдерживается и выпаливает: — Какаши, я знаю, что это ты нашёл мне квартиру. Ещё и оплатил на полгода вперёд. Зачем?

— Потому что в моих силах помочь тебе в этом вопросе.

— Ты же даже не знал, что я сдала квартиру.

У Какаши от улыбки дрожат верхние веки. Он смотрит на неё со снисходительной нежностью, держа в руке открытую банку и не делая глотка. Соответственно, не опуская маски.

Он тянет к её лицу ладонь и невесомо щёлкает по кончику носа.

Сакура щурится и отпрыгивает от него на шаг. Делает жест защитной стойки, и когда резко ведёт руками, пиво из открытой банки разливается ей на ладонь, смачивая рукав кофты. Харуно поджимает губы, и от обиженных возгласов её сдерживает только то, что она недавно проплакалась.

Какаши искренне сдерживает порыв засмеяться в груди, но его очевидно потрясывает. Он забывает о своей открытой банке, но на автомате держит её ровно.

Сакура перекладывает банку в левую руку и встряхивает правой. Пиво уже впиталось, и на мгновение она думает снять кофту.

 _Нельзя_.

Чтобы разрядить обстановку, Сакура интересуется, куда они идут.

— В дом Инузука. — На её вопросительный взгляд Какаши с готовностью пояснил: — В последние мои командировки ребята отказались оставаться одни. На время моего отсутствия они веселятся с псами Инузука. Да и Цуме никогда не была против. Я бы сказал, — он хмыкает, — даже наоборот.

— Тебя что-то связывает с ними? — спрашивает Сакура, усердно закатывая упрямый рукав к локтю.

Какаши наблюдает за ней. А затем отпивает из банки, так, что она как в старые добрые времена не улавливает, что маска опущена.

— Я полагаю, кровь, — загадочно вскидывает брови Какаши. Сакура сокрушённо смотрит на сползающий обратно к запястью рукав.

Хатаке обходит вокруг, ставит свою жестянку на её и осторожно поднимает к мятому рукаву ладони, цепляясь за мокрую ткань.

— Какаши, — на выдохе зовёт его Сакура, когда он с завидной сосредоточенностью и спокойствием закатывает ровными слоями правый рукав. Образовавшаяся на нижней трети плеча аккуратная манжета, что удивительно, не давит. — Ты ведь не собираешься продолжать?

Он отпускает её руку и ничего не отвечает.

— У меня складывается впечатление, — ровно бормочет Сакура, не собираясь спустить чужое равнодушие на тормозах, — что я своими попытками что-то разузнать о Какаши Хатаке продавливаю его.

Какаши забирает своё пиво и идёт дальше. От него веет напряжением, и она начинает нервничать. Всё будто балансирует на грани ссоры. Сакура начинает накручивать себя ещё сильнее, но он прерывает поток её мыслей:

— Сакура, я не хочу.

Она часто моргает, пытаясь справиться с первичным впечатлением от шарахнувшей по голове дубинке буквального отказа. Было бы правильнее прикусить язык и подумать, почему, но встречный вопрос вылетает быстрее:

— Почему?

Он ничего не отвечает, поэтому Сакура тормозит его за плечо.

— Какаши, почему? — повторяет вопрос Сакура, с опозданием доходя до мысли о том, что и она не рассказала ему о самом главном. Все его комментарии её жизни были основаны на том, что он услышал от других.

Она не имела права спрашивать.

Он продолжает смотреть вперёд, на дорогу. Сакура понуро идёт за ним. Даже с таким раскладом рядом с хмурым Какаши лучше, чем одной в квартире с полной аптечкой лекарств. Она замечает в нескольких шагах урну, допивает в два значительных глотка пиво и отправляет смятую жестянку прямо по курсу. Какаши кидает свою следом. Разумеется, не промахивается. Прячет по привычке и удобству руку в карман, и Сакура не оставляет без внимания мелькнувшую перед глазами ладонь: из-под срезанных пальцев полуперчаток от самого основания ветвятся набухшие под прозрачной кожей вены.

Он контролирует свой шаг и не обгоняет её. Сакура горит желанием провалиться сквозь землю от отсутствия каких-либо слов, да и те кажутся сейчас неуместными.

Они останавливаются у рыбного магазина, где на входе воздвигнуты на тумбу два аквариума с не подозревающей о своей участи холоднокровной тварью. Харуно первой стопорится и подходит ближе, чуть ли не утыкаясь в стекло носом. Какаши останавливается чуть позади. Тоже рассматривает, как рыбы беззвучно и глупо разевают рты. В сумерках слабо освещённой улицы, уже успокаивающейся ближе к ночи, голубая подсветка не травмирует глаза так, как могла бы днём.

Сакура чувствует неприятный привкус на языке, будто объелась киви. Она поворачивается к Какаши, который по неосторожности заворожился редкими нитями колышущихся водорослей, и хватается двумя пальцами за рукав его кофты.

На контрасте с голубым свечением его глаза чернее, чем на самом деле есть. Чернее, чем у Саске. Она цепляется взглядом за глубокий шрам, разорвавший ему когда-то веко поперёк.

— Хокаге-сама, вы так напряжены, — бормочет Сакура и ступает к нему, просовывая руки меж локтями и боками. Она замечает, что ему намного легче отпускать себя, находясь на расстоянии. Потому она не приникает, а так и остаётся стоять, отклонившись и с каждой секундой всё больше жалея о своей наглости. У Какаши пустой взгляд, и Сакуре остаётся только потянуть его за руку и едва не силком затащить на их прежний путь.

Киба удивляется, видя их на пороге своего дома вдвоём. Но собак подзывает без вопросов, видя Шестого. Целая свора, скользя по дереву и цокая когтями, вываливается из-за угла. Они счастливо несутся навстречу хозяину и даже уделяют внимание Сакуре; Уухей тыкается головой ей под руку, и девушка треплет своего фаворита. Киба сообщает, что щенков бигля Хана взяла с собой в поле, и вернутся они только завтра.

Пока остальные собаки тяфкают имя Сакуры, Булл низко гаркает пару раз, а затем мнётся в стороне. Какаши поднял на руки Паккуна; невозможно было не заметить, как расслабились в этот момент его плечи. Он специально подошёл к Буллу и почесал того за ухом. Бульдог зафыркал и поднялся из сидячего положения.

Они попрощались с отсалютовавшим им Кибой и направились к Какаши домой. Сакура решила, что проводит их и, пожалуй, пойдёт в свою квартиру с концами.

Невозможно было не заметить, как Паккун даже в разговоре с Какаши постоянно бросал в её сторону красноречивые взгляды. Собака, по выражению морды и так всегда недовольная, посматривала на неё с неприкрытым осуждением. Но, когда у чужой двери девушка собралась прощаться, окликнул её именно он. Какаши, казалось, совсем забыл о её существовании.

Так Сакура и оказалась посреди знакомой, ничуть не изменившейся прихожей, посреди которой они обнялись будто бы в другой жизни.

Собаки, обрадованные возвращением домой, растеклись кто куда. Надо думать, в такой поздний час их покормили, раз Хатаке на тяжёлых, еле поднимающихся ногах пошёл наверх.

Харуно так и стояла на месте, не разувшись даже. Уухей ушёл в сторону кухни.

Скрипнула половица под ногами затормозившего Какаши. Он встал к двери полубоком, смотря на неё в крайней степени усталыми, даже с расстояния очевидно покрасневшими глазами. Последние силы покинули его на пути к Инузука, и Сакура не могла его не понимать.

— Ты идёшь?

Сакура ощущала себя как в каком-нибудь третьесортном ужастике, где героиню под видом мистической загадки заводят на верную смерть. Но под многозначительным взглядом Паккуна она сбросила обувь, где была, и резво потрусила по крутой лестнице.

Комната Какаши располагалась прямо по коридору. Едва она ступила внутрь, сзади раздался сумбурный топот семи пар когтистых лап, в случае Булла удерживающих немаленькую тушку.

Хатаке, уложив Паккуна на застеленную кровать, начал рыться в ящиках. Он вытащил две стопки вещей: одну кинул на край кровати, а с другой подошёл к шкафу в углу, отвернувшись спиной.

Харуно топчется на пороге, вертя в голове мысль о том, что она не хочет возвращаться в свою пустую, необжитую квартиру без следов чьих-либо визитов. Возвращаясь с улицы, Сакура чуяла запах лекарств, хотя тех и в помине не было: в спальне окно всегда было открыто.

Она быстро переодевается из нехитрой одежды и тянет за край одеяло, ныряя под него раньше, чем Какаши оборачивается. Рука со скатавшимся бинтом оказывается спрятана. Она изучает царапину на стене напротив и с грустью думает обо всём этом как о вынужденной мере. Не задумываясь, она дышит. И дышит свободно, спокойно.

Он выключает свет и, как сомнамбула, бредёт к кровати. Двигает расположившихся поверх собак и падает на матрас спиной к стене.

С этой стороны дома фонарный свет не в силах преодолеть препятствие в виде нескольких двухэтажных домов. Глаза долго привыкают к слабой тени контурного освещения ночной улицы.

Тихо.

— Какаши, — на пониженных тонах зовёт Сакура, не надеясь на ответ.

— Мм, — всё-таки отзывается он.

Она приподнимается и переползает к нему ближе. Указательным пальцем она чешет его спину между лопаток, не собираясь сдаваться. Наконец, он поворачивается. А сделать это, будучи придавленным собаками со всех сторон, сложновато. Меняя положение, он чуть не придавливает её тяжёлым плечом. Сакуру накрывает триумфальная радость и на всплеске эмоций она кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. Какаши никак не реагирует, даже когда она оглаживает большим пальцем серебряную прерывающуюся бровь над неподвижными сомкнутыми веками.

— Я, наверное, неправильно выразилась, — бормочет Сакура. Комната и посапывание собак приглушают её голос вдвойне. — Я, — она поджимает губы, понимая, что скорее всего опять скажет не то, что по-настоящему имеет в виду, — готова услышать всё, что бы ты ни захотел мне рассказать. Понимаю, — у неё спирает дыхание, и на секунду её накрывает страхом, что слёзы начнут течь по чистому рефлексу, — что я не тот человек, кто видел всё, через что ты прошёл. Большую часть твоей жизни я едва могла помочь, да и нуждаешься ли ты в моей помощи?

Но если он позволяет ей срываться при нём, это должно что-либо да значить.

— Каждый день в течение многих лет ты проводил с наедине с воспоминаниями и братской могилой. Я не верю, что после упокоения Обито всё улеглось. Всё впереди. У меня, как у шиноби, и у тебя, как у Хокаге. Я не знаю и тысячной части того, что сделало тебя таким, какой ты есть сейчас. Однако я готова поставить руку на отруб, если позволю тебе меня оттолкнуть. Снова.

Какаши приоткрывает глаза и смотрит сквозь неё пустым взглядом. Сакура начинает нервничать. Она вынула из себя всё, что лежало на дне сердца, даже то, что предназначалось не только ему. А он сейчас, гляди, закроет глаза, отвернётся и заснёт дальше.

— Я был и остаюсь очень злым, — вдруг поддерживает разговор Какаши. Его голос звучит чётко и неожиданно сурово, будто он копил яд с момента её отъезда. — В отличие от Рин и Обито, мне с самого начала было предначертано убивать людей, дырявить своих близких.

— Не говори так, — стушевалась Сакура, не представляя, какие в такой ситуации слова изменят его годами складывающееся мнение о себе. — Ты хороший человек. Все совершают ошибки.

— Но Рин и Обито — нет. За них всё решили другие.

Она подвигается ближе и перемешает ладонь ниже, большим пальцем оглаживая липкую кожу под нижним веком.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Откуда ты знаешь, что и за тебя не решали остальные?

Какаши сглатывает и закрывает глаза.

— Я знаю. — Он приоткрывает тяжёлые веки. — Шаринган хранит память поколений его носителей. В первую ночь, когда мы с Рин оставили его умирать под завалами, я почувствовал всё. Всё, каждую мысль, каждый всплеск е _го_ ненамеренной злости, обиды и симпатии. Иногда мне до сих пор чудится, будто правую половину тела размозжили, а левую погрузили во тьму.

Из уголка глаза Какаши выпадает слеза и закатывается на подушку. Сакура не может дышать.

— Произносить это вслух выше моих сил. — Его голос прерывается, подтверждая, что ей не показалось.

— Прости, — абсолютно беспомощно извиняется Сакура, больше не зная, что сказать. Она лежит неподвижно, боясь вздохнуть и игнорируя скопившуюся во рту слюну.

Из его второго глаза выпадает слеза, ударяется о переносицу и летит следом меж ресницами на тёмное пятно на наволочке.

— Накануне задания по сопровождению джинчуурики Трёххвостого мы с Рин сильно поругались. Точнее, ругался я. Я сильно накидался, сначала орал и дрался со всеми подряд в переулке, названия которого ты точно не знаешь. — Из его рта вырывается короткая усмешка. — Она нашла меня и попыталась помочь. — У него дрожат приоткрытые сухие губы. Сакура пытается погладить его щёку ладонью и успокоить, но слёзы начинают течь градом. — Я сказал ей, что это она виновата в смерти Обито. Если бы её тогда не украли, если бы она была сильнее. Я сказал ей, что это она всегда была причиной наших разногласий. Тогда как единственной причиной всего хаоса, творившегося в нашей команде, был я.

Сакура не в силах сглотнуть и смочить пересохшие рот и горло. Всё, на что способны её лёгкие, — глубокие длинные выдохи и короткие вдохи. Лицо Какаши жутко бледное в полутьме, он больше ничего не говорит, и она никак не может прокомментировать его признание — в голове пусто. Даже не до конца осознаёт, а надо ли.

Она целует его в пересекающий бровь шрам сначала над нею, затем под и, с придыханием от отсутствия возможности набрать в лёгкие воздуха от напряжения, в острый конец под нижним веком. Сакура падает на подушку, и Хатаке вдруг приходит в движение: он плавно передвигается ниже и одновременно ближе, зарываясь носом в её грудь. Она, как была, застывает с приподнятой рукой и упирающейся в деревяшку кровати макушкой.

Они сдвинулись так, что её щека теперь лежит ровно в том месте, где истекал слезами Хатаке.

Он старается нормализовать дыхание, но оно постоянно сбивается. Сакура мысленно громко считает до трёх и, наконец, берёт себя в руки. Её правая ладонь опускается ему на макушку, пальцами зарываясь в где-то длинные, где-то короткие волосы. Она несмело, едва сдерживая собственную дрожь, проводит рукой до затылка туда и обратно. Сакура облизывает сухие корочки губ, и как только втягиваемый воздух обдаёт их холодом, тело само по себе вздрагивает. Какаши, кажется, вообще не дышит; его кулак на её пояснице упирается в позвоночник костяшками.

— Какаши, — прикрыв глаза, Сакура заставляет голос смягчиться и стать громче, так, чтобы не было слышно всхлипов, — ты _хороший_ человек. Стал бы плохой истязать себя годами из-за событий, случившихся много лет назад? Стал бы плохой из кожи вон лезть, чтобы спасти мир?

Наруто и Саске, избранные, пропитанные чакрой Ашуры и Индры каждой клеткой тела, — дело другое. Гений, Какаши Хатаке оставался обычным человеком.

Какаши ничего не ответил, но его кулак спустя время всё-таки расслабился и перестал давить на спину.

Измождённая, Сакура, казалось, уснула даже раньше него. Изнурение вытянуло всё напряжение из мышц, и она так и расслабилась, держа его в объятиях за плечи.

Так это работает, — снилось ей всю ночь до утра, — сначала ты ищешь время, чтобы подумать над своими поступками. А затем уже не важно — подумал ты или нет, пришёл к выводу или топчешься на месте, время начинает откусывать от тебя сначала по кусочку, по фаланге пальцев, а затем плотоядно, с чавканьем отжирает голову. И сделать уже ничего нельзя.

Харуно проснулась первая, отмечая, что они всё ещё рядом друг с другом, но на небольшом расстоянии. За ночь от собак стало жарко, и они отодвинулись друг от друга: в освободившемся пространстве тут же нарисовался Паккун.

Сакура приподнимается на согнутом локте и глядит назад: на полке над кроватью тикают часы. Полседьмого. За окном светло. Весна, потрудившись с ритмом и длиной дня, свободно сдаёт все полномочия лету. По сероватому небу и резкости за окном она улавливает утреннюю свежесть.

У неё в ногах кто-то начинает вошкаться, заметив её пробуждение. Там Шиба опрометчиво вскочил на кровать, задавив мирно дремавшего Уухея, и теперь у них завязалась безмолвная потасовка. Слышно было только клацанье зубов у ушей и горла.

Харуно обернулась на Какаши: тот нос к носу сопел вместе с Паккуном, ни сном ни духом о драке своих подопечных. Либо смертельно устал, либо привык к каждодневному копошению. Его ноги придавили своими мордами остальные псы; только Булл громко храпел на лежанке в углу комнаты. Сакура просунула руку между Шибой и обрадовавшимся Уухеем. На её тихий вопрос о том, не пора ли им гулять, они задумались.

Она глянула ещё раз на их хозяина. Нижняя часть лица была прикрыта одеялом, и маски видно не было. С закрытыми глазами и разгладившейся ото сна кожей он выглядел до очаровательного спокойно и счастливо. Так, что она не удержалась и потянулась, чтобы убрать с век упавшую на них чёлку.

Сакура сползла на пол и ушла в ванную. Щётка, та самая, которую он выдал ей полгода назад, стояла в стакане. Совершая монотонные движения, она поняла, что с решением об утренней прогулке поторопилась. Её сонливость надломилась после возвращения в комнату, где собаки страдали едва ли не сильнее. Условный рефлекс «гулять» стал сильнее сна.  
Неповоротливый Булл встал на свои косолапые ножки, и как бы Сакура его ни подзывала к себе, на полпути он громко стукнулся лбом о стул, а затем привалился к стенке. Тем не менее, даже такая встряска не возвращала его к жизни, и ей пришлось самой подходить и надевать ошейник.

Паккун так и вовсе остался вместе с Какаши, что-то проворчав между приступами булькающего храпа. Пока надела на всех ошейники, на Акино — его очки, которые, как оказалось, он случился не состоянии водрузить на нос, и направилась по памятному маршруту, прошло прилично времени. С остальными, к счастью, на фоне постоянно заваливающегося Булла, проблем не было.  
Больше всего радовался Уухей, по-видимому, всегда готовый провести с ней любую её свободную минуту. С ним первым она позже наловчилась играть во фрисби — да только пёс и думать не хотел бежать за тарелкой. Гораздо больше его интересовала её тень. Потому, долетая до земли, игрушка частенько давала ему по голове.

Собаки разбрелись по опушке, чтобы сделать свои утренние дела, а Сакура прогуливалась с поводками в руке вдоль лесопарковой зоны. Даже здесь, где ветер врезался в столбы деревьев, было относительно тепло. В кофте самое то.

Через полчаса к ней присоединился Паккун. Они вместе посидели на скамье, наблюдая за разгулявшимися и разыгравшимися собаками. Так ярко пахло летним утром, что Сакура невольно задумалась, как много она пропустила. В стремлении отогнать хандру ей пришло в голову побегать с собаками наперегонки. Она и не замечала, пока Паккун не упомянул, что единственный из всех не говорил лишь Булл, потому массивному, но очень ранимому догу требовалось особое внимание.

По пути на полигон вдоль тропинки росли дикие цветы. Идя назад, Сакура не удержалась и нарвала себе букет мелких соцветий. И чуть не растеряла его, пока привязывала Шибу к поводку, потому как истинный ненавистник кошек вдруг заприметил одну на бордюре.

Возвращаясь домой, в тепло, собаки вспомнили о прерванном сне: их едва хватило на ванну и приём пищи. Сакура заранее насыпала корм в миски, пока собаки неслись на перегонки в душевую на первом этаже, организованную довольно просто: ступенька из кафеля, чтобы вода не затекала на сухой коврик, и выдвижной смеситель. Последним всегда был Булл, и он же засыпал прямо на полу. Сколько Сакура ни толкала храпящего дога, он тут же вновь отключался. В итоге она оставила попытки и помыла ему лапы в лежачем состоянии. Затем сполоснула миски, проверила заснувших где придётся псов, и отмылась уже сама.

В общей сложности прошло около двух часов. Намыливая до локтя руки, Сакура оставила на тумбочке в ванной свой кардиган, да так и забыла его забрать.

Паккун вернулся Какаши под бок, но Харуно не сомневалась, что он уже доложил об успехах их выхода.

Сакура присела на свободный край кровати, опираясь сзади на руку. Какаши зашевелился в своём коконе и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Сакура вдохнула, чтобы сказать что-то, но так ничего и не выдала. Она начала опасаться, что всё может обернуться вчерашним разговором об Обито и Рин, слишком тяжёлым, к слову, чтобы она выслушивала такие вещи ещё раз.

Какаши отворачивает одеяло на груди и приподнимается на руках, разминая шею.

— Встал час назад, а ни тебя, ни моих собак… Я испугался, что ты забрала их и сбежала.

Харуно пропускает мимо ушей его неуверенные попытки пошутить. Плечи сводит судорогой нервозности.

— Я должна рассказать тебе кое-что.

Хатаке шумно выдыхает и перехватывает её локоть длинными пальцами, лишая опоры и заводя между ними.

— Об этом?

Она опускает взгляд и видит мокрый, скатавшийся вверх в узкую полоску бинт.   
Пожелтевшие с краёв крупные пятна фиолетовых синяков изрешечены дырками от игл. У неё не всегда были силы сделать всё аккуратно.

Сакура понимает, что не может дышать. Её плечи и спина оседают колесом, не хватает сил даже выдернуть руку.

— Нет, — она дёргает головой, отделываясь от лезущей в глаза пряди, — нет. О Куроцучи.  
Он опускает её руку, но не разжимает пальцев — удерживает за запястье.

— Она знает. Обо всём. О том, что это Наруто и Саске убили Третьего. О том, что я им помогала. Что украла важные лекарства.

Какаши вдохнул поглубже и отпустил её руку. Он откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол рядом с ней. Встал.

— Значит, осведомила тебя и приберегла как способ давления.

Они вместе спустились вниз.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он поставил чайник. Достал из шкафа две кружки.

— В стране Облака нас ждёт не только беседа с Райкаге. Главы деревень соскребают любые крупицы, чтобы собрать их в козырь на переговорах. Куроцучи, по-видимому, выбрала способ ведения игры. — Какаши спустил маску и глотнул чая. Сакура поджала под себя ногу в ожидании. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделала для меня.

У него двигаются губы, но до Сакуры не сразу доходит смысл его просьбы. Сказанные в одном предложении слова кажутся глупостью.

Она запустила обе растопыренные пятёрни в волосы. Вспомнила про оставленный в ванне наверху кардиган, а затем об одежде, принадлежащей её сокомандникам, до сих пор валяющейся в нижнем ящике комода. Пришлось спрятать, чтобы не терзать себя лишними переживаниями.

Они пересекаются взглядами. Сакура мелко кивает.

— Конечно. Как прикажете, Хокаге-сама.

Какаши долго смотрит на неё, прокручивая в голове какую-то мысль, но не решаясь озвучивать. Сакура, которая не притронулась к завтраку, поднимается и намеревается уходить. Какаши поднимается следом.

— Я не продаю тебя.

Сакура вскидывается, едва держа в узде вспыхнувшие как спичка эмоции.

— Да? У меня складывается иное впечатление.

— Я прошу тебя не как Хокаге, — он останавливает её на полпути за плечо, — а как твой бывший учитель за своих учеников.

Она хочет сказать, что тоже была его ученицей. Но язык не поворачивается. Хотя глаза её, безусловно, выдают. Какаши ослабевает хватку, и Сакура убирает руку.

— Это всё, что я могу придумать на данный момент.

Харуно сокрушённо выдыхает и обратно поднимает на него глаза. В отличие от её ожиданий, сейчас он мало похож на побитого пса.

— Это их проблемы, — с немотивированной злостью говорит Сакура.

— Но они станут нашими, если всё вскроется.

Она вскипает так сильно, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. В кулаках клокочет желание ударить, так яростно, насколько хватит чакры. Самое обидное, что с этим в действительности ничего не сделать.

— Я никак в толк не возьму, — сквозь зубы шипит она, поворачиваясь к Какаши опущенной головой, — зачем ты так поступаешь со мной?

— Как? — задаёт он бессмысленный встречный вопрос.

Сакура пристально смотрит в его глаза. Постепенно тоска пропитывается злостью.

— Делаешь всё, чтобы я возненавидела тебя.

***

Он ничем не отличался от Саске в такие моменты.

Сакура уже час отсидела на лекции по повышению квалификации джонинов, разрешение на посещение оных Какаши подписал ещё пару недель назад. У неё получилось несколько раз отвлечься на лектора — мужчину, бывшего АНБУ, чем-то напоминавшего ей Ибики Морино. Главное его качество, которое сразу ей приглянулось, — он никак не показал, что знает кого-либо в зале. Да и она большую часть видела здесь впервые. Многим из её бывших сокурсников присвоили джонинов за глаза, но ей хотелось сделать всё правильно. Если была возможность прослушать теоретический материал, который мог пригодиться на миссии, она не собиралась упускать эту возможность.

В связи с произошедшим с утра, слова летели мимо ушей. Ей хотелось спать, есть, смотреть в окно — что угодно, лишь бы не запихивать в свою голову унылую лекцию про связь шифровальных кодов и животными сигнальными системами. Воспоминания об успешной сдаче теории на экзамене чуунина грели душу, но это было так давно. Сакура до конца не могла понять, почему сейчас стало так сложно сосредоточиться.

В перерыв к ней подсела девушка. Пять вечера — а впереди ещё три часа непрерывного бубнежа под полупрозрачные слайды на проекторе. Девушка, заметив, что Сакура ничего с собой не взяла, без лишних предисловий предложила разделить её скромный обед.

Она представилась как Ягури. Переподготовка. На вид ей не было и двадцати пяти, но Сакуре что-то подсказывало, что новой знакомой около тридцати.

— Не могу, засыпаю, — между делом пожаловалась Ягури, сидя на скамейке со стороны прохода и вместе с Сакурой наблюдая за вечереющей улицей.

Харуно кивнула с полным ртом риса.

— Я тоже.

На двадцатиминутный обед — или уже ужин? — их сослушатели разбрелись кто куда. В аудитории осталось с десяток скучковавшихся чуунинов и джонинов: кто-то, вымотанный, сопел после ночной миссии. Другие, как она и Ягури, обедали и беседовали.

Впервые за день бушующая внутри буря затихла. С каждым днём прошедшие месяцы вдали от дома всё больше казались самым дурным из всех её снов.

По лицу Ягури невозможно было понять, действительно ли она не узнала Сакуру или просто не хотела ставить в неловкое положение. В любом случае, это было приятно. Как и то, что новая знакомая не стеснялась пауз, а также их самостоятельного заполнения. Из Харуно сегодня выходил так себе собеседник.

— Тиранзи бывает таким нудным, — продолжила на середине мысли Ягури, разделяя напополам сладкую булочку и ставя на середину парты начатую бутылку воды. — Я понимаю, это профессиональная деформация в отделе Анализа, но после ночного рандеву со стаей диких псов его бубнёж сравни пытке.

Сакура хихикает, расплываясь в улыбке. Булочка уходит на ура.

— У меня трёхдневная миссия послезавтра, — начинает Сакура и только после понимает, что лучше бы ей об этом не распространяться. Но Ягури не меняется в лице и слушает вполуха: сказывается дрёма на первой половине занятия. — Как думаешь, если я пропущу, ничего не будет?

Ягури скептично хмыкает.

— Ты не по адресу, подруга. Я это дерьмо записывать не собираюсь. — Она кивает на пустую тетрадь Сакуры, в которой на первой странице подписана только тема. — Возьми у зануды Тиранзи разрешение на пересдачу тем. Ему ни сдать, ни проставиться, — Ягури в напускной злости ударяет кулаком по столу, — сукин сын. Надо же было попасть к нему.

Сакура поджимает губы в поддерживающем жесте. Её черноволосая-черноглазая новая знакомая забавная. Она в красках рассказывает, как провела последние несколько дней в дороге в компании зелёного чуунина, ещё неделю назад бывшего цыплёнком-генином. Предсказуемо он только мешался под рукой, у него были все шансы профукать свой билет домой и отчалить в мир иной. Ягури так беспечно об этом вещала, что Харуно невольно заинтересовалась. Был бы на месте лектора другой человек — она и не подумала бы приходить, завалилась бы спать. Сакура пожимает плечами, отшучиваясь, что так бы и поступила в любом случае.

— Не хочешь после занятий пройтись до бара? — предлагает Ягури, когда перерыв за непринуждённым разговором подходит к концу. Сакура непроизвольно вытягивает губы трубочкой и медлит. — Всё путём, я не настаиваю.

С одной стороны, она распланировала вечером разнести один из полигонов, предназначенных как раз для тренировок с дотоном и тайдзюцу. А ещё Цунаде лично в руки принесла таблетки для ускоренного выведения фенобарбитала.

С другой же, вечер слишком тёплый и приятный, чтобы заканчивать его у окна с хищными до её мозгов мыслями. Сакура забетонировала их со всех сторон, но они нагревались и грозились взорваться. Утренний разговор с Какаши, наконец, довёл её до идеи, что держать себя в узде бесполезно.

Она цокает, открывая рот.

— Нет-нет, я не против. Конечно, пошли.

Чем, в конце концов, она собирается развлекаться до назначенной миссии?

Тиранзи-сан лёгкой подпрыгивающей походкой заходит обратно. До конца перерыва остаётся ещё минута, но он просит всех рассесться по местам. Необычно наблюдать, как высококлассные взрослые шиноби, сравни ученикам Академии со стонами тащатся обратно по своим углам. Ягури подмигивает ей и остаётся на месте. Сакура поподробнее рассматривает Тиранзи, который убрал наверх полотно для проектора и начал стучать мелом по доске, выводя ситуационную задачу. Он слегка пухловатый, в очках, очень увлечён, комментируя, что все условия заданий взяты с реальных миссий АНБУ. Ягури фыркает, и Сакура не может не веселиться: сложно представить, что могло развести по разным берегам таких непохожих людей.

Разве что прогулы. Или опоздания.

Сакура хмыкает себе под нос, смотря в никуда и вспоминая Какаши. Вот уж с кем Тиранзи-сенсей не подружился бы.

Не проходит и получаса, Ягури уже спит на сложенных на столешнице руках. На плечи Сакуры ложится ответственность по её охране, но, по правде говоря, она и сама легла бы рядом.

Занятие заканчивается, и Харуно пинает свою подругу по несчастью в бок. Та нехотя пробуждается, и они бодрой колонной пробегают мимо Тиранзи вместе с остальными шиноби. Сакура провожает взглядом неординарного сенсея, они пропускают торопящихся на выход парней и девчонок, с громкими возгласами озвучивающими намерение заскочить в стрип-бар. Сакура морщится, а Ягури предлагает увязаться за ними.

Компания успевает услышать её, и один из парней непринуждённо предлагает:

— Дамы, в чём вопрос. Мы всегда рады новым лицам.

Сакура наблюдает со стороны за тем, как за несколько секунд получилось обзавестись толпой новых знакомых. Это не пугает, но вводит в подобие транса.

— Хей, Сакура, не отставай! — но она замечает вперёд по улице того, кого предпочла бы избегать до последнего. Хотя бы до завтрашнего совещания перед миссией.

Хатаке сидит на скамейке и читает, как в лучшие времена их студенчества. Пока, к счастью, не заметив её. Поэтому Сакура быстро прощается с Ягури, с новой компанией и ссылается на неотложные дела. По неслыханной удаче, никто уговаривать её и не собирался. Новая знакомая смотрит непонимающе, но быстро отворачивается. Середина недели, — наверное, думает она, — некоторые не горят желанием напиваться в пустом баре.

В Конохе вечереет по-другому, нежели раньше. Последствия тотальной потери контроля над своей жизнью, или же простая разница между температурой воздуха наверху и у земли — у Сакуры ни сил выяснять, ни желания копать в себе новую яму.

К западу от учебного здания для джонинов — глубокий котёл с водой, в центре которого оазисом вырастают дома клана Кютацу. К ним никак не добраться, не пересечь озеро, не спускаясь вниз по реке с помощью чакры. Гуляя по пологому краю котла, Сакура не видит ни единого шиноби на воде — как и многие года до этого. Добровольное заточение, в которое они себя отправили, пугало намного больше сдерживаемых искусственной клеткой Учиха. Их дома, как грибы, растущие буквально друг на друге, всегда с закрытыми ставнями, вызывали ещё больше вопросов. Были бы они где-нибудь в сердце Тумана, справедливо сравнить их с отколовшимся от общей колонии кустом окаменелых полипов.

Сакура спрыгивает с края насыпи и направляется к Западным воротам. В рыжих лучах закатного солнца все до одного дома кажутся сонными. На улицах орут торгаши, а из окон выглядывают люди — она не может отличить, гражданские или шиноби. На одном из балконов совершенно беззастенчиво курит девушка с обнажённой грудью. Впрочем, люди внизу слишком увлечены собой, чтобы поднять глаза вверх. У неё на носу тёмные очки, но Сакура точно не знает её, что с очками, что без. Будний день почти не ощущается, когда в Конохе к вечеру заканчивается работа и тренировки.

Когда Сакура отводит взгляд, девушка с балкона салютует ей сигаретой, растягивая широкий рот в усмешке. В отблеске отражений с окон напротив на белых зубах блестит какой-то металл. Ей совсем скучно, — думает утомлённая семинаром Харуно и скорее проходит мимо.

Она выбирает самую безобидную площадку для тренировки контроля чакры. Под одним из деревьев валяется двухцветная верёвка; она натягивает её на высокий обструганный пень, упираясь в ствол ногой и плотно закрепляя. Если она будет болтаться, никакого смысла в этом не будет.

Сакура обматывается ладони и предплечья бинтами. Становится в стойку и начинает согнутым указательным пальцем, выпяченным чуть в сторону и вперёд, без приложения чакры бить по красным моткам верёвки среди множества белых. За время в Иве она совсем растеряла форму, руки исхилели. Каждый удар отдавался в её теле скрипом. Лучшего наказания и представить было нельзя.

Она оказывается так сосредоточена на колесе однотипных мыслей и хрусте сжатых в кулаке бинтов, что не сразу замечает чакру Какаши, а затем и его самого, привалившегося с раскрытой книжкой к её пню.

Правила требуют сохранения ритма дыхания, но Сакура на следующем вдохе не удерживается:

— Хокаге совсем делать нечего вечером четверга? — Выдох.

Мышцы в плече горят от прилагаемых усилий. Ей не кажется, что следующий удар чем-то отличается, но он действительно другой: канат взвизгивает и поддаётся, разрываясь посередине. Кусок отлетевшей верёвки бьёт Какаши по животу. Он равнодушно переворачивает страницу, а Сакура принимается за следующую полоску красного мотка.

Она делает удар и чувствует, как футболка отлипает от спины, и вдоль позвоночника стекает капля пота. Хатаке переворачивает страницу, деликатно придавливая телом вихляющуюся верёвку.

— Не люблю оставлять вещи недосказанными.

— Да? — Удар. Под костяшкой трещит. С виска капает. — Я Ваш приказ поняла и приняла к выполнению, Хокаге-сама. Так что может быть недосказано?

Он что, ждёт приглашения к тренировке?

— Это был не приказ, — осторожно, по шажку, отвечает Какаши, — а просьба. Ты же знаешь, — он, заложив меж страниц указательный палец, опускает вниз книгу и смотрит в её напряжённое лицо, — между Наруто, Саске и тобой я выберу тебя.

Сакура прикладывает костяшку о канат, теряя дыхание и выпуская каплю чакры в пальцы. Но и её оказывается достаточно: кость пробивает не только распотрошенные волокна, но и дерево. Кулак погружается в кору, как в растопленное масло.

Харуно, упираясь ногами и свободной рукой, тянет на себя утонувшую ладонь и отряхивается от щепок.

— Тогда почему… — начинает она, но Какаши перебивает её:

— Потому между мной, Наруто и Саске ты выберешь их.

Она поворачивается боком, разматывая порванные бинты.

— Нет, — в противовес её желанию и старанию, получается фальшиво и вопросительно. Сакура поднимает голову и видит, как он лукаво улыбается под маской.

Какаши предпочитает не опускаться до ответа. У неё на брови натекает влага, и Харуно тянет край футболки, чтобы вытереть её. Она начинает замерзать, и Какаши вызывается проводить её. Они решают идти так, чтобы попасть на людную улицу в последний момент.

— Кто тебе рассказал? — спрашивает Сакура, пуская по коже разряд согревающего тепла. — Про Канкуро, про то, что я ему нравлюсь.

— У Шикамару, знаешь ли, такая обязанность — всё про всех знать. А если не знать, то быть в курсе, у кого это можно выведать. — Какаши косо смотрит в её сторону. — К сожалению или к счастью, я знаю больше, чем мне полагается, именно благодаря ему.

— И что?

— Канкуро — такой же первый советник, как и Шикамару. В то время как Темари поддерживала отношения Конохи с Суной, Канкуро занимался тем же со стороны Ивы. Он вне сомнений знает, какой подкоп можно организовать для Куроцучи так, чтобы она даже не подумала о шантаже.

Сакура останавливается, раздражённая. Это совсем не то, что она хотела услышать.

— Какаши, я проясню. — У неё лопается тонким разрезом посередине сухая нижняя губа. — Ты буквально подкладываешь меня под какого-то парня в угоду информации. Это отвратительно.

Озноб и жар в мышцах сражаются за первенство. То ли от злости, то ли от паники ввиду отсутствия обходных путей.

— Сакура, если бы я не знал, что этого точно не понадобится, я бы никогда тебя о таком не попросил. — Он, кажется, понял, в чём заключалась причина её злости. — Это слова Шикамару. Он в таких вещах не ошибается. До совета с Райкаге это максимум, который мы можем извлечь из сложившейся ситуации.

«Ещё и на так удачно выпавшей вместе миссии».

— Куроцучи не остановится, если что-то захочет сделать. Ты же понимаешь. — Вся его политика попытки помириться базировалась на её псевдо-понимании всех и вся, что выводило из себя неимоверно. Хатаке снова попытался: — Я просто пытаюсь сделать всё, чтобы Наруто и Саске не попали в самую гущу событий. Мне правда жаль, что приходится во всё это втягивать тебя.

Сакура вдыхает.

— Нет, разумеется, я готова на всё…

Конец фразы растворяется в воздухе. В голове ясно, и она не может понять, почему говорит вещи, совершенно расходящиеся с её собственным мнением. Кого она боится обидеть? Какаши? Тем, что она снова _недостаточно старается_ для кого-то?

— Я… — Сакура запинается и смачивает слюной трещину на нижней губе. — Я хочу всё бросить. Я больше не хочу, чтобы моя жизнь вертелась вокруг них. Но…

— Но она всё равно вращается, — кивает Какаши и подаёт ей ладонь в поддерживающем жесте. Они останавливаются напротив друг друга. — Я знаю. Когда слишком много о ком-то думаешь, люди перестают быть просто людьми или воспоминаниями, они начинают символизироваться. Обернуться не успеешь, а они уже сидят на твоих плечах и диктуют, кто ты есть и что тебе делать.

Его ладонь шуршащая и тёплая. На контрасте с её, ледяной в пальцах, грязной и влажной, его не может не действовать успокаивающе. Сакура подходит на шаг, и Какаши берёт её вторую руку в свою. Они стоят неподвижно, доверительно держась друг за друга.

— Обито и Рин до сих пор сидят на твоих? — спокойно озвучивает Сакура, но как только слова вылетают из её рта, приходит осознание их жестокости.

Но Какаши добродушно ухмыляется, опуская взгляд вниз.

— Сомневаюсь, — он на секунду падает в пучину собственных мыслей, — что когда-нибудь от них отделаюсь.

Она первая делает к нему шаг и скользит ладонями к его локтям. Их пальцы сжимают предплечья друг друга в более надёжной хватке. При взгляде в его лицо, Сакура ощущает себя младше, чем она есть на самом деле. Если бы можно было отмотать время назад, получилось бы с лёгкостью заявить о своей силе. О безбашенной, крышесносной силе, которой хватило бы им обоим. Но сейчас она почему-то снова уязвима.

— Сходи к родителям, — просит ни с того ни с сего Хатаке, поворачивая ладони. Ему, должно быть, неприятно, — думает Сакура, когда его кожа с трудом отлипает от её, благоухающей потом.

— Нет, — в грубоватой форме отрезает Харуно. Она убеждает себя, что это не поучение, а просьба. Иначе у неё уже чешется язык и кулак.

— Тогда приходи сегодня вечером к Гаю. Будет плюшевая вечеринка старых друзей.

Они синхронно улыбаются друг другу.

— Плюшевая? — переспрашивает Сакура, наклоняя голову и раздумывая. Больше, конечно, посмеиваясь над формулировкой.

— Познакомишься со всеми, — он смущённо отвёл глаза, — не как со старшими джонинами.  
Харуно опустила руки, не отходя от него. Какаши убрал свои.

— Я бы рада.

— Но не сейчас?

— Да, — она виновато хмурит брови, — не сейчас.

Это не страх, но и не трезвый анализ ситуации. Компромисс и его действительно добрые слова поддержки без её собственного основательного заключения ничего не решали. Кроме того, она не могла понять: Хатаке недоговаривает или просто-напросто сам не нашёл ответа. В подобных обстоятельствах распыляться на других людей, давить из себя отдачу в беседе и мнимую жизнерадостность она не в силах.

Они дошли до развилки. Одна дорога вела к резиденции, другая — к улице её дома. Они не стали утруждать себя словами. На её прощальный взмах он двумя сложенными пальцами прорезал воздух от виска. Дойдя до угла, Сакура всё же обернулась.

Он ждал у своего поворота, когда она скроется из виду. Харуно специально остановилась и махнула ему ещё раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим Новым годом моих дорогих читателей! Спасибо вам за поддержку, за ваши отзывы, за то, что вправляете мне мозги, когда надо х) Надеюсь, следующий год будет лучше, хотя и на этот не могу пожаловаться — слишком рада, что вы со мной. Я, к сожалению, в последние две недели сдала позиции конкретно из-за накопившихся отрицательных впечатлений. Всё в силе — и вторая обещанная глава, и новогодний спешл, просто чуть-чуть позже. 
> 
> Надеюсь, вас порадовала эта глава! И вы поделитесь со мной своими эмоциями :)  
> К следующей главе, кстати, будет иллюстрация^^


End file.
